Peacekeeper Force
by Leopard2RI
Summary: Misi tempur Naruto di Ukraina memang tidak mudah. di hari pertama saja ia harus mendapatkan kesialan bertubi tubi, mulai dari bertemu Kapten Marinir yang menyebalkan, harus VC sama mantan pacarnya, sampai mobil yang ia tumpangi terkena ranjau. tapi dibalik itu semua, ada gadis cantik yang berhasil membetot perhatiannya. siapakah dia? Warning : Military Content, Kata kata kasar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

**Seattle, Amerika Serikat pukul 19.00**

Sebuah Mobil dinas Militer melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus gelapnya jalanan di kota Seattle, mobil berjenis Humvee dengan corak Kamuflase warna Hijau tersebut terus melaju menuju ke Komplek perumahan Militer AD Amerika Serikat yang berjarak kurang dari 100 m lagi, di dalamnya terdapat seorang Pria yang mengenakan seragam militer AD Amerika Serikat, ialah orang yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

Pria tersebut menghentikan laju kendaraannya di depan pos penjagaan komplek perumahan tersebut, ia lalu membuka kaca mobil lalu melongokkan kepalanya keluar, menanggapi perintah seorang Polisi Militer yang menghentikan laju kendaraannya tersebut.

"Tolong tunjukkan kartu identitasnya!" Polisi Militer berambut model Mangkok bersenjata lengkap tersebut meminta pria pengemudi Humvee itu menunjukkan Kartu Identitasnya.

"Kau ini Alis Tebal, aku kan sudah bolak balik kesini, masa aku harus menunujukkan kartu identitas padamu?" pengemudi Humvee tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima kalau ia harus menunjukkan Kartu Identitasnya, seolah dia sudah akrab atau tak asing dengan anggota Polisi Militer di depannya tersebut.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, walau kita ini teman tetap aku harus melakukan SOP tugasku dengan benar, aku tidak mau Kapten Graham menghukumku lagi karena kelalaianku, Naruto!" Anggota Polisi Militer itu tersenyum sambil membalas perkataan pengemudi Humvee yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja, ini Kartu ku, tolong cepat ya!" Naruto tersenyum sambil menyerahkan Kartu Indentitasnya tersebut.

Polisi Militer yang diketahui bernama Lee tersebut langsung memeriksa kartu itu, lalu ia mengembalikannya kepada Naruto. "Baiklah silahkan lewat Naruto!" ucapnya setelah membukakan portal pembatas jalan menuju komplek Perumahan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Lee!" Naruto pun memberi hormat pada Lee dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya masuk kedalam Komplek Perumahan tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan laju kendaraannya lagi, bukan karena ada Pos Pemeriksaan seperti tadi, namun karena ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, ya tempat tujuan Naruto ada sebuah rumah berukuran cukup luas dengan dua lantai berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di depan Rumah Ia pun segera turun dari mobil dan mengambil ranselnya, ia kini berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk Rumah tersebut.

'**Ting Tong, Ting Tong.'**

Naruto memencet Bel Rumah tersebut, berharap ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu. sambil menunggu, ia melepaskan sepatu boot Militernya dan menentengnya di tangan, kakiknya benar benar gatal dan gerah, kini kakinya hanya mengenakan kaus kaki sebagai pelindung kakinya.

"**Ya, sebentar!" **terdengar sahutan dari dalam Rumah, sang pemilik suara pun langsung bergegas menuju pintu rumah, untuk menyambut orang yang bertamu ke Rumahnya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Pria tua berambut kuning dan berkulit gelap, pria itu hanya mengenakan kaus kutang putih dan celana pendek, mengingat hari ini adalah puncak musim panas. Bahkan pada malam hari pun suhu udara masih terasa panas.

"Naruto!" Pria tua tersebut langsung memeluk Naruto yang berada di depannya, pelukan yang sangat erat sehingga membuat Naruto sulit bernafas, ia pun segera meminta Pria tua tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, tentu saja Pria Tua tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan maut nya dari Putranya. Khawatir Naruto bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas, kalau Naruto sampai mati karena ia peluk kan tidak lucu.

"Ayo masuk, Ibu dan Ayah sudah menunggu dari tadi lho!" Pria tersebut langsung mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam Rumah.

Sesaat setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam Rumah, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah potret keluarganya, tentu saja karena Foto berukuran raksasa yang menampilkan 3 orang anggota keluarganya termasuk dirinya tersebut ditempatkan di dinding Ruang Tamu rumahnya, ah ralat rumah orang tuanya. Naruto memang belum memiliki rumah sendiri, toh ia belum berkeluarga jadi ia merasa belum memerlukan Rumah.

"Ibu dimana yah?" Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang keadaan Ruang Tamu tersebut merasa tidak melihat ibunya, biasanya kalau Naruto pulang maka Ibunya yang paling heboh saat menyambutnya.

"Ibu mu sedang berdoa Rosario di dalam kamar,Ayah tak tega menganggunya jadi Ayah biarkan saja." Sang Ayah membalas sambil menunjuk ke arah Kamar, tempat dimana sang ibu melakukan Doa Rosario.

Naruto tersenyum,pantas saja Ibunya tak menyambutnya, sedang doa Rosario rupanya. Ibunya merupakan seorang penganut Katholik yang taat, maka tidak heran kalau ia selalu rajin melakukan Doa yang menurut Naruto adalah Doa paling melelahkan dalam ajaran Katholik, bayangkan ia harus mengucapkan 50 kali salam Maria ditambah dengan Bapa Kami setiap kali ia melewati 10 kali salam Maria atau satu Peristiwa, benar benar melelahkan, tapi ibunya tak pernah absen dalam melakukan Doa tersebut.

"Ayah tak ikut Rosario bersama Ibu?" Naruto bertanya pada sang Ayah.

"Ehm itu, Kalau Ayah ikut, terus yang menyambutmu siapa? Kalau ada Tamu bagaimana?" ucap Minato sedikit Panik.

"**Cih, Pembohong, bilang saja kalau Ayah malas melakukan Rosario"** ujar Naruto dalam Hati, ia tahu ayahnya hanya menghindar agar tak ikut Rosario. Ia dan Ayahnya seringkali dimarahi Ibunya karena jarang melakukan Rosario, boro boro Rosario, ke Gereja saja Naruto jarang, Ayahnya masih mending karena Ayahnya sering menemani sang Ibu ke Gereja setiap hari Minggu walaupun akhirnya Minato akan tertidur saat Pastur memberikan Khotbah dan berakhir dengan dipukul dengan Alkitab oleh Kushina karena ia ketahuan tertidur, kok dipukul dengan Alkitab? Harapannya sih agar Ayat dalam kitab suci tersebut ada yang nyantol ke kepala Minato saat Alkitab dihantamkan ke kepalanya. Tapi apa daya, Yesus mungkin belum memberikan Cahaya Ilahi pada Minato sehingga ia tetap saja tidur saat Pastur memberikan Khotbah.

"Lho Naruto, kau sudah pulang nak!" Kushina yang sudah selesai melakukan doa Rosario terkejut melihat putra semata wayangnya sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Ibuuuu!" Teriak Naruto berlari ke arah ibunya sambil merentangkan tangannya guna memeluk ibunya, sosok perempuan yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

'**Duaakk'**

Alih alih mendapat pelukan, justru jitakan keras didapat Naruto dari ibunya, Naruto yang tak siap dengan jitakan keras tersebut langsung tersungkur ke Lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena dijitak cukup keras oleh ibunya. Sang ayah hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada anaknya tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa, hanya Doa yang bisa Minato sampaikan pada Tuhan agar Naruto selamat dari amukan istrinya.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH, KENAPA TAK MEMBERITAHU IBU KALAU KAU PULANG!" Hilang sudah kasih Tuhan yang baru ia terima dari Doa Rosario tersebut, digantikan oleh rasa jengkel pada Putranya yang dengan seenak perutnya pulang tanpa mengabari dirinya dulu, bukannya ia tak senang Naruto pulang, ia justru bahagia jika Naruto pulang karena Rumah mereka akan lebih ramai karena ada Naruto, tapi ia jadi tak sempat masak dengan jumlah besar, mengingat porsi makan Naruto cukup besar.

"Lho aku kan sudah mengabari Ayah kemarin, masa ibu tak diberi tahu?" Naruto bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya, diam diam ia menyeringai senag karena tak hanya dia yang jadi korban kemarahan Ibunya, sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang jadi sasaran kemarahan ibunya. Minato lalu mendelik pada Naruto, tidak percaya bahwa Naruto akan mengorbankannya pada seekor singa berambut merah yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa itu benar, Sayang?" Kushina lalu bertanya dengan nada manis bak Malaikat pada Minato, namun bagi Minato itu bukan Malaikat tapi Iblis yang bahkan lebih kejam dari Lucifer sekalipun.

"Ah iya, aku **lupa**" Minato menekankan kata Lupa, berharap istrinya akan memaklumi dirinya yang juga seorang manusia biasa dan pernah melupakan sesuatu, namun ia sadar bahwa tindakan yang ia lakukan adalah tindakan yang sia sia, dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada terkaman Singa berambut merah di depannya tersebut.

"Oh begitu ya, lupa ya? DASAR AYAH DAN ANAK SAMA SAJAAA!" Kushina langsung bersiap untuk melakukan jitakan keras ke kepala Minato, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum, senyum pasrah dan kesedihan. Berharap Tuhan membantunya kali ini, tapi mungkin karena Azab sering tidur di Gereja saat Misa membuat Tuhan masih enggan menolongnya, mungkin ini pelajaran bagi Minato yang diberikan oleh Tuhan.

Kini seluruh anggota Keluarga Uzumaki tengah berkumpul di Meja Makan, bersiap untuk makan Malam, sang Ibu, Kushina kini tengah mempersiapkan Menu makan Malam yang diisi dengan Ayam Goreng, Pasta dan Ramen kesukaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tengah duduk sambil sesekali berbincang dengan sang Ibu mengenai kehidupannya di Mess Tentara, sedangkan sang Kepala Rumah tangga, Minato Namikaze tengah terduduk lesu di kursinya, setelah mendapatkan jitakan super kuat dari Kushina ia sekarang kehilangan nafsu makannya, padahal ia lapar dan sekarang harus rela kepala duriannya terdapat benjolan karena jitakan Kushina.

Oh ya sebelumnya kita harus berkenalan dengan para Anggota keluarga Uzumaki/Johnathan. Yang pertama adalah Sang Kepala Keluarga, Jhonatan Namikaze atau dalam keluarga ia sering dipanggil Minato. Minato sendiri adalah seorang Perwira berpangkat Letnan Kolonel di AD Amerika Serikat. Yang kedua adalah sang istri, yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, Kushina sendiri merupakan orang Okinawa alias orang Jepang Asli. Lho kok dia bisa menikah dengan Minato?, Minato sendiri bertemu Kushina pertama kali di Okinawa, saat itu Minato merupakan Kapten dari 6th Battalion AD Amerika yang dikirim untuk menjaga pangkalan udara AS di Okinawa. Minato jatuh cinta pada Kushina saat gadis itu menghampiri dirinya yang tengah berkeliling dengan mobil dinasnya untuk bertanya arah jalan ke rumahnya karena akses jalan ke rumah Kushina ditutup karena akan ada Latihan Militer disana.

Minato yang terpincut dengan Kushina pun langsung menawarkan tumpangan pada Kushina untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke Rumah, Kushina yang tau bahwa Minato adalah tentara AS awalnya menolak, namun karena keadaan semakin gelap karena sudah malam membuat Kushina luluh dan menerima tawaran Minato untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sialnya Minato dan Kushina justru tersasar dan harus menunggu hingga pagi untuk mendapatkan bantuan. Kushina yang kesal dan merasa Minato mengerjainya pun langsung menghajar Minato, tak peduli bahwa ia adalah tentara AS yang secara teknis menduduki wilayah Okinawa. Baru paginya Kushina dapat pulang dengan diantar Minato yang wajahnya sudah babak belur karena dihajar Kushina. Namun karena kejadian itulah hubungan mereka mulai dekat, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan pacaran dan tak lama kemudian mereka menikah.

Lalu kenapa Minato menggunakan nama Jepang padahal dia adalah orang AS?, itu karena menurut adat pernikahan Uzumaki, sang pria harus memiliki marga jepang dan nama Jepang, Minato pun langsung mengganti nama belakangnya dengan nama marga Namikaze sedangkan Minato adalah nama Jepangnya. Minato kemudian memboyong Kushina ke AS karena masa tugasnya di Okinawa udah selesai.

Kemudian ada Uzumaki Michael Naruto, dia merupakan anak semata wayang Minato dan Kushina yang mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai Tentara di kesatuan elite Ranger AD Amerika Serikat. Sifatnya yang yang ceria dan Hyperactive membuat ia mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, namun ia merupakan seorang Jenius dan berbakat sehingga mampu meraih pangkat Kapten di usianya yang baru 22 tahun. Ia sendiri mempunyai tekad untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia dari kelompok kelompok Teroris dan Penjahat ( efek terlalu banyak nonton film perang ) dan melindungi orang orang yang disayanginya juga negara tercintanya.

Dan kini keluarga Uzumaki sudah bersiap untuk makan, Naruto dan Minato yang awalnya lesu langsung bersemangat setelah melihat hidangan yang sudah disajikan oleh Kushina. Mereka pun langsung bergerak untuk menyantap hidangan di meja makan sebelum akhirnya dihentikan Kushina dengan memukul tangan mereka dengan sendok kayu.

"Aww, Kushina kenapa kau memukul tangan kami?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus tangannya yang baru saja kena pukul sendok kayu tersebut.

"Kau ini, kita harus berdoa sebelum makan, Naruto yang memimpin Doa Makan hari ini!" ucap Kushina, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus ketika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk memimpin Doa sebelum makan. Minato sendiri menatap putranya seolah berkata '**Cepat pimpin Doa atau kita tak bisa makan**'sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas sebelum memulai memimpin Doa. Mereka pun langsung membuat Tanda Salib dan memulai berdoa

"Tuhan, berkati makanan ini, Amin" Doa yang sangat tidak niat itu Naruto ucapkan saat memimpin Doa sebelum makan, ya, ia sudah tidak sabar menyantap hidangan yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Kushina dan Minato sendiri terkejut saat Doa Naruto sudah selesai, mereka bahkan belum menutup mata, tapi Naruto sudah mengucapkan Amin.

"BERDOA YANG BENAR NARUTOOOO!" Kushina kembali menjitak Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk mengulang kembali Doanya yang asal asalan itu, Naruto yang masih kesakitan karena sudah 2 kali dijitak ibunya pun langsung mengulang Doanya,kali ini Doanya lebih panjang dan pelan tentunya. Minato sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suasana keluarga kecilnya yang jauh kebih ramai sekarang semenjak kedatangan Naruto.

"Naruto, besok kau ikut ibu ke Gereja ya?" ucap ibunya sambil membersihkan piring bekas makan malam mereka, Naruto yang sedang menonton acara Komedi bersama ayahnya pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tentu saja hendak protes karena acara bangun siangnya besok terancam. Lagipula untuk apa ibunya mengajak dirinya ke Gereja? Toh ia bukan putra Altar atau grup Paduan Suara Gereja yang setiap hari Minggu harus datang ke Gereja untuk bertugas.

"Gak mau ah, besok aku mau bangun siang, aku ini lelah bu, lelah~!" balas Naruto dengan nada mendramatisir. "Benar kan, Ayah?" tanya Naruto pada Ayahnya, tentu saja untuk mencari bala bantuan pada ayahnya.

"Itu benar Kushina, kau tidak liat wajah Naruto yang sudah lelah?,tentu ia harus beristirahat lebih lama lagi, apalagi perjalanan dari Washington DC ke Seattle memakan waktu cukup lama lho" Minato mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto, pertanda bahwa ia mau membantu Naruto lepas dari ajakan Kushina.

'**CRIIIIINNNGGGG'** terdengar suara asahan **Pisau Daging** dari Dapur atau lebih tepatnya wastafel dimana Kushina tengan mencuci Peralatan Dapur

"Kasihan anak Ibu ini, ne- Naruto, Ibu bisa lho membuat tidurmu lebih lama lagi." Balas Kushina sambil terus membersihkan atau lebih tepatnya mengasah? Pisau Daging tersebut di Wastafel.

"WAH AKU RASA MENEMANI IBU KE GEREJA ADALAH HAL YANG MULIA!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan berteriak entah pada siapa. "AKU IKUT KE GEREJA BU!" Lanjut Naruto bersemangat. Minato hanya Sweatdropped melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba bersemangat.

Kushina langsung keluar dari Dapur dan mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto seolah berkata '**ITU BARU ANAKKU**' tak ketinggalan Pisau Daging yang masih ada noda Darah di bagian ujungnya. Membuat Naruto dan Minato semakin tak kuasa menolak ajakan Kushina.

Setelah Kushina kembali ke Dapur Naruto diam diam berkata pada Ayahnya. "Ayah sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa pangkalan Udara AS di Okinawa dipindah ke Hokkaido setelah Ayah menikahi Ibu." Minato mengernyit heran.

"Apa Alasannya?" tanya Minato dengan penasaran.

"Karena ayah baru saja menikahi senjata terkuat milik Musuh yang mampu menghancurkan pangkalan pangkalan AS di seluruh Dunia bahkan hanya dengan sekali sentuh saja" balas Naruto ketakutan, setelah memberitahu Ayahnya ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera tidur, ia takut ibunya mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Ayahnya dan menjitaknya lagi.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecut, mungkin memang benar ia telah menikahi senjata mematikan musuh yang mampu menghancurkan Dunia dengan jitakan super mautnya.

Namun Minato sangat bersyukur karena ia bertemu dan menikahi Kushina juga memiliki anak seperti Naruto, ia sangat bahagia. Ia berharap Tuhan segera menemukan jodoh bagi anaknya, agar ia bisa segera menimang cucu.

"Amin" ucap Minato, kemudian ia berjalan ke kamarnya, menyusul Kushina yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai mencuci piring, tak lupa ia mematikan lampu tengah, membiarkan kegelapan malam menyelimuti Rumahnya.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Yoo Minna, saya bingung mau ngomong apa sih, tapi saya mau minta saran nih, apa sebaiknyaini fanfic Ratednya diubah jadi Rated M atau tetep Rated T? Fanfiction ini tidak mengandung Lemon atau semacamnya, tapi unsur Politik bakal saya masukkan disini, termasuk munculnya partai sayap kanan seperti Nazi atau partai sayap kiri seperti Partai Komunis. Saya gak mau anak anak kecil baca cerita yang belum waktunya mereka bisa nikmati atau mereka mengerti.**

**Dan untuk Chapter Chapter awal, masih rada santai masih kita bahas dulu kehidupan si Uzumaki Michael Naruto ini.**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan megah tampak seorang Pria dengan pakaian bak seorang Raja sedang duduk di singgasananya yang berlapis emas dan berlian, di sekeliling Pria tersebut terdapat para wanita cantik bak bidadari yang sedang menghiburnya dan menggodanya. Selain itu juga terdapat puluhan pelayan yang sedang sibuk kesana kemari untuk melayani permintaan sang Pria yang juga merupakan majikan mereka tersebut.

"Wahahahahaha" suara tawa mengelegar di dalam ruangan yang luas tersebut.

"Tambah lagi yang banyak Hahahahaha!" Teriak seorang Pria berambut kuning pada para hambanya yang kini sedang menuangkan minuman Anggur pada cawan besarnya, sesekali ia tertawa keras, Minuman Anggur memang rasanya nikmat sekali, apalagi kau meminumnya bersama dengan para bidadari bidadari cantik yang dengan setia terus menghiburmu dengan berbagai **atraksi **yang dapat mereka berikan.

"Kau mau makan ini tuanku?" tanya salah seorang bidadari tersebut pada sang Pria berambut kuning, Naruto, bidadari tersebut tampak menawarkan semangkuk Mie Ramen berkuah kental kecoklatan dengan tumpukan potongan daging sapi ekstra diatasnya. Harum dari Ramen yang kelihatannya lezat tersebut langsung memenuhi indra penciuman Naruto yang memang sensitif terhadap makanan makanan sejenis Ramen.

"TENTU!" balas Naruto lantang, sedetik kemudian Ramen tersebut sudah berpindah dari tangan bidadari itu ke tangan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mulai mengambil sumpit dan bersiap menyantap Ramen yang dari tadi sudah menggugah seleranya itu.

"SELAMAT MAK-"

'**Bruaaakkk' **tepat sebelum Naruto memasukkan helaian Ramen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, pintu masuk menuju singgasananya telah didobrak dengan paksa oleh seorang berbaju zirah berambut merah, wajah orang itu juga ditutupi oleh helm zirah yang menutupi hampir selruh bagian kepala dan wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian belakangnya kepalanya yang tidak tertutup sehingga menampilkan rambut panjang berwarna semerah darah tersebut berkibar kibar karena tertiup angin. Orang itu lalu membuka helm Zirahnya, menampilkan wujud asli dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"KAU!" tuding Naruto ke arah orang itu, "UZUMAKI KUSHINA!" lanjut Naruto setelah melihat wujud asli orang yang telah berani mendobrak masuk ke ruangannya tersebut. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uzumaki Kushina? Seorang Wanita yang telah membela Rakyat kecil dari penindasan yang dilakukan Raja zalim seperti Naruto, sudah berulang kali Naruto mengirim pembunuh bayaran kelas tinggi untuk membunuh Kushina, namun selalu saja Kushina berhasil lolos dan membunuh semua pembunuh bayaran yang Naruto kirimkan untuk membunuh Kushina. Inilah yang membuat Naruto seringkali merasa cemas akan kelangsungan kekuasaannya sebagai Raja, terancam karena adanya Pahlawan di mata Rakyat seperti Kushina.

"MINATO, HABISI DIAA!" perintah Naruto pada Jenderal kepercayaannya, Minato Namikaze untuk menghabisi Kushina mumpung Kushina hanya menyerang seorang diri.

'**Craasshh' **suara tebasan pedang Minato terdengar cukup keras menghujam tubuh orang didepannya. Ya, dia menebas tubuh Naruto dengan pedang panjangnya, membuat Naruto tersungkur tak berdaya ke arah lantai dengan kondisi perut terbuai.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau menyerangku MINATO!" umpat Naruto pada Minato, Minato sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul kemudia menggandeng tangan Kushina untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terkejut dan marah, Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Minato tega mengkhianatinya dengan bekerjasama bersama Kushina untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku muak denganmu dan segala tindakan kejimu itu Naruto!" ucap Minato dengan amarah meluap luap. "Kau bahkan tega membunuh adikku hanya karena ia pernah berteman dengan Kushina-chan" lanjut Minato sambil menekan bagian perut Naruto yang terluka dengan kakinya, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Naruto memang sering memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membunuh orang orang yang dianggap dekat dengan Kushina agar menimbulkan rasa bersalah di diri Kushina, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa adik Minato adalah salah satu teman dekat Kushina. Tapi karena rasa paranoidnya semakin besar maka ia tetap memerintahkan pembunuhan terhadap adik Minato. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Minato.

"Ne, Minato-kun, sebaiknya kita langsung saja habisi dia, toh aku sudah muak melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu!" usul Kushina pada Minato yang langsung disetujui olehnya "Kau benar Kushina-chan, hitung hitung juga sebagai balasan atas kematian adikku" sambung Minato pada Kushina, kini ia dan Kushina telah mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing masing untuk mengeksekusi Naruto.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan sembari menghujamkan Pedang mereka ke bagian jantung Naruto. Naruto yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH" teriak Naruto setelah kedua ujung pedang tersebut menembus jantungnya, pandangannya gelap, hanya suara Tawa kemenangan Minato dan Kushina yang bisa ia dengar.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh" Naruto yang baru sadar dari mimpi buruknya tersebut langsung melompat ke arah samping ranjang tempat ia tidur, tentu saja membuat ia langsung terjerembab ke lantai dengan tidak elit nya.

"Sial mimpi macam apa itu barusan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. dia masih ingat betul isi mimpi buruknya barusan, ia bermimpi menjadi seorang Raja dan tengah bersenang senang kemudian ibu dan ayahnya menyerangnya ketika ia lengah dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membunuhnya dengan pedang. Tepat setelah pedang milik ibu dan ayahnya menusuk jantung Naruto ia langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tersebut.

"Naruto, ada apa, kenapa kau berteriak teriak tadi?" Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto saat mendengar Naruto berteriak di Kamarnya, ia sendiri langsung memasuki kamar putranya dengan membawa pisau dapur di tangannya, Kushina sendiri sedang memotong sayuran sebelum pergi ke kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi setengah sadar dari mimpi buruknya tadi langsung bergidik ngeri melihat pisau yang dipegang oleh ibunya, ia pun langsung mundur ke arah dinding kamarnya hingga ia terpojok. Sementara Kushina mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Putranya yang seolah sedang melihat Hantu atau Monster mengerikan.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Kenapa samapai ketakutan seperti itu?" Kushina melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan putranya tersebut. Naruto yang semakin merasa terancam berinisiatif untuk mencari sesuatu benda yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal kapuk keras yang sudah berdebu di kolong ranjang dan berniat melemparnya kearah Kushina.

"Enyah kau pemberontak brengsek!" teriak Naruto yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi buruknya tersebut, melempar bantal kapuk keras dan berdebu itu dengan tenaga penuh kearah Kushina dan sukses mengenai, -wajah Kushina dengan telak hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

**Hening**

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah sepenuhnya pulih dari mimpi buruknya baru menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya bukanlah Kushina seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya, melainkan Kushina yang merupakan ibu kandungnya sekaligus wanita yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Dan ia dengan bodohnya melempar bantal kapuk ke wajah ibunya karena merasa terancam dengan pisau yang dipegang ibunya saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A-ah ibu, aku tidak sengaja melempar ibu dengan bantal aku minta maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil bersujud dan membungkukkan badan di depan ibunya, meminta ampun kepada sang ibu. "Aku mengalami mimpi buruk dan mengira ibu adalah musuh yang mau membunuhku" lanjut Naruto sambil terus meminta ampun pada Kushina.

Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya kini penuh debu dan mempunyai bekas merah akibat dilempar bantal kapuk oleh Naruto. "Tidak apa Naruto, ibu bisa memaklumi kok, setiap orang pasti pasti pernah mengalami mimpi buruk kan?" balas Kushina sambil mengelus surai kuning Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto terharu dan kemudian memeluk ibunya tersebut dengan erat.

"Ne, apakah kamu sudah berdoa sebelum tidur semalam, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang kini sedang menikmati elusan tangan Kushina pada rambut kuning jabriknya.

"Aku lupa bu, habisnya kemarin aku lelah sekali setelah menonton TV bersama ayah" balas Naruto sambil terus menikmati elusan tangan Kushina di rambutnya, namun setelah itu elusan tangan Kushina berubah menjadi jambakan keras yang membuat Naruto memekik pelan.

"Aduh bu, itu rasanya sa-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ia melihat ibunya tersenyum kejam sambil menjambak rambutnya,tangan ibunya yang satu lagi tampak siap melakukan jitakan maut andalannya ke putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Kemana perginya sang ibu yang lembut dan keibuan tadi? Kenapa yang terlihat sekarang malah sosok iblis menyeramkan yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"ITU SEBABNYA KENAPA KAU BISA MIMPI BURUK, DASAR ANAK BODOOOHHH!"

'**DUAAAAKKKKK'**

"AARRRRGGGHHHHH" teriak Naruto yang membahana sampai ujung komplek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, benar begitu Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil tertawa pada Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan dengan lesu, di kepalanya terdapat 2 benjolan besar hasil '**kreasi**' ibunya tadi. Sedangkan sang Ibu kini tengah menghidangkan sarapan berupa bacoon dan telur pada Minato dan Naruto. Minato sendiri masih tertawa geli ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto bermimpi Ia dan Kushina membunuh Naruto dengan menggunakan pedang, sangat konyol tentunya.

"Lagipula kau ini sudah dewasa, masa bermimpi seperti anak anak?" lanjut Minato sambil menyesap kopi paginya sedikit, sementara Naruto hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan jengkel, ia merasa bahwa ayahnya baru saja menyamakannya dengan anak kecil yang masih sering bermimpi di luar logika dan akal sehat alias berkhayal.

"Ayah mau kemana? Ini kan hari libur, semua perwira harusnya diberi cuti hari ini" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia juga heran kenapa ayahnya memakai seragam dinas militernya padahal hari ini hari libur Nasional, ada urusan segenting apa sampai ayahnya harus pergi bekerja di hari libur Nasional, apakah negara dalam keadaan bahaya? Sebelum pikirannya berfantasi kemana mana sang ayah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayah ada rapat di Pentagon mengenai usulan pengiriman pasukan perdamaian ke Ukraina, situasi disana sedang memanas katanya, apalagi ada wacana pengiriman pasukan Ranger dan Marinir ke Ukraina untuk mengamankan situasi Politik yang sedang kacau. Oh ya, mungkin Ayah akan pulang malam, jangan keluyuran dulu ya, jaga ibumu" jawab Minato sambil memasukkan potongan baccon terakhir ke mulutnya lalu segera bergegas berangkat. Tak lupa ia memberi salam dan mencium kening istrinya sebelum berangkat menuju Washington DC.

Setelah ayahnya berangkat, Naruto masih setia duduk di meja makan, jawaban ayahnya mengenai wacana pengiriman pasukan Ranger ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan penjaga perdamaian atau _Peacekeeper Force_ membuatnya menjadi senang sekaligus khawatir. Ia merasa senang karena jika memang Ranger akan dikirimkan ke Ukraina maka ini bisa menjadi ajang pembuktian Naruto sebagai seorang Kapten dari kompi Ranger untuk menunjukkan hasil dari latihan dan pembelajarannya di Akademi Militer West Point. Namun di satu sisi ia juga khawatir, lebih tepatnya ia takut, tentu saja ia hanya seorang Manusia yang masih takut bila berurusan dengan kematian. Ia takut jika ia mati sebelum mampu menyelesaikan misi, ia takut mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia takut bakal kehilangan anggota tim nya. Dan berbagai rasa takut lainnya.

"Naruto, ibu sudah siap, ayo kita pergi ke Gereja sekarang!" ucapan sang Ibu membuyarkan lamunannya tenatng pengiriman pasukan Ranger ke Ukraina. tidak ingin Ibunya menunggu lebih lama ia segera mengganti bajunya dan segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari Garasi lalu bergegas pergi ke Gereja sebelum Misa dimulai.

Dan sekarang disinilah Naruto, duduk di bangku urutan kedua dari belakang lebih tepatnya dekat dengan pintu utama Gereja, sementara sang Ibu tengah berganti pakaian di ruang ganti petugas Liturgi karena Kushina bertugas sebagai Lektor. Sebelum berganti baju Kushina pada Naruto agar tidak tidur saat Pastur membawakan Injil. Ya Naruto gak bisa jamin sih, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak tidur, toh ia belajar dari pengalaman sang Ayah yang sudah bolak balik dipukul menggunakan Alkitab oleh Kushina, karena tertidur saat mendengarkan Injil dari Pastur.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan kini Kushina naik menuju Podium diatas Altar untuk menunaikan tugasnya sebagai Lektor yaitu membacakan warta Tuhan. Jika Kushina yang menjadi Lektor maka satu Gereja akan langsung bersikap tegap dan mendengarkan warta Tuhan yang disampaikan Kushina dengan serius. Hal itu karena pembawaan Kushina yang begitu enerjik dalam membawakan warta Tuhan membuat jemaat lain ikut tertular semangatnya.

"Ibuku memang luar biasa" kata Naruto pelan sambil memandangi ibunya yang masih sibuk membacakan warta Tuhan di podium.

Jalanan kota Seatlle tampak sepi, mungkin karena ini hari libur nasional sehingga banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk liburan ke daerah pedesaan ataupun ke daerah wisata Nasional seperti San Diego Zoo atau ke Monumen Nasional AS di Washington D.C. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya seperti biasa, padahal jalanan benar benar kosong, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat dari arah berlawanan, namun untuk arah menuju rumah orang tuanya, benar benar kosong. Ingin rasanya Naruto mempercepat laju kendaraannya, namun Ibunya yang cerewet itu tidak akan mengizinkannya melaju diatas kecepatan 80km/jam.

"Oh ya Naruto, Ibu tidak masak hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar? Kushina bertanya pada Naruto, memang saat Minato tidak ada di rumah ia lebih suka membeli makanan di luar. Selain lebih praktis, makan di luar adalah salah satu bentuk refreshing bagi ibu rumah tangga sepertinya, apalagi umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 45 tahun, tentu ia membutuhkan jalan-jalan agar pikirannya tidak stress.

"Ibu, ini hari libur Nasional, mana mungkin ada Restoran yang buka pada hari ini?" balas Naruto

"Ada kok, kita ke tempat langganan Ayah dan Ibu saja, disana pasti buka, nih sudah ibu tandai di Map Car" Kushina lalu menunjukkan lokasi Restoran langganannya dan suaminya itu di layar touchscreen di Dashboard mobil mereka. Sementara Naruto ikut saja perkataan ibunya, toh ia juga lapar.

Honda CRV yang dikemudikan Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju Restoran yang ditunjukkan Ibunya di MapCar tadi.

Dan disinilah Naruto dan Kushina, duduk di salah satu bangku dekat Jendela Restoran langganan keluarganya- Tenten's Restaurant. Sebuah Restoran yang konon selalu buka hampir setiap hari karena sang pemilik selalu memiliki semangat muda yang membara, aneh memang, apa hubungannya membuka Restoran setiap hari dengan semangat muda membara sang pemilik. Naruto benar benar tak habis pikir.

"Selamat datang pelanggan mau pesan ap- ,Woah Naruto sedang apa disini!" Pelayan berambut model mangkok itu terkejut ketika melihat Temannya datang ke Restoran tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

"Mau main catur-, ya mau pesan lah lee!" balas Naruto keki,bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Restoran yang saat ini dikunjunginya merupakan milik keluarga teman dekatnya, tapi tunggu perasaan nama Restorannya dulu bukan ini deh, dulu kan namanya Gai's Chinese Restaurant. Kok bisa berubah nama menjadi Tenten's Restaurant?

"Nama Restoran ini sudah berganti sejak 1 tahun yang lalu Naruto, ayahku menyerahkan aset Restoran ini pada kakak ku yang bernama Tenten, masa kau tidak tau? Padahal kau kan sering lewat sini kalau berangkat ke West Point dulu." Lee yang seakan dapat mengetahui pikiran Naruto pun langsung menjawab dengan Naruto belum bertanya sama sekali.

"Naruto, kau itu jahat sekali, kau sering lewat sini dan lupa dengan Restoran milik keluarga teman terdekatmu? Ibu saja yang jarang keluar masih ingat dengat Restoran ini walaupun namanya berganti." Sindir Kushina. Naruto pun semakin jengkel, kenapa seolah olah ia merupakan sosok yang paling bersalah disini, padahal wajar saja ia tak tahu kalau Restoran ini berganti nama, Lee saja tak pernah memberitahu dirinya saat di Barak maupun di Pos Militer tempat ia bertugas.

"Ah jangan terlalu menyalahkan Naruto, Nyonya Kushina, ngomong ngomong anda mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, aku pesan Spaghetti bolognese dengan Seafood, untuk minumnya aku pesan Lemon ice Tea saja" Kushina mulai memesan makanan duluan.

"Kalau anda mau pesan apa Tuan?" goda Lee pada Naruto. Kushina terkikik geli melihat Naruto digoda oleh temannya tersebut.

"Daging ikan Paus kasih saus Mayo" Balas Naruto, dia juga berniat mengerjai Lee "Harus ada, kalau gak ada Paus aku pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, namun diam diam ingin ngakak melihat respon Lee.

"Mau yang dibakar atau digoreng Naruto?" tawar Lee dengan tatapan serius, kau sudah pesan jadi tidak boleh ditolak.

"Tu-tunggu, memang ada menu Paus disini?" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin ia kan hanya ingin bercanda. "hoi Alis tebal, batalkan saja pesanannya aku Cuma bercanda kok" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku juga bercanda kok Naruto, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA/HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kushina dan Lee langsung tertawa ngakak melihat ekspresi kebingungan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan setelah tahu bahwa ia baru saja dikibuli oleh Lee dan Ibunya sendiri. **'Awas ya kau Alis tebal, akan kubalas kau besok**', ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

"Ya sudah, pesanannya samakan saja Lee" ucap Kushina pada Lee setelah melihat Naruto yang masih shock karena sudah 2 kali berturut turut jadi korban tipuan dan godaan Lee, sedangkan Lee langsung mencatat pesanan mereka dan kembali ke dapur untuk membantu sang kakak memasakkan Menu yang telah mereka pesan.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Cari Toilet bu." Balas Naruto singkat, namun sebenarnya ia ingin membalas kejahilan si Alis tebal atau Lee yang telah lakukan padanya, namun karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar, sesaat setelah Naruto berdiri dan hendak keluar dari bangku tempat ia duduk, seorang perempuan menabrak dirinya sehingga mereka berdua oleng da hampir terjatuh. Untungnya karena kesigapan Naruto ia segera menahan pinggang perempuan itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak melihat Jalan" perempuan tersebut nampak takut dan terkejut dengan kesigapan Naruto menangkap tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa apa lagipula aku-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat wajah perempuan itu. Wajah yang sangat familiar di matanya maupun di hatinya. Mata safir Naruto bertemu dengan iris emerald perempuan tersebut.

"Kau itu kan?"

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Yo Minna, kembali lagi dengan cerita Peacekeeper Force, emang sih di chapter awal unsur militernya kurang bahkan hampir gak ada, tapi kemungkina pada chapter 4 unsur militernya akan lebih kerasa. Dan ada yang tau gak siapa perempuan yang Naruto selamatkan di chapter ini, dia lah yang nanti akan jadi salah tokoh yang berperan besar dalam cerita ini.**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

.

.

.

"Kau itu kan?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa perempuan yang baru saja menabrak dirinya ketika ia hendak keluar dari mejanya. Perempuan beriris emerald dengan rambut berwarna soft pink mencolok yang mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Perempuan yang dulu pernah membuatnya Jatuh cinta dan rela melakukan apa saja demi membuat perempuan itu merasa senang dan makin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sakura?" Lanjut Naruto masih tenggelam dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Naruto?" balas perempuan yang Naruto panggil Sakura tersebut. "Demi Tuhan, apa ini benar kau Naruto?" Pekik Sakura tak percaya ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya tadi merupakan Mantan kekasihnya, sekali lagi ia tekankan, **Mantan kekasihnya**. Sakura nampak begitu gembira ketika bertemu lagi dengan Naruto semenjak mereka mereka memutuskan untuk putus 3 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto sendiri mulai menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya, ia lalu menatap Kushina yang juga memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan ketika melihat putranya itu bertemu kembali dengan sang Mantan kekasihnya yang sempat membuat Hatinya hancur lebur dan merasa dikhianati oleh Mantan kekasihnya itu sendiri.

"Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto, kau berubah ya sekarang, kau jauh lebih tampan dan gagah sekarang!" Puji Sakura pada Naruto yang masih memandang Sakura dengan datar, seolah dia tak pernah mengenal perempuan itu sebelumnya. "Ah bibi Kushina juga ada disini, Bibi apa kabar? Bibi terlihat makin cantik dan awet Muda saja" puji Sakura pada Kushina saat ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak datang sendirian ke Restoran ini.

"Kabar Bibi baik baik saja Sakura, kabarmu sendiri bagaimana Sakura?" Balas Kushina lembut pada Sakura, walau ia tahu bahwa Sakura pernah menyakiti hati Naruto, toh itu masa lalu, lagipula Kushina sudah memaafkan kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya benar benar keterlaluan dulu.

"Baik Bi, ah bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Tidak enak rasanya makan sendirian. Sekalian aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Sudah lama tidak bertemu membuatku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya" tawar Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu lansung membuat gesture menolak pada Kushina, namun Kushina malah mengindahkan permintaan Naruto dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bergabung satu meja dengan mereka. "Boleh, silahkan saja Sakura" jawab Kushina.

Naruto memandang tajam ibunya tersebut. Apa apaan ini, kenapa Kushina membiarkan Sakura untuk makan bersama dalam satu meja bersama mereka? Apa Kushina lupa bahwa Naruto pernah bersumpah untuk melupakan Sakura semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Lagipula Naruto yakin bahwa Sakura sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya setelah putus dengan Naruto. Apa Sasuke tidak cemburu kalau melihat Sakura makan bersama dengannya dan Ibunya?

"Maaf Sakura, lebih baik kalau kau duduk di meja lainnya saja, aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat kita makan bersama, masalahnya bisa runyam nanti" kata Naruto datar pada Sakura, berusaha menolak.

"Sasuke? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto? Jawab Sakura bingung. "Oh aku tahu, kau pasti mengira bahwa aku dan Sasuke masih berhubungan kan?" Lanjut Sakura seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku dan Sasuke sudah berpisah 2 tahun yang lalu, dia ternyata berbohong kepadaku, dia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita bernama Shion kemudian ia memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak." Ucap Sakura getir. Mengenang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke yang berakhir mengenaskan.

Kushina dan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura lagi lagi terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto menyeringai. Karma, ya, Sakura mendapat Karma atas perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Naruto dulu dan sekarang ia akhirnya merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat Sakura mengkhianatinya. "**Rasain lu**" ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

"Ah makanannya sudah datang, ayo kita makan sekarang!" kata Kushina ketika Lee sudah datang membawa pesanan mereka bertiga, sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"ehm, Sakura, pesananmu-" tanya Lee saat menyadari bahwa Sakura berada di meja Naruto, ia juga membawa pesanan milik Sakura dan bingung harus membawanya kemana?

"Taruh di sini saja mas- eh kok kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura saat Lee menyebutkan namanya, perasaan ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut mangkok itu. Kenapa Lee mengenal namanya?

"A-Aku pernah berkenalan denganmu nona Sakura mungkin kau lupa pernah berkenalan denganku, baiklah Selamat menikmati makanannya!" ucap Lee yang segera udur diri agar tidak dicurigai oleh Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ayo kita makan, nanti keburu sore" ucap Naruto pada Kushina dan Sakura. Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat mereka langsung memulai acara makan siang. selama makan Sakura sering bertanya soal kehidupan pribadi dan karir Militer Naruto semenjak mereka putus, yang dijawab Naruto dengan jawaban singkat sesekali Kushina juga ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan. Hingga tak sadar makanan mereka telah habis. Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan perbincangannya dengan Sakura pun langsung mengajak ibunya untuk segera pulang.

"Aku yang bayar pesanan milik Naruto dan ibunya juga, mas Pelayan" kata Sakura kepada Lee seraya menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pelayan berambut model mangkok itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau membayar pesanan kami? Lee kembalikan uang itu, aku bayar sendiri pesananku dan ibuku!" Tolak Naruto, apa maksud Sakura membayar pesanannya dan ibunnya? Padahal Naruto tidak minta ditraktir, apa Sakura mencoba pamer pada Naruto kalau ia anak orang kaya? Atau ia punya maksud lain yang tidak Naruto ketahui.

"Jangan repot repot Sakura, kami bisa membayar sendiri" sambung Kushina, ia merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, anggap saja rasa terimah kasihku pada Kalian karena memperbolehkanku bergabung satu meja dengan kalian" balas Sakura sambil mendorong Lee untuk menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Cih, ya sudah kalau kau memaksa, ayo bu kita pulang, ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita" Naruto segera menarik tangan ibunya, membawa sang ibu untuk segera naik ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah, Mood Naruto sudah benar benar jelek sehingga ia tak punya keinginan untuk menolak tawaran traktiran dari Sakura, toh dirinya juga diuntungkan karena tak harus membayar makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Hati hati di jalan, Naruto, bibi Kushina!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan ibunya yang hendak naik mobil mereka untuk pulang. Yang diteriaki langsung tancap gas meninggalkan area parkiran Restoran itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, Uzumaki Naruto" bisik Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pun segera menuju ke parkiran tempat dimana mobilnya berada lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten's Restaurant.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Sakura sudah berbaik hati dengan mentraktir kita dan kau malah meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu bertingkah laku seperti itu Naruto!" Nasehat Kushina tampaknya tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya diam fokus mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah orang tuanya. Hanya satu yang ingin ia lakukan, Tidur dan melupakan tentang segala peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ibu mood ku sedang jelek sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibu" balas Naruto dengan halus agar tak menyakiti perasaan ibunya. Jujur ia benar benar lelah sekarang. Emosinya benar benar tak stabil, bersiap untuk meledak kapan saja saat dipicu, tentu Naruto tak ingin sampai membentak atau memarahi ibunya karena emosinya yang tidak stabil. Kushina yang mengerti kondisi putranya tersebut langsung diam, tak ingin membuat Naruto hilang kesabaran akibat emosinya yang masih nano nano itu.

Tak terasa mobil sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka. Naruto sedang bersiap memasukkan mobil yang mereka kendarai sekarang ini ke garasi sebelum akhirnya Kushina menginterupsi.

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu lupa membelikan ayahmu Beer untuk nanti malam. Naruto, tolong jaga rumah sebentar ya, ibu pergi ke Supermarket dulu, tidak kan lama kok!" Kushina langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi yang tadi sempat diduduki Naruto, segera tancap gas menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli pesanan Suaminya tersebut.

"Kebiasaan!" dengus Naruto, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai atas alias di lantai 2. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Merenungkan Peristiwa yang dialaminya seharian ini.

"Haaahhh" Naruto menhembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia merasa sial hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia bertemu Sakura tadi, seseorang yang paling ia benci selama ini, lebih tepatnya setelah putus darinya. Perempuan itu sudah benar benar menghancurkan hatinya, perasaannya, bahkan Harta bendanya.

Mengingat soal Sakura, mau tidak mau ingatan Naruto kembali ke kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat ia berumur 18 tahun, disaat itulah ia pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sakura bertepatan dengan hari kelulusannya dari Akademi Militer West Point, Akademi militer AD Amerika Serikat. Pertama kali ia mengenal atau bertemu dengan Sakura pun karena paksaan teman temannya bukan dari keinginannya sendiri.

_**Flashback, 4 tahun yang lalu, Akademi Militer Westpoint, Seattle.**_

"SELAMAT YA NARUTO, AKHIRNYA KAU BISA LULUS DAN MENJADI TENTARA SUNGGUHAN SEPERTI YANG KAU IMPIKAN SELAMA INI!" teriak seorang Wanita berambut merah sambil memeluk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tampak mengap mengap akibat pelukan super kuat dari Wanita itu. Wanita berambut merah itu adalah Kushina, sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi korban peluknya adalah Naruto, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Putra dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Letnan Kolonel Minato. Dan seperti yang kita sudah dengar, Naruto baru saja lulus dari Akademi Militer West Point, Akademi Militer AD Amerika setelah menempuk pendidikan selama 11 bulan lamanya akhirnya dia lulus pada umur yang cukup belia, 18 tahun.

Kini di hari kelulusan para Prajurit muda itu para Orang tua dari masing masing Prajurit pun diundang. tak terkecuali orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina juga turut diundang. Sebenarnya untuk Minato sih dia tidak usah diundang dia juga harus datang ke acara ini, dia kan Perwira pimpinan Battalion ke 6 Ranger AD Amerika Serikat. Dia memiliki tugas untuk mempromosikan Prajurit berprestasi untuk masuk ke Battalion Ranger. Namun ia sedih ketika mendengar dari Instruktur pelatih Prajurit dan komandan korps ketika Naruto tidak termasuk dalam salah satu prajurit Berprestasi tersebut. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak bangga pada Naruto ia tetap bangga karena Naruto telah menunjukkan bahwa ia mampu lulus dari akademi dan menjadi tentara sungguhan.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Minato kecewa dan juga terkejut, Instruktur Pelatih Naruto mengatakan bahwa Naruto tak memiliki insting membunuh. Ketika ia disuruh menghabisi musuhnya dalam latihan ia menolak dengan alasantidak manusiawi membunuh musuh yang menyerah. Dan juga ketika latihan menembak organ Vital musuh Naruto malah menembak bagian yang lain dan hanya menimbulkan luka ringan. Alasannya masih sama, yaitu tak manusiawi melukai musuh secara Vital. Minato geleng geleng kepala mendengarnya, bukankah Prajurit dilatih untuk membunuh dan melumpuhkan musuh? kenapa Naruto justru melawan semua dogma Prajurit dan membuat aturannya sendiri?

Namun Minato tetap diam, tak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto atau dirinya sendiri. Melihat Naruto lulus saja sudah membuatnya bangga dan senang. Tak seharusnya ia membuat Naruto kecewa dengan memaksakan kehendaknya itu.

"Hoi Naruto, Kemari!"teriak kawan kawan Naruto, mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Teriakan Kawan kawannya membuat Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan membalas ajakan mereka.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu, teman temanku mengajakku kesana!" ucap Naruto pada Kushina yang kini menatapnya dengan cemberut karena Naruto tiba tiba melepaskan pelukan sayangnya.

"Kau ini Naruto, ibu kangen tahu sudah 11 bulan kita tak bertemu dan kau langsung pergi lagi? Dasar anak Durhaka" ancam Kushina pada Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Bu, aku hanya pergi ke sana sebentar kok, kan nanti di rumah kita ketemu lagi, kita bisa berbicara banyak hal, akan kuceritakan saat aku dan Kiba mengusili instruktur pelatih lucu sekali lho waktu itu" jelas Naruto pada ibunya yang masih tampak cemberut itu

"Ya sudah deh, tapi jangan lama lama ya! Ibu dan ayah akan mentraktirmu makan Ramen kesukaanmu di Ichiraku" balas Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto yang tahu bahwa ia akan ditraktir ramen kesukaanya itu pun langsung berjingkrak jingkrak kesenangan. Sifat anak anaknya masih melekat di jiwanya.

"Naruto jaga sikapmu, kau ini sudah menjadi seorang Prajurit, jangan berjingkrak jingkrak seperti anak idiot seperti itu, bikin kami malu saja!" Ucap Minato sadis, entah kenapa memikirkan soal Naruto membuat emosinya naik. Segera Kushina menatapnya dengan sorotan tajam, enak saja mengejek Naruto dengan sebutan idiot. Tega sekali Minato berbicara di depan Naruto seperti itu. Sementara Minato tak peduli, ia tetap acuh tak acuh dengan perasaan Naruto setelah ia hina seperti itu.

"Ah maaf yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Ucap Naruto tak mengindahkan Hinaan ayahnya itu dan langsung berlari menuju teman temannya. Kushina lalu mengapit lengan Minato dan mengajaknya pergi untuk bicara. Nampaknya Kushina hendak mempermasalahkan ucapan Minato pada Naruto yang terkesan menghinanya itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama teman teman!" ucap Naruto setelah ia sampai ke kumpulan teman temannya yang tadi memanggilnya. Kiba yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto langsung bertanya padanya "Hoi Naruto, mana pacarmu? Apa dia sedang ke Toilet?" Naruto yang ditanya perihal pacar langsung membalas "Maaf, aku belum punya pacar, Kiba" katanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Wah kau belum punya pacar ya? Pas sekali, kau berani tidak berkenalan dengan gadis berambut pink disana itu? Kudengar ia juga belum punya pacar sih jadi aku rasa ia cocok denganmu. Ucap temannya yang satu lagi yang bernama Neji sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut soft pink dengan dress warna merah maroon lengkap dengan tas merek ternama di tangannya ia nampak sedang berbincang dengan gadis gadis di depannya.

"Kau gila ya Neji! Kini giliran seorang pemuda berambut model mangkok bernama Lee menanggapi usulan temannya itu "Perempuan yang kau tawarkan pada Naruto itu namanya Sakura Haruno, dan dia anak perempuan satu satunya pemilik perusahaan kopi ternama di Seattle,Kizashi Haruno. mana mungkin dia mau dengan orang biasa seperti kita dan Naruto" lanjut Lee dengan mengebu gebu.

"Yah Naruto, kau kan anak Perwira tinggi, mana mungkin kau tak mampu mebuat dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu." Ucap Neji tanpa menggubris perkataan Lee tentang identitas perempuan yang ia maksut. "Atau jangan jangan kau takut? Sambung Neji dengan nada meremehkan kepada Naruto. Manik Lavendernya segera menatap ekspresi Naruto yang bimbang dan kebingungan mendengar tawarannya itu.

"Hei sudahlah Naruto, jangan tanggapi perkataan Neji, dia kan sela-"

"Aku terima tawaranmu" balas Naruto tegas pada Neji, membuat teman temannya dan sang pemilik mata Lavender itu terkejut. Apa Naruto sunnguh ingin menjadikan Sakura Haruno sebagai pacarnya? Kerasukan apa anak itu? Mana mungkin Prajurit pertama seperti Naruto mampu merebut hati Sakura sang anak salah satu orang terkaya di Seattle.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat-" ucap Naruto pada Neji yang kini menatapnya dengan serius "-Jika aku berhasil menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacarku kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen selama sebulan. Bagaimana? Tawar Naruto pada Neji.

"Baiklah, tapi bila kau tidak bisa menjadikannya sebagai pacarmu, kau harus mencium kakiku dan mengatakan 'aku kalah dan aku pecundang', bagaimana?" kini Neji juga menawarkan persyaratannya pada Naruto. Neji sepertinya benar benar ingin mempermalukan Naruto jika ia kalah kali ini.

"Ok DEAL!"Naruto yang setuju langsung menjabat tangan Neji sebagai tanda persetujuan atas persyaratan yang ia dan Neji berikan di persaingan ini. Sementara itu teman teman mereka hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau!" Teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang jalan jalan sendirian di area taman Akademi Militer. Membuat Sakura langsung menoleh pada Naruto yang kini berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang tiba tiba memanggilnya. Kini Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan senyum mengembang lebar, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Boleh kita berkenalan? Namaku Uzumaki Michael Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Michael atau Naruto. Aku seorang lulusan baru Prajurit AD Amerika" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura. Tangannya yang terulur ke depan pada Sakura untuk bersalaman tak dibalas, membuat Naruto segera memasukkan tangannya tadi ke saku celananya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maaf, tapi aku tidak biasa berkenalan dengan orang asing yang tidak punya kepentingan denganku atau keluargaku. Permisi tuan" balas Sakura pendek, menolak untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto. Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena Naruto memanggil nya tadi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, sial kalau begini kesempatannya untuk mendekati Sakura bisa gagal. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Sakura bisa tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya, namun semua hal yang ia tahu sudah ia lakukan dan Sakura tetap menolak berkenalan dengannya.

'_**Kecuali cara itu, ya, mungkin cara itu akan berhasil'**_ucap Naruto dalam Hati

"A-aku anak dari Letnan Kolonel Johnatan Namikaze, si-siapa tahu dengan kita berkenalan, hubungan Keluarga kita bisa jadi lebih dekat" ucap Naruto gugup. Jujur dia merasa menjadi seorang pecundang ketika menyebut nama besar ayahnya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura. Namun ia juga tidak sudi mencium kaki Neji dan berkata bahwa ia adalah pecundang jika ia gagal mendapatkan Sakura. Bodo amat dengan nama besar Ayahnya, yang penting ia bisa makan ramen sebulan penuh gratis. Dan membuktikan pada teman temannya bahwa ia bisa punya pacar.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika Naruto menyebut nama itu. Johnatan Namikaze atau Minato Namikaze adalah seorang perwira tinggi Militer AS paling berpengaruh di Seattle. Selain itu dia juga memiliki beberapa bisnis yang tak kecil, walaupun tak sesukses ayahnya. Ia bahakan sempat dicalonkan menjadi walikota seattle walaupun ditolak oleh Minato karena ia tidak bisa berpolitik. Ditambah sang istri, Kushina yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua komite perlindungan perempuan dan anak Seattle membuat pengaruh keluarga mereka di Seattle semakin besar. Tak jarang beberapa politikus atau penjabat datang ke rumah mereka untuk meminta saran dan pendapat. Jika Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto otomatis bisa membuat keluarga Haruno juga masuk ke lingkungan politik keluarga Namikaze dan mendongkrak nama keluarga mereka. "_**Ah aku bisa memanfaatkan si Naruto ini, fu..fu..fu**_" ucap Sakura licik dalam hatinya.

"Wah benarkah kau anak tuan Johnatan Namikaze?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto "Namaku Sakura Haruno, anak dari Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, Salam kenal!" sambung Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Padahal tadi ia ketus dan enggan berkenalan dengan Naruto. Harta dan Kekuasaan sudah mempengaruhi pikiran Perempuan berambut soft pink ini.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat perubahan sikap Sakura padanya, taktik jitu yang ia lakukan ternyata berhasil. Walaupun terkesan licik karena Naruto menggunakan nama besar Ayahnya, tapi bukankah kata pepatah 'Tidak ada yang adil dalam Cinta dan Perang'? itu berarti sah sah saja dong dia mengunakan berbagai cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Sakura?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto pada Sakura. Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama sama menyusuri komplek Akademi Militer sambil berbincang dan tentang satu sama lain. Sesekali Naruto menimpali obrolan Sakura begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tampak akrab padahal mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan 20 menit yang lalu. Tampaknya benih benih cinta mulai terjalin di antara mereka. Cinta Monyet karena keduanya mecintai satu sama lain karena keinginan yang lain. bukan murni karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, aku tau mungkin ini terdengar kurang etis, apalagi kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi, bolehkah besok siang aku mengajakmu kencan? Hanya kencan di Taman Seattle dan makan siang di Restoran, tidak lebih" ucap Naruto gugup. Ia mengajak Sakura kencan tentu agar gadis itu semakin dekat dan nyaman dengannya. Walaupun tidak seharusnya ia langsung mengajak Sakura kencan. Mungkin saja Sakura masih menganggap Naruto sebagai orang asing yang baru mengenal dirinya.

"Boleh saja Naruto, jemput aku di rumahku besok pukul 1 siang. Ini alamat rumahku dan nomer telepon ku. Tolong disimpan ya!" balas Sakura sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi Alamat dan nomor telepon pribadinya. "Hubungi aku nanti malam ya, Naruto. Aku masih ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh lagi" sambung Sakura, setelah itu ia berpamitan pulang pada Naruto karena hari semakin gelap. Naruto yang masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa Sakura menyetujui berkencan dengannya langsung melambaikan tangan/mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sakura. Tidak sadar bahwa kedua orangtuanya berada dibelakangnya sedari tadi. Mengawasi putra mereka yang tampaknya baru saja jatuh cinta pada gadis idamannya itu.

"Wah wah Anak kita sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya ternyata Minato!" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto berhasil berkenalan dengan perempuan teringat dengan kisah pacarannya dengan Kushina di Okinawa dulu.

"Ibu dan Ayah mengintip ya? dasar Stalker, tidak sopan tau!" ucap Naruto sebal. Yang dituduh pun memasang wajah garang, membuat Naruto kicep seketika.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung ke Ichiraku. Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk lho, ini kan weekend" kata Minato membuat duo ibu dan anak itu menyadari sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian Naruto langsung menyeret ibu dan ayahnya untuk segera pergi ke Ichiraku "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Ichiraku dan makan bermangkuk mangkuk Ramen!" katanya dengan semangat. Membuat Kushina dan Minato tertwa melihat tingkah laku putranya. Minato juga tidak segalak tadi ketika melihat Naruto bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Dan Sore itu Keluarga Namikaze lalui dengan perasaan Riang gembira dan penuh kebahagiaan. Baik saat berada di Ichiraku maupun di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada di Taman Seattle, dia tidak sendiri melainkan ada Sakura yang menemaninya. Ya mereka berdua memang sedang kencan. Naruto tampak gagah dengan seragam militer bercorak _digital cammo _berwarna kuning gurun dan baret coklat diselipkan di pundaknya. Sedangkan Sakura nampak tampil manis dengan kaus berwarna putih dan overall juga sepatu kets berwarna merah. Mereka benar benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Ah Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang disitu? Nampaknya Restoran itu cukup bagus dan makanannya juga enak!" ucap Naruto pada Sakura seraya menunjuk salah satu Restoran bergaya arsitektur khas Jepang dengan tangannya. Naruto sempat tahu Restoran itu dari teman ibunya yang pernah datang kesana. Katanya makanannya sangat enak dan harganya cukup terjangkau. Membuat Naruto tidak ragu mengajak Sakura makan siang disana.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga lapar Naruto" balas Sakura. Mendengar persetujuan Sakura membuat Naruto langsung mengandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam Restoran bernuansa Jepang itu.

"Selamat datang di Akimichi's Japanese Restaurant!" sambut pegawai Restoran yang mengenakan Yukata sambil membungkuk hormat. Naruto dan Sakura langsung mencari tempat duduk strategis yang sekiranya nyaman dan tidak berisik. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada bangku di pojok Restoran, berdekatan dengan taman bonsai dan jendela. Tanpa basa basi mereka langsung duduk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana Restoran ini? bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura

"Bagus kok, suasana khas pedesaan di Jepang nya terasa sekali, mengingatkanku pada rumah Nenekku di Kyushu" balas Sakura sambil mengamati interior Restoran yang sebagian besar menggunakan kayu sebagai hiasan maupun dinding Restorannya. sementara itu Naruto tersenyum mendengar pendapat Sakura '**baguslah kalau dia senang' **kata Naruto dalam hati. tidak berapa lama Pelayan datang ke meja mereka sambil membawa buku menu.

"Mau pesan apa? tuan, nyonya?" tanya Pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan buku menu dan menyiapkan notes kecil dan pulpen, siap menulis.

"Ah, iya aku pesan.." ucap Sakura sambil melihat daftar menu, tak berapa lama setelah menemukan menu yang ia rasa cocok ia pun segera memesan "Kare udon nya 2, Sushi 1 set, lalu untuk minumannya, Ocha dan.. kau minum apa Naruto? tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku Beer saja"

"Baiklah itu saja mbak" ucap Sakura sambl mengembalikan buku menu pada Pelayan Wanita itu.

"Baik saya ulangi ya pesanannya, Kare udon nya 2, Sushi 1 set, lalu untuk minumannya, Ocha dan Beer masing masing satu" kata Pelayan itu sambil mengulang menu yang dipesan Sakura. Sakura kemudian menganggukkan kepala pertanda semua menu yang dia pesan benar. lalu sang Pelayan pergi dari meja tersebut ketika Menu yang ia tulis sudah tepat sesuai permintaan mereka.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum keki, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin memesan Ramen Char Siu potongan besar Favoritnya namun Sakura malah memesankan Kare untuknya. untung saja Naruto suka makan Kare, bisa gawat kalau Sakura memesan sup Belut yang notabene merupakan makanan yang paling Naruto benci, bisa bisa dia malah muntah dan mengacaukan kencan mereka berdua.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Naruto dan Sakura kembali berbincang bincang ringan seputar kehidupan mereka, Naruto akhirnya mengetahui kalau Sakura merupakan anak Tunggal di Keluarganya- artinya sama dengan Naruto yang juga merupakan anak Tunggal, lalu Sakura juga suka berbelanja produk produk bermerek terkenal yang tentunya harganya selangit, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah membayangkan isi dompetnya yang terancam hangus jika Sakura minta dibelikan tas atau barang bermerek semacamnya yang harganya gila gilaan itu.

"Ne, Sakura-chan aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius pada Sakura yang kini sibuk dengan ponsel lipatnya. ia rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. wanita yang telah membuat hatinya meledak ketika Naruto bertemu dengannya.

"Ah, kau mau bicara tentang apa Naruto?" Sakura menutup layar ponsel lipatnya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, kau boleh menganggapku apa setelah ini,tapi..." ucapan Naruto terpotong, ia gugup dan takut Sakura akan membencinya jika ia mengatakan ini. "A-aku mau bilang kalau aku..." lagi Naruto terlalu gugup sehingga tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Naruto, katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah, tapi tolong jangan membuat aku penasaran seperti ini" Pinta Sakura pada Naruto. membuat Naruto semakin mantap untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sakura.

"Sakura" ucap Naruto seraya mengumpulkan keberanian "A-aku suka padamu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" sambung Naruto sambil mengacungkan sepuket bunga Mawar pada Sakura. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah sambil menutup kedua matanya erat. dengan cemas menungu jawaban Sakura.

"Na-Naruto" balas Sakura terbata bata, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang ingin menjadikannya pacar alias ia baru saja ditembak oleh Naruto "A-aku mau, aku mau menjadi pacarmu Naruto." lanjut Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena Malu.

"Be-benarkah? TERIMA KASIH SAKURA-CHAN!"Teriak Naruto lalu segera memeluk erat Sakura, membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian di Restoran tersebut.

"Naruto, lepas, malu tahu!" ucap Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang orang di Restoran itu, sedangkan Naruto sebagai pelaku pemelukan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Habis aku senang sekali sih Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto sambil mencubit pelan pipi putih Sakura, membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Ah makanannya sudah datang Naruto! ayo kita makan dulu, aku sudah lapar nih!" ucap Sakura ketika melihat pesanan mereka telah sampai. "Kau benar Sakura-chan aku sudah benar benar kerocongan karena menahan perasaanku tadi" balas Naruto singkat.

Dan hari itu benar benar menjadi hari yang berbahagia bagi Naruto. hari dimana cintanya diterima oleh Gadis pujaan hatinya, padahal awalnya ia Cuma mendekati gadis itu karena bertaruh dengan temannya, namun kini ia sudah benar benar mencintai gadis itu, dan ia bertekad untuk melakukan apa saja agar Sakura bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Naruto, tidak biasanya kau pulang telat, apa di jalan ada masalah?" tanya sang ibu ketika menyambut Naruto pulang. dirinya khawatir saat mengetahui Naruto baru pulang jam 8 Malam, padahal ia janji akan pulang jam 5 setelah berkencan dengan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa apa bu, aku hanya pergi ke Bar sebentar, disana seru sekali bu, hahahaha" ucap Naruto dengan mata sayu sambil tertawa, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang mabuk. Kushina yang mengetahu kalau anaknya mabuk pun langsung menyeret Naruto ke depan Kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya untuk berendam air hangat yang sudah ia agar Naruto segera lepas dari pengaruh Alkhohol yang baru saja ia tenggak. Naruto yang dalam kondisi mabuk hanya pasrah saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berendam air hangat.

"Bagaimana? sudah mendingan?" tanya Kushina saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah setengah jam berendam di air hangat. mata Naruto tidak lagi tampak sayu, namun kini rasa pusing yang sekarang memenuhi kepalanya membuat ia ingin segera tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Aku merasa pusing bu, aku ingin segera tidur" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya sudah tidurlah, jangan sampai ayahmu tahu kalau kau mabuk, bisa bisa kau dimarahi. oh ya ngomong ngomong kau sudah makan belum, kalau belum makanlah dulu sebelum tidur supaya tidak pusing" balas Kushina.

"Aku sudah makan kok, aku ke kamarku dulu ya bu. ah aku lupa, aku membawakan Tacos untuk ibu dan ayah, ada di Kresek warna Hitam di atas meja" ucap Naruto, lalu ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah pegal pegal karena kencan tadi siang, meninggalkan Kushina yang kini menatapnya Khawatir karena Naruto yang tiba tiba pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

'**Brruuuukk' **suara Kasur yang ditimpa oleh tubuh Naruto. kini ia merebahkan dirinya ke Kasur sambil sesekali mengecek layar Ponselnya, menunggu balasan chat dari Sakura yang menanyakan keadaan dirinya. rasa pusingnya mulai mereda dan ia tak bisa tidur. membuat memutuskan chatting dengan Sakura untuk menghilangkan rasa dari chatting mereka kebanyakan soal curhatan Sakura menngenai teman temannya yang sombong dan sok cantik baginya, tentu saja Naruto menanggapinya dengan bijaksana dan menasehati Sakura untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada temannya. Sakura yang kesal dengan Nasehat Naruto bahkan menuduh Naruto berpihak pada teman temannya yang sombong dan sok cantik itu, mebuat Naruto harus berkali kali meyakinkan Sakura kalau ia tidak membela siapapun dan bersikap Netral.

Tidak terasa chat yang Naruto dan Sakura lakukan di Ponsel mereka harus berakhir karena hari sudah larut. Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri chat tersebut untuk beristirahat, toh besok mereka bertemu lagi, jadi mereka lebih baik tidur agar besok bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan baik dan maksimal.

_( Aku sayang padamu Sakura-chan, selamat tidur )_

_( Aku juga sayang padamu Naruto, selamat tidur juga, sampai bertemu besok )_

Setelah mengirim chat terakhirnya pada Sakura, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, berharap bahwa kebahagiannya dengan Sakura akan berlangsung hingga mereka terpisah oleh maut. terlalu jauh memang pikiran Naruto, padahal baru satu hari ia berpacaran dengan Sakura, namun dari harapannya seolah olah dia dan Sakura sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang siap mengarungi derasnya bahtera rumah tangga. Tapi, namanya juga Manusia yang dimabuk cinta, berharap sedikit lebih tinggi tentu tidak ada masalah kan?

Haahh, Cinta memang Buta...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Uwaaaa maafkan Author Minna, janji kalau Chapte 4 bakal lebih mengutamakan unsur militer kayaknya ga bisa saya tepatin nih!**

**well itu karena Flashback Naruto saya buat cukup panjang karena seperti kata saya di Chapter sebelumnya, kisah Naruto dan Sakura akan sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan cerita kedepannya. Naruto jadi seorang prajurit Ranger juga karena kisah cintanya dengan Sakura.**

**jadi tunggu aja Chapter selanjutnya, chapter selanjutnya Flashback kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura udah selesai dan bakal berlanjut ke arah cerita action Militer. jadi tunggu aja okee ;)**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah berseri – seri. masih tergiang ngiang di ingatannya bahwa Sakura Haruno telah resmi menjadi pacarnya setelah ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura kemarin di Akimichi's Restaurant. tak disangka perempuan Cantik dan Kaya seperti Sakura mau menerima cintanya seorang Prajurit tingkat satu yang baru saja lulus dari akademi Militer.

"Pagi Ibu, Ayah!" salam Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Harian Seattle, koran Favoritnya. sedangkan sang ibu sedang berada di dapur, menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga di pagi hari yaitu menyiapkan sarapan. Naruto yang sudah mandi dan mengenakan seragam Militernya pun langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, duduk bersebrangan dengan sang ayah yang masih sibuk dengan korannya.

"Pagi juga Naruto!" balas sang ibu singkat dari ruang Dapur, nampaknya Kushina masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi anggota keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Hn, pagi juga Naruto" kini giliran sang Ayah yang membalas sapaan Naruto. "Kenapa kau senyum senyum tak jelas begitu Naruto? kau habis mimpi Jorok ya? dasar mesum" sambung Minato, dia heran melihat Naruto yang terus terusan tersenyum tidak jelas seakan akan dia habis bermimpi tentang suatu hal yang benar benar indah. Mimpi bertemu artis perempuan idolanya misal.

"A-ah.. aku tidak bermimpi mesum kok!" balas Naruto terbata bata. enak saja dia dibilang mesum, justru kalau soal mesum, ayahnya jauh lebih mesum darinya. ibunya dulu pernah bercerita tentang ayahnya ketika masih muda dan sudah berpacaran dengan Kushina. Minato ternyata seorang yang memiliki hobi mengintip Gadis gadis muda ketika mandi di sungai di Okinawa. bahkan Minato sering mengintip Kushina ketika sedang mandi di sungai padahal mereka sudah resmi bertunangan.

"Lalu kalau tidak bermimpi jorok, lalu kau habis mimpi apa sampai tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Minato lagi sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Aku bermimpi soal Sakura-.. ah bukan mimpi jorok lho ya! aku bermimpi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya kemarin di Restoran tempat aku berkencan dengannya" terang Naruto pada Ayahnya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di pikiran orangtuanya itu.

"Ah benar juga Naruto, ibu lupa bertanya padamu. bagaimana? apa Sakura menerima pernyataan cintamu atau-"

"Aku diterima bu, Sakura menerimaku sebagai pacarnya!" balas Naruto bersemangat. membuat Kushina dan Minato menghela nafas lega. mereka takut kalau Naruto patah hati jika sampai ditolak oleh gadis berambut pink itu. untungnya Sakura menerima lamaran Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah, ibu turut senang Naruto, akhirnya kau punya pacar. ingat, jaga dia baik baik Naruto. kalau kau sampai menyakiti perasaannya-" Kushina menggeretakkan tangannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan omongannya "Ibu sendiri yang akan memberimu pelajaran, MENGERTI?"

"A-a..ku mengerti, siap bu!" balas Naruto ketakutan sambil melakukan sikap hormat pada ibunya. Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali lagi ke Dapur untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"_**Huh ibu selalu saja menyeramkan ketika mengancam seseorang" **_ucap Naruto dalam hati. ia kemudian melihat hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja, hanya ada Roti bakar dan selai, ibunya mungkin belum selesai memasak sehingga yang ada di Meja hanya Roti bakar saja. "Ibu aku sarapan pakai Roti bakar saja, biar praktis, ini kan hari pertamaku untuk bertugas. aku tidak mau terlambat!" teriak Naruto pada ibunya yaang masih sibuk memasak di Dapur. sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menyahut "Iya,boleh!". langsung saja Naruto mengambil satu potong Roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya dan tanpa basa basi langsung memakannya.

"Oh ya Naruto ayah mau bertanya tentang pacarmu, boleh?" Tanya Minato pada putranya yang masih mengunyah potongan rotinya itu. "_Ehm begini, -uhuk, ayah ingin tahu Sakura itu orangnya seperti apa, mungkin kau punya foto dirinya atau semacamnya_?"bisik Minato pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan aneh. mimik muka Minato yang awalnya kalem berubah menjadi mesum.

"Pu-punya sih, tapi untuk apa ayah ingin melihat foto Saku-.." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ,Handphone yang awalnya Naruto pegang kini berpindah ke tangan Minato. Minato tampak semangat mencari foto Sakura di Galeri Handphone putranya itu. sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan foto Sakura yang tengah mengenakan Yukata berwarna Biru itu Sakura nampak anggun dan cantik, membuat Minato sampai menenggak ludahnya kasar ketika melihat foto itu.

"Sialan, kau sungguh beruntung Naruto. dia sangat cantik dan seksi. rambut pinknya begitu mempesona, ayah membayangkan seperti apa ya wangi rambutnya? pasti baunya seperti permen kapas, manis dan harum. gila kau Naruto bisa mendapatkan tangkapan besar seperti ini!" tanpa sadar Minato meninggikan suaranya saking kagumnya dengan sosok Sakura. tak menyadari bahwa tidak hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengar suara itu melainkan sang istri yaitu Kushina juga mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut suaminya itu mengenai Sakura.

"Hei Naruto, kapan kapan bawa Sakura main kesini, perkenalkan pada Ayah. pasti dia langsung kagum mengetahui kalau pacarnya punya Ayah yang sangat tampan dan gagah, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Geer Minato meledak membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan, apalagi ia melihat ibunya yang tadinya masih sibut memasak sekarang tengah menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa panci besar dan sendok sup yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak kaldu Sapi _**"Gila, Ayah benar benar membuat ibu marah besar" **_teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"A-ah Ayah, aku harus segera pergi bertugas, pasti Komandan kompiku sudah menunggu." ucap Naruto sambil merebut Handphone dari tangan ayahnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang makan untuk segera berangkat ke Markas AD tempat ia bertugas. ia tidak mau terlibat atau menyaksikan pertumpahan darah yang akan segera terjadi di keluarganya karena masalah yang dibuat oleh sang Kepala keluarga itu sendiri.

"Dasar pelit kau Naruto!" Teriak Minato pada Naruto yang kini sosoknya telah menghilang dari ruang makan. "Untung fotonya sudah ku kirim ke Kontak Chatku, hehehehe, kau benar benar cerdik Minato!" ucap Minato lagi dengan suara cukup keras, seolah olah hanya dia yang berada di rumah itu.

"Sakura sangat Cantik dan seksi ya? kalau dibandingkan denganku kau pilih siapa Minato-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku pilih Sakura, dia masih muda, Cantik, Seksi lagi. kalau kau sih kan sudah tu-" ucapan Minato terputus ketika baru menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini. dengan gerakan patah patah ia menengok ke arah istrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan, lembut? "a-aah bukan sayang, bukan begitu maksutku, aku hanya bercanda dengan Naruto. kau tahu kan kami orang Amerika sering melempar guyonan seperti ini, it just a joke. bukan maksut sebenarnya, su-sungguh,aku hanya kagum dengan Sakura saja. kaulah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kukenal selain ibuku. Sakura tidak ada apa apanya kok dibanding dirimu" terang Minato gugup sambil menatap Kushina yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama : tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak marah kok Minato-kun, aku bisa paham kok kalau kau kagum dengan sosok Sakura. kau kan laki laki, justru bagus kalau kau masih mengagumi keindahan tubuh perempuan, itu artinya kau masih normal." balas Kushina masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Benarkah? kupikir kau marah karena perkataanku tadi Kushina. kau memang benar benar pengertian!"

"Terima kasih Minato-kun, oh iya kau mau mencoba sup daging buatanku? agar kau bisa menilai apakah sup daging ini enak atau tidak" balas Kushina pada Minato yang menatap heran pada panci dan sendok sup yang dipegang Kushina. "Aku suapi ya, buka mulutmu lebar lebar, aaaaaaa." sambung Kushina sambil memegang sendok sup berisi kuah dan daging kearah mulut Minato.

"Tunggu Kushina, kelihatannya sendok sup itu terlalu be-.. hummmppppfff" sebelum Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya Kushina sudah keburu menjejalkan sendok sup berisi potongan besar daging dan lemak itu kedalam mulut Minato. membuatnya tersedak dan kesulitan bernafas karena daging dan lemak yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Huuuummmmmpppppffff-.. Haiiirr, Haiiirrr, kHusiha... Haiiirrrr" ucap Minato dengan mulut penuh dengan daging dan lemak. meminta air pada Kushina.

"Ooohh kasihan suamiku ini saking lahapnya sampai tersedak ya? sini kuambilkan minum untukmu" balas Kushina pada Minato. kemudian ia mengambil gelas besar dan mengisinya dengan Kopi Panas, lalu tanpa basa basi langsung meminumkannya secara paksa pada Minato. yang tampak semakin tersiksa akibat perbuatan Kushina padanya.

"Arrrgghhhh. tHooolong, KHusina! Hwajahku!" teriak Minato sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena semburan kopi yang Kushina jejalkan padanya. wajahnya kini memerah akibat kesulitan bernafas, ditambah cairan Kopi yang terciprat ke wajah dan pakaiannya membuat kondisinya semakin menyedihkan.

"Wah belepotan ya? sebentar kuambilkan lap dulu, tunggu sebentar Minato!" Kushina berlari untuk mengambil sebuah lap yang akan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Minato. Kushina mengambil sebuah lap untuk mengepel yang bentuk dan rupanya sudah benar benar berantakan dan tentunya sangat kotor dan penuh dengan kuman. seakan belum puas, ia lalu menjejalkan lap itu ke wajah Minato. membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernafas atau bahkan tidak bisa bernafas karena wajahnya ditutup dan ditekan menggunakan kain oleh Kushina.

"Dasar laki laki mesum dan mata keranjang!. kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai bisa mempercayai alasanmu yang benar benar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal itu. kau bahkan membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak pada calon menantumu sendiri? orang sepertimu harusnya mati saja dasar otak mesuuummmm breeengseekkk!" ucap Kushina gemas sambil terus menekan lap itu ke wajah Minato. sementara Minato hanya bisa meronta ronta, meminta Kushina untuk melepaskan jejalan kain lap pel itu pada wajahnya.

Dan kegiatan sarapan pagi di rumah keluarga besar Namikaze diakhiri dengan perbuatan KDRT atau bisa dibilang percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan sang Istri, Kushina. pada sang Suaminya sendiri, Minato Namikaze.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berlari kecil kearah Ruang kerja Kapten Asuma, komandan kompinya saat ini. dengan membawa sejumlah dokumen laporan identitas diri lengkap dengan dokumen kepindahan tugas miliknya. Naruto memang dimasukkan di kompi 2 atau kompi Bravo pimpinan Asuma, sedangkan teman temannya seperjuangannya tersebar di berbagai kompi lain di kesatuan 12th. hanya Kiba yang satu kompi dengannya, membuatnya bersyukur setidaknya ada teman dekatnya yang satu kompi dengannya. ini ia tengah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kapten Asuma.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"**Silahkan Masuk"**

Naruto lalu masuk ke ruangan Kapten Asuma, tak lupa memberikan hormat pada sang pemilik Ruangan dan melaporkan diri pada Kapten Asuma sebelum menyerahkan seluruh berkas dan dokumen yang ia bawa ke Meja kerja Asuma.

"Siap, Prajurit satu Naruto Namikaze. saya hendak menyerahkan dokumen kepindahan tugas saya pak!" ucap Naruto tegas dengan sikap siaga pada Asuma yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hn, taruh semua dokumenmu disini, tunggu sampai aku selesai menandatanganinya, mengerti!"

"Siap laksanakan pak!" balas Naruto sambil menaruh semua dokumen yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Asuma.

"Heeemmm, baiklah, namamu Naruto Namikaze, pangkat ; Prajurit kelas Satu kesatuan 12th . anak dari Letnan Kolonel Minato. baiklah cukup identitas dirimu. sekarang kita lihat hasil latihanmu di West Point. ucap Asuma sambil membaca Dokumen milik Naruto. dan hasilnya... hahaha-huummmffff..., maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat hasil latihanmu di Westpoint, sungguh buruk sekali" ucap Asuma dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto setelah melihat hasil atau nilai yang Naruto raih di West Point. sementara Naruto tampak tertunduk mendengar ejekan Asuma pada dirinya, namun segera ia kembali menegakkan badannya, ia ini prajurit, mana boleh ia menunduk dalam keadaan siaga seperi ini?

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, kau sama sekali tidak pantas masuk kompiku, prajurit. pernahkah kau berpikir untuk bertugas di unit non-kombatan? unit teknisi lapangan, atau unit kesehatan misalnya? karena aku tidak mau menugaskan Prajurit sepertimu untuk bertempur bersama kompiku, kau tahu itu? menurutku kau bahkan akan mati bahkan sebelum pihak musuh menyerang kita" ucap Asuma pada Naruto lagi.

"Aku siap menanggung resiko pak! aku siap mati demi negaraku!" balas Naruto tegas, pada Asuma yang kini menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Oh ya? tahukah kau, Prajurit? kau bisa lulus dari Akademi Militer karena pengaruh ayahmu. tanpa pengaruhnya kau tidak bisa lulus dari West Point! karena KAU tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi Tentara, PAHAM!" terang Asuma penuh penekanan pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali tertunduk, kenapa semua orang kecuali keluarganya seakan akan membencinya saat ia menjadi Tentara, padahal tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengusik atau jahat pada mereka. tapi kenapa mereka membenci Naruto? apakah salah jika ia menjadi Tentara?"

"Haahh, baiklah kau kuterima menjadi bagian dari kompiku, sekarang ambil perlengkapanmu dan pergi ke area latihan ke 6, aku akan menyusul satu jam lagi" Asuma lalu melempar sebuah surat persetujuan pemindahan tugas Naruto yang telah ia tanda tangani pada Naruto.

"Siap! Terima kasih pak! saya mohon undur diri" balas Naruto senang, ia lansung bergegas menuju ruang perlengkapan sesudah ia memberikan hormat pada Asuma selaku komandan kompi barunya itu. sementara itu Asuma hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil mengelus sebuah Pigura berisi foto yang menampilkan keluarga kecilnya sedang berfoto untuk keperluan dinas militernya, ia, Kurenai istrinya dan Mirai, anak perempuannya yang tampak mengenakan atribut militer walaupun ia seorang perempuan.

"Maafkan ayah nak" lirih Asuma sambil memgang erat foto itu.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berlari ke arah training Area ke 6 yang nampak sudah ramai oleh anggota anggota kompi 2 lainnya. langkahnya cukup berat karena kini ia membawa perlengkapan militernya seperti, tas, helm tempur, rompi anti peluru, senapan M-16A1, dan jangan lupakan soal Amunisi yang ia harus ia bawa di tasnya. benar benar berat.

"Hei lihat siap yang datang kawan kawan!" ucap seorang Prajurit berambut pirang dengan nametag Edward di seragam militernya pada kawan kawan satu kompinya ketika mereka melihat kedatangan Naruto. "Mau apa kau kesini anak papi? mau main perang perangan? hahahahahaha"sambung Edward kemudian menertawai Naruto, diikuti gelak tawa teman temannya yang lain.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat, tidak mempedulikan hinaan teman teman satu kompinya itu. ia hanya ingin segera duduk karena kakinya sudah pegal. namun saat ia hendak duduk, sling atau selempang senjatanya tersangkut di perutnya, membuat ia tidak bisa duduk atau berdiri.

"Hei lihat teman teman dia tersangkut, Hahahahaha" salah satu anggota kompi lainnya yang menyadari bahwa ia tersangkut langsung menertawainya. "begitu saja tersangkut, kembali ke Akademi Militer sana, dasar anak papi!" sambung temanya tadi.

Kini Naruto benar benar tertunduk malu, ingin sekali ia menangis karena terus terusan dihina oleh teman satu kompinya sendiri. ia hampir saja menyerah kalau saja Kiba tidak menolongnya melepaskan tali sling senjatanya yang tersangkut.

"Biar kubantu kawan, jangan bergerak oke? cara melepaskannya sederhana, lihat" ucap Kiba pada Naruto sambil mempraktekkan cara melepas tali tersebut dari perut Naruto.

"Hoi Kiba! kenapa kau membantu anak Papi itu? kau mau menjilat ya? menjijikkan sekali kau! ucap Edward menghina pada Kiba yang telah membantu Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Edward? kau mau menantangku berkelahi? ayo kita selesaikan disini dasar brengsek!" tantang Kiba pada Edward, tidak terima kalau Edward menghinanya tadi. namun sebelum mereka memulai perkelahian mereka Kapten Asuma keburu datang bersama letnan sersan Shikamaru. membuat Kiba dan Edward harus menghentikan perkelahian mereka untuk menghindari masalah yang lebih serius, dibawa ke Mahkamah Militer misalnya.

"Berdiri, grak!"

Semua anggota Kompi 2 langsung berdiri tegap setelah mendengar perintah Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai wakil komandan Kompi 2.

"Baiklah, semua anggota kompi 2 sudah berkumpul?"

"Siap! sudah semua pak!"

"Bagus, latihan hari ini adalah Patroli kelompok. kalian akan bersama sama melakukan Patroli menyusuri Area Latihan tempur 6, disimulasikan bahwa musuh berkekuatan 1 Battalion yang bersiap menyergap rombongan Patroli kalian. jadi berhati hati, tetap fokus pada perintah komandan Kompi kalian, jangan meleng. terus awasi dataran tinggi karena disitulah musuh akan menyergap kalian, mengerti semua?" Jelas Asuma pada seluruh anggota kompinya.

"Siap, mengerti!"

"Latihan dimulai dari sekarang!"

Perintah Asuma membuat para anggota Kompi 2 langsung bergegas menuju jalan setapak disekitar Area Latihan 6 untuk melakukan latihan. mereka semua tampak bersemangat, termasuk Naruto. dengan cepat ia mengalungkan M-16A1 miliknya di pundak dan segera menyusul anggota kompi lannya.

"Yosh! semangat!"

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan di Markas kesatuan 12th tampak tenang. para Prajurit yang baru saja selesai dari latihan langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. tak terkecuali Naruto, ia kini duduk 1 meja dengan 6 kawan atau sahabat dekatnya ; Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Aburame Shino, Jones ( OC ), Rock Lee, dan Neji. mereka duduk di bangku paling pojok di Ruang makan itu. Shikamaru yang memilih meja itu alasannya untuk mencari ketenangan katanya.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian di kompi masing masing? apakah lancar?" tanya Naruto membuka perbincangan di meja itu pada teman temannya yang kini mulai memakan hidangan makan siang mereka.

"Hahu berHemangat sHekali Hahi Hini Nharutoh! tHahi Haku Jhadi Hohang pHaling cHehat hi Khomhihu!" ucap Lee dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan sehingga kata kata yang dia ucapkan tidak jelas,menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. selama ia berbicara, makanan yang berada di mulutnya sesekali tersembur kearah Shikamaru dan Neji yang duduk disamping dan didepannya. membuat Neji tak segan menampar pipi pria berambut model mangkok itu agar berhenti berbicara saat masih mengunyah makanan.

"Kami baik baik saja kok Naruto selama Latihan, benar tidak Chouji?" kini gilran Jones yang menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Pria keturunan Kanada itu lalu menoleh ke arah teman satu kompinya, Chouji Akimichi. namun yang bersangkutan malah sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan perbincangan mereka. membuat Jones _sweatdropped _seketika.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto?" kini giliran Aburame Shino yang bertanya pada Naruto. pria berambut hitam dan selalu memakai Vest anti pelurunya kemana mana itu kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ah, seperti biasa. mereka masih suka mengejekku. bahkan Kapten Asuma sesekali mengompori anggota kompi yang lain untuk menghinaku. tadi saja aku dihukum disuruh mengembalikan semua peralatan tempur ke gudang, alasannya hanya karena aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Kiba. aku heran, kenapa mereka selalu mengejekku? apakah aku pernah menyakiti mereka?" jawab Naruto dengan tertunduk lesu, membuat 6 teman temanya yang lain terhenyak mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iba. ia mengetahui penyebab Naruto dijauhi orang orang di kesatuan 12th. bukan karena Naruto pernah membuat kesalahan berat atau membuat suatu skandal yang mencoreng nama baik AD AS, melainkan karena kelulusan Naruto dari Akmil West Point menimbulkan kontroversi. ia lulus dengan nilai dibawah rata rata. bahkan pelatihnya menyebut Naruto terlalu lembut dan tidak punya nafsu membunuh sebagaimana prajurit pada umumnya. Naruto bisa lulus dari West Point karena campur tangan sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai letnan kolonel. Minato tahu bahwa anaknya tidak bisa lulus dari west point dengan nilai seperti itu, jadi dia menggunakan cara lain agar anaknya tetap bisa lulus. caranya adalah dengan mendepak keluar siswa siswi yang berpotensi menjadi pesaing Naruto di West point. mereka dikeluarkan dengan alasan alasan yang tidak masuk akal atau sepele. telat masuk, berbicara saat makan siang, atau bahkan bangun lebih lambat 5 menit bisa menyebabkan para siswa gagal lulus dari west point. sedangkan Naruto yang sering terlambat atau bangun satu jam lebih lambat dari siswa lainnya justru tak mendapat hukuman. membuat para siswa dan perwira lainnya curiga.

Sialnya, salah satu siswi yang dikeluarkan dari West Point adalah Mirai Sarutobi, putri dari Kapten Asuma Sarutobi. Mirai adalah satu saingan terberat Naruto dan siswa lain di West Point, ia pintar, jago menembak, gesit dan lincah. namun karena ia berpotensi maka ia dianggap sebagai salah satu halangan bagi Naruto. Minato pun menyuruh istruktur pelatih untuk tidak meluluskan Mirai dengan cara apapun. Mirai tidak lulus karena ketahuan mengambil selongsong peluru M-60 di area menembak sebagai oleh oleh bagi Konohamaru, sepupunya yang ingin masuk Marinir. tanpa basa basi ia langsung dikeluarkan dari West Point. membuat Mirai langsung terpukul hebat dan depresi. Asuma sempat protes soal alasan Mirai dikeluarkan dari Akmil, menurutnya alasan itu benar benar tidak masuk akal dan mengada ada. namun Ibiki, selaku kepala Akademi Militer West Point tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya untuk mengeluarkan Mirai dari West Point karena desakan Minato. sejak saat itulah Asuma mulai membenci keluarga Namikaze termasuk Naruto.

"Ah lupakan soal itu, aku punya berita yang lebih penting. ayo dengarkan baik baik, terutama kau Neji, pasang telingamu baik baik saat mendengarnya!" ucap Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. kini teman temannya memperhatikan Naruto, penasaran dengan berita yang akan Naruto ceritakan pada mereka.

"Cih, cepat katakan apa beritanya! awas saja kalau sampai tidak penting! kuhajar kau Naruto" ancam Neji saat Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mendengar berita penting darinya.

"Baiklah ini beritanya, dengarkan baik baik..." ucap Naruto menggantung, membuat teman temannya semakin penasaran "-Aku telah resmi berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura, kemarin aku menembaknya di Restoran dekat taman Seattle, hehehehehe" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga, seakan akan dia habis membunuh seekor naga raksasa dan menyelamatkan satu kota dari serangan naga itu.

'**BRAAKKK'**

"AAAAPAAAAAAA! BAAGAIMAANAAA BISAAAA?" teriak teman temanya minus Shikamaru serentak sambil menggebrak meja. membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian satu ruang makan termasuk membuat para instruktur pelatih yang sedang makan siang disana merasa terganggu karena keberisikan mereka.

"MEJA PALING POJOK, MOHON DIAM!" bentak salah satu instruktur pelatih pada Naruto dan kawan kawan. merasa nyawanya terancam, merekapun langsung duduk manis di kursi masing masing namun masih merasa tidak percaya kalau Naruto mampu menaklukan Sakura dalam tempo 3 hari semenjak Neji menantang Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura. pakai pelet apa dia sampai Sakura bisa klepek klepek dalam waktu singkat?

"Jangan bohong kau Naruto! kau bisa saja mengarang cerita kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura! mana buktinya kalau kau sudah pacaran dengan Sakura? tunjukkan pada kami!" ucap Neji pada Naruto, berharap kalau Naruto hanya membual soal hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Mereka memang berpacaran, Neji" ucap Shikamaru kalem "Sahabatku Ino Yamanaka, yang juga sahabat Sakura kemarin cerita kalau Sakura baru saja ditembak oleh Naruto di Restoran Akimichi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah restoran milik keluargamu, Choji" sambung Shikamaru membuat teman teman yang lain menatap kagum Naruto.

"Hei Neji!" panggil Naruto pada Neji yang kini mematung di mejanya. "Jangan lupakan janjimu soal traktir ramen selama 1 bulan itu ya!" sambung Naruto membuat Neji semakin lemas di mejanya.

"Maaf, janji apa? A-aku gak pernah janji apa apa kok hahahaha, kau bermimpi ya Naruto?" kilah Neji, berharap tidak ada satupun teman temannya yang mengingat janji busuknya pada Naruto.

"Tepati janjimu Neji! kau jangan berbohong pada kami ya!" ucap Kiba kesal sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Neji.

"Aku ingat kok kalau soal makanan"

"Aku juga masih ingat perjanjian mu dengan Naruto, kau sendiri yang mengadakan perjanjian itu Neji!"

"Iya benar itu"

"Jangan mencoba kabur, Neji-san"

"Yosh, karena semuanya ingat maka kau harus mentraktir kami berenam di Ichiraku nanti malam ya, Neji! jangan lupa atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti PAHAM?" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan pada Neji, yang langsung disambut sorak sorai dari dari teman temannya yang lain karena Naruto menyuruh Neji untuk mentraktir mereka juga.

"Semua? Tuhan tolong aku, dompetku, dan juga tabunganku. TIDAAAAKKKKKK" teriak Neji sambil membayangkan harta bendanya yang terancam hilang karena kewajibannya untuk mentraktir Naruto Ramen selama satu bulan penuh.

"MEJA PALING POJOK, KELUAR KALIAN! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI, SEKAAAARAAANGGG" bentak Instruktur pelatih sambil melempar sebuah nampan besi tepat ke arah kepala Neji yang membuatnya langsung pingsan ditempat. sementara yang lain tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Neji yang kini terkapar di ruang makan. langsung bergegas keluar untuk melaksanakan hukuman dari instruktur pelatih.

Hah..., benar benar hari yang berat untuk mereka berenam karena harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali di siang yang panas, dan juga hari yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Neji yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka akibat hantaman nampan besi di kepalanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 4 bulan Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sama seperti saat mereka baru saja pacaran, mereka tidak pernah berciuman, hanya sebatas Sakura mengapit lengan Naruto saja. sifat Sakura pun sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. judes, dingin dan hanya bersikap manis setelah Naruto menuruti keinginannya. namun kembali jutek saat Naruto tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. dan itu mereka lalui selama 4 bulan mereka berpacaran.

"Naruto sayang, aku benar benar ingin tas merek Gucchi yang aku tunjukkan padamu kemarin. belikan ya? aku mohoon" rengek Sakura pada Naruto sambil mengapit lengan Naruto erat saat mereka berjalan jalan di Mall Seattle Center. selama 4 bulan berpacara Naruto kini sudah naik pangkat sebagai Sersan dua, mengalahkan teman temannya yang masih berpangkat Pratu.

"Sakura, harga tas itu sangat mahal kau tahu? lagipula kemarin kan aku sudah membelikanmu tas merek baru. masa kau tidak puas sih? balas Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung ngambek "Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau membelikannya, Naruto! kata Sakura kesal sambil melepaskan apitannya pada lengan Naruto, berniat meninggalkannya.

"Hei tunggu Sakura! baiklah akan kubelikan tasnya, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak ngambek lagi ya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang awalnya ngambek langsung memeluk Naruto lagi setelah mendengar bahwa Naruto akan membelikan tas incarannya tadi.

"Terimakasih banyak sayang, kau memang kekasihku yang paling baik dan keren, aku makin sayang padamu Naruto" balas Sakura sambil terus memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam toko. tidak apa kalau Cuma tas, toh gajinya juga cukup besar dan minggu depan ia dipromosikan sebagai sersan satu. dan untuk kebutuhan hidup ia masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya jadi ia tidak perlu pusing dengan hal itu.

Namun, yang namanya Harta juga tetap bisa habis jika digunakan secara terus menerus dan berlebihan bukan?

.

.

.

"Hei Kiba kemari!" perintah Naruto pada Kiba yang kini berstatus sebagai anak buahnya itu. Kiba yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung menghampiri komandan peletonnya itu.

"Siap pak! melapor untuk bertugas"

"Berikan dompetmu, sekarang!" perintah Naruto sambil menadahkan tangannya ke Kiba, meminta dompet miliknya.

"Tapi-

"Ini perintah! cepat laksanakan" ucap Naruto garang sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Kiba.

"Ba-baik.. ini dompetku pak" balas Kiba ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah Naruto ia lalu mengambil dompet miliknya di saku celana dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto segera merebut dompet itu dari tangan Kiba dan mengambil sejumlah atau sebagian besar uang yang ada di dompet itu. merasa bahwa jumlah uang yang ia ambil sudah cukup, ia pun mengembalikan dompet Kiba tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku pinjam 700$, kapan kapan akan kukembalikan, oke?" ucap Naruto setelah mengembalikan dompet milik Kiba yang kini didalamnya hanya tersisa 200$. Kiba lalu menatap Naruto dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. sudah 2 bulan sejak Naruto menjadi pemimpin peleton 2 di kompi Bravo, yang artinya dia menjadi wakil pemimpin Kompi Bravo pimpinan Kapten Kotetsu Hagane menggantikan Asuma yang dipindah tugaskan ke Virginia barat. setiap minggu Naruto akan meminjam uang anak buahnya itu secara paksa dan tak pernah dikembalkan. membuat anak buahnya semakin benci dengan kepemimpinan Naruto.

"Tapi pak, uang itu untuk membayar uang sekolah adikku bulan ini, ini sudah akhir bulan dan aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi bahan cemoohan teman temannya karena menunggak pembayaran SPP" ucap Kiba getir, membuat anggota satu kompinya merasa iba dengan pria pemilik tato segitiga itu.

"Oh ya? suruh saja kakakmu perempuanmu melacur atau suruh adikmu mengemis saja di perempatan jalan di Missisipi agar dapat uang, gampang kan?" ucap Naruto pedas dan tanpa beban. membuat seluruh anggota kompi Bravo termasuk Shikamaru terkejut mendengar perkataan jahat Naruto pada Kiba. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung Emosi dan menerjang tubuh Naruto hingga ia jatuh karena serangan tiba tiba yang dilancarkan oleh Kiba.

"BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG KAKAK DAN ADIKKU NARUTO! teriak Kiba sambil memukuli wajah Naruto yang tadi ia telah jatuhkan ke tanah. namun tidak lama kemudian Kiba ditangkap oleh Polisi Militer datang setelah mendengar keributan di area latihan tempat Kompi Bravo berlatih.

"Hah-hah-hah, berani sekali kau memukulku Kiba" ucap Naruto terengah enggah sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan Kiba. "sebagai gantinya kau dihukum bertugas membersihkan Toilet selama 2 bulan penuh, ijin cutimu dibatalkan semua dan rasakan ini!" sambung Naruto sebelum ia memukul perut Kiba dengan keras membuat Kiba mengalami muntah darah dan pingsan. Kiba yang pingsan langsung dibawa oleh Polisi Militer ke rumah sakit kesatuan 12th untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut.

"DENGAR SEMUANYA" kini pandangan Naruto beralih ke anggota kompi bravo lainnya yang masih menatap Kiba yang digotong oleh pihak Polisi Militer. "AKU TIDAK MENTOLERIR SETIAP BENTUK PEMBANGKANGAN YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN KOMPI KITA, APA YANG DILAKUKAN KIBA ADALAH SALAH SATU BENTUK PEMBANGKANGAN PADA KOMPI DAN JUGA PADA KESATUAN 12th, TAPI KARENA KIBA MERUPAKAN ANGGOTA KOMPI BRAVO, KESALAHAN KIBA JUGA MERUPAKAN KESALAHAN KALIAN, JADI SEMUA IJIN CUTI KALIAN DICABUT, KALIAN MENGERTI?"teriak Naruto pada anak buahnya yang lain.

"SIAP MENGERTI!" balas seluruh anggota kompi lainnya menanggapi perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah Shikamaru lanjutkan latihannya, dan ingat satu hal, jika ada anggota kompi lain yang melakukan pembangkangan seperti tadi, langsung bawa dia ke Mahkamah Militer, oke? aku mau pulang duluan" perintah Naruto pada Shikamaru yang hanya menatapnya datar, Naruto benar benar berubah semenjak ia naik pangkat dan berpacaran dengan Sakura pikirnya.

'_Cih dasar merepotkan'_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Naruto setelah memasuki rumah orang tuanya, ia segera mencopot sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Kushina yang mendengar kepulangan Naruto pun langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang, tumben kau pulang cepat Naruto? baru juga jam 5 sore, apa tidak ada latihan di kompimu?" tanya Kushina heran, biasanya Naruto baru pulang jam 7 atau jam 8 malam, maklum anaknya baru naik pangkat, sehingga ia harus sering mengawasi anggota kompinya itu.

"Tidak ada latihan bu, Kapten Kotetsu sedang dipanggil ke Markas Besar oleh Kolonel Harry, jadi tidak ada latihan, hanya pemanasan dan briefing singkat saja" terang Naruto pada ibunya.

"Oh begitu? ngomong ngomong wajahmu lebam lebam begitu kenapa? apa kau habis berkelahi? ya Tuhan Yesus, kau berkelahi dengan siapa Naruto?" ucap Kushina khawatir setelah melihat beberapa luka lebam di muka Naruto.

"Ah ini karena aku sparring dengan Kiba di area latihan tadi, ia terlalu bersemangat sampai memukul wajahku, untung saja ketampananku tak lenyap, hehehe" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha untuk membohongi ibunya, mana mungkin ia bilang jika ia barusan menghina Kiba dan membuatnya dipukuli olehnya, bisa gawat jika ibunya tahu apa yang terjadi. pasti ia akan dimarahi habis habisan.

"Huh? begitu rupanya, cepat mandi sana lalu bersihkan lukamu, ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam. ayahmu mungkin akan pulang larut, jadi kita makan malam berdua saja"

"Baik Jenderal!" balas Naruto sambil melakukan hormat ke arah Kushina, membuat Kushina tersenyum lebar "Sudah ah, cepat mandi sana" ucap Kushina sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Sial, uangku masih tidak cukup untuk membeli tas ini, sial, sial. apa kata Sakura kalau dia tahu aku tidak bisa membelikannya tas? dia pasti akan minta putus padaku, sial!" gerutu Naruto. setelah mandi dan membersihkan lukanya Naruto memutuskan untuk menghitung uang tabungannya dan uang hasil 'meminjam' dari Kiba, dan mencocokannya dengan harga tas kulit rusa merek ternama yang Sakura minta sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya besok. namun sayangnya uang yang ia punya saat ini masih jauh dari kata cukup, harga tas itu sendiri seharga 20000 dollar sedangkan uang Naruto Cuma 3000 dollar tentu masih sangat kurang. Naruto kini memijat mijat pelipisnya, kepalanya sedang pusing karena mencari cara agar bisa membeli tas yang Sakura minta sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya itu.

'**Tok, Tok, Tok' **suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Naruto yang masih mencari cara untuk bisa membelikan tas untuk Sakura. Naruto segera menyimpan uang uang itu di bawah bantal dan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto! dari tadi ibu memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab, kau ini tuli atau bagaimana sih?, cepat pergi ke ruang makan, makan malam sudah siap." ucap Kushina kesal. sementara Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. bersama sama, ibu dan anak itu pergi menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku bicara sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang tengah membereskan piring sisa makan malam mereka. membuat Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan putranya itu "Ya, mau bicara apa" Kushina menghentikan aktivitas membersihkan piringnya sejenak kemudia duduk untuk mendengarkan Naruto.

"Bo-bolehkah aku pinjam uang bu?"

"Astaga Naruto ibu pikir kau mau bilang apa, mau pinjam uang toh. tentu saja boleh. gajimu pasti sudah habis untuk menabung dan mengajak Sakura jalan jalan kesana kemari. tidak usah pinjam, minta saja pada ibu. kau mau minta uang berapa?" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum lega. ia pikir Naruto akan bilang kalau Naruto telah menghamili Sakura dan berniat mengugurkannya, atau Naruto ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. hiiii.. kelihatannya ia harus berhenti menonton Drama Telenovela yang biasa ia tonton saat siang hari.

"Ah benarkah bu? kalau begitu bolehkah aku minta 20.000 dollar ?" ucap Naruto dengan Watados/Wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh hanya 20.000 dollar, sebentar ibu akan sia- AAAAPPPAAAAAAA? 20.000 DOLLAAAARRRRRR?" teriak Kushina saat menyadari jumlah nominal uang yang diminta oleh Naruto. ia segera menatap Naruto tajam dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mau kau apakan uang sebanyak 20.000 dollar itu Naruto! oh ibu tahu.. kau pasti berjudi ya? mengaku kau!" tuduh Kushina pada Naruto yang kini duduk di lantai akibat jatuh dari kursinya tadi.

"Aku tidak berjudi bu, sumpah demi Tuhan. aku hanya ingin membelikan Sakura sebuah tas untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya" ucap Naruto, kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah tabloid Fashion yang ia pinjam dari Sakura dan menunjukkannya pada Kushina "tas yang ini bu yang ingin aku hadiahkan pada Sakura" sambung Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu model tas yang ingin ia beli.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto. harga tas itu mahal sekali. 20.000 dollar itu uang nak, bukan daun. ibu yakin Sakura lah yang meminta tas itu, bukan kau yang ingin menghadiahkannya. kau kan orang yang hemat. tolong katakan pada Sakura untuk meminta hadiah yang harganya wajar saja. jangan sampai Sakura menjadi wanita matre karena kau selalu menuruti keinginannya." terang Kushina pada Naruto.

"Maksut ibu apa? kalau memang tak mau meminjamkan uang padaku ya tidak usah menghina Sakura seperti itu. seakan akan ibu lebih baik dari Sakura." ucap Naruto kesal karena ibunya menghina Sakura sebagai wanita matre.

"Lho, kenapa kau sewot? Ibu kan hanya memberitahumu saja. kenapa justru kau membela Sakura sih, aku ibumu Naruto, yang melahirkanmu dan merawatmu selama ini!" balas Kushina

"Kalau kau benar-benar ibuku kau harusnya memberikan 20.000 dollar sesuai permintaanku, bukan malah menghina pacarku seakan akan kau adalah wanita paling suci di dunia ini. aku heran kenapa ayahku mau menikahimu. mungkin saja ayahku hanya kasihan padamu karena tidak ada laki laki yang mendekatimu di Okinawa" tuduh Naruto kejam pada Kushina yang kini benar benar terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang benar benar kelewat batas. ia bahkan berbicara pada ibunya seperti berbicara pada wanita penghibur yang tak punya sopan santun.

'**Plaaaakkk'** suara tamparan menggema keras di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. ya, Kushina menampar pipi Naruto yang telah benar benar keterlaluan menghinanya tadi. sedangkan Naruto mengusap pipinya pelan sambil menyeringai.

"Hanya ini kekuatan tamparanmu, Kushina? huh kaupikir aku takut dengan tamparanmu hah?" Naruto kemudian memegang erat tangan Kushina yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar pipi Naruto. lalu meremasnya dengan kuat, membuat Kushina mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaarrrggghhh, lepaskan tangan ibu, Naruto, tangan ibu sakit arrrgghhhh!"

"Untung kau adalah Istri ayahku, kalau tidak mungkin nasibmu sama seperti Kiba yang tadi sudah kuhajar sampai masuk Rumah sakit" ancam Naruto kemudian mendorong Kushina kebelakang hingga tubuh Kushina menghantam kulkas dengan cukup keras. setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang kini meringkuk didepan kulkas menangis setelah melihat perubahan sifat putranya yang semakin arogan dan kasar itu semenjak berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Hiks, Hiks , Hiks. apa aku salah dalam mendidiknya, ya Tuhan?" ucap Kushina sendu sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 . Naruto kini berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya. dirinya tak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan cara mendapatkan uang untuk membelikan tas untuk Sakura, pacarnya. jelas ia tak bisa meminta pada Kushina atau Minato karena mereka pasti tak akan memberinya uang.

"Hah, memikirkannya membuat aku jadi haus. Coca Cola kelihatannya cukup menyegarkan malam malam begini" ucap Naruto kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk meminum Coca Cola dingin kesukaannya.

"Kenapa lampu ruang keluarga masih menyala, apa ayah baru pulang?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat lampu dan TV di ruang keluarga masih menyala dan terdengar. "Ah mungkin ayah sudah pulang, aku ingin cepat cepat minum Coca Cola dan kembali ke kamar" sambungnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Dapur sebelum suara perbincangan dari ruang keluarga mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Astaga, kau merampok Bank, Minato? kenapa tas yang kau bawa ini isinya penuh dengan uang?_

"_Tentu saja bukan Kushina, itu gaji bulananku, sistem perbankan di Markas Besar sedang ada masalah jadi mereka membayar gaji para perwira secara Cash, jadilah aku harus membawa 2 tas besar ini sepanjang hari tadi._

"_Sudah kau cek jumlahnya? siapa tahu ada yang kurang atau terjatuh di jalan"_

"_Sudah, totalnya 130.000 dollar, belum ditambah hasil bisnisku yang cair besok. benar benar melelahkan menunggu Gajiku hari ini"_

Wow 130.000 dollar? banyak sekali, pikir Naruto dalam hati. uang itu lebih dari cukup untuk membeli tas impian Sakura. namun bagaimana cara mengambilnya? pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"_Ah aku lupa, bukankah kunci Brankas kan baru jadi besok? sekarang dimana kita akan menaruh uang uang ini?" _

"_Huh kau ini Minato, sini biar kusimpan di lemari kamar kita saja, lagipula aku yakin tidak ada maling yang sebodoh itu nekat merampok rumah seorang perwira tinggi."_

"Bagus" kini Naruto tahu dimana orang tuanya kan menyimpan tas berisi uang itu. ia pun segera berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk bersembunyi sambil menunggu ibunya yang akan datang untuk menyimpan tas berisi uang itu di lemari.

"Sembunyi di kolong ranjang saja, diini tempat paling gelap di kamar ini. membuatku semakin sulit terlihat, heheheheh" kekeh Naruto lalu segera masuk ke kolong ranjang orang tuanya.

tak berapa lama sang ibu datang diikuti sang ayah sambil membawa 2 tas penuh berisi uang itu masuk kedalam kamar. mereka lalu memasukkan 2 tas besar itu kedalam lemari Pakaian. sang ibu lalu menumpuk tas berisi uang itu dengan tumpukan tas bekas Naruto saat masih SD, SMP dan SMA sebagai kamuflase.

"Tidak kau kunci?" tanya Minato pada Kushina yang tidak mengunci pintu lemari tempat mereka menyimpan tas berisi uang.

"Tidak usah, lagipula film yang kita akan tonton hanya sebentar kok, 78 menit saja, ayo cepat kita nonton filmnya Minato, aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah cinta Lee Yeoung Jae dan Han ji eun saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain!" teriak Kushina bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Minato menuju ruang Keluarga untuk menonton Seri TV Favoritnya berjudul Full House.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi Naruto pun langsung menjalankan aksinya, dirinya langsung membuka pintu lemari yang tidak terkunci itu dengan mudah. selanjutnya ia menyingkirkan tumpukan tas bekas yang menutupi keberaaan tas berisi uang milik ayahnya itu. setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan satu tas berisi uang itu dalam lemari orang tuanya itu.

"Yah, Cuma satu, tidak apa deh daripada tidak dapat sama sekali!" ucap Naruto, ia pun langsung membuka restleting tas itu dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalam tas tersebut.

" 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 65, sial ada 65.000 dollar di dalam tas ini" ucap Naruto. uang segini banyak sih lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah tas dan sebuah rumah kecil bagi dirinya dan Sakura kelak. tanpa ragu Naruto langsung memasukkan tumpukan uang itu kedalam tas lalu membereskan kekacauan yang tadi ia buat agar orang tuanya tidak merasa curiga. setelah itu ia pun langsung mengalungkan tas berisi penuh uang itu ke punggungnya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum orang tuanya datang.

"Hehehehe, Sakura, bersiaplah untuk kulamar besok pagi!"

Namun tiba tiba lampu kamar itu menyala. membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini terlihat terang benderang. Naruto berkeringat dingin. ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar. Minato dan Kushina memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, antara Kecewa, terkejut, sedih dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

"APA APAAN INI, NARUTO!" bentak sang Ayah sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. "KAU MENCURI UANG DARI LEMARI ORANGTUAMU? APA SELAMA INI HARTA BENDA YANG KAMI BERIKAN PADAMU TIDAK CUKUP? SEHINGGA KAU SAMPAI MENCURI UANG DARI KAMAR AYAH DAN IBU? JAWAB AKU ANAK BRENGSEK!" sambung Minato murka pada Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kushina hanya bisa menangis melihat putranya yang bahkan berani mencuri uang orang tuanya sendiri demi sang kekasih.

"APA INI KARENA SAKURA? DENGARKAN AKU! WANITA JALANG ITU SUDAH MEMPENGARUHI PIKIRANMU NARUTO! KAU SEDANG DIPERAS OLEHNYA, SADARLAH KALAU KAU HANYA DIJADIKANTAMBANG EMAS BAGINYA NARUTO! JIKA HARTAMU SUDAH HABIS, MAKA IA AKAN MENINGGALKANMU!" Ucap Minato masih dengan nada Murka pada Naruto. ia sudahbtahu kalau Naruto sering menghabiskan uangnya untuk membelikan tas dan benda benda mahal untu Sakura. namun ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa berbuat nekat sampai mencuri uang orang tuanya untuk memenuhi keinginan Sakura.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINA SAKURA LAGI MINATO! ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!" entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto sehingga ia berani membalas perkataan Minato tak kalah garang.

"KAU..!" kini Minato benar benar Murka, ia lalu mendekati Naruto bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran pada anaknya yang ia anggap sudah benar benar kurang ajar. bahkan Naruto berani memanggil orang tuanya dengan nama mereka. tangan Minato mengepal erat bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan telak ke wajah Naruto.

Namun sebelum Minato melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto. yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu menangkap tangan Minato, membuat Minato tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya. lalu tanpa ampun ia memelintir tangan Minato ke samping, membuat Minato terjerembab ke lantai dengan keras karena tubuhnya oleng kesamping akibat pelintiran tangan Naruto.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu Minato? kau sama saja dengan istrimu yang lemah itu, ternyata kalian berdua sama sama payah" ejek Naruto sambil memandang Minato yang masih tergeletak di lantai. seakan tak puas, Naruto lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke arah perut Minato, membuat Minato yang akan bangkit kembali tersungkur di lantai dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan telak Naruto mengenai organ dalamnya.

"MINATO!" teriak Kushina histeris sambil mendekati Minato yang tersungkur di lantai. dirinya menangis keras seolah tak percaya bahwa Naruto tega menyakiti ayah kandungnya sendiri. sementara Naruto tidak peduli dengan keadaan ayahnya itu dan malah mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet milik ibunya yang ada di atas meja rias kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU, TOLONG AYAHMU, NARUTO JANGAN PERGI! IBU MOHON PADAMU!" teriak Kushina sambil menarik lengan Naruto. mencegahnya untuk pergi dari rumah. mereka kini berada di tangga dan Kushina masih tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan baju Naruto, walau Naruto sudah mengancam Kushina agar membiarkannya pergi.

"Dasar brengsek, mati kau!" umpat Naruto pada Kushina. ia lalu menarik kerah baju wanita itu lalu mendorong tubuh Kushina kesamping sehingga ia terjatuh dari tangga. tubuhnya menggelinding ke bawah dan kepalanya menghantam dinding di dekat tangga dengan cukup keras, yang membuatnya pingsan. tampak darah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya yang menghantam dinding tadi. sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa menolong ibunya yang pingsan itu.

"Naruto jangan lari ka-, KUSHINA! ASTAGA!" teriak Minato yang berusaha mengejar Naruto. langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat istrinya tergeletak pingsan dengan kepala mengucurkan darah. Minato langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon unit medis agar segera menolong istrinya yang masih pingsan itu. ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengejar Naruto yang telah meninggalkan rumah menggunakan mobil milikya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Kushina. sebentar lagi unit medis akan datang, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." lirih Minato sambil mengelus surai merah Kushina yang telah tercampur bercak darah.

.

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal ugalan. sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarnya. ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kejahatan besar. ia telah mencuri uang dan tega menyakiti orang tuanya sendiri. ia yakin ayahnya akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk mecarinya. jadi ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjemput Sakura malam ini dan mengajaknya kawin lari dan pindah ke kota lain yang jauh dari Seattle. Naruto sudah pasti tidak akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, karena itu sama saja ia bunuh diri.

"Haaaah, tidak apalah asal Sakura senang"

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya arah pusat perbelanjaan Seattle hendak menuju apartemen Sakura. walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 keadaan pusat perbelanjaan Seattle justru semakin ramai. kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pegawai atau bos bos perusahaan yang mencari 'hiburan' disana. Klub dan Bar pun mulai ramai diserbu pengunjung. agak ironis memang karena Pusat perbelanjaan Seattle disebut ramah dengan anak. Naruto kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang menembus ramainya kehidupan malam di kota Seattle. namun kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah menggandeng erat seorang pria berambut emo dengan model pantat bebek. mereka tampak akrab, di tangan wanita itu tampak sebuah tas yang modelnya mirip dengan yang diinginkan Sakura, pacarnya.

"Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari kalau perempuan itu sangan mirip dengan sang kekasih.

Perempuan itu pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sampinng sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

'**DEEGGG' **betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat wajah perempuan itu, ya, dia adalah Sakura Haruno, kekasihnya. dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut dan lemas di kursi mengemudinya adalah ketika lelaki berambut emo itu mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. "kenapa dia berani mencium Sakura? aku saja pacarnya tidak boleh menciunya. apa jangan jangan dia itu- pikiran liar Naruto terputus saat melihat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sakura dan pria berambut emo itu melaju meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan Seattle. Naruto yang penasaran juga tancap gas untuk mengikuti mobil Mercedes seri terbaru itu.

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu 30 menit berkendara. mobil mercedes hitam itu berhenti di depan Apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal. Naruto menepikan kendaraanya di agak menjauh dari tempat Mercedes Hitam itu parkir agar tidak membuat Sakura dan Pria itu curiga. Sakura dan pria berambut emo itu keluar dari mobil, mereka tampak akrab namun yang membuat hati Naruto tambah sakit adalah ketika pria berambut emo itu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan memasangnya di jari manis Sakura. sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis pada Pria didepannya itu. tidak ada penolakan atau semacamnya.

"CUKUP!" bentak Naruto. ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura dan Pria yang telah memberikannya cincin tadi. tanpa ragu Naruto langsung memukul wajah pria berambut Emo itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah. kemudian Ia menarik kerah baju Pria itu membaut tubuhnya yang awalnya tergeletak di tanah dipaksa untuk bangun.

"Berani beraninya kau mencium wanitaku, dasar kau brengsek!" bentak Naruto pada Pria berambut emo itu. namun Pria itu malah menyeringai kemudian tertawa keras. Naruto yang merasa tersinggung dengan sikap pria itu hendak melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajahnya sebelum Sakura menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO, JANGAN SAKITI SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto. ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto. lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak masih kesakitan akibat pukulan Naruto. "KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL SASUKE-KUN? KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI KAMI?" bentak Sakura lagi pada Naruto, kini ia tampak mengusap luka pada wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? kau ingin tahu jawabannya? karena si brengsek ini berani menciummu Sakura! aku pacarmu dan aku harus melindungimu dari orang mesum nan brengsek seperti dia!" balas Naruto pada Sakura.

"Pacar? Hahahahahaha, jadi ini pacar yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Sakura? seorang Tentara yang naif dan sembrono? aku baru tahu kalau dia orangnya" giliran Sasuke yang membalas perkataan Naruto, ia lalu bangkit dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, telah bertunangan dengan Sakura Haruno, Namikaze-san. dan nampaknya kau telah dicampakkan Sakura dari hatinya, bukan begitu Sakura sayang ?" sambung Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Sakura. sementara Naruto membeku ditempat, syok karena mendengar pernyataan Sasuke soal hubungannya dengan Sakura. bukankah Ia dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan spesial selama 4 bulan? kenapa Sakura tega mengkhianatinya dengan bertunangan dengan pria lain. Sakura bahkan belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Ya itu benar Naruto, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun. pria yang jauh lebih kaya, tampan, dan juga berkharisma. tidak sepertimu yang hanya seorang Tentara. Sasuke-kun adalah penerus Uchiha Corporation. masa depannya lebih cerah dibanding dirimu" ucap Sakura angkuh pada Naruto. "Sekarang lebih kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil Polisi dari sini, kau mengerti? PERGI!" usir Sakura pada Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak didepannya, memandang tajam Sakura.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka ya, Sakura. setelah berbagai hal dan pengorbanan yang kulakukan untukmu selama 4 bulan kita berhubungan, kau ternyata berselingkuh dengan Pria lain dan bertunangan dengannya. Sakura, kau memang benar benar seorang Jalang yang cerdik, Gold Digger. bahkan kau lebih rendah dari seorang Jalang. kau itu bisa dibilang binatang, ya, babi lebih tepatnya. hahahahahaha" ucap Naruto getir sambil tertawa keras.

'**Plaaaakkkkk'**

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI, BRENGSEK!" bentak Sakura setelah menampar Naruto. hinaan Naruto tadi benar benar keterlaluan baginya.

"Baik, baik aku pergi sesuai kemauanmu Jalang! oh iya Sasuke, selamat menikmati tubuhsi Jalang ini ya! sering sering sakiti dia. agar otaknya yang miring itu bisa lurus kembali. maafkan aku soal sikapku tadi, harusnya aku tidak usah memukulmu kalau tahu ternyata Sakura yang berselingkuh dariku" ucap Naruto sambil pergi menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua diiringi dengan berbagai umpatan dan makian yang dilontarkan Sakura setelah Naruto kembali menghinanya tadi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.30, namun Naruto masih setia berada di dalam mobilnya yang telah ia parkirkan di tepi jalan di alun alun kota Seattle. ia berkali kali menghantamkan kepalanya ke setir, membuat keningnya berdarah. namun ia tak merasakan sakit pada lukanya itu. sakit di hatinya lah yang benar benar menyiksanya. hari ini benar benar hari yang sangat buruk dan sial untuknya. pertama, ia telah memukul dan mengambil uang sahabatnya, Kiba, yang kini merupakan anak buahnya di kompi Bravo. yang kedua, ia telah mencuri uang gaji sang ayah dan menyakiti kedua orang tuanya sendiri hingga berdarah darah. yang ketiga, ia mendapati bahwa pacarnya berselingkuh bahkan bertunangan dengan orang lain, padahal mereka masih berstatus sebagai pacar. dan yang keempat, kini ia tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana karena ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuannya yang notabene menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur di mobil dengan kondisi seperti ini. anak buah ayah akan dengan mudah menangkapku jika aku tidur di mobil. ini kan mobil ibu. tapi mana ada hotel atau kos kosan yang masih buka di jam segini?" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. kini ia memikirkan dimana ia kan tinggal kedepannya. apa ia harus ke luar kota? tapi ia tidak bawa ID Card, jadi ia tak bisa melintasi perbatasan negara bagian.

"Ah, Kos kosan Kiba kan ada di dekat sini, tapi apa ia mau menerimaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya siang tadi?" Naruto baru ingat jika kos kosan Kiba berada dekat dengan posisinya saat ini, namun apa Kiba akan menerimanya untuk tinggal sementara waktu setelah ia menghina dan mengambil uangnya?

"Ck, kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu kan? Yosh kita pergi ke rumah Kiba!" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ( lagi ) ia lalu mengemudikan mobilnya ke Kos Kosan milik Kiba dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

'**Tok, Tok, Tok'**

"Iya sebentar!" teriak Kiba pada orang megetuk pintu kamar kosnya. siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu malam malam begini. dengan jengkel ia membuka pintu kamar kosnya dengan kasar, hendak membentak orang yang bertamu malam malam ke kosannya.

"Hei, kau ini tidak punya malu ya bertamu malam ma- ucapan Kiba terputus saat menyadari siapa tamunya itu.

"E-eh, Naru- maksutku Sersan Naruto, siap Pak!" ucap Kiba gelagapan kemudian memberikan hormat pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Boleh aku masuk, Kiba?"

"A-ah, Si-silahkan masuk" balas Kiba gugup, ia lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke kamar kosnya. setelah dipersilahkan masuk Naruto langsung menduduki sofa kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan, menyederkan tubuhnya penuh kenikmatan setelah harus duduk berjam jam di kursi mobil yang kaku dan keras.

"Aku hendak bicara sesuatu padamu, Kiba"

"A-apa ini soal kejadian tadi siang pak? aku minta maaf, aku sungguh tidak bermaksut menyerangmu. aku hanya tidak suka anda menghina anggota keluargaku pak. aku mohon jangan pecat aku dari kesatuan, jika aku dipecat bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi keluargaku pak, adikku masih sekolah dan butuh biaya besar. kumohon akan kulakukan apapun agar aku tidak dipecat" mohon Kiba sambil bersujud di kaki Naruto, memohon agar tidak dipecat dari Militer.

"Hei aku bukan ingin memecatmu dari kesatuan, soal itu justru aku yang salah dan aku sungguh minta maaf karena sudah menghina kakak dan adikmu dan juga memukulmu. kumohon maafkan aku Kiba!" kini giliran Naruto yang memohon sambil memeluk Kiba erat. "Maukah kau memaafkanku Kiba? aku benar benar menyesal" sambung Naruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu pak. tapi tolong jangan pecat aku dari Militer!"

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu. ngomong ngomong panggil namaku saja tidak usah menggunakan pangkat atau pak, kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. dan juga aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ser- maksutku Naruto, kau mau tanya apa?" balas Kiba, senang karena Naruto tidak jadi memecatnya dari kesatuan, bahkan meminta maaf padanya soal kejadian tadi siang.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu di kos kosan ini? tenang saja, biayanya aku yang tanggung semua, mulai dari makan hingga tetek bengek lainnya" terang Naruto, kemudian ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari tas yang ia curi dari orang tuanya. "ini, uang yang tadi aku pinjam darimu, kukembalikan. aku tambahkan 300 dollar hitung hitung sebagai permintaan maafku. aku tidak menerima penolakan,jadi terima uang ini paham?" sambung Naruto pada Kiba.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto. kebetulan kemrin adikku minta dibelikan sepeda baru!" ucap Kiba terharu sambil memandang uang yang baru saja Naruto berikan padanya. "Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku? apa yang terjadi dengan rumah orang tuamu? apakah direnovasi?" tanya lagi Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia bercerita bahwa Naruto mencuri uang orang tuannya kemudia menyakiti mereka hingga ibunya pingsan, lalu soal hubungannya dengan Sakura yang kandas karena Sakura telah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba dan Kiba mendengarkan dengan baik semua cerita Naruto.

"Haahhh, sungguh sial kau hari ini Naruto. sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal bahwa Sakura bukan perempuan yang baik untukmu, tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan kami, aduduh sial perutku masih sakit" ucap Kiba setelah Naruto menjelaskan alasannya untuk tinggal bersamanya di kos kosan ini "Kau boleh tinngal disini, tapi kau harus ijin ke pemilik kos kosan ini dulu. besok akan kuijinkan, ok? soal biaya nanti kubicarakan dengannya" sambung Kiba.

"Benarkah boleh? terima kasih banyak Kiba! aku berhutang budi padamu. ngomong ngomong apa perutmu masih sakit ?. sekali lagi maafkan aku Kiba!"

"Tidak apa apa, hanya memar sedikit kok. oh ya, apa kau besok masih bertugas? Kapten Kotetsu Hagane akan memberikan Briefing untuk kompi kita besok. dan komandan peletonnya adalah kau, Naruto!" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Mungkin dengan kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat hari ini membuatku dipecat dari kesatuan 12th, Kiba. Shikamaru akan menggantikan posisiku besok. oh ya Kiba bisakah kau suruh Shikamaru untuk menjadikan Pratu Jackson sebagai komandan peleton 2. kudengar ia cukup berbakat dalam mempin teman temannya. jangan lupa sampaikan pada Shikamaru. kau mengerti Kiba?

"Siap, Sersan!" kekeh Kiba pada Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Oh ya, aku tidur di kasurmu dan kau tidur di sofa. ini perintah, kau mengerti Kiba?" perintah Naruto pada Kiba seenaknya sendiri. lalu ia segera merebahkan diri di kasur Kiba. membuat yang bersangkutan menatap Naruto tajam kemudian berteriak lantang...

"Dasar Naruto, kau tetap saja Breeennggsseeekkkk" teriak Kiba kencang. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian ia segera memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan Kiba. temannya itu kini berpangkat Sersan satu. sama seperti pangkat Naruto dulu saat masih menjadi Tentara. kini ia tengah sarapan pagi dengan Kiba di meja kecil yang Naruto belikan. ia merasa tidak nyaman harus makan di lantai dan Kiba Cuma bisa menggaruk rambutnya ketika Naruto protes soal itu. Kiba sendiri sudah berseragam Militer rapi, bersiap untuk berangkat ke Markas kesatuan 12th untuk bertugas.

"Aku berangkat dulu Naruto! aku pulang malam jadi tidak usah menungguku!" pamit Kiba pada Naruto membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Kiba seolah olah mereka adalah pasangan Suami istri.

"Sekali lagi kau pamit padaku seperti itu, kupatahkan lehermu" ancam Naruto pada Kiba yang kini menatapnya Jahil lalu segera berangkat ke Markas kesatuan 12th. membuat Naruto kini sendirian di kamar kos kosan itu.

"Haahh, benar benar membosankan. acara TV sangat tidak bermutu. Laptop Kiba baterainya habis, Handphoneku habis pulsa. cih sialan." umpat Naruto pelan sambil membereskan piring sarapannya dengan Kiba. kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibunya di rumah ngomong ngomong soal ibunya membuat Naruto merasa rindu pada Kushina dan Minato. ia merasa bodoh karena sudah tega menyakiti mereka secara fisik maupun perasaan karena cintanya pada si Sakura.

"Ibu masak apa ya dirumah? apa mereka sudah mengadopsi anak baru?" pikiran Naruto kini mulai liar. ia membayangkan Ibu dan Ayahnya mengadopsi anak tiri yang jauh lebih keren darinya. membuat Naruto geleng geleng kepala, membuang jauh pikiran liarnya itu dari kepalanya.

"Minum Coca Cola dan makan Ramen cup kelihatannya bagus untuk memperbaiki mood ku hari ini" ucap Naruto. ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan mengecek persediaan Coca Cola di dalam Kulkas. Habis, Ramen cup juga habis. membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Sial nampaknya aku harus beli di Supermarket. dasar Kiba pemalas tidak mau men stock barang keperluan hidup!" gerutu Naruto. ia kemudian memakai Hoodie berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh bada bagian atasnya kecuali wajah, memakai masker dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya dan juga mengambil dompet kemudian bergegas pergi ke Supermarket sebelum kondisi kota semakin ramai.

.

.

.

" ~Ramen Cup, Ramen Cup, Ramen Cup dimana kau berada~..." senandung Naruto sambil mencari Ramen Cup kesukaannya itu di sepanjang rak Supermarket Seattle. sesekali ia harus meongokkan kepalanya keatas untuk mencari Ramen Cup yang ia ingin beli. tangannya tengah memegang keranjang kecil yang didalamnya sudah berisi 2 botol besar Coca Cola dan satu paket telur Organik.

"Ah itu dia Rak nya, kucari dari tadi ternyata ada disitu!" pekik Naruto senang ketika menemukan Rak berisi Ramen Cup kesukaannya. segera ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil beberapa buah Ramen Cup itu.

"Eh?"

Naruto melihat ada tangan lain yang juga memegang Ramen Cup yang baru saja ia ambil. Naruto menggeram kesal, enak saja mau mengambil Ramen Cup yang sudah ia cari dengan susah payah. dengan perasaan gondok ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang berani mengambil Ramen Cup itu dari tangannya.

"Hei, itu Ramen Cup milikku jangan seenaknya mengambilnya dari tanganku dong dasar tidak sop-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat orang yang telah mengambil Ramen Cup miliknya. orang itu adalah Wanita dengan rambut merah panjang dengan iris tak lain tak bukan adalah adalah Kushina Uzumaki. ibu dari Uzumaki Michael Naruto.

"A-ah, maaf kau bisa mengambil Ramen Cup itu kok Nyonya. hehehehe" ucap Naruto salah tingkah ketika bertemu dengan ibunya itu. sedangkan Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik. membuat Naruto bersiap mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur sebelum Kushina menarik tangan Naruto. mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Naruto..., apakah ini benar kau, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang sekarang terkejut ketika Kushina mengenalinya padahal ia sudah mengenakan Hoodie, Kacamata, dan masker untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Nyonya mungkin salah orang, namaku Daisuke Harada, bukan Naruto, sudah ya aku buru buru. selamat tinggal!" balas Naruto kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Kushina di lengannya sebelum akhirnya lari meninggalkannya.

"HEI TUNGGU JANGAN LARI!" teriak Kushina, ia mulai mengejar Naruto yang kabur meninggalkannya.

"Gawat, ibu mengejarku, sial, sial, sial mana kasirnya? mana pintu keluarnya? Tuhan tolong aku!" ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari mengitari sekeliling Supermarket sambil mencari pintu keluar dari Supermarket. karena terlalu terburu buru ia malah menabrak pengunjung lain yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya. membuat dirinya dan orang yang ia tabrak sama sama terjatuh.

"Hei jangan lari lari di Supermarket anak muda" kata Pria yang ditabrak Naruto barusan. sedangkan Naruto yang kepalanya masih pusing akibat menghantam rak supermarket itu masih terduduk lemas, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebentar.

"MINATO TANGKAP ORANG ITU!" teriak Kushina yang masih setia mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar Kushina memanggil orang yang barusan ditabraknya dengan nama Minato pun langsung bangkit dan hendak berlari lagi namun Minato keburu memiting lehernya mencegahnya untuk Naruto untuk lari.

"Aaargghh, lepaskan aku Tuan!" pinta Naruto pada Minato yang kini memiting lehernya dengan kuat.

"Apa dia pencopet, Kushina? kenapa kau mengejarnya?" tanya Minato pada Kushina yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Minato masih memiting leher Naruto agar tidak bisa kabur. membuat Naruto meronta ronta minta dilepaskan

"Ya ampun, Nyonya. sudah kubilang kau salah orang, namaku Daisuke bukan Naruto yang kau cari" dusta Naruto mencoba bersandiwara pada orang tuanya.

"Benarkah? mari kita buktikan!" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum. ia lalu melepas Hoodie, kacamata, juga masker yang Naruto pakai. kini terlihat sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang Kushina curigai dari tadi. ternyata memang benar anaknya satu satunya. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Akhirnya kau ketemu juga, Naruto!" ucap sang ibu senang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya tak lupa ia juga menowel hidung putranya yang sudah lama ia cari itu. sedangkan sang ayah hanya menatapnya datar "Kita harus bicara di rumah, Naruto!" ucap sang ayah tegas. membuat Naruto semakin lemas

"_**Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan aku kali ini"**_ jerit Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.

'**BRAAKKK, BUAAGGHHH, BRAAKKKK' ** suara suara pukulan, hantaman, dan makian terdengar dari rumah keluarga Namikaze. membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mengira bahwa telah terjadi perkelahian atau KDRT di dalam rumah. dan memang perkiraan itu tidak salah karena memang terjadi KDRT di dalam rumah itu. namun bukan KDRT suami vs istri, melainkan Ayah vs Anak.

Entah sudah berapa kali tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding dan tersungkur ke lantai. namun yang pasti seluruh tubuhnya sudah benar benar memar dan mengeluarkan darah. sang ayah benar benar menyiksanya kali ini. sementara sang Ibu hanya bisa menangis dan mencoba menghalang halangi sang ayah untuk tidak menyiksa anaknya lagi. namun itu sia sia, karena Minato akan segera menyingkirka tubuh Kushina kemudian kembali memukuli Naruto lagi.

"BERDIRI BAJINGAN! KAU LAKI LAKI KAN? CEPAT BERDIRI DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" maki Minato sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri setelah sang anak tersungkur ke lantai akibat pukulan yang tadi ia berikan.

Naruto pun berdiri mematuhi perintah ayahnya. membuat Minato tanpa basa basi memukul perut Naruto dengan popor senjata M1 yang ia pegang. membuat Naruto kembali tersungkur sambil memuntahkan darah segar. lantai ruang keluarga yang bermotif kayu Mahoni itu pun berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah Naruto yang tercecer dan menggumpal.

"CUKUP MINATO, CUKUP! KAU BOLEH SAKITI AKU, PUKUL AKU TAPI JANGAN SIKSA NARUTO! KUMOHON. DIA ANAKKU DAN AKU IBUNYA. AKU TIDAK TEGA MELIHATNYA KESAKITAN, KUMOHON!" pinta Kushina pada Minato sambil menangis. ia bahkan bersujud sambil memeluk kaki Minato memohon agar Minato menghentikan penyiksaan pada Naruto.

"Kau lihat siapa ini Naruto? Wanita inilah yang selama ini mencarimu kemana mana saat kau menghilang. Wanita inilah yang rela bolak balik ke Virginia dan Arizona untuk mencarimu di rumah kakek nenekmu. Wanita yang rela tidur larut malam, berharap kau yang selalu bertanya soal keadaan dirimu padaku sampai membuatku bosan, Wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkanmu selama 9 Bulan, merawatmu selama 19 tahun hidupmu. Wanita yang pernah kau sakiti sampai kritis di rumah sakit selama 1 bulan. kini ia memohon padaku untuk berhenti menyiksamu, padahal kau sudah menyiksanya selama ini. enak sekali kau ya!" ucap Minato sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kushina yang masih menangis di pangkuannya.

"Ayah, Ibu..." ucap Naruto getir setelah mendengar pengorbanan dan usaha Ibunya selama hidupnya dan saat dia mencari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah menghilang selama 2 bulan lamanya. yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, yang selalu menunggunya pulang ke rumah, yang tidak menyerah untuk mencarinya.

'**Braaakkk' **suara kepala Naruto yang dihantamkan ke lantai. kini Naruto dalam posisi bersujud di depan orang tuanya.

"Ayah... ibu maafkan aku, aku memang anak bodoh dan tidak berguna bagi kalian. aku justru lebih mementingkan hubunganku dengan Sakura sampai aku tega menyakiti kalian hingga membuat ibu kritis di rumah sakit. tapi aku berjanji... aku akan menjadi seorang anak yang jauh lebih membanggakan kalian lagi. akau akan masuk Ranger Angkatan Darat, aku akan membantu ibu mengurus rumah, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan kalian, tapi KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU, KUMOHON, KUMOHON KUMOHON" ucap Naruto sambil menghantamkan kepalanya berulag kali ke lantai sebagai wujud permohonan maafnya kepada Minato dan Kushina. tak peduli bahwa keningnya mulai berdarah.

"NARUTO HENTIKAN, IBU MEMAAFKANMU NAK, IBU SELALU MEMAAFKANMU! HIKS TAPI KUMOHON, BERHENTI MENYIKSA DIRIMU SENDIRI!" jerit Kushina saat melihat kepala Naruto mulai mengeluarkan darah. namun Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kushina dan terus menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai hingga darah kental mulai merembes ke lantai.

"NARUTO! HENTIKAN AYAH MOHON, HENTIKAN!" teriak Minato sambil memeluk Naruto erat membuat Naruto berhenti menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai. Kushina juga ikut memeluk Naruto dan kini mereka tengah berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menangis haru. setelah 2 bulan berpusah akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu Naruto. putra kesayangan Minato dan Kushina.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan kami lagi, kau paham Naruto!"

"Aku janji, Ayah.. Ibu.. aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian lagi.." balas Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya itu. ia terus memeluk mereka berdua cukup lama. sebelum akhirnya...

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pusing" keluh Naruto pada orang tuanya yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Astaga Naruto kau kehilangan banyak darah, Minato cepat panggil ambulans, cepat!" teriak Kushina histeris melihat keadaan Naruto yang benar benar babak belur itu. ia juga menyuruh Minato untuk segera memanggil ambulans untuk mengantar anaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Baik, baik, hei bertahanlah Naruto, ambulans sebentar lagi akan datang!"

Dan semenjak itulah kehidupan Naruto berubah. ia memang telah dipecat dari kesatuan 12th, namun, kemudia mendaftar menjadi anggota Ranger. pangkatnya terus naik selama 3 tahun. hingga akhirnya dia menjabat sebagai pemimpin Kompi Delta dari Batalyon taktis Ranger 8th. dan selama itulah ia mulai melupakan yang namanya Cinta dari seorang perempuan, karena ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama saat ia berpacaran dengan Sakura. kesalahan yang mebuat hidupnya sempat berantakan dan dibenci banyak orang karena masalah Cinta.

_**Flashback end**_

"Sial, memikirkan soal masa lalu membuat perutku lapar. makan Ramen Cup dulu ah, mumpung ibu tidak ada di rumah. hehehehehehe" kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hendak menuju Dapur untuk membuat Ramen Cup kesukaanya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari ibunya selama ini. namun sebelum ia mencapai Dapur, bunyi bel rumahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. membuat ia penasaran siapa kira kira orang yang bertamu sore sore begini?

"Siapa ya? tidak mungkin itu ibu atau ayah, atau- jangan jangan Kakek Jiraiya datang dari Arizona untuk berkunjung.. Asiiiikkkkk" pekik Naruto senang berharap bahwa Kakeknya yang juga penulis novel majalah dewasa terkenal di Amerika datang mengunjunginya.

Namun saat pintu dibuka bukan sosok Jiraiya lah yang Naruto temui, melainkan sosok Sakura yang ia temui membuat Naruto cukup terkejut karena bingung bagaimana Sakura tahu lokasi rumah orang tuanya padahal mereka sudah pindah 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei Naruto, ketemu lagi!" sapa Sakura dengan senyum manis andalannya. senyum yang dulu bisa membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur saking senangnya. namun itu dulu. kini Naruto justru memandang Sakura dengan datar.

"Mau apa kau kesini? dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumah orang tuaku ada disini? jangan bilang kalau kau mengikuti ku dari Restoran milik ayah Lee?" tuduh Naruto pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Hehehe begitulah, bolehkah aku masuk? disini dingin tahu!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tidak boleh! peraturan di sini adalah setiap tamu yang berkunjung dibawah jam 3 siang harus melapor pada komandan Battalion yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ayahku. dan kini beliau ada di luar kota, jadi intinya kau tidak bisa masuk! Dusta Naruto. mana ada peraturan seperti itu di perumahan Militer? namun karena ia sudah malas bertemu Sakura, jadilah ia mengarang peraturan tersebut agar Sakura segera pergi dari rumah orang tuanya.

"Oh begitu? kalau begitu ambillah ini, kue kering buatanku. aku bikin khusus untukmu dan keluargamu Naruto. Tupperwarenya tidak usah dikembalikan, atau kalau kau memaksa kembalikan ke rumahku saja. kau masih menyimpan alamatnya kan?" balas Sakura sambil menyerahkan setoples Kue Kering kepada Naruto.

"Hn, Terima kasih. sekarang cepat pergi sana, hush hush..." usir Naruto pada Sakura seperti mengusir anak kucing. membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Dasar, kaupkir aku anak kucing apa?" balas Sakura pada Naruto. ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu meninggalkan komplek perumahan Militer itu dengan tersenyum, setidaknya Naruto mau menerima kue kering pemberiannya. itu saja sudah cukup bagus. pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto kini memandang Kue kering pemberian Sakura dengan datar. awalnya ia hendak menolak Kue kering pemberian Sakura itu. namun setelah ia pikir pikir, tidak salahnya menerimanya. toh hatinya sudah ia tutup dari Sakura dan Kue ini gratis. jadi disini ialah pihak yang paling diuntungkan.

"Oh ya, Ramen Cup ku!" teriak Naruto menyadari tujuan awalnya pergi ke Dapur untuk apa.

.

.

.

Setelah makan Malam. anggota keluarga Namikaze tampak bersantai di depan TV. Minato dan Naruto duduk bersila di karpet sambil memegang stick PS 4 di tangan mereka. Mereka tengah bermain game PES 2016 di konsol PS 4. sedangkan Kushina duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan suami dan anaknya itu bermain.

"Kue buatan Sakura enak juga ternyata" ucap Minato sembari mengambil satu keping Kue kering itu dari toples. "Kau tidak mau Naruto?" tanya Minato lagi pada putranya yang masih sibuk mengganti formasi pemainnya itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih Ayah- sial pemain terbaikku cidera lagi!" tolak Naruto

"Kau ini Naruto. kue enak begini kau tolak, apalagi ransum Militer yang tidak enak itu" komentar Kushina sambil memakan sekeping Kue kering itu dengan lahap. ia akui Kue kering buatan Sakura memang enak, mungkin Mebuki, ibunya yang mengajarkannya membuat kue kering.

"Percayalah bu, ransum Militer Ranger lebih enak dan mengenyangkan dibanding Kue kering ini"

"Ada ada saja kau ini. Ransum Militer menjijikan itu kau bilang lebih enak dari Kue kering ini? lidahmu mati rasa atau bagaimana?" protes Kushina saat Naruto mengatakan kalau Ransum Militer lebih lezat dibanding Kue kering buatan Sakura.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Ranger, ayah sudah melakukan rapat dengan Menhan Meehan. dia setuju soal pengiriman Ranger ke Ukraina dalam waktu dekat. namun dia masih melakukan rapat dengan Konggres mengenai hal ini." terang Minato pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Benarkah? aku harap Konggres bodoh itu tidak menyetujui rencana Meehan. aku heran dengan orang itu, setiap ada negara yang berperang maka ialah yang paling getol mengajukan usul pengiriman pasukan AS ke luar negeri. Panama, Somalia, Irak, Afganisthan, Libya, Suriah. pengiriman pasukan ke Negara negara itu yang sudah pernah ia ajukan ke Konggres dan herannya selalu disetujui." terang Kushina panjang lebar. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, tidak ingin dirinya ikut disalahkan.

"Perang ya?" ucap Naruto singkat sebelum ia kembali fokus ke Game yang ia mainkan dengan sang ayah.

Ia harap apapun keputusan dari Konggres. keputusan itu harus dilaksanakan untuk meraih cita cita umat Manusia dari jaman Adam dan Hawa, yaitu perdamaian Dunia. Dunia yang tanpa permusuhan, hanya cinta kasih dan rasa toleransi antar manusia lain.

Hanya itu yang Naruto impikan, sebagai seorang Prajurit Ranger Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Fyuuuh benar benar sebuah flashback yang melelahkan. tapi ada alasan tersendiri kenapa saya menciptakan sebuah Flashback yang benar benar kompleks seperti ini. yaitu agar hubungan antar karakter di Fanfic ini semakin erat. Flashback juga nantinya akan sangat berpengaruh untuk jalan cerita kedepannya. **

**untuk Chapter depan, kebanyakan akan diisi dengan kegiatan Naruto di kamp pelatihan Ranger. dan bakal banyak refrensi film perang yang bakal kumasukkan di chapter itu. kayak Band of Brother dan Black Hawk Down. Penasaran? tunggu aja oke!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

Suasana Hutan nampak asri di pagi hari yang indah ini. nampak burung burung mulai meninggalkan sarang sarang mereka, hewan hewan seperti rakun dan musang mulai mencari mangsa. semua nampak indah dan normal. ketenangan hutan membuat kita seakan berada sendirian di dunia ini. tanpa tekanan, tanpa tanpa ancaman, dan tanpa beban.

Namun ketenangan Hutan itu nampaknya akan terusik, karena kini di salah satu deretan pepohonan nampak seorang pria berambut kuning tengah mengawasi sesuatu dengan Binocular militernya. pria itu tidak sendirian, ia bersama puluhan orang lain juga nampak siaga, menunggu sesuatu yang pasti akan datang pada mereka.

"Kiba, Chouji, Heffron. kemari!" panggil pria itu pada 3 nama yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Siap Kapten!"

"Dengar! tempat ini bagus untuk penyergapan, kita berada di ketinggian sekarang. dari segi sudut evaluasi tembakan dan posisi kita jauh lebih unggul dari musuh. kita akan menyebarkan pasukan untuk mengepung daerah dibawah. kita akan membuat musuh kebingungan dan panik, jika mereka panik maka moral mereka akan jatuh dan kita dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. kalian mengerti!

"Mengerti pak!"

"Baik sekarang akan kubagi posisinya. Kiba, kau bawa 10 orang ke sayap kanan, sertakan juga 1 senapan mesin sedang sebagai penekan bagi musuh" kata pria berambut kuning itu pada Kiba. ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chouji. "Chouji, kau bawa 10 orang ke sayap kiri, sama seperti Kiba, kau sertakan 1 senapan mesin sedang sebagai penekan. dan kau Heffron- .kini pria itu itu menoleh ke arah Heffron. – kau bawa 5 orang penembak terbaikmu dan 1 orang _Grenadier _juga 1 peleton mortir ke bukit di ujung jalan itu untuk menghancurkan formasi depan musuh. sementara aku akan bersama yang lain akan menyergap mereka dari belakang. apa kalian mengerti?" sambung pria itu sambil menatap tajam ketiga orang anak buahnya itu, berharap mereka telah mengerti rencana yang tadi ia telah sampaikan.

"Siap, laksanakan pak." ucap ketiga orang itu dengan nada pelan, tidak ingin membuat musuh mengetahui posisi mereka saat ini. setelah itu mereka langsung menyebar bersama pasukan yang lain ke posisi mereka masing masing. sesuai instruksi pria berambut kuning yang merupakan komandan mereka tadi.

beberapa menit kemudian para pasukan telah menyebar sesuai instruksi pria tadi. mereka kini tengah bersiaga penuh menunggu musuh yang menurut rencana akan datang ke posisi mereka. moncong senjata api mereka kini mengarah ke ujung jalan tempat musuh akan pertama kali terlihat. pasukan mortir juga telah mengukur arah tembakannya dengan cermat. kini pasukan itu telah siap membabat habis musuh yang akan datang.

"_Semua sudah siap, Kapten Naruto_!" teriak seorang anak buahnya melalui Walkie Talkie nya.

"Bagus Kiba, sekarang kita tunggu mereka menggigit umpannya" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam, ia nampak begitu bersemangat kali ini. ia kemudian mengambil senapan M4 Carbine miliknya dan mengarahkan moncong senapan itu ke ujung jalan. posisi tiarap ia ambil agar musuh tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. ia masih menyeringai kejam. memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi musuhnya saat melewati jalanan ini.

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan pasukannya bersembunyi. sekumpulan orang yang mengenakan seragam tempur dan senjata lengkap nampak berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan tampang cemas dan kelelahan. sesekali mereka harus berhenti karena komandan mereka masih mengecek peta untuk menentukan jalan yang harus mereka lalui selanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Neji! kalau kau menerangkan Peta padaku, kau harus menjelaskannya sampai detail. gara gara mu lah perjalanan kita jadi terhambat begini, dasar bodoh!" maki seorang pria yang nampaknya komandan pasukan kompi itu pada anak buahnya yang bernama Neji. membuat pria itu mengerenyit bingung atas tuduhan yang komandannya tuduhkan padanya.

"Tapi pak, kau sendiri yang mengubah jalur perjalanan kompi kita. aku sudah menerangkan padamu jalan sesuai peta, tapi kau malah memutuskan untuk melalui jalan yang lain!" protes Neji pada komandan kompinya itu. sontak saja membuat komandannya marah lalu mencengkram kerah seragam Neji dengan erat. membuat ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu padaku, Letnan! kau ingin menjadi pahlawan huh? kau harusnya sadar siapa pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kompi ini, yaitu aku. jadi kau tidak usah ikut ikutan mengaturku. kau mengerti?" ancam Komandan Kompi nya pada Neji. Neji yang benar benar kesulitan bernafas pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. komandannya segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah seragam Neji dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, diikuti oleh pasukan yang lain. meningalkan Neji yang masih syok dan kesakitan di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Letnan?" tanya seorang sersan satu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Neji kemudian mengangguk lagi dan menerima uluran tangan dari Sersan itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Neji. Kapten Sobel memang seperti itu" hibur Letnan Chuck pada Neji. "Dia orang yang perfeksionis dan punya displin tinggi, jadi mohon maklumi saja, ok?" sambung Letnan Chuck sambil mengelus punggung Neji. Letnan Chuck adalah salah satu dari sedikit perwira yang peduli dan perhatian pada anak buahnya, ia selalu menganggap anak buah dan komandannya merupakan saudaranya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Letnan Chuck, anda selalu perhatian pada kami!" balas Neji pada Letnan Chuck sambil tersenyum.

"NEJI!" teriak Kapten Sobel

"Ah sial, aku datang Kapten!" balas Neji pada Kapten Sobel, ia pun segera menuju ke tempat Kapten Sobel berada. nampak Kapten Kompinya itu tengah mengamati seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kayu dengan santainya. orang itu mengenakan tempur dan senjata lengkap, hampir sama dengan anggota kompinya, yang membedakan adalah, orang itu memakai ikata kain berwarna kuning di lengannya. sedangkan anggota kompinya memakai ikatan kain berwarna hijau. itu berarti orang itu merupakan...

"Musuh?" tanya Neji pada Kapten Sobel.

"Kau benar Neji, kita harus tangkap orang itu. dia pasti tahu dimana musuh berada" balas Kapten Sobel pada Neji, sambil tetap sibuk mengamati orang yang dicurigai sebagai musuh itu.

"Tapi pak- ucap Neji sambil terus mengamati orang itu dengan seksama. –bukankah aneh bila ada prajurit musuh yang seharusnya bersiaga dan bersama peleton utamanya, sekarang malah sendirian dan nampaknya dia terlihat santai sambil menunggu sesuatu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Neji, sekarang kumpulkan seluruh anggota, dan bersiap untuk menyergapnya, kau paham?"

"Ba-baik, pak!"

Neji dan perwira lainnya lalu mengumpulkan pasukan sesuai perintah kapten Sobel. setelah itu mereka membentuk formasi kolom, bersiap menyergap orang yang dianggap musuh itu.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu perintah Kapten Sobel untuk menye-

"JANGAN BERGERAK, DIAM DI TEMPAT!" teriak Kapten Sobel sambil menyongsong maju kedepan mendekati prajurit Musuh yang masih duduk santai, ia lalu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Prajurit musuh itu, berharap ia takut dan segera menyerah. namun yang terjadi sebaliknya, Prajurit itu malah melarikan diri dari Kapten Sobel dan pasukannya.

"HEI, JANGAN LARI! SEMUANYA CEPAT KEJAR DAN TANGKAP DIA. JANGAN TEMBAK DIA KARENA DIA TAHU DIMANA MUSUH BERADA, KALIAN MENGERTI?" perintah Kapten Sobel pada seluruh anggota kompinya setelah gagal menangkap prajurit musuh tadi.

"SIAP, PAK" ucap anggota kompinya serentak. mereka lalu mulai berlari untuk mengejar prajurit musuh yang melarikan diri tadi. namun sekuat apapun mereka berlari, prajurit musuh tadi masih tak terkejar, salah satu kendala yang dihadapi oleh pasukan kompi Kapten Sobel adalah, mereka semua mengenakan perlengkapan tempur dan membawa senjata yang berat sehingga membuat mereka cepat letih. sedangkan musuh yang mereka kejar tadi hanya membawa senapan M4 Carbine dan Vest anti peluru. helm dan tas yang seharusnya ia bawa malah tidak dipakai. sehingga musuh yang mereka kejar bisa berlari lebih lebih kencang.

Neji tersadar akan sesuatu. musuh yang mereka kejar hanya membawa senjata dan vest anti peluru saja. dan dari kecepatan larinya, bisa dipastikan yang mereka kejar adalah seorang _Runner_. ia lalu menyadari bahwa musuh yang mereka kejar bukan prajurit yang tertinggal atau tersesat dari kompi induknya, melainkan ia memang ditugaskan disitu sebagai pengamat atau mata mata. Neji yang tersadar bahwa ini jebakan berusaha menjelaskan pada Kapten Sobel.

"Hufft...Huuffftttt, Pak- kita harus berhen-

"TERUS KEJAR SEMUANYA, TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Kapten Sobel menyemangati anak buahnya yang lain. ia tak menanggapi perkataan Neji. membuat Neji kesal dan terpaksa harus terus berlari.

"_**Ya Tuhan, semoga perkiraanku salah"**_ ucap Neji dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari, musuh yang dari tadi mereka kejar mulai menghilang. selain itu Kabut mulai muncul di sekeliling mereka, membuat anggota Kompi itu semakin was was. Neji melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari bahwa kompinya telah masuk jauh ke dalam Hutan. yang mereka lihat sekarang hanya kabut dan puncak pohon pinus yang tinggi. jarak pandang terbatas juga membuat para _Marksman _di Kompi mereka tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaan musuh.

"Kita ada dimana, Kapten?" tanya salah seorang anak prajurit pada Kapten Sobel.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." balas Kapten Sobel, ia masih menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan cemas. keadaan Hutan yang sepi dan berkabut membuat ia khawatir.

Lalu perlahan, Kabut mulai menghilang. membuat anggota Kompi Sobel yang awalnya ketakutan menjadi lega. namun rasa lega itu tak berlangsung lama setelah mereka melihat puluhan prajurit muncul dari semak semak dan tengah membidikkan senapan mereka ke arah anggota kompi Kapten Sobel. para Prajurit – prajurit itu nampak mengelilingi mereka, mencegah mereka kabur dari penyergapan ini.

"Apa yang terja-

Sebelum Kapten Sobel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu prajurit musuh terlebih dahulu menembak salah satu anggota kompi mereka hingga ia tumbang, disusul oleh tembakan dari prajurit lain secara gencar.

'**DREDEDEDEDEDET' **suara puluhan senapan yang ditembakkan secara berkelanjutan ke arah Pasukan Kapten Sobel memecah keheningan Hutan. karena dalam posisi tidak siap dan kelelahan membuat satu persatu anggota Kompi Kapten Sobel tumbang dan berjatuhan. belum lagi tembakan mortir yang memecah konsentrasi mereka.

'**DRT,DRT,DRT,DRT,DRT,DRT' **kini giliran senapan mesin M249 musuh yang menyalak. menyapu bersih pasukan Kompi Kapten Sobel yang terlihat.

"SEMUANYA BALAS TEMBAKAN! BALAS TEMBAKAN MUSUH. BUAT MEREKA MERUNDUK!" perintah Kapten Sobel pada anak buahnya. namun anak buahnya tidak membalas tembakan dan malah mencari tempat berlindung. hanya kompi senapan M-60 yang membalas tembakan musuh. namun dengan segera kompi senapan M-60 itu dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. membuat posisi pasukan Kapten Sobel semakin terdesak.

"NEJI! BERAPA ANGGOTA KITA YANG TERSISA?" tanya Kapten Sobel pada Neji yang sesekali menembakkan senapan M4 Carbine miliknya ke arah musuh.

"Hanya tersisa 12 orang pak!" balas Neji sambil mengisi ulang amunisi senapannya yang telah habis.

"Sial!" umpat Kapten Sobel setelah mendegar perkataan Neji. ia kemudian ikut membalas tembakan musuh dengan gencar. baku tembak terjadi selama 30 menit. lalu kejadian aneh terjadi. musuh berhenti menembakkan senjatanya. suasana hutan yang tadinya riuh ramai kembali hening, seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"_**Kenapa mereka berhenti menembak?**_" ucap Neji dalam hati. namun sebuah suara kembali memecah keheningan hutan.

"KOMPI FOX, MOHON PERHATIAN! KOMPI KALIAN TELAH TERKEPUNG, KALIAN DIMOHON MENYERAH SEKARANG" suara yang berasal dari alat pengeras suara itu mebuat seluruh anggota kompi Fox terkejut. suara itu merupakan suara Uzumaki Michael Naruto, selaku pemimpin Kompi Delta. Neji menggertakkan giginya keras, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan kompinya ternyata. ia lalu segera menoleh ke arah Kapten Sobel, memintanya untuk tidak menyerah.

"Kapten Sobel, kita tidak boleh menye-

"Sudah berakhir, Neji" ucap Kapten Sobel lemah, "BAIKLAH, KAMI MENYERAH!" teriak Kapten Sobel sambil mengacungkan kain berwarna putih pada Naruto, yang kini menyeringai kejam kearahnya. sedangkan Neji terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan komandan kompinya itu. dengan perasaan kesal dan gondok ia membuang senjatanya ke tanah.

"_**Brengsek**_" ucap Neji dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebutkan nama Kompi, nama Pemimpin, jumlah Anggota dan nomor indukmu" ucap seorang perwira tinggi berpangkat Mayor kepada Kapten Sobel.

"Siap, Kompi Fox dari Batalyon taktis 8th Ranger. pemimpin, aku sendiri Kapten Sobel. anggotaku berjumlah 64 orang. nomor indukku BO54671298" jawab Kapten Sobel dengan muka tertekuk. ia lalu melirik ke arah prajuritnya yang tampak marah dan lelah.

"Kompimu kehilangan lebih dari 90% anggotanya dalam skenario latihan pertempuran tadi. bisa kau memberitahuku alasannya kenapa Kompimu bisa dibantai seperti tadi?" kini Mayor itu bertanya pada Kapten Sobel sambil menyilangkan tangannya. menatap serius sang komandan kompi.

"Itu karena- jawab Kapten Sobel dengan gemetar. –kesalahan komandan peleton 1 pak!" sambung Kapten Sobel sambil melirik ke arah Neji selaku komandan peleton 1. Neji kembali terkejut karena sang Kapten malah menyalahkannya. belum sempat ia menyanggah perkataan Kapten nya itu, Kapten Sobel kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia mengarahkan pasukan ke tempat penyergapan, berulang kali salah membaca peta, dan melakukan pembangkangan padaku pak!" lanjut Kapten Sobel pada Mayor Kakashi. yang kini menatapnya dengan intens.

"Begitu ya? jadi ini semua kesalahan Letnan Neji? jadi selama latihan tadi bukan kau yang menentukan rute perjalanan Kompimu? kenapa kau menyerahkan semuanya pada komandan peleton? dimana tanggung jawabmu Sobel?" kini giliran Kakashi yang menggempur Kapten Sobel dengan banyak pertanyaan. membuat Kapten Sobel gelagapan.

"Sudah cukup! aku tak mau mendengar alasan darimu lagi. sudah kuputuskan bahwa Kapten Sobel dan Letnan Neji yang bertanggung jawab atas kalahnya Kompi kalian di Skenario latihan ini. sebagai hukuman, point kalian berkurang masing masing 100 point. sementara yang lain, cepat bersihkan tubuh kalian dari bekas peluru latihan itu dan bersiap untuk makan siang. kalian mengerti?"

"SIAP PAK!" balas seluruh anggota kompi Fox dan kompi Delta serentak. mereka lalu membersihkan seragam dan peralatan tempur mereka dari noda kotoran dan segera pergi kembali ke Markas mereka yang berjarak 3 km dari hutan. sementara itu Naruto mendekati Neji yang masih menunduk kaku di tempatnya, masih syok atas hukuman yang Mayor Kakashi berikan padanya.

"Ayo, kembali ke markas Neji. kerjamu bagus hari ini" hibur Naruto pada Neji. walaupun pada latihan tadi mereka adalah musuh namun di luar itu mereka tetaplah sahabat, meskipun mereka berbeda pangkat. Naruto adalah Kapten sedangkan Neji adalah Letnan.

Neji hanya mengangguk singkat. Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, mereka kemudia pergi meninggalkan area hutan, menyusul anggota kompinya yang lain menuju Markas. dimana sebentar lagi merek akan makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Makanan apa ini? rasanya seperti sampah, aku tak sudi memakannya!" gerutu Lee sambil mendorong piringnya ke depan. ia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya ke dada, ia kelihatan kesal dengan menu makan siangnya.

"Hei, hei. jangan seperti itu, makanlah. kau bisa lemas kalau tidak makan" nasehat Shikamaru pada Lee yang masih ngotot tidak ingin memakan makanannya. Shikamaru sendiri sudah menghabiskan setengah piring makanannya.

"Shikamaru benar Lee, bersyukurlah kita bisa makan walaupun rasanya tidak enak tapi kita beruntung karena diluar sana banyak orang yang ingin makan tapi tidak punya uang untuk membelinya" kata Naruto menimpali perkataan Shikamaru. ia kemudian terkekeh kecih melihat kelakuan Lee yang sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak mereka masih bertugas di kesatuan 12th. kini setelah ia, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Neji dan Jones masuk ke Battalion Ranger dan juga Lee sekarang menjadi anggota Polisi Militer Ranger pun sifat mereka pun tak berubah banyak, kecuali mereka semua sekarang lebih dewasa dan lebih peka terhadap suasana sekitar.

" Cih, kalian lihat dan rasakan saja menu makan siang ini, coba lihat baik baik!" balas Lee berapi api.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada lalat atau hewan lain yang menempel di makananku, rasanya juga tidak terlalu hambar. Spaghetti ini cukup enak kok" terang Kiba sambil menyendokkan helaian Spaghetti itu ke mulutnya. ia nampak sangat menikmati menu makan siang yang tergolong mewah di Battalion nya itu.

"Nah itu masalahnya" sambar Lee dengan cepat "ini bukan Spaghetti, ini mie murah yang dikasih saus tomat, sausnya pun seperti muntahan anak bayi, terlalu encer dan mie nya terlalu alot. mereka benar benar tidak becus memasaknya." sambung Lee sambil mengaduk ngaduk piringnya.

"Hah, selera orang yang ahli dalam bidang kuliner memang menyusahkan ya" keluh Jones sambil melirik ke arah Neji yang masih tampak lesu di kursinya. "Ngomong ngomong, kau tidak apa apa Neji-san? kau sakit ya?" kini Jones bertanya pada Neji.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok, terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku, Jones!" balas Neji sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Jones sedikit tersentak. Neji memang pria yang cantik. ia bahkan tidak seperti pria lainnya yang tumbuh kumis dan dan memiliki suara yang berat. Neji memiliki kulit yang putih dan bersih juga suara yang lembut, seperti wanita. tubuhnya juga sedikit gempal, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jones.

"_**Kelihatannya aku harus berhenti membaca komik Yaoi, aku masih normal-aku masih normal-aku masih normal"**_ ucap Jones dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk tidak menatap Neji.

"Kau masih kesal pada Kapten Sobel?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Ah, aku sudah melupakannya, toh aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, Naruto. aku anak buahnya. jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti perintahnya" balas Neji pada Naruto.

"Tapi kudengar ada pergantian komandan kompi di beberapa kompi. mungkin salah satunya adalah Kompi Fox, kompimu Neji. aku mendengarnya dari Mayor Kakashi tadi" celetuk Shikamaru sambil menyesap teh yang barusan ia ambil. ia kemudian mendesah nikmat sambil merasakan cairan hangat itu masuk ke lambungnya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu syukurlah"

"**TET TET TET TET TET TET TET' **bunyi bel tanda jam makan siang berakhir. kini semua prajurit dan perwira nampak mulai meninggalkan ruang makan. Latihan tempur sudah selesai mereka lakukan. tampaknya sisa sore ini akan para prajurit itu habiskan untuk nongkrong di Cafe depan markas atau bagi para perwira, inilah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk mengerjakan laporan tugas mengenai keadaan kompi mereka seharian ini. selanjutnya Laporan itu akan diserahkan ke Komandan Batallion.

Tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini tampak sibuk dengan Notebook di ruang kerjanya. sebagai komandan kompi, ia mempunyai fasilitas yang cukup mewah yaitu ruang kerja pribadi yang cukup luas. di ruang kerja Naruto itu tampak beberapa foto keluarganya dan lukisan raksasa Yesus Kristus pemberian sang Ibu yang ia pajang di dinding. di ruangan itu juga ada sebuah akuarium kecil dengan seekor udang hias di dalamnya. tidak lupa ada sofa yang empuk dan nyaman. benar benar surga kecil bagi perwira sepertinya.

'**TOK, TOK, TOK'**

"Masuk" ucap Naruto sambil terus memeriksa dokumen dokumen penting yang segera ia harus tanda tangani hari ini juga itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kiba yang berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Naruto, ia membawa sebuah kotak bekal berukuran besar berwarna merah muda.

"Kau sombong sekali tidak mau membukakan pintu, Naruto!" ucap Kiba sambil mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk. ia lalu menaruh kotak bekal tadi di atas meja kerja Naruto.

"Aku sibuk brengsek, ngomong ngomong apa yang kau taruh di meja kerjaku ini?"

"Bento, kelihatannya sih"

"Untukku? dari Ibuku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil mengamati kotak bekal yang Kiba taruh di atas meja kerja nya.

"Bukan dari ibumu, tapi dari Sakura. oh ya Sakura memanggilmu, dia mengajakmu makan siang di taman bawah" balas Kiba sambil mencomot salah satu permen yang tersedia di toples.

"Apa apaan ini? aku tidak mau menerimanya. sekarang kau ambil ini dan kembalikan padanya. cepat! aku sibuk hari ini" ucap Naruto ketus sambil terus memeriksa Dokumen dokumen penting itu.

"Kau harus menemuinya Naruto" balas Kiba "Dia bilang, kalau kau menolak menemuinya, maka ia akan tetap bertahan di pintu gerbang masuk sampai kau datang. dia membuat keributan disana, dan aku yakin kau tidak mau namamu tercoreng karena ulahnya bukan?" sambung Kiba.

"Cih, dasar perempuan merepotkan. baiklah baiklah aku akan menemuinya" ucap Naruto sambil membanting dokumen dokumen penting itu ke meja kerjanya. ia benar benar kesal dengan Sakura. kenapa sih ia selalu datang dan menganggu hidupnya yang tenang. kemarin saat dia pergi ke Gereja bersama ibunya, Sakura tiba tiba muncul dan ikut berdoa bersama padahal ia seorang Agnostik. Sakura juga pernah tiba tiba muncul di ruang kerjanya denagn alasan uuntuk mengajaknya pergi membeli kue untuk suguhan Natal di rumahnya. Sakura nampaknya benar benar ingin mencari perhatiannya.

"Baiklah, hati hati ya. jangan sampai kau khilaf dan membunuhnya" ucap Kiba santai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik kau" balas Naruto kesal sambil melempar sebuah buku telepon ke arah Kiba yang sukses menghantam wajah pria itu. ia lalu cepat cepat pergi untuk menemui Sakura yang sekarang tengah membuat keributan di gerbang masuk markas.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, mohon singkirkan mobilmu dari gerbang masuk"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. sebelum Kapten Naruto datang kesini aku tidak mau pergi"

"Sakura, aku mohon. kau membuat keributan disini, tolong singkirkan mobilmu dari gerbang masuk. kau menghalangi kendaraan lain untuk lewat" pinta Lee pada Sakura yang masih ngotot tidak mau menyingkir dari gerbang masuk. ia lalu mengenggam lengan Sakura, hendak membawanya pergi dari gerbang depan. namun Sakura malah menjerit jerit saat Lee hendak membawanya pergi.

"APA APAAN KAU INI! TOLONG TOLONG! AKU MAU DILECEHKAN OLEH POLISI MILITER INI! TOLONG KUMOHON TOLONG" jerit Sakura membuat Lee menjadi pusat perhatian masyarakat sekitar. mereka kemudian berbisik bisik curiga.

"SAKURA, HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ah, Naruto tolong kau lepas- belum sempat menyelsaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sakura keburu ditarik oleh Naruto, membawanya untuk menjauh dari area gerbang depan. tak lupa ia segera merampas kunci mobil Sakura lalu melemparkanya pada Lee. agar mobil Sakura bisa dipindahkan dari gerbang masuk pangkalan.

"Naruto kita mau kemana?"

"Ke ruanganku, kita harus berbicara suatu hal" balas Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ruang kerjanya. di sepanjang jalan tampak para perwira menatap Naruto yang tengah menggandeng paksa Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun Naruto tak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

'**BRAAK' **suara pintu ruangan kerja Naruto yang dibuka paksa. ruangan itu tampak sepi, mungkin Kiba sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu tadi. Naruto segera mendudukkan Sakura dengan paksa, membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan karena perlakuan kasar Naruto.

"Aduh, jangan kasar dong. sakit tahu" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah karena diseret paksa oleh Naruto.

"Bisa kau berhenti Sakura?" ucap Naruto berat, ia tampak benar benar emosi saat ini. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini semua? mencari perhatianku, aku sudah muak dengan tingkah lakumu selama ini! asal kau tahu saja, hatiku sudah tertutup untukmu Sakura. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, JADI BERHENTI MENDEKATIKU, KAU MENGERTI?" sambungnya dengan nada membentak pada Sakura.

"Hihihihihih, kau ini benar benar lucu saat marah, Naruto!" balas Sakura sambil terkikik geli. "Tapi maaf, Naruto. aku benar benar mencintaimu sekarang. aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya" sambung Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan mendekati Naruto. membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kau-

"Aku bahkan tak segan menyerahkan tubuhku untukmu, Narutooh~" ucap Sakura sensual sambil melepas Jaket yang ia kenakan. betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ia menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak mengenakan apa apa di balik jaket itu, alias ia telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan jaket untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Sakura semakin berani, ia kemudian mengelus celana Naruto. membuat yang bersangkutan semakin terkejut. namun Naruto segera sadar dan menepis tangan Sakura dari celananya kemudia menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Dasar wanita jalang! pergi kau dari sini. SEKARANG!" bentak Naruto pada Sakura. namun bukannya takut atau menuruti perintah Naruto, Sakura malah memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Benar benar hangat~" desah Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Naruto pelan.

"SIALAN KAU, MENJAUH DARI KU!" bentak Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura darinya, membuat Sakura terjatuh dan menghantam meja tamu di ruangan itu. Naruto pun segera menghubungi Korps Polisi Militer untuk membawa Sakura pergi dari ruangannya. tak berselang lama dua anggota Polisi Militer datang dan langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, NARUTO! LIHAT SAJA, KAU AKAN BERTEKUK LUTUT DI HADAPANKU, AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU. LIHAT SAJA NANTIII!" jerit Sakura pada Naruto. kini ia tengah diseret paksa oleh 2 anggota Polisi Militer Wanita untuk menjauh dari ruangan Naruto.

"Cepat bawa pergi perempuan gila ini dari Markas, kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti pak!" balas kedua anggota Polisi Militer itu sambil terus menyeret Sakura yang meronta ronta minta dilepaskan. tak lama kemudian mereka sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya itu dengan lesu. hari ini cukup berat untuknya, ditambah dengan pekerjaanya yang belum rampung sukses menambah beban di kepalanya itu.

'**TOK,TOK,TOK,TOK'**

"Masuk!" ucap Naruto ketus, mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya itu untuk masuk. pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang Prajurit yang nampaknya membawa pesan untuk Naruto.

"Siap, anda dipanggil Mayor Kakashi ke ruangannya pak!"

"_**Cih, ada apa lagi sekarang? apa karena masalahku dengan Sakura tadi? sial, semua jadi runyam sekarang" **_ucap Naruto dalam hatinya jengkel. "Baik, aku segera kesana" sambung Naruto pada Prajurit itu. Prajurit itu mengangguk kemudia ia memberi hormat pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan" ucap Naruto pelan. ia kemudia berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju ruangan Mayor Kakashi selaku pemimpin Batallion taktis 8th Ranger.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar ada masalah di gerbang masuk Markas ini tadi, dan masalah itu disebabkan oleh seorang perempuan yang mengaku dekat denganmu. apa itu benar, Kapten Naruto?" tanya Kakashi setelah mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya.

"Siap, benar pak. tapi perempuan itu bukan siapa siapaku, dia hanya-

"Mantan pacarmu dulu kan? Guru Minato sudah bercerita banyak soal itu" ucap Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruto. ia sudah tau perihal hubungan Naruto dan gadis musim semi itu dari Minato, selaku komandan Brigade ke 10 dan juga gurunya waktu di Akademi Militer dulu.

"Ah iya, soal itu aku benar benar minta maaf pak! aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan berbuat senekat itu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Mayor Kakashi.

"Hn, tidak usah minta maaf, toh ini bukan salahmu. sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini bukan karena itu, Naruto" kata Mayor Kakashi sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Naruto. "Ini, bukalah dan baca. itu tujuanku memanggilmu kesini" sambung Kakashi.

"Apa ini?" ucap Naruto setelah menerima surat dari Mayor Kakashi, ia lalu membuka amplop itu lalu mengambil surat di dalamnya dan mulai membaca isi surat itu dengan seksama. sedetik kemudian matanya melotot setelah membaca isi surat itu. tangannya bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya benar benar terkejut dan terperangah setelah melihat isi surat itu. ia lalu menatap Mayor Kakashi yang tampak sibuk membaca sebuah Novel dewasa yang selalu ia bawa kemana man.

"Apa i-ini benar? Ukraina? Ranger? misi perdamaian? apa anda serius soal ini?" gempuran pertanyaan segera Naruto tujukan pada Kakashi yang kini menatapnya dengan serius. Novel yang tadi ia baca sudah ia taruh kembali di lacinya.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Pentagon baru saja mengumumkannya tadi siang" kata Kakashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "berdasarkan hasil rapat Konggres maka Pemerintah sudah memutuskan untuk mengirim pasukan Ranger dan Marinir AS untuk bergabung dengan pasukan multinasional lain di bawah bendera PBB ke Ukraina sebagai upaya untuk meredam konflik dan gesekan politik antara Pemerintah Ukraina dengan pemberontak pro Russia. kita, pasukan Ranger, akan dikirim pertama kali ke sana pada hari Jumat pukul 22.00 atau bisa dibilang besok kita akan berangkat ke Ukraina. Ranger akan mengirim 5 dari 11 kompi ke Ukraina. yaitu kompi Delta, kompi Fox, Kompi Charlie, kompi Able, dan kompi Zulu. kau mengerti, Naruto!" sambung Kakashi menjelaskan tentang misi perdamaian di Ukraina pada Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti. aku akan pergi sekarang untuk memberikan Briefing pada anak buahku pak" ucap Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. ia pun hendak pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum Kakashi mencegahnya.

"Jangan beritahu anak buahmu sekarang, Naruto! karena besok mereka semua beserta kompi lain akan di briefing langsung oleh ayahmu, yang tak lain tak bukan Kolonel Minato di Aula markas"

"Begitu ya? tunggu dulu.. anda bilang Kolonel Minato? sejak kapan ayahku jadi Kolonel?" sanggah Naruto setelah mendengar pangkat Ayahnya yang tadi disebutkan Mayor Kakashi.

"Dia baru saja naik pangkat setelah rapat itu selesai. nampaknya karir ayahmu terus melejit, Naruto. mungkin suatu saat dia bisa jadi presiden. hahahahaha" tawa Kakashi memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka. mau tidak mau Naruto juga ikut tertawa untuk menghargai Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pulanglah ke rumah. istirahat untuk besok. aku tak ingin bibi Kushina memukulku dengan sendok sup legendarisnya itu karena memperbudak putra kesayangannya ini dengan berkas berkas setinggi gunung itu. biar perwira lain yang menyelesaikan dokumen dokumen itu. kau mengerti?" ucap Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Mayor Kakashi" balas Naruto pada Mayor Kakashi. ia lalu memberi Hormat padanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan kerja Kakashi. hatinya masih belum tenang setelah mengetahui kalau besok ia akan dan kompinya dikirim ke Ukraina. bisa dibilang ini misi tempur sesungguhnya bagi Naruto sebagai seorang Ranger AD. inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang prajurit yang handal dan dapat mengemban tanggung jawab dari negaranya. terlebih lagi misi nya ke Ukraina ini juga memberikan kontribusi bagi perdamaian di dunia dibawah bendera PBB.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang" guman Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya untuk berkemas dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba di rumah orang tuanya dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bahagia, gugup, dan takut karena mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di Garasi, Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. tidak usah ketuk pintu, toh orang tuanya pasti sudah mendengar suara mobilnya. mereka pasti tau kalau Naruto lah yang datang. baru saja ia melangkah menuju ruang keluarga, dan ia mendengar suara suara aneh dari ruang makan. tampaknya itu suara ibu dan ayahnya.

"_Minato, jangan disini ah"_

"_Sudahlah Kushina, kau juga menikmatinya kan?"_

"_Tapi Naruto sudah pulang, bagaimana kalau ia melihat kita?"_

"_Sudahlah, Naruto tidak akan lihat, toh ia masih polos dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang ini Kushina-chan"_

Apa apaan itu? sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu di ruang makan? kenapa dari percakapan kedua orang tuanya itu, mereka seperti hendak melakukan kegiatan 'itu'. Naruto yang kepo pun segera menuju ruang makan. dan tepat dugaannya, ia sekarang tengah melihat ayahnya tengah memangku ibunya di kursi ruang makan, Minato tampak tanpa memakai celana, sedangkan sang ibu tampak pasrah di pangkuan Minato. parahnya lagi, Kushina saat ini tidak mengenakan baju alias telanjang bulat. Naruto melongo melihat apa yang barusan ia lihat ,sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

.

.

.

"Mau tambah nasinya lagi?" tawar Kushina pada Naruto yang sedang melahap daging BBQ itu dengan lahap.

"Tidak bu, tawarkan saja pada ayah, nampaknya ayah masih kelaparan tuh" balas Naruto sambil menatap jahil pada Minato yang kondisinya benar benar memprihatinkan. di kepalanya muncul 2 benjolan besar dan juga wajahnya yang lebam lebam setelah dihajar Kushina yang shock akibat kegiatan intim mereka dilihat oleh Naruto. awalnya Kushina hendak mengadakan makan malam special untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat Minato, namun entah setan darimana yang merasuki Minato membuatnya mengajak Kushina untuk bersetubuh di ruang makan. sialnya Naruto melihat mereka dan berteriak histeris. membuat Kushina segera sadar dari rasa nikmatnya dan menghajar Minato habis habisan yang ia anggap sebagai pemicu masalah utama.

"Hei mesum, mau tambah nasi atau tidak?" tawar Kushina sadis sambil memukul kepala Minato dengan sumpit.

"Adududuh, Kushina, jangan pukul aku dengan sumpit itu dong, kepalaku masih sakit nih"

"Salahmu sendiri memperkosaku di ruang makan. untung saja Naruto yang lihat, coba kalau orang tuaku yang tiba tiba datang kesini lalu melihat kejadian tadi. bisa dipotong habis *****mu itu lalu dibuang di sungai Okinawa" balas Kushina sadis.

"Hiiiii seram deh" ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan ***** sang ayah dipotong lalu dijadikan makanan ikan, membuatnya ngilu saja.

"Kau ini" ucap Minato sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang masih benjol, ia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. "Hei Naruto, kau sudah siap nak?" sambung Minato sambil mengelus surai kuning putranya itu.

"Sudah ayah" balas Naruto setelah mengetahui arah pembicaraan sang ayah, pasti soal pengirimannya ke sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah. ia tampak gugup dan Khawatir, wajar karena sebentar lagi dia akan ditugaskan di negeri yang jaraknya ribuan mil dari Seattle, dan dengan taruhan nyawa pula.

"Kau gugup Naruto" kini gilran sang ibu yang menimpali perkataanya, Kushina lalu mengenggam erat tangan putranya itu, memberikannya ketenangan. "Kalau kau gugup, selalu ingat untuk berdoa dan menarik napas panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu, ok?" sambung Kushina sambil tersenyum 5 jari padanya. senyum yang kini diwariskan padanya, senyum yang sudah jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Terima kasih ayah, ibu. aku sayang kalian berdua " ucap Naruto penuh haru sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. ia sungguh merasa beruntung mempunyai orang tua seperti Minato dan Kushina. orang tua yang selalu mendukungnya, orang tua yang selalu ada di sisinya, orang tua yang bahkan memaafkan dirinya walaupun ia pernah menyakiti hati dan fisik kedua orang tuanya itu dulu. ia bahkan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya lagi.

"Hah kau benar benar anak kebanggaan kami Naruto, kau benar benar membuat kami bahagia. sungguh" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sayang.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, sekarang cepat tidur agar besok kau bisa bagun pagi dengan segar dan dapat memimpin kompimu dengan lebih baik lagi" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum mesum. ia tampak memberikan suatu kode yang Naruto langsung tangkap maksutnya.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga sudah ngantuk dan lelah. aku pergi tidur duluan ya, Ayah, Ibu. selamat bersenang senang malam ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Minato. ia lalu segera menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. membuat Kushina kesal karena Naruto tiba tiba meninggalkan ia dan Minato sendirian di ruang makan.

"Ah dasar anak itu, dan apa maksutnya bersenang senang? aku tidak menger- KYAAA" ucapan Kushina terputus saat Minato tiba tiba menggendongnya dengan gaya Bridal. Minato lalu langsung membawa Kushina menuju kamar mereka. senyum mesum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"MINATO, LEPAS!"

"Aku mau menikmati hadiah kenaikan pangkatku sekarang Kushina, sekalian aku mau memberikan Naruto seorang adik kecil, ia pasti akan suka" balas Minato sambil mengecup pipi Kushina lembut.

"AH TAPI JANGAN SEKA- TOLONG JANGAN SEKARANG, KYAAAA" jeritan Kushina akhirnya terputus sesaat setelah Minato menutup dan mengunci kamar mereka rapat rapat dari dalam.

Akhirnya malam itu benar benar menjadi malam yang indah bagi Naruto dan juga menjadi malam yang benar benar berat bagi Kushina karena ia harus bertempur(?) dengan sang suami di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Aula Markas Battalion Ranger tampak ramai dipenuhi oleh ratusan anprajurit dari berbagai kompi. mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. beberapa dari mereka sedang menbak nebak apa yang membuat seluruh anggota dari 11 kompi Ranger harus dikumpulkan secara mendadak siang ini? apa New York baru saja diserang Godzilla? pikiran mereka mulai berfantasi liar.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita dikumpulkan secara mendadak ke sini, Kapten?" tanya Kiba sopan pada Naruto, ya iyalah tak mungkin ia bersikap kurang ajar seperti biasanya di tempat ini. bisa bisa ia digelandang Polisi Militer.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri Kiba, sabar dan dengarkan penjelasan Kolonel Minato sebentar lagi" balas Naruto pada Kiba yang tengah cemberut Naruto tidak mau memberitahunya alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka sekarang dikumpulkan kesini.

Beberapa saat kemudia pintu Aula terbuka dan nampaklah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan setelan seragam _Green Forest_ dengan _digital Camo _dan baret coklat di kepalanya. ia adalah Minato. selaku komandan Brigade ke 10 Angkatan Darat AS.

"SIAP, GRAK" perintah Mayor Kakashi pada seluruh prajurit di aula itu. mereka pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan memberikan hormat pada Minato.

"Hn, silahkan duduk prajurit!" ucap Minato dengan tegas. para Prajurit itu pun segera duduk kembali di kursinya, mereka tampak terkejut dan penasaran karena komandan Brigade ke 10 itu datang ke markas Battalion mereka. ada apa gerangan?

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? apa semua sehat?" tanya Minato pada mereka semua.

"SIAP, BAIK DAN SEHAT PAK!"

"Bagus, baiklah dengarkan! aku punya 2 berita untuk kalian, 1 berita baik dan 1 berita buruk. berita mana yang ingin kalian dengar terlebih dahulu?" kini Minato kembali bertanya pada seluruh prajurit itu.

"SIAP, BERITA BAIK TERLEBIH DAHULU PAK!" balas mereka kompak dengan suara lantang. sudah menjadi kebiasaan di kalangan Ranger untuk menerima berita baik dulu kemudian baru menerima berita buruk. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia sudah tahu apa berita buruk yang akan disampaikan sang ayah nanti.

"Baiklah, berita baiknya adalah... ucap Minato menggantung. sengaja agar para prajuritnya itu penasaran. –Latihan operasi tempur pegunungan selama seminggu ini akan dibatalkan" sambung Minato sambil tersenyum. para Prajurit yang mendengar hal itu langsung bersorak sorai. mereka benar benar senang karena Latihan yang benar benar menguras tenaga itu telah dibatalkan.

"WOHOOO, kau dengar itu Kapten? latihan bak neraka itu telah dibatalkan, akhirnya aku bisa ngapel dengan Tamaki di Mall Center Seattle besok. benar benar kabar baik." ucap Kiba kegirangan. namun Naruto masih memasang wajah datar. itu bukan kabar baik sama sekali. karena kabar buruk yang akan Minato sampaikan bakal menghancurkan seluruh kabar baik itu.

"Baiklah, mohon tenang, sekarang aku akan memberitahu berita buruknya.. ucap Minato dengan lantang. ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. para prajurit itu langsung diam dan mendegar dengan seksama, berita buruk yang akan Minato sampaikan. "Beberapa Kompi Ranger akan diberangkatkan menuju Ukraina, lebih tepatnya di wilayah Pisky yang merupakan zone pembatas antara Tentara Ukraina dengan Milisi pro Russia. disana, tugas kalian adalah menghindari adanya konflik bersenjata dan mempetahankan garis Netral di kota itu" sambung Minato.

para Prajurit yang awalnya senang dan gembira itu pun langsung terdiam. jadi itu berita buruknya? kalau begitu sih mending mereka latihan di pegunungan selama seminggu penuh daripada harus diberangkatkan ke Ukraina yang sedang tercabik cabik karena perang sipil.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan menyebutkan nama nama kompi yang akan diberangkatkan menuju Ukraina malam ini" kini giliran Mayor Kakashi yang bicara. ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dimana terdapat nama nama kompi yang akan diberangkatkan malam ini. "kompi Delta, kompi Fox, Kompi Charlie, kompi Able, dan kompi Zulu persiapkan diri kalian, karena kalian akan dikirim ke Ukraina malam ini juga" sambung Kakashi. suasana di Aula itu menjadi riuh, ada yang bersyukur karena kompinya tidak ikut ke Ukraina. ada yang kecewa karena kompinya diterjunkan ke Ukraina. ada juga yang heboh karena tidak sabar untuk berperang melawan musuh, padahal ini kan misi perdamaian.

"Baiklah, semuanya tenang. anggota dari kompi yang disebutkan tadi beserta perwiranya tetap berada disini untuk menerima briefing. kompi lain yang tidak disebutkan namanya di daftar silahkan keluar dan bersiap untuk Latihan tempur pegunungan. cepat!" perintah Mayor Kakashi membuat para anggota kompi lain mendesah kecewa. katanya tidak ada latihan tempur pegunungan, kok sekarang perintahnya lain.

Setelah anggota kompi lain keluar, kini hanya tampak 325 orang dari 1000 lebih Prajurit yang tadi memenuhi Aula tadi. kini mereka bersiap menerima briefing dari Mayor Kakashi dan Kolonel Minato mengenai penugasan mereka di Ukraina. mereka masih memasang ekspresi kecewa, jujur mereka benar benar tidak siap secara mental. apalagi mereka berangkat pada malam hari nanti. benar benar sebuah berita yang mendadak.

"Cih sial, apa yang aku harus katakan pada Tamaki nanti? padahal rencananya besok aku akan menginap di Apartemennya dan bercinta dengannya sampai pagi setelah aku mengajaknya ke Mall Center Seattle, benar benar brengsek!" keluh Kiba sambil memijit kepalanya pusing. sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. ia lalu mulai mempehatikan Mayor Kakashi yang memberi briefing di depan dengan layar besar. ia sedang menjelaskan situasi kota Pisky yang porak poranda akibat perang. tugas yang mereka emban tampak semakin sulit sekarang.

"**Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian di misi ini" **ucapan Kolonel Minato segera menyadarkan para Prajurit itu dari khayalan liar mereka. kata kata itu sukses membuat semangat mereka pulih kembali. para Prajurit itu pun menatap Minato dengan tegas dan percaya diri sebelum mereka berteriak.

"**SIAP, PAK!"**

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ibu sudah siapkan celana dalam kodokmu di sini. jangan lupa mencucinya seminggu sekali ya" ucap Kushina sambil memasukkan sebuah celana dalam bermotif kodok ke tas besar milik Naruto.

"Kok Celana dalam sih bu? aku kan pakai kolor selama ini!" sanggah Naruto sambil memasukkan baju bajunya yang lain ke dalam tas. ia dan ibunya sedang menyiapkan barang barang keperluan Naruto selama ia berdinas di Ukraina. Baju, Celana, Seragam, Sepatu, Obat obatan dan tetek bengek lainnya mereka sudah masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ini agar tititmu tidak lecet ketika terjadi pertempuran nanti. tenang saja, Ayahmu juga pakai celana dalam kok waktu bertugas di Afghanistan dan Panama. ibu bahkan menjahitkannya celana dalam buatan sendiri. ibu kasih nama ibu di celana dalam ayahmu agar dia selalu ingat denganku jika ia ingin main dengan wanita lain" balas Kushina pada Naruto.

"Ayah pasti menderita sekali" ucap Naruto, ia kemudian melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. sudah jam 8 malam. 2 jam lagi ia akan berangkat dari Seattle Air Force Base menuju Ukraina. terbang Marathon selama 18 jam. dan para Prajurit yang ditugaskan ke Ukraina hanya diberi waktu 3 jam untuk mempersiapkan diri dan bertemu dengan keluarganya untuk terakhir kali dalam jangka waktu yang lama. benar benar mendadak dan terkesan buru buru.

"Sudah semua, barang barang mu? tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Siap boss, tidak ada yang tertinggal!" ucap Naruto sambil memberi hormat pada sang ibu.

"Bagus, ayo kita ke ruang doa sekarang, ibu ingin mendoakanmu sebentar disana" ucap Kushina sambil menarik tangan Naruto mengajaknya menuju ruang doa yang terletak di lantai satu rumahnya. sesampainya disana Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk bersila. sementara Kushina menyalakan lilin di altar kecil.

Naruto cukup takjub dengan keadaan ruang doa itu. sudah lama ia tak kesini. terakhir kali ia masuk dan berdoa di ruangan ini waktu ia lulus SMA. waktu itu ia ingin sekali masuk Militer dan sering berdoa disini agar keinginannya itu dikabulkan. kini ruang doa itu tampak semakin bagus saja. di dinding ruang doa itu terpajang 14 foto yang menggambarkan jalan sengsara Yesus Kristus saat hendak disalib. dan juga patung Bunda Maria seukuran orang Dewasa yang ibunya letakkan di ujung ruangan. terdapat juga Altar kecil dengan Salib dan lilin lilin diatasnya seperti yang ada di Gereja pada umumnya. namun ada satu hal yang Naruto kurang suka dari ruang doa ini, yaitu lantainya yang beralaskan kayu Jati. karena tidak ada kursi maka ia dan ibunya harus bersila atau berlutut. dan berlutut di lantai kayu itu benar benar menyakitkan. tidak ada karpet yang empuk untuk melindungi lutut dan kakinya.

"Sikap berdoa tidak seperti itu, Naruto!" ucap sang Ibu tegas sambil berlutut dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk sikap berdoa yang baik dan benar. ia lalu mulai memejamkan matanya diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Tuhan, Allah Bapa di Surga... ucap Kushina mulai merangkai kata kata dalam bentuk sebuah doa. "terima kasih atas segala rahmat dan pertolongan yang engkau haturkan pada kami hari ini. semoga engkau terus memberikan rahmat kasihmu untuk keluarga kecil kami untuk selama lamanya"

"Am-" ucapan Amin Naruto tertahan saat sang ibu kembali melanjutkan doa.

"Tuhan, aku ingin meminta rahmat perlindungan untuk putra ku dan suamiku, Uzumaki Michael Naruto, yang beberapa jam lagi akan ditugaskan dalam misi kemanusiaan di Ukraina" sambung Kushina dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. "Aku mohon berikan rahmat penyertaanmu agar dia bisa menjalankan tugas mulia itu dengan ba-baik dan dapat kembali dengan se- hiks.. selamat dan berkumpul lagi denganku dan Minato" Kushina mulai terisak, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis.

"Ibu"

"Dia orang yang ceroboh dan malas pergi ke Gereja tapi aku mohon Tuhan..." sambung Kushina. "AKU MOHON LINDUNGI DIA, AKU RELA BERPUASA DAN MENDERITA UNTUKNYA, TAPI AKU MOHON LINDUNGI DIA, BAWA DIA KEMBALI DENGAN SELAMAT" ucap Kushina dengan lantang, emosinya benar benar sedang campur aduk. air mata segera memenuhi kedua pasang mata beriris violetnya itu. namun posisi doa nya tetap ia pertahankan. mencoba untuk tegar dan terus memohon pada Tuhan untuk keselamatan putranya.

"Ibu, tenanglah" kini Naruto benar benar iba melihat sang ibu yang tengah menangis dalam doanya. namun entah kenapa tubuh Naruto kaku, ia tetap berada di posisi berdoa. berlutut dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. ia benar benar tak bisa bergerak.

"Amin" ucap Kushina, kemudia ia melanjutkan dengan doa Bapa Kami dan Salam Maria masing masing sebanyak 3 kali. Naruto mengikuti doa sang ibu dengan Khusuk, air matanya juga merembes keluar walaupun ia sudah menahannya. cinta kasih sang ibu padanya benar benar besar dan tulus. membautnya ikut terharu dan meneteskan air mata dalam doa itu.

Tepat setelah doa Salam Maria terakhir usai, Naruto langsung memeluk erat sang ibu, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut sang ibu yang masih bersimpuh di depan Altar. tangisnya pecah di lutut sang ibu. Kushina juga ikut menangis sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang. ia rela melakukan apa saja agar sang anak Bahagia dan dapat pulang dengan selamat dari tugasnya di Ukraina.

"Hiks.. hiks aku sayang ibu, kumohon jangan berhenti doakan aku, doakan agar aku bisa pulang dengan selamat, bu. hiks hiks"

"Hiks Ibu selalu berdoa untukmu nak, ibu selalu berdoa untukmu, tenang saja. sekarang fokuskan dirimu untuk tugas ini, kau paham? jangan pernah mabuk mabukan dan seringlah ke Gereja. cari Gereja mana saja asal kau berdoa pada Allah Bapa. dan jangan pernah main perempuan, tolonglah orang yang membutuhkan bantuan walaupun ia orang miskin. itu saja permintaan ibu padamu. cukup sulit tapi harus kau jalankan. mengerti Naruto?" ucap sang Ibu sambil menatap Naruto dengan sendu. pelukannya pada Naruto semakin erat.

"Aku mengerti bu, akan kucoba untuk melakukannya" balas Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang merembes keluar. namun tiba tiba tangan lain ikut memeluknya dan sang ibu dari belakang. Ayahnya tiba tiba muncul dan mengeratkan dirinya diantara tubuh Naruto dan Kushina.

"Curaaaanng... kenapa aku gak diajak?" ucap Minato dengan nada menggelikan sambil menggesek gesekkan wajahnya diantara wajah Naruto dan Kushina. membuat mereka merasa geli karena Brewok Minato yang kasar menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah mereka.

"Ayo Naruto kita periksa kembali barang barangmu, siapa tahu ada yang ketinggalan" ucap Kushina datar sambil mendorong tubuh Minato sampai terjungkal dan menghantam lantai kayu itu dengan cukup keras. sementara Naruto terkikik geli melihat perlakuan sang ibu pada sang ayah. Minato kemudian bangkit lalu menatap Kushina dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"AWAS SAJA KAU MALAM INI, KUSHINA-chan. KUPASTIKAN BULAN DEPAN KAU AKAN HAMIL ANAK KEDUAKU, MUAHAHAHA" teriak Minato sambil tersenyum mesum. yang segera direspon oleh Kushina dengan melempar sebuah kamus bahasa inggris setebal 20cm ke kepala Minato. membuat ia kembali terjungkal dan pingsan.

_**Perpisahan macam apa ini, ya Tuhan!**_

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ini tas yang terakhir" ucap Naruto pada Lee yang tengah membantunya mengemasi barang barangnya ke mobil sang ayah. ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke Seattle Air Force bersama sang ibu dan sang ayah yang akan mengantarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lee" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala anggota Polisi Militer yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri ini. membuat Lee tersipu malu.

"Ah tidak apa apa Pak! aku hanya ingin membantu sahabatku, itu saja" balas Lee sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ah kalau begitu aku mohon ijin untuk kembali ke Posku Pak! Letnan Graham pasti akan marah kalau aku terlambat tiba di pos penjagaan" sambung Lee sambil memberi hormat pada Minato.

"Baiklah, sekali terima kasih Lee. karena sudah membantu kami" ucap Minato mengizinkan Lee untuk pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik alis tebal!" kini giliran Naruto yang berbicara dengan Lee.

"Kau juga, Naruto. oh ya, jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh oleh khas Ukraina ya! kalau bisa seperti patung atau kaligrafi juga tidak apa apa"

"Yeee, enak saja" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa, Lee kemudian segera pergi dari halaman rumah orang tua Naruto untuk kembali ke pos penjagaanya. meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato yang tengah duduk di kursi depan di dalam mobil dengan Minato sebagai pengemudi.

"Ibu lama sekali"

"Hn, kau benar juga. Ayah keluarkan dulu mobilnya dari halaman agar kita dapat segera berangkat" balas Minato. ia pun segera menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikannya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. namun betapa terkejutnya mereka saat seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan nekatnya tiba tiba muncul di depan mobil Minato. untung saja Minato dengan sigap mengerem mobilnya sebelum menabrak perempuan itu.

"Sial, untung aku mengerem tepat waktu"

"Sakura?" Naruto menyadari bahwa perempuan berambut pink yang menghadang mobil ayahnya itu adalah Sakura. ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Sakura yang tampak senang mengetahui kalau Naruto belum berangkat ke Seattle Air Force Base. ia datang tepat waktu rupanya.

"Narutooo, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi. kupikir kau sudah berang-. sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu mencengkram kerah baju Sakura dengan kasar. membuat Sakura merasa tercekik. tak hanya itu ia juga mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura hingga menabrak pohon besar di halaman rumahnya itu dengan keras, membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan.

"MAU APA KAU KESINI, JALANG? SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK ENYAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU TAPI KAU MASIH MEMBANTAH. KAU INGIN MATI YA?" ancam Naruto sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Sakura. membuat Sakura kesulitan bernafas dan mulai menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto hentikan!" Kushina tiba tiba datang dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari leher Sakura. ia lalu memeluk Sakura yang mulai menangis di pelukannya.

"Hiks, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memelukmu untuk terakhir kali Naruto! apa itu salah? huhuhuhuhuhu" isak Sakura sambil memeluk Kushina erat.

"WOOOWW, KAU SEMAKIN PINTAR BERSANDIWARA YA JALANG? MEMANG HEBAT SEKALI AKTINGMU AKHIR AKHIR INI" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum menghina Sakura.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina Sakura dengan sebutan jalang, ibu tak akan memaafkanmu, Naruto" ancam Kushina pada Naruto yang membuatnya langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. apa maumu Ja-, maksutku Sakura" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja sebelum kau pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. aku dengar dari Ino kalau kompimu akan diberangkatkan ke Ukraina. jadi aku buru buru kesini, kupikir kau sudah berangkat. dan ternyata kau masih disini, terima kasih Tuhan!" ucap Sakura pada Naruto. "Aku hanya memelukmu saja, aku tidak minta yang lain. aku janji ini akan menjadi permintaanku yang terakhir padamu. kumohon" sambung Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Memelukku? jangan harap Sakura, kaupikir aku tak tahu rencana licikmu? berpura pura datang ke sini untuk perpisahan denganku lagi. dasar wanita murahan" hina Naruto pada Sakura.

"NARUTO!" bentak Kushina "kau ini kasar sekali, itu keinginan terakhir Sakura. dia bahkan janji untuk tidak lagi menganggumu setelah ia kau perbolehkan untuk memelukmu. apa salahnya sih memeluk Sakura, toh kau tidak mencintainya lagi kan?" sambung Kushina mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis di pelukannya.

"Ibumu benar Naruto, sekarang cepat lakukan sebelum kau terlambat berangkat ke Ukraina, waktu kita tinggal satu jam lagi. cepatlah!" ucap Minato sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. jika terus terusan begini bisa bisa Naruto ketinggalan pesawat menuju Ukraina.

"Cih apa boleh buat, baiklah kau boleh memelukku, tapi awas kalau sampai cari kesempatan untuk berbuat macam macam ya!" ancam Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada didang milik Naruto. seakan tak rela kalau pria yang sangat dicintainya itu harus pergi ke negara antah berantah yang bahkan ia tidak tahu letaknya dimana.

"Hei, ini sudah cu-

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Naruto-kun. berusahalah dengan sekuat tenaga. jangan paksakan dirimu jika tak sanggup melakukan sesuatu" ucap Sakura sambil terus memeluk erat Naruto. memberikan kehangatan bagi mereka berdua, sementara Naruto hanya diam. sesuatu terasa aneh di hatinya. kenapa Sakura yang dulu hanya memperalatnya sekarang malah jatuh cinta padanya? mungkinkah cinta Sakura pada Naruto benar benar tulus sekarang? namun ia segera menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya. ia sudah menutup hatinya untuk Sakura. jadi jangan harap ia akan jatuh cinta daan mengulangi kesalahan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan saat berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Baik, cukup." ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sakura dari tubuhnya. Sakura tampak kecewa karena pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto harus berhenti. namun ia maklum, toh ia sudah berjanji untuk memeluknya saja, tidak lebih.

"Nah ayo kita berangkat. kan tidak lucu klau Naruto sampai ketinggalan pesawat" ajak Minato dari dalam mobil pada mereka bertiga.

"Kau mau ikut Sakura? kita naik mobil bersama sama mengantar Naruto ke bandara" tawar Kushina pada Sakura sambil mengunci pagar rumah. namun Sakura menggeleng lemah pada Kushina, tanda ia menolak tawaran Kushina itu.

"Terima kasih bi, tapi aku sudah janji untuk tidak menganggu Naruto lagi. kalau begitu aku pulang saja. terima kasih atas pertolongan bibi tadi" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. ia lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan segera mengemudikannya menjauh dari rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Kushina menatap mobil Honda Civic milik Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari komplek perumahan Militer itu dengan tatapan sedih. ia tahu bahwa Sakura sekarang benar benar mencintai Naruto, namun apa lacur. Sakura yang pertama kali mengkhianati Naruto. tak salah bila Naruto tidak percaya lagi pada gadis berambut musim semi itu. rasa bencinya pada Sakura benar benar mendalam. bahkan Naruto pernah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi bertemu atau mempunyai hubungan dengan perempuan bernama Sakura.

"Kenapa ibu melamun? ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, nanti aku bisa terlambat lhoo" ucapan Naruto memecah lamunan Kushina. ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

dan Mobil SUV milik keluarga Namikaze itu segera melaju menembus keheningan malam menuju Seattle Air Force Base. bandara milik US Air Force yang menjadi tempat keberangkatan Naruto beserta prajurit dan perwira dari 5 kompi lainnya menuju Ukraina.

.

.

.

.

Minato menghentikan laju SUV miliknya di area parkir VVIP Seattle Air Force Base. sebagai seorang Kolonel ia mempunyai hak istimewa untuk bisa parkir di dekat landasan utama. sedangkan orang tua lain hanya bisa melihat anaknya dari balik pagar pembatas antara ladasan dan terminal keberangkatan.

"Sudah sampai!" ucap Minato pada Naruto dan Kushina. mereka bertiga langsung turun dari mobil dan bergegas menuju area parkir pesawat dimana Naruto dan pasukan yang lain akan diterbangkan ke Ukraina menggunakan pesawat C 17 Globemaster II.

"Baiklah, mungkin ayah dan ibu hanya bisa mengantarku sampai disini saja" ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya dengan sendu. ia lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka "Ayah dan ibu terus akur ya di rumah! jangan sering bertengkar. untuk ayah kalau mau ambil majalah porno ada di lemariku bagian atas" pesan Naruto pada orang tuanya.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja. justru aku dan ibumu akan menjalankan program pembuatan ba- uhuk" ucapan Minato terpotong setelah Kushina menyikut perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, ingat selalu pesan yang tadi ibu sampaikan ya! oh iya ibu hampir lupa" ucap Kushina sambil merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini Rosario milik ayahmu dulu. Rosario inilah yang menemani tidurnya di Panama dan Afghanistan saat ia dikirim ke negara itu, jaga baik baik ya nak!" sambung Kushina sambil mengalungkan Rosario itu di leher Naruto.

"Siap, Jenderal hehehehe" balas Naruto sambil memberi hormat pada kedua orang tuanya itu. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu! sampai jumpa bulan depan, Ayah, Ibu!" Naruto kini mulai berlari menuju tempat berkumpulnya pasukan pasukan kompi Ranger sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"DADAH NARUTOOO!" teriak Kushina pada putra semata wayangnya itu. ia juga ikut melambaikan tangannya sampai bayangan tubuh Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Anak kita sudah besar dan dewasa ya, Kushina?"

"Kau benar, Minato. haaahh aku akan merindukan dia di rumah. merindukan wajah imutnya saat ia bangun tidur. aaahhh kita jadi kesepian deh selama Naruto pergi" keluh Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. membuat Minato tak tahan dan langsung mencium bibir istrinya itu.

"Huuummmmmppppfff, Minato"

"Kita tidak akan kesepian lagi setelah kau hamil lagi sayang, aku ingin punya anak kembar perempuan. nampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan punya anak perempuan" ucap Minato sambil memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan Kushina yang mungkin akan marah setelah dia berbicara mesum seperti itu. namun yang terjadi sebaliknya. Kushina malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minato dan memberikan kissmarks di lehernya.

"Aku juga ingin anak kembar, satunya berambut kuning dan satunya berambut akan lucu dan menggemaskan. ayo kita segera buat anak kembar Minatooohh~~" ucap Kushina sensual sambil mengelus area selangkangan Minato. membuat Minato kalap dan segera memasukkan Kushina kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi dari area bandara dan menuju rumah, dimana mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak atau iya iya dalam tanda kutip negatif.

Semetara itu Naruto masih sibuk mencari kompinya. setelah mengambil peralatan tempurnya di bagian Logistik dan bagian perlatan, ia kini tengah berada di antara kumpulan ratusan prajurit yang bersiap menaiki 3 unit pesawat C 17 Globemaster II. ia sesekali berteriak memanggil nama Kompinya, berharap ada yang membalas panggilannya. ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Kiba bersama anggota kompi Delta yang lain tampak kebingungan mencari komandan kompinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Kompi Delta bersiap masuk pesawat!" perintah Naruto setelah ia bergabung kembali dengan kompinya. sedangkan Kiba menatapnya kesal karena Naruto malah terlambat.

"Kau terlambat, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang Kiba, lebih baik kita masukkan anggota kompi kita kedalam pesawat terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto sambil memerintahkan pasukannya untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat berbadan besar itu. ia pun segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di area kabin pesawat itu. karena C 17 Globemaster sejatinya merupakan pesawat angkut Militer jadi kabin pesawat itu terasa luas dan mampu menampung lebih dari 100 prajurit beserta perlengkapan tempur mereka.

Naruto kini tengah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman. perlengkapan tempurnya sudah ia bawa. ia duduk di sebelah Kiba yang nampaknya tidur karena kelelahan. Naruto lalu melihat pemandangan di luar dari kaca pesawat itu. pesawat mereka belum take off. masih mengantri di Run Way landasan terbang. ia lalu melepas Rosario yang ia kenakan dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. jadi ini Rosario yang berkali kali menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya di medan perang? ia kemudian tersenyum lalu mencium Salib di Rosario itu dan mengenakannya kembali di lehernya. tak berapa lama guncangan keras mengguncang pesawat yang ia tumpangi. nampaknya pesawat yang ia tumpangi baru saja Take Off dari landasan pacu.

"Kita sudah Take Off, Kapten?" tanya Kiba yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena guncangan tadi.

"Ya, baru saja. tidurlah Kiba, kau nampak lelah" ucap Naruto pada Kiba sambil tersenyum. Kiba lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terganggu. meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menatap pemandangan malam kota Seattle dari kaca jendela pesawat. pemandangan yang akan ia rindukan selama berada di Ukraina.

"_**Aku akan kembali ke Seattle hidup hidup, Ayah, ibu"**_

Tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya. gocangan pada pesawat membuat ia merasa mengantuk. ia lalu menyederkan kepalanya kesamping atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kiba. menjadikan pundak temannya itu sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya. ia lalu mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. tidur panjang selama 13 jam kelihatannya tidak buruk.

Dan mulai detik inilah petualangan Naruto dan kompinya di Ukraina sebagai unit Elite Ranger dan Pasukan Penjaga Perdamaian atau PeaceKeeper Force dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**YOOOOO AKHIRNYA PETUALANGAN NARUTO DI UKRAINA SEBAGAI PASUKAN PERDAMAIAN AKHIRNYA DIMULAI, YOOOOOO ( terlalu semangat nih Authornya )**

**Dan ini juga menandai bumbu bumbu Action akan mulai masuk di Fanfiction ini. tentu action yang ditampilkan sangat identik dengan sebutan sebutan di Militer tapi tenang aja, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa istilah dalam Militer yang disebutkan di cerita tadi di bagian pojok Author.**

**Grenadier : adalah prajurit yang yang bersenjatakan senjata yang berhubungan dengan Roket atau peluncur Granat. setiap kompi biasanya memiliki beberapa Grenadier tergantung dari jumlah peleton yang dimiliki oleh kompi itu. misalnya kompi Delta punya 6 peleton. maka komp itu punya 6 Grenadier yang tersebar 1 anggota di masing masing peleton.**

**Runner : adalah Prajurit yang memilki kemampuan berlari paling cepat di suatu kompi. ia biasanya ditugaskan untuk mengantar pesan atau mengantar amunisi bagi kawan kawannya.**

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya. akan ada seorang karakter Wanita baru yang akan kumasukkan ke dalam cerita ini. dialah salah satu karakter utama yang akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto setelah dicampakkan dari Sakura. mau tahu siapa dia? tunggu di Chapter depan, oke?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

"_KIBA!"_

"_CHOUJI!"_

"_HEFRON!"_

"_DIMANA KALIAN SEMUA?, KOMPI DELTAAAA! DIMANA KALIAAAANNN?" teriak Naruto gusar sambil berlari menyusuri hutan. ia tampak berantakan, seragam tempurnya compang camping, tangan sebelah kirinya sudah putus dan tinggal tersisa bagian lengannya saja. senjata yang seharusnya ia bawa sudah menghilang entah dimana. iris Sapphire nya melihat kesana kemari, beharap menemukan salah satu anggota kompinya itu. namun nihil, hanya deretan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi keatas dan semak semak lebat sejauh mata memandang, ia kemudian berhenti berlari karena merasa sudah tak sanggup menggerakkan kakinya yang juga terluka karena terkena pecahan peluru artileri. ia memutuskan untuk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon raksasa yang nampaknya sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu. tangan kanannya yang masih tersisa tampak memegang walkie takie Militernya, berharap panggilan daruratnya direspon oleh pasukannya atau seseorang namun nihil. Walkie Takie tidak menerima sinyal apapun di hutan ini._

_Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya cepat. merasakan tempo detak jantungnya makin cepat dan semakin semakin cepat, tak berselang lama ia merasakan kehadiran sesorang di depannya. Kabut tebal membuat ia tak bisa melihat sosok orang itu secara langsung. ia kemudian mengeluarkan pistol M1911 miliknya dari sarungnya. membidikkan pistol itu ke depan. berharap bahwa orang yang mendekati posisinya itu adalah salah satu anggota pasukannya._

"_FLASH?" Naruto meneriakkan kode yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah pasukan Amerika, ia menunggu balasan kata THUNDER dari orang itu, namun orang itu tidak membalas perkataannya, membuat Naruto semakin waspada. dirinya mengokang pistol itu dengan satu tangan. bersiap untuk menembak. namun ketika dia melihat siapa orang yang mendekati dirinya itu ia tertegun. ia berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya, siapa tahu yang dia lihat ini merupakan ilusi atau musuh yang mempunyai ciri ciri yang sama. namun ketika dia membuka matanya kembali orang itu sudah berdiri di depannya. menatapnya dengan senyum khas 5 jari miliknya._

"_I-ibu?" ucap Naruto tak percaya pada sosok di depannya itu. ya, Kushina Uzumaki, sang ibu kini tengah berjongkok di depannya sambil mengelus surai kuning miliknya dengan sayang. membuat Naruto merasa kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya karena elusan sayang sang ibu pada kepalanya itu._

"_Naruto, ibu dan ayah rindu padamu nak" ucap Kushina sambil terus tersenyum pada putra semata wayangnya itu._

"_Aku juga rindu padamu dan ayah bu. ngomong ngomong kenapa ibu disini, kenapa ibu bisa sampai di Ukraina? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung. kenapa Kushina bisa ada di tengah medan pertempuran? dan kenapa Kushina hanya mengenakan kaus dan celemek yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah saat memasak. dan apa apaan senyum ibunya itu? sebuah senyum palsu yang Kushina buat tak bisa menipu Naruto._

"_Ibu akan membawamu pulang dari sini Naruto. tugasmu disini sudah selesai. kita bisa pulang ke Seattle dan berkumpul kembali bersamaku, ayahmu, dan teman teman satu kompimu" ucap Kushina sambil terus tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa ia tiba tiba harus pulang? tugasnya disini kan belum usai. dan teman teman satu kompinya sudah ada di Seattle? bukankah mereka semua masih bertugas dengannya tadi. hanya saja Naruto terpisah dari kompinya karena serangan artileri di posisi mereka. Naruto yang merasa bahwa tugasnya belum usai dan kompinya masih hilang. ia tidak mau pulang. ia lalu menatap sang ibu yang masih terus tersenyum padanya._

"_Maaf bu, aku tidak bisa pulang. aku harus menemukan kompiku yang hilang, lagipula misiku disini belum usai. negara ini masih terlibat pe-" ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika merasakan suatu benda tajam menusuk perutnya. ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Kushina menusuk perut Naruto dengan sebuah pisau. dengan cepat Kushina menarik kembali pisau itu dari perut Naruto kemudian menusukkannya kembali pada tangan kanan Naruto. membuat pegangannya pada pistol M1911 miliknya terlepas._

"_AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH" Jerit Naruto kesakitan setelah tangan kanannya yang tersisa ditusuk oleh sang ibu. "I-ibu... kenapa?" lirih Naruto sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang baru saja ditusuk oleh ibunya sendiri. sang ibu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. mengecup kening putra semata wayangnya itu dengan sayang, lalu berkata..._

"_Kau akan segera pulang, Naruto. jemputanmu ke Seattle sudah tiba. kita akan berkumpul lagi. kau, aku, istrimu, anakmu,ayahmu, dan juga sahabat sahabatmu. mereka sudah ada disini sekarang. lihat kesana!" ucap Kushina sambil memegang kepala Naruto. ia mengarahkan kepala Naruto untuk melihat sekumpulan orang yang tampak berdiri melihatnya. dia terkejut karena melihat sang Ayah, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru dan Jones. dan hal yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah karena keberadaan Sakura disana dengan menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan iris emerald, tampak sangat mirip denganya. anak kecil itu kemudian mendekati dirinya dan memeluk lengan Naruto yang masih tersisa._

"_Papa, Shinachiku kangen sama Papa.." ucap anak kecil itu sambil memeluk lengan Naruto._

"_Papa..? Shinachiku..? apa apaan ini...!"_

"_Dia anakmu Naruto, kau menghamili Sakura sebelum keberangkatanmu ke Ukraina, kau ingat?" ucap sang ibu tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Naruto menatap sang ibu tak percaya. anaknya? ia dan Sakura saja belum melakukan apa apa. kenapa dia sampai punya anak? Naruto segera menyadari bahwa ini semua ilusi. mungkin karena ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah sehingga ia terkena ilusi. _

"_ENYAH KALIAN DARI SINI! KALIAN HANYA ILUSI, KALIAN TIDAK NYATA. PERGI KALIAAAANNNN!" bentak Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Shinachiku agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Shinachiku pun terdorong hingga wajahnya menghantam sebuah batu besar. namun tak berselang lama Shinachiku bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan kondisi wajah yang hancur karena menghantam batu besar. membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah ilusi._

"_Tega sekali kau pada anak kita Naruto, tapi tenang saja. setelah kita pulang kita akan memperbaiki wajahnya itu, benar kan Shina?" kini giliran Sakura yang menghampiri Naruto. ia mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lembut sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Naruto tak patah arang. ia lalu mengigit bibir Sakura hingga sobek agar Sakura melepaskan ciumannya._

"_Kasar sekali, tapi itu yang aku suka darimu Naruto. ayo semuanya kita bawa Naruto pulang. dia pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ke Seattle" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya akibat ulah Naruto tadi. ia juga memberi komando pada yang lain untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya itu. mereka semua kemudia membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat, membuat Naruto meronta ronta minta dilepaskan._

"_BRENGSEK LEPASKAN AKU, AKU MASIH HARUS MENCARI KOMPIKU! AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG. LEPASSSKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta ronta. namun mereka tetap membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat yang ia tak tahu dimana lokasinya._

"_Kau lucu ya, ketika mengumpat seperti itu"_

"_Hei Naruto setelah kau pulang, akan kuberi kupon khusus ramen seumur hidup di Ichiraku"_

"_Naruto, kau boleh meminjam peralatan konsol game ku semau mu seumur hidup"_

"_Naruto, aku berencana mengajak mu dan ibumu untuk mengunjungi kakek Jiraiya di Virginia, kau pasti mau tahu novel porno terbarunya kan?"_

"_Papa, nanti antar Shina ke sekolah ya? Shina ingin diantar Papa ke sekolah"_

_Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak mendengarkan perkataan perkataan mereka yang berusaha mempengaruhi pikirannya. namun ia sudah lemas. tubuhnya yang tadi meronta ronta minta dilepaskan sekarang sudah tidak lagi ia bisa gerakkan. ia hanya bisa menebak nebak kemana para orang terdekatnya ini akan membawanya. mereka kemudian berhenti di suatu lahan yang luas. Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika melihat lahan itu merupakan kuburan. di sana tersedia satu peti kosong berwarna putih dengan lambang salib di atasnya. mereka lalu meletakkan tubuh Naruto ke dalam peti itu. Naruto benar benar ketakutan sekarang. dirinya menatap orang orang yang sudah mengotongnya itu dengan memelas berharap ini hanya lelucon. namun mereka malah tersenyum dan berkata..._

"_SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH BARUMU NARUTO/PAPA. SEMOGA KAU BETAH DI RUMAH BARUMU INI" kata mereka semua sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. _

"_TUNGGU, HEI... JANGAN TUTUP PETI INIII, BUKAAAAA" jerit Naruto ketika Kiba dan Chouji mulai menutup peti itu dari luar, tak lupa mereka memasang paku agar Naruto tak bisa keluar. Naruto tak patah semangat, ia berusaha menendang nendang tutup peti itu dengan sekuat tenaga. namun tidak terjadi apa apa. tutup peti itu tetap kokoh di tempatnya._

"_HEI, LELUCON INI TIDAK LUCU, TAHU? TOLONG BUKA PETI INI KIBA, CHOUJI, SHIKAMARU. AKU BENAR BENAR KETAKUTAN DISINI" teriak Naruto pada orang orang yang yang tadi menggotongnya ke sini. namun nihil tidak ada balasan dari mereka. tak berselang lama tiba tiba peti yang Naruto tempati mulai kemasukan tanah dari luar peti. nampaknya peti yang ia tempati ini sudah dikubur di dalam tanah. tanah itu makin memenuhi bagian dalam peti membuat Naruto semakin panik. ia terus menggedor gedor peti itu. berharap diselamatkan. namun itu semua sia sia._

"_TOOOLLLLONG IBU, AYAAAH TOLONG AKU-HUUUUUMMMPFFFT" ucapan Naruto terhalang oleh tanah yang menutupi wajahnya sekarang. nafasnya mulai berhenti. semuanya mulai gelap. hanya terdengar bunyi patahan kayu penutup peti yang semakin tertekan ke bawah akibat tanah yang menumpuk diatas peti. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil merapalkan doa. ia benar benar panik sekarang. kematian sudah berada disisinya._

_tiba tiba hal yang Naruto takutkan mulai terjadi, nafas Naruto benar benar berhenti, matanya memejam sempurna. mulutnya berhenti merapal doa doa yang tadi ia ucapkan. tubuhnya mendingin. semuanya berhenti. kematian sudah menjemputnya._

_namun sebuah suara menyadarkannya..._

_suara itu adalah..._

_._

_._

_._

"Oi Narutoooo sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" teriak Kiba sambil menguncang tubuh Naruto pelan. guncangan keras pesawat C-17 Globemaster yang mereka tumpangi bahkan tidak membangunkan Naruto dari tidur panjangnya. terpaksa Kiba melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang manusia pada manusia lainnya. ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke belahan pantatnya sendiri kemudia mengarahkan jarinya yang sudah tercampur hal Najis itu ke bawah hidung Naruto.

"HOEK HOEK. HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH..." Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya. ia terbangun karena baru saja mencium sebuah bau laknat yang mirip seperti kotoran manusia. ia lalu menatap tajam Kiba yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. membuat Naruto tak segan menempeleng kepala anak buahnya di kompi Charlie itu dengan keras.

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa usil padaku? untung saja aku tidak muntah disini, bisa bisa peralatanku kena bekas muntahanku tadi"

"Habisnya, kau tidur terus tidak bangun bangun. lagipula kita baru saja mendarat di Bandara Internasional Donetsk Sergey Prokofiev. lihat keadaan Bandara ini dari jendela, kupastikan kau akan terkejut melihatnya"

"Begitukah? memangnya ada apa dengan bandara itu? apa terlalu kecil untuk pesawat kita?" ucap Naruto menimpali perkataan Kiba. ia lalu melongokkan kepala melihat kondisi Bandara yang baru saja didarati oleh pesawat yang ditumpanginya ini. alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat kondisi Bandara ini, Landasan pacu yang berlubang, Terminal Bandara yang dalam keadaan rusak berat dan juga belasan bangkai pesawat tempur yang terparkir di area parkir pesawat. benar benar Bandara yang kacau dan berantakan.

"Ini sih parah sekali, apa yang terjadi dengan bandara ini?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Bandara ini baru saja diserang oleh pihak Russia, 3 hari yang lalu Kapten. karena itu Bandara ini tampak berantakan" bukan Kiba yang membalas perkataan Naruto, tapi seorang Kapten dari Korps Marinir yang duduk tepat didepan Naruto. ia tampak santai dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya. dari logat bicaranya tampak jelas kalau ia bukan orang asli Amerika namun ia fasih dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu ya, Kapten...?" balas Naruto sambil mencoba melihat name tag di seragam militer pria itu, pangkatnya sama seperti Naruto tapi ia bukan dari Angkatan Darat melainkan dari korps Marinir AS.

"Namaku Ivan Konev, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ivan saja, aku satu satunya orang asli Ukraina yang bertugas di Battalionku" sambar pria bernama Ivan Konev itu cepat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. mengajak ia berkenalan.

"Ah, namaku Uzumaki Michael Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, atau Michael jika kau kesulitan mengucapkan nama jepangku" balas Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Uzumaki? kau orang Jepang ya? wah aku panggil kau Michael saja, agak sulit bagi orang Eropa Timur untuk mengucapkan nama orang Asia seperti mu" ucap Ivan pada Naruto, ia lalu menawarkan sebatang rokok pada Naruto, yang langsung ia tolak halus. karena Naruto bukan seorang perokok.

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ngomong ngomong, kau bialng bahwa kau orang asli Ukraina kan? kenapa kau pindah ke Amerika Serikat dan menjadi tentara? a-ah bukan maksutku merendahkan tapi-..

"Aku pindah ke Amerika Serikat pada tahun 1991, saat itu Uni Soviet baru saja bubar dan Ukraina mendeklarasikan kemerdekaannya" balas Ivan, memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat. "saat itu kelompok Front pembebasan Ukraina tengah bersitegang dengan pihak Federasi Russia soal nasib Ukraina kedepannya. apakah Ukraina ikut bergabung dengan Federasi Russia tau mendirikan negara baru. perdebatan itu tidak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar hingga pihak Russia melancarkan serangan ke daerah Donbass untuk menduduki wilayah itu dan mengumumkan adanya negara baru yaitu Republik Rakyat Donetsk. keluargaku yang merupakan keluarga militer di wilayah Donetsk pun mengungsi dari sana untuk menghindari amukan Milisi Republik Rakyat Donetsk dan tentara bayaran Russia yang mengincar para pegawai Negeri dan aparat keamanan Ukraina" sambung Ivan, ia kemudia terdiam sejenak. nampak berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang ia bawa kembali ke kejadian kelam yang ia alami 28 tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto pendek pada Ivan.

Ivan lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. tampak sorot kemarahan muncul di iris hitam kelamnya. "Malam itu aku dan keluargaku, Ibu, Ayah, dan adik perempuanku sedang menyusuri jalur evakuasi yang disediakan pemerintah Ukraina bagi para warga yang ingin mengungsi ke wilayah yang dikuasai pemerintah Ukraina. mobil yang kami tumpangi lalu dicegat oleh sebuah panser yang di dalamnya berisi orang orang bertopeng hitam dan mengenakan atribut militer Russia lengkap dengan senjata AKM dan RPG 7. mereka lalu menghentikan mobil kami dan menyuruh ayah ku untuk keluar" Ivan masih terus bercerita pada Naruto, tak peduli bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti dan mereka ddiperintahkan untuk bersiap keluar. "Mereka tampak berbicara sesuatu dengan ayahku. awalnya biasa saja, sampai salah satu dari mereka merebut dompet milik ayahku dan menemukan kartu tanda Anggota Militer Ukraina milik ayahku di dompet itu. mereka langsung memukul dan menghajar ayahku dengan kejam sebelum akhirnya mereka menembaknya dengan pistol tepat di kepala"

"Hei, nampaknya kita har-...

"Lalu aku dan ibuku juga adikku lari ke Hutan untuk menyelamatkan diri. orang orang yang tadi membunuh ayahku juga ikut mengejar kami. kami berlari berjam jam tak kenal lelah, sementara itu orang orang tadi masih mengejar kami sambil sesekali menembakkan senjatanya ke arah kami. hingga akhirnya kami sampai di ujung sebuah sungai. sungai itu mempunyai arus yang cukup deras" Ivan masih melanjutkan ceritanya, sebatang rokok yang tadi ia pegang sudah berkurang setengah. tempo detak jantungnya makin cepat. ia nampak ingin segera menyelesaikan kisah kelamnya ini pada Naruto. " Aku awalnya memutuskan untuk menyebrangkan ibu dan adikku ke seberang sementara aku melawan orang orang itu untuk mengulur waktu bagi mereka agar bisa melarikan diri. namun ibuku malah mendorongku ke Sungai itu. dan hal yang membuatku sangat sedih adalah..." Ivan tampak berusaha keras melanjutkan Kisah kelamnya itu. "Ibuku.. dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis untukku, senyum manis untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena setelah itu sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya. adikku juga ditembak oleh mereka. sementara aku hanya bisa berteriak murka dan menangis. coba bayangkan, seluruh keluargamu tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak manusiawi padahal mereka tidak bersalah. orang orang Russia memang brengsek. aku akan habisi mereka semua bila bertemu denganku" gertak Ivan dengan emosi menggebu gebu.

"Haahhh, maaf kalau aku membuka luka lama di hatimu ya, Ivan. semoga keluargamu diberikan tempat terbaik di sisi Tuhan" ucap Naruto simpatik sambil menepuk pundak Ivan.

"Huh? Tuhan? aku sudah tidak percaya dengan dia. kalau dia memang benar benar ada, seharusnya dia menyelamatkan keluargaku dari orang orang Brengsek itu. bukan hanya diam dan membiarkan itu semua terjadi" sanggah Ivan sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas nya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari pesawat berbadan gembrot itu. tak sengaja ia melihat Rosario yang Naruto pakai dan ia pun tersenyum remeh. "Lepas saja kalung bodoh itu. di pertempuran nanti yang kau butuhkan adalah peluru bukan sebuah kalung jimat" ucapnya merendahkan sambil berjalan keluar dari kabin pesawat. meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap nya dengan tatapan bertanya tanya.

"Dasar orang aneh" ucap Naruto kesal. ia lalu melirik ke samping, tidak ada siapapun, Kiba sudah menghilang dari kursinya. pasti ia sudah meninggalkan kabin pesawat itu dari tadi. Naruto pun mengambil tas perlengkapan miliknya. ia lalu keluar meninggalkan kabin pesawat C 17 itu dengan bersemangat. perjalanan barunya akan segera dimulai.

"YOOSSSHH, SEMANGAT" pekik Naruto pelan, ia lalu berlari meninggalkan kabin pesawat itu dengan semangat. tanpa sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan cermat. orang itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum misterius lalu mulai menghilang dari kabin pesawat itu layaknya seorang hantu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ruang kerja sekaligus kamar anda Kapten Michael, kuharap anda menyukainya. maaf jika tidak besar. ini pangkalan kecil jadi ukuran ruang kerja anda juga disesuaikan dengan ruangan kerja yang lain. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya"

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok, lagipula ruang kerja ini udah cukup luas, apalagi ada kamar tidurnya di dalam. benar benar nyaman, terimakasih yah tuan Chevko. kau sudah membantu membereskan ruangan ini" ucap Naruto kepada Chevko, seorang staff kebersihan di Bandara Internasional Donetsk Sergey Prokofiev yang kini telah menjadi pangkalan aju bagi pasukan Amerika Serikat dan juga pasukan PBB dalam misi perdamaian di Ukraina.

"Baiklah, senang kalau anda merasa nyaman di ruangan ini. kalau butuh apa apa tinggal menghubungi nomor yang ada di meja kerja anda Tuan Michael. saya mohon ijin dulu. semoga tidur anda nyenyak malam ini!" balas Chevko sambil menundukkan kepala, ia lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disana.

"HAAHHHH, capeknya. berbaring di kasur kelihatannya enak nih" ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal pegal. ia lalu merebahkan diri di kasur kamar ruang kerjanya. cukup nyaman dan sejuk. kamar berkura meter itu dilengkapi dengan TV plasma kecil, kulkas, lemari dan juga cermin besar seukuran manusia dewasa. barang barang milik Naruto belum ia keluarkan dari tas. Naruto lebih memilih untuk bersantai terlebih dahulu. duduk 16 jam nonstop di pesawat itu lelahnya bukan main lho.

"Oh iya, aku belum memasang kartu SIM di Handphone baruku" Naruto kemudian memasang sebuah kartu SIM miliknya di Smartphone yang baru saja ia beli kemarin, bukan Smartphone yang biasa ia gunakan di Amerika, tapi perintah atasannya yang tidak memperbolehkan membawa alat alat elektronik pribadi dalam misi perdamaian ini, jadilah Naruto harus membeli Smartphone baru yang agak jadul, tapi masih bisa digunakan untuk chatting dan Video Call saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku video call ibu terlebih dahulu saja deh, di Seattle sekarang pasti sudah siang ( di Ukraina sekarang masih jam 4 pagi buta )" Naruto mencari kontak sang ibu di aplikasi chatting miliknya lalu segera ia menekan tombol untuk video call. butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyambungkan jaringan dari sini ke Smartphone sang ibu. namun tidak sampai semenit layar Smartphone milik Naruto telah menampilkan wajah seorang wanita berambut merah yang nampak tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"_WOAAAHHH, NARUTOOOOO, KAU SUDAH SAMPAI DI UKRAINA NAK?" _

"Iya bu, aku baru saja sampai, tadinya aku hendak membereskan ruanganku ini, tapi keburu ingat harus telepon Ibu dan Ayah.. Hehehehehehe" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"_Wah sayang sekali ayahmu sudah keburu berangkat tadi, dia buru buru ke Pentagon untuk menghadiri rapat dengan Konggres, rupanya dia hendak dicalonkan jadi anggota Senat tapi ibu melarangnya, hahahahaha..." _

"Ayah mau dicalonkan jadi Senat? bagus dong bu... keluarga kita jadi bahan perbincangan media media seperti CNN dan media politik lainnya, keluarga kita jadi terkenal deh..." balas Naruto sambil ikut tertawa membayangkan kalau sang ayah terpilih menjadi anggota Senat seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu tadi.

"_Ck, kau ini ada ada saja.. ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah makan? jangan malas makan lho.. ingat musuh terbesar prajurit adalah dehidrasi dan kelaparan"_

"Bu, disini baru jam 4 pagi... lagipula aku sudah makan di pesawat, ibu tak perlu khawatir, disini lumayan nyaman dan bersih kok. soal makan tak perlu ambil pusing kami punya korps Dapur paling professional disini" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah layar Smartphonenya, berharap sang ibu tak khawatir dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"_Begitu ya? Ibu khawatir dengan keadaanmu tahu...? eh... tunggu sebentar Naruto, ada tamu yang datang ke rumah..., kau bicara dulu dengan Sakura ya...ibu akan kembali berbicara denganmu setelah menemui tamu"_

"Ah, baik baik. aku akan bicara dulu dengan Saku-... UAAPAA? SAKURAAAAAA? kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah ki-

"_Haaiii Narutooo... apa kabarmu? kau sehat sehat saja kan?" _layar Smartphone milik Naruto kini menampilkan wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. namun sapaan Sakura diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"Hoi, kembalikan Handphone ibu ku, aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya..." ucap Naruto ketus pada Sakura.

"_Ah, Bibi Kushina sedang menemui tamu, tamunya ibu ibu semua.. kelihatannya mereka adalah teman teman ibumu Naruto" _balas Sakura sambil mengarahkan Smartphonenya ke arah luar, tampak beberapa ibu ibu sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. mereka tampaknya adalah anggota perkumpulan ibu ibu pengurus Gereja yang diketuai oleh Kushina.

"Oh, begitu? ya sudah tutup saja Video Call nya, biar ku Video Call ibuku nanti. untuk apa juga aku harus berbicara denganmu?" balas Naruto tajam.

"_Hihihihi, kau lucu ya kalau lagi jutek gitu. bikin gemes tau.."_

"Haha, lucu... cepat matikan Video Callnya bodoh, aku malas bertemu denganmu lagi" kini nada Naruto mulai naik satu oktaf, kesabarannya sedang diuji rupanya.

"_Kau kan bisa matikan Video call dari Smartphone mu, toh kau yang awalnya melakukan video call ke Smartphone bibi Kushina kan..?_

"Dengar ya... kalau aku yang memutuskan Video Call ini maka aku yang akan kena amuk ibuku, dia akan berpikir kalau aku tega mematikan Video Call nya secara sepihak. kalau kau yang memutuskan Video Call nya yang akan kena amuk adalah dirimu bukan aku." balas Naruto pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Enak saja.. kalau begitu gak jadi kumatikan deh, Video Call ini!"_

"Sial.. kau ini benar benar keterla- ucapan Naruto terputus ketika wajahnya bertatapan dengan Sakura. Naruto bisa melihat wajah gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. kulit seputih susu dengan badan yang mungil tapi berisi, juga wajah bulat mempesona dan iris emerald yang menawan, jangan lupakan rambut berwarna soft pink yang menambah kadar kecantikannya itu. Naruto sempat termangu sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari khayalan liarnya itu.

"_Hei, Narutooo... kau tidak apa apa? kenapa kau bengong tadi?"_

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya mengantuk saja" kilah Naruto dusta sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. siaaallll... kenapa ia harus melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat manis tadi. padahal ia sudah tidak mencintai Sakura... tapi, kenapa?

"_Ohohoho... aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tunggu sebentar..." _balas Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal. ia kemudian mendekatkan layar Smartphone milik Kushina ke wajahnya lalu membentuk raut wajah mengerang ( Ahegao Face ) membuat Naruto sempat merasa kehilangan nafas selama beberapa detik karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau laku-

"_Cepat Screenshot wajahku ini, sebelum mereka lihat, Naruto..."_

"APA APAAAN KAU INI, DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG!" bentak Naruto sambil memutus sambungan Video Call nya dengan Sakura. ia lalu melempar Smartphone miliknya itu ke kasur. sial.. apa sih yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? kenapa ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura justru ia merasa nafsu? memang Naruto sudah tidak lagi mencintai Sakura tapi Sakura terlalu menggoda baginya. tubuh mungilnya, wajah ayunya... ARRGGGHHH, Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. kesal karena dengan mudahnya malah bernafsu pada Sakura yang ia benci.

"Cih, kenapa aku memikirkan wanita jalang itu? lebih baik aku jalan jalan keluar saja ah.. cari angin" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. ia lalu mengambil jaket Militernya yang ia gantung di lemari dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. pergi kemana saja asal tidak terus memikirkan Sakura... ah sial Sakura lagi kan yang ia pikirkan.

"Hoi, Narutoooo" panggilan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar Pangkalan. orang yang memanggilnya tampak sedang mengendarai sebuah Humvee berwarna hijau dengan corak hitam. orang itu menlongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk menyapa teman sekaligus Komandan kompinya itu. membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm... ada apa Kiba? apa ada masalah dengan kompi Delta?" tanya Naruto membalas sapaan anak buahnya itu.

"Aaahhh... mereka sudah beristirahat di barak sekarang. sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan sekaligus mengecek situasi sekitar, bagaimana?"

"Wah, itu ide bagus Kiba.. kebetulan aku sedang suntuk, bagaimana kalau kita mencari bar saja. aku ingin minum sedikit" balas Naruto menyetujui usul Kiba.

"Tunggu.. bukannya, bibi Kushina melarangmu untuk minum minum?"

"Yaahh sesekali tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit kok, Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Naruto sambil menaiki Humvee yang dikendarai Kiba. dengan seenak jidatnya Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya ke Dashboard mobil, membuat Kiba harus ikut mencium bau laknat dari kaus kaki Naruto yang belum ia ganti selama seharian.

"Brengsek, ya sudah kita jalan sekarang!" ucap Kiba kesal sambil menyalakan kembali mesin Humvee yang ia dan Naruto naiki kemudia mengemudikannya keluar dari Pangkalan operasi Gabungan. tak lupa ia menyerahkan kartu identitasnya dan melaporkan keberangkatannya pada komandan pasukan Polisi Militer. agar jika terjadi apa apa maka Pasukan yang lain dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Humvee itu kembali bergerak kini menyusuri jalan raya menuju kota terdekat yaitu kota Spartak. Kiba masih asyik mengemudikan Humvee itu sambil sesekali memakan kacang yang ia bawa. sementara Naruto hanya diam. bayangan Sakura terus muncul di dalam pikirannya. apakah ia menyukai Sakura? setelah semua yang Sakura lakukan padanya? menyakiti hati Naruto dan mencampakkannya dengan pria lain. Naruto sudah gila jika ia masih mencintai Sakura.

"Cih, bangsat..."

.

.

.

'**DUAARRRR'**

"YESUS KRISTUS!" teriak Naruto kaget ketika Humvee yang ia dan Kiba tumpangi tiba tiba terpental ke atas. ia buru buru melindungi tubuhnya dari serpihan kaca Humvee yang ikut pecah karena efek ledakan yang cukup kuat tadi. sedangkan Kiba langsung melindungi wajahnya karena kepalanya sudah dilindungi oleh Helm tempur miliknya

"CEPAT KELUAR BRENGSEK, AMBIL SENAPANMU!" bentak Naruto pada Kiba yang masih tertegun karena peristiwa tadi. ia dan Kiba segera turun dari Humvee sambil membawa senjata M27 milik mereka. sambil mengambil posisi berlindung, Naruto melongokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan musuh yang mungkin telah bertanggung jawab atas ledakan tadi. namun nihil.. tak ada siapa siapa kecuali mereka berdua di sini.

"Sial Kapten! ini adalah IED anti personil. rupanya Humvee kita tak sengaja melindasnya tadi" ucap Kiba setelah memeriksa bagian depan Humvee yang mereka tumpangi tadi. benar benar hancur, untung saja ledakan tadi tak ikut menghancurkan mereka berdua. Naruto menyederkan punggungnya ke badan Humvee dengan perasaan lega bercampur takut. apa mungkin ini sebuah penyergapan? bagaimana jika musuh mengepung mereka? mereka Cuma berdua dan hanya bersenjatakan M27 dengan 120 amunisi.

"Ah, Syukurlah kita tidak apa apa, aku akan panggil markas pusat sekarang, meminta bantuan"

Namun suara derapan kaki mengagetkan mereka berdua. suara itu berasal dari ujung jalan. hari masih gelap, mereka tidak tau siapa orang yang mendekati mereka sekarang. yang pasti jika ia musuh maka mereka harus bertempur mati matian. Naruto mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk sembunyi di batu besar di dekat jalan, agar musuh atau siapapun itu mengira bahwa mereka bedua sudah mati atau telah melarikan diri. ia membidikkan senapan miliknya itu ke ujung jalan. sekilas ia melihat siluet manusia, tapi kok...

"Cuma satu orang?" ucap Naruto kebingungan

"Apa ini jebakan kapten?" tanya Kiba

"Aku tidak tahu Kiba, tapi kita harus tetap waspada"

Orang itu semakin mendekati Humvee yang sudah ringsek itu. sosoknya pun semakin jelas kelihatan. orang itu berambut panjang dan mengenakan setelan Piyama tidur berwarna biru tua dan juga membawa tas selempang dengan simbol medis di bagian samping, ia tampak kebingungan dan juga khawatir sambil sesekali ia menengok ke dalam Humvee yang ia dan Kiba tinggalkan tampak seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dia seorang wanita, Kapten.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Kiba setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka curigai itu adalah seorang Wanita.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana. kita hampiri dia, tapi kau buat pengalihan terlebih dulu. lemparkan batu ke arah kiri wanita itu, setelah itu aku akan menyergapnya dari belakang. mengerti?" terang Naruto pada Kiba disambut dengan anggukan kepala tanda mengerti dari Kiba.

Secara perlahan lahan Naruto keluar dari balik batu besar itu dan mendekati Wanita yang mereka curigai sebagai musuh itu dari belakang secara perlahan lahan. sementara Kiba masih menunggu aba aba dari Naruto sambil menggenggam sebuah batu yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Wanita itu. setelah Naruto merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan Wanita itu, ia lalu mengkode Kiba untuk melakukan rencananya. Kiba yang menerima kode dari Naruto langsung melemparkan batu ke arah samping Wanita itu.

'**DUK' **Suara dari batu yang dilempar Kiba sukses membuat Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh batu yang tadi dilempar Kiba. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan emas ini langsung menerjang tubuh Wanita itu dan membekap mulutnya agar ia tidak teriak. Naruto langsung menyeret tubuh wanita itu ke balik batu besar tempat ia dan Kiba bersembunyi tadi untuk menginterogasinya.

"Oh jadi ini orangnya? cantik juga." ucap Kiba kagum, ia lalu menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Wanita itu untuk menakut nakutinya.

"To-tolong tuan, aku tidak bermaksut mengganggu kalian, tolong lepaskan aku. aku pengurus anak anak dan lansia dari Gereja, to-tolong jangan perkosa aku huuuuuuuu..." Wanita itu menangis sesenggukkan sambil mengenggam erat tak selempang yang ia bawa. ia tampak begitu ketakutan setelah melihat sosok Kiba dan Naruto yang bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan.

"Dia bicara apa? aku tidak mengerti bahasanya.." Naruto bingung ketika Wanita itu mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Ukraina, yang pasti wanita ini sedang ketakutan, ia menyuruh Kiba untuk menghentikan todongan pistolnya ke kepala Wanita itu agar ia tidak semakin takut. Naruto berjongkok di depan Wanita itu dan menggeggam tangannya dengan lembut, meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa ia dan Kiba adalah Tentara perdamaian dari AS bukan orang jahat atau pelaku pencabulan.

"Hei, nona.. kau bisa bahasa Inggris? tolong tenang ya, kami adalah tentara AS yang dikirim ke Ukraina untuk misi perdamaian. kami bukan orang jahat kok. jadi jangan menagis terus.. ok? ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata wanita itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks.. Tentara... Penjaga Perdamaian?" balas wanita terbata bata itu sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar, ia lega jika kedua orang ini bukan orang jahat yang berniat melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padanya.

"Yah.. benar kami tentara penjaga perdamaian... **We are PeacekeeperForce**"

"Syukurlah... kupikir kalian orang jahat tadi" wanita itu mengelus elus dadanya sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya, tangisnya tadi sudah reda dan diganti dengan senyum lembut bak putri bangsawan. Naruto ikut tersenyum lega ketika Wanita itu bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris, namun aksen bahasa Inggris Wanita ini tampak familiar. seperti aksen bahasa Inggris khas orang Asia Timur. mungkinkah wanita itu berasal dari Jepang, sama seperti sang ibu, Kushina..?

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Naruto pada wanita itu.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" pekik Wanita itu lalu menggeggam tangan Naruto erat. "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku seorang pengurus Gereja Katolik Santa Maria, Gereja Katholik satu satunya di daerah ini, salam kenal!" Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya. membuat Naruto dan Kiba sedikit merasa sesak karena senyuman manis Wanita itu.

"Ah, namaku Uzumaki Michael Naruto. kau bisa memanggilku Michael saja bila kesulitan memanggil nama Jepang ku. dan ini anak buahku, namanya Harisson Kiba. panggil saja dia Kiba"

"Uzumaki? kau dari Jepang ya?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi penasaran pada Naruto.

"Aaaahh, aku lahir di Seattle, Amerika Serikat, ibuku orang Jepang sedangkan ayahku orang Amerika" terang Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kapten! aku sudah menghubungi markas, mereka akan menjemput kita 1 jam lagi. untuk sementara mereka memerintahkan kita untuk menunggu di dalam bangunan agar tidak terekspos oleh musuh" teriak Kiba sambil mematikan Radio komunikasi di Humvee mereka yang sudah rusak parah itu. untung saja Radionya tidak ikut rusak jadi mereka masih bisa menghubungi markas mereka.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kalian sembunyi di Gereja saja? kebetulan disana adalah tempat menampung anak anak dan orang tua korban perang. kalian bisa berlindung disana juga" tawar Hinata pada mereka berdua.

"Eh, itu tawaran yang menarik! terimakasih nona, kau benar benar baik sekali pada kami..." balas Kiba dengan senyum sumringah pada Wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik. kenapa Hinata begitu baik pada mereka yang statusnya masih orang asing? apa ada maksut lain di balik sikap baiknya ini?"

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba baik sekali sampai menawarkan tempat perlindungan kepada kami, Nona Hyuuga?" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan sambil menatap Hinata dengan penuh kecurigaan. ia lalu mengarahkan senapan milkinya ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Kau tidak berniat menjebak kami kan, hm?" sambungnya lagi sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata. membuat Hinata merasa terintimidasi dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian.. kalian tampak kesusahan disini, dan sudah tugasaku untuk membantu orang membutuhkan pertolongan, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, tapi kau sedikit mecurigakan bagiku" ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap wajah Hinata denagn tajam. "Baiklah, sekarang tujukkan dimana gereja nya. awas kalau kau sampai bohong pada kami!" gertak Naruto sambil menyuruh Hinata untuk menunjukkan letak Gereja yang Hinata maksud padanya.

"A-aku bisa mengantar kalian, kebetulan aku juga tinggal disana. ayo kita jalan, letaknya hanya diujung jalan kok" balas Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gereja Santa Maria diikuti Naruto dan Kiba di belakang. Naruto masih merasa curiga dan was was terhadap Hinata sedangkan Kiba terlihat santai santai saja. Kiba memang orang yang kurang peka, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tidak merasa curiga pada Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Hinata pada Kiba dan Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan Gereja Kuno yang tampaknya sudah sangat berumur itu, mengingatkannya pada Katedral Notre Damme di Prancis. namun bedanya bila Katedral Notre Damme di Prancis terlihat indah dan menawan karena arsitekturnya, berbeda dengan Gereja ini, Gereja ini dari luar tampak terlihat cukup berantakan. lubang bekas mortir dan bom Pesawat di sekitar halaman Gereja, atap Gereja yang sudah ambrol dan jangan lupakan soal Dinding pagar Gereja yang berlubang terkena tembakan peluru. benar benar Gereja yang sangat 'Veteran' dan 'Kombatan' perang.

'**TOK, TOK, TOK' **Hinata mengetuk pintu Gereja itu dengan cukup kuat. tak berselang lama seorang Pastur dan seorang Biarawati membukakan pintu bagi Hinata. Biarawati itu langsung menyongsong maju ke depan untuk memeluk Hinata, sontak saja membuat Naruto dan Kiba agak terkejut dan segera menodongkan senjata ke arah Biarawati itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Syukurlah Hinata, kau pulang dengan selamat. sudah kubilang jangan pernah berurusan dengan Milisi atau Militer kan? kau membuat kami khawatir saja!" ucap Biarawati itu dengan nada Khawatir sambil terus memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Ahahaha, mereka bukan Milisi atau Militer suster Anna, mereka adalah pasukan PBB yang ditugaskan disini" terang Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah menurunkan todongan senjatanya.

"Tetap saja mereka bersenjata, mereka bisa saja membunuhmu disana"

"Tidak, mereka orang baik kok, oh ya.. Naruto, Kiba.. perkenalkan ini Ssuster Anna dan Pastur Vladimir mereka adalah pengurus sekaligus pemimpin Gereja ini!" Hinata memperkenalkan Suster Anna dan Pastur Vladimir pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ah selamat datang di Gereja tua ini, terima kasih sudah mengantar Hinata pulang kesini" ucap pastur Vladimir dengan nada tegas. wajahnya yang sangat garang dan berwibawa membuat Naruto dan Kiba sempat mengkeret.

"Ah harusnya kami yang berterima kasih karena Hinata sudah mengijinkan kami untuk tinggal disini sebentar sampai bantuan kami tiba" balas Kiba sambil membungkuk ke arah Pastur itu.

"Tinggal..? kau mengijinkan mereka untuk tinggal disini Hinata?" tanya Suster Anna pada Hinata.

"Hanya satu jam sebelum mereka dijemput oleh kawan kawan mereka kok Suster.. mobil mereka meledak karena terkena ranjau tadi untung aku langsung datang, toh mereka butuh pertolongan, kita harus membantu kan?" terang Hinata pada Suster Anna yang masih menatap tidak suka pada Naruto dan Kiba, jujur saja Suster Anna sama sekali tidak suka dengan yang namanya Militer. menurut Suster Anna mereka semua sama saja, sama sama memegang senjata untuk membunuh orang tak bersalah.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, ayo kita semua masuk, tidak baik bila terus diluar dengan udara dingin seperti ini" perkataan Pastur Vladimir menghentikan argumen Suster Anna. merekapun langsung masuk ke dalam Gereja walaupun di hati Suster Anna masih terbesit rasa tidak ikhlas, tapi kalau Pastur sudah memperbolehkan, ya apa boleh buat.

"Wow bagian dalam Gereja ini luas sekali. bisa digunakan untuk main bola nih" ucap Kiba kagum setelah melihat bagian dalam Gereja yang memilki ukiran dari budaya Slavia yang kental, terdapat juga patung Bunda Maria yang sedang menggendong Yesus kecil di pangkuannya. benar benar sebuah Gereja yang sangat indah di tengah tengah perang yang berkecamuk saat ini.

"Tentu saja, bangunan Gereja ini didirikan tahun 1678, saat itu masih jaman kekaisaran Russia, aslinya Gereja ini jauh lebih luas lagi jika kau menambahkan area pemakaman sebagai bagian dari lingkungan Gereja, Gereja ini selalu mendapat banyak tantangan mulai dari zaman Tsar, era pendudukan Nazi, hingga era Soviet khususnya zaman Stalin berkuasa. banyak yang ingin menghancurkan Gereja ini. tapi mereka tidak bisa, Tuhan memang humoris, dia tidak membiarkan kami mati, tapi dia membiarkan kami menderita dan jatuh bangun dalam menghadapi kehidupan." ucap Pastur Vladimir sarkastik. Naruto hanya menatap datar Pastur berusia 50 tahun itu, banyak sekali beban yang ia tanggung. Naruto yakin sekali bahwa Pastur itu pernah merasakan yang namanya kegelapan, membunuh orang misalnya. itu termasuk kegelapan dalam hati manusia.

"Kalian bisa menunggu teman teman kalian di sini, ada banyak bangku. kalian boleh tidur disini semau kalian" kini giliran suster Anna yang berbicara dengan mereka berdua. "Kalau mau kopi atau teh bilang saja padaku atau pada Hinata, tapi jangan buat repot dia ya!" sambung Suster Anna sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang Misa.

"Haaaahhhh, aku mau tidur sebentar ah. aku tidur dulu Kapten!" ucap Kiba yang langsung terlelap setelah mengatakan hal itu. meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terjaga dan masih belum takluk pada yang namanya rasa kantuk.

"**_Cih, seenaknya saja tidur. mana aku Cuma aku sama Hinata lagi yang masih sadar di ruangan ini. Kiba brengsek..."_**maki Naruto dalam hati. sebenarnya dia suka suka saja bisa duduk berdua sama Hinata di ruangan ini. toh dia cantik dan lembut. siapa pria tolol yang gak mau duduk sama dia di momen begini? kalau ada cowok yang gak mau Cuma ada 2 kemungkinan ; yang pertama tu cowok gay, yang kedua tu cowok dah mati alias Cuma jadi arwah doank.

"Naruto-kun mau dibuatkan teh?" tawar Hinata pada Naruto.

"Ah.. tidak usah repot repot, tunggu dulu...-kun? kau ini orang Jepang juga?" Naruto cukup terkejut ketika Hinata menambahkan sulfix –kuncketika memanggilnya. sial... suara Hinata benar benar imut ketika memanggil namanya dengan sulfix –kun.

"Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku ini orang Prefektur Kanagawa, aku dulu tinggal di Yokohama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabdi di Gereja ini" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto-kun orang Katholik ya?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku ini orang Katholik, kelihatan dari Rosario yang kukenakan ini ya?"

"Hihihi... benar, selain itu kau kelihatan kaku, sama seperti orang Katholik pada umumnya" balas Hinata sambil sesekali terkikik pelan.

"Aku ini kelihatan kaku ya? memang sudah sifatku dari dulu" ucap Naruto pendek dengan wajah datar. namun diam diam dia tersenyum menanggapi lawakan Hinata walau garing.

"Oh ya, boleh kita bertukar nomer Handphone, ehm... Hinata?" ucap Naruto terbata bata, sudah lama ia tak bertukar nomer dengan perempuan seumurannya ( kalau sama ibunya sih sering ) Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Hinata, namun jawaban yang ia terima adalah...

"Ah maaf, aku tidak punya Handphone Naruto-kun, kalau kau mau aku bisa berikan nomer telepon Gereja ini. apa kau mau?" jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto nyesek pangkat sejuta. ya Tuhan kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan seperti ini pada hambamu yang ganteng dan pinter iniiii?

"Hah baiklah boleh boleh... "

"Baiklah akan kucatatkan nomer telepon Gereja ini. tunggu sebentar ya Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinta, kemudia ia berlari menuju ke suatu ruangan, nampaknya itu adalah ruangan administrasi. meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersemu di ruang Misa itu.

"Perempuan aneh.. untung dia manis. Sial- kenapa sih pikiranku hari sering dipenuhi dengan hal yang manis manis? mulai dari Sakura, hingga Hinata.. apa mungkin efek menjomblo selama 3 tahun membuatku begini? cih... benar benar konyol!" ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal. ia hendak menyusul Kiba untuk tidur sebelum Radio Humvee yang ia bawa berbunyi. mungkin saja itu dari markas besar.

"_Kapten Michael, Letnan Kiba. ini Uniform 64, apa kalian masih disana ganti?"_

"Ya, Michael disini, tolong kabari situasi lebih lanjut, ganti.."

"_Kapten. aku Kapten Jackson pemimpin kompi Fox... kami dan Konvoi akan tiba di sana dalam waktu 10 menit. kami butuh lokasi pasti di bangunan mana anda dan Letnan Kiba bersembunyi, Ganti...?"_

"Aku berada di sebuah Gereja dengan dinding berwarna Cokelat Tua dan ada lonceng besar di atasnya. jaraknya hanya 100 meter dari tempat Humvee yang kutumpangi terkena ranjau, ganti..." balas Naruto. ia mengerenyit heran. bukankah pemimpin kompi Fox itu Kapten Sobel? kenapa malah Kapten Jackson yang memimpin kompi itu? setahunya Kapten Jackson itu pemimpin kompi Omega, kompi Omega tidak diikutkan dalam misi ke Ukraina.

"_Baiklah, kami akan segera datang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kapten Michael, Uniform 64 keluar..." bersamaan dengan itu Radio itu berhenti berbunyi. sambungannya sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh Kapten Jackson._

"Hoi Kiba bangun.. konvoi akan segera tiba menjemput kita" Naruto menggetok kepala Kiba menggunakan ujung senapan miliknya. cukup keras untuk membuat Kiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Heehhh, baiklah baiklah, padahal aku sedang mimpi begituan dengan Tamaki di hotel, cih kau mengganggu saja Kapten" balas Kiba kesal sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena digetok menggunakan ujung senapan milik Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, hm?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya bilang.. siap Kapten" balas Kiba ketakutan, walau ia dan Naruto bersahabat dan sering bertindak kurang ajar. tapi rasa trauma pernah disakiti oleh Naruto tetap ada di dalam diri Kiba. kalau Naruto sudah marah, beuuhh hanya bibi Kushina dan Tuhan saja yang dapat menghentikannya.

"Lho kalian mau kemana? aku sudah buatkan kopi lho! sekalian ini nomor telepon Gereja yang kauminta Naruto-kun... kalau mau ada perlu denganku tinggal telepon ke nomor ini saja" Hinata tiba tiba muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir kopi dan secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon Gereja yang sudah Hinata tulis disitu.

"Ah kami mau pulang ke Pangkalan, kami sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh kawan kawan kami, terima kasih banyak ya Hinata atas suguhannya" ucap Naruto sambil mengambir kertas dari nampan yang dibawa Hinata lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong bajunya.

'**BRAAKK'**

"Hinata! ini gawat.. ada iring iringan mobil Militer bersenjata sedang menuju daerah ini. tampaknya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu. kita harus bersembunyi dan melindungi anak anak" Suster Anna dan Pastur Vladimir tiba tiba merangsek masuk ke dalam ruang Misa itu dengan panik.

"Tuan Naruto, Tuan Kiba, mungkinkah itu adalah kawan kawan anda?" tanya Pastur Vladimir dengan napas tersenggal senggal.

"Mungkin saja" balas Naruto pendek. ia kemudia meraih Radio komunikasi miliknya dan menghubungi Konvoi pimpinan Kapten Jackson yang akan menjemputnya itu.

"Uniform 64, kalian sudah sampai?"

"_Sudah, kami sudah melihat gereja nya, Gereja berwarna coklat tua dengan lonceng besar di atasnya. keluarlah agar kami bisa melihatmu"_

"Baiklah, aku dan Kiba akan keluar, tolong jangan buat keributan. ada anak anak disini, ganti..."

"_Siap, Uniform 64 keluar..."_

Naruto memutus hubungan komunikasi dengan Kapten Jackson di Radio itu, ia kemudia menatap 4 orang itu denagn senyum cerah. "Benar, itu kawan kawan kami. kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. terimakasih atas segala kebaikan kalian pada kami, Suster Anna, Pastur Vladimir dan juga kau... Hinata Hyuuga. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.." ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan kepalanya pada ketiga orang yang tadi sudah ia sebutkan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat dan terimakasih.

"Huuummffff, kalau begitu kau harus habiskan Kopi dan kue ini terlebih dahulu baru boleh pulang" sanggah Hinata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak karena wajah imut Hinata.

"Maaf, kami buru buru jadi-

"Baiklah, kalau kalian buru buru. kubungkuskan saja Kopi dan kue kue ini.! tunggu sebentar ok? jangan pulang dulu!" potong Hinata cepat, ia kemudian membawa nampan berisi Kue dan Kopi itu ke dapur untuk membungkusnya dengan setengah berlari. sesekali hampir oleng karena Hinata terlalu terburu buru.

"Hinata memang begitu orangnya, dia ramah dan suka berteman dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, jadi maklumi saja" ucap Suster Anna sambil menepuk punggung Naruto pelan.

"Begitu ya? baiklah aku dan Kiba pergi dulu. selamat tinggal Suster, Pastur..." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Suster Anna dan Pastur Vladimir, sedangkan Kiba hanya diam saja dari tadi karena masih mengantuk. lambaian tangan Naruto dibalas oleh mereka berdua dengan senyum kecil.

Ketika Naruto dan Kiba sudah keluar dari halaman Gereja, mereka seger disambut oleh iring iringan Panser M113 dan Humvee yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar, dari dalam Humvee paling depan keluar seorang pria berambut orange cerah dengan iris hijau tua dan mengenakan seragam Ranger lengkap. dialah Kapten Jackson, pemimpin Kompi Fox dan komandan Konnvoi ini, mendatangi Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kapten Jackson, terima kasih sudah menjemput kami disini" ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Kapten Jackson dengan erat.

"Tidak masalah, Kapten Michael. sudah tugas kita untuk saling membantu anggota Ranger yang butuh pertolongan" balas Kapten Jackson sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Humvee mu yang ringsek itu sudah ditarik menggunakan derek divisi Mekanis, jadi kau dan anak buahmu bisa menumpang di Humvee ku untuk sementara" sambungnya lagi sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak soal itu" ucap Naruto. "Ngomong ngomong, kau komandan kompi Fox yang baru, menggantikan Kapten Sobel, huh?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya pada Kapten Jackson.

"Kau benar Kapten Michael, sebenarnya Mayor Kakashi memerintahkan Kapten Sobel untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai komandan kompi Omega, dan aku diperintahkan untuk memimpin kompinya yaitu kompi Fox, selama misi perdamaian ini. mungkin karena aku terlalu jenius, hahahahaha" balas Kapten Jackson dengan Pede.

"Hahhahaha, lucu sekali" ucap Naruto dengan hati dongkol. sombong sekali orang ini, ingin rasanya ia menampol muka Kapten Jackson yang sangat menyebalkan itu. huuuhhh sabar...

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-san, ini kopi dan kue kue nya, sudah aku bungkus di plastik. kalian bisa ngemil di perjalanan dengan makan kue kue ini" Hinata lagi lagi mengejutkan mereka dengan kedatangannya yang tiba tiba, dirinya kini menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik berukuran besar yang berisi 2 cup plastik kopi dan aneka kue kue seperti biskuit dan sebagainya.

"Wah wah.. siapa ini? hei nona, apa kau pacarnya Kapten Michael? sialan kau Kapten, baru sampai disini sudah dapat cewek seimut dan sesexy dia" ucap Kapten Jackson dengan nada menggoda pada Naruto.

"Eh... bukan, aku bukan pacarnya... aku sebenarnya hanya-

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata-chan! nah ayo Kiba, Kapten Jackson.. kita pulang ke Markas" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata dengan Kapten Jackson dengan segera, ia lalu segera naik ke Humvee paling depan, disusul oleh Kapten Jackson dan terakhir oleh Kiba. Naruto menatap Hinata yang tampak tersenyum gembira ketika Naruto menerima pemberian Kue dan Kopi miliknya. rombongan Konvoi itu mulai bergerak maju untuk kembali ke pangkalan mereka yang berjarak 1 jam dari sini.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Naruto-kun!" teriakan Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk melihat Hinata yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan Hinata sambil mengeluarkan senyum khas 5 jarinya sampai akhirnya sosok Hinata tidak lagi terlihat, terhalang oleh jarak antara Humvee yang ia kendarai dengan posisi Hinata sekarang.

"Haaahhhh, cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?"

"Berisik kau Kiba, lanjutkan saja tidur mu itu..." balas Naruto ketus sambil mengambil satu keping biskuit dari kantung plastik yang tadi Hinata berikan, tak lupa ia juga mengambil satu cup kopi yang Hinata juga berikan. gigitan pertama pada biskuit itu disusul tegukan kopi Hitam manis buatan Hinata sudah cukup untuk memberikan kenikmatan kecil bagi Naruto setelah kesialan yang ia dan Kiba alami tadi. Hinata pintar juga dalam membuat Kopi dan Biskuit. seperti buatan Toko Roti terkenal saja.

"Kapten, aku mau dong biskuitnya"

"Hei aku juga mau, anggap saja kau membalas kebaikanku karena telah menjemput kalian berdua"

"Tidak, mimpi saja kalian berdua!" Naruto segera mencengkram bungkus Biskuit dan Kopi cup itu dengan kuat, mencegah 2 begundal bajingan di depannya ini untuk mencuri atau mengambil biskuit dan Kopiyang sudah Hinata buatkan untuknya.

"PELIT!" teriak Kiba dan Kapten Jackson bersamaan, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kemenangan ketika melihat dua orang predator Biskuit di depannya sudah menyerah mencoba mengambil biskuitnya.

Dan perjalanan kembali ke Pangkalan Gabungan dilalui Naruto dengan gembira dan perut kenyang, sementara Kiba dan Kapten Jackson berserta supir Humvee yang mereka tumpangi hanya bisa menjerit kelaparan karena ingin ikut mencicipi Biskuit lezat buatan Hinata itu. ternyata Biskuit Hinata mampu membuat para Ranger AD itu tergoda rupanya...

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhhhhhh, kau ini membuatku khawatir saja, Naruto" ucap seorang pria berambut perak berumur 39 tahun itu pada Naruto- yang kini berdiri tegak di di ruangan komandan Batalyon nya itu.

"Siap, kesalahan seperti itu tidak akan saya lakukan lagi, Pak!" balas Naruto sambil terus memasang sikap tegak dan hormat pada atasannya itu.

"Well, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya lagi, toh itu bukan kesalahanmu. Divisi Pemusnah ranjau gagal mengamankan area itu, padahal area itu meruapakan jalan akses satu satunya ke kota Spartak. untung saja kejadian ini tidak menimpa prajurit lain, atau lebih buruk bahkan warga sipil" ucap Kakashi sambil menyederkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi empuknya. hari pertama di Ukraina saja sudah ada 1 kejadian serius yang menimpa anak buahnya, bagaimana hari hari selanjutnya ya...? pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

"Siap, Mengerti!"

"Oh iya, aku punya tugas untukmu dan Kompimu, Naruto" kini Kakashi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto dengan serius, sebuah foto telah Kakashi pegang di tangannya. Kakashi lalu memeprlihatkan foto itu pada Naruto sembari menjelaskan tugas yang harus diembannya.

"Kompi Delta akan bertugas selama seharian besok di Kampung Pichev dekat kota Pisky, kampung itu adalah salah satu kampung yang paling dekat dengan zona dermakasi antara Militer Ukraina dengan Milisi pro Russia" Kakashi menunjukkan foto lain yang menampilkan foto kampung Pichev beserta lokasinya. " Tugasmu dan kompimu di sana adalah menjaga dan juga mengedukasi masyarakat agar tidak terpengaruh oleh hasutan dari pihak pihak yang ingin memperkeruh suasana di sana." sambung Kakashi lagi.

"Ah, berarti hanya kompiku saja yang dikerahkan?"

"Tidak, ada bantuan dari pihak Gereja dan tenaga pendidik dari Kiev yang akan membantumu mengedukasi Masyarakat di sana" ucap Kakashi membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baik, aku mengerti Pak!" ucap Naruto dengan mantap sembari menerima dokumen mengenai detail misi itu lebih lanjut dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu, persiapkan dirimu besok, Briefing kompimu siang ini agar mereka dapat berlatih sebentar untuk kesiapan misi esok hari"

"Siap, saya permisi dulu pak" Naruto lalu memberi hormat pada Kakashi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu masuk ruangan Kakashi, namun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu Kakashi kembali berkata padanya...

"Jangan remehkan misi ini Naruto, bawa seluruh anggota kompimu hidup hidup dari sana" ucap Kakashi datar dan misterius, Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum akhirnya ia benar benar keluar dari ruangan Mayor Kakashi itu.

"Misi pertama ya?" Yoosshhh aku harus semangat..." ucap Naruto dalam hati. ia lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya untuk membaca setiap detail dari misi yang akan ia dan kompinya akan emban besok.

"BAIKLAH, MISI PERTAMA AKAN KUSELESAIKAN DENGAN BAIK DAN SEMPURNAAA!" pekik Naruto semangat sebelum ia memasuki ruang kerjanya. ia sudah benar benar tidak sabar memulai msi pertamanya besok.

Namun tanpa ia sadari ada satu orang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari tadi, orang itu tampak tersenyum kejam ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai memasuki ruang kerjanya itu. tak lama kemudian orang itu mulai menghilang dari tempat ia mengawasi Naruto tadi baik ditelan angin.

Apakah misi ini akan berjalan lancar? yah mungkin saja...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Pojok Author**

**YOOO BALIK LAGI AMA LEOPARD2RI, AUTHOR YANG UDAH KALIAN NANTI NANTIKAN BERSAMA FICTNYA YANG PALING MUSINGIN KEPALA, PEACEKEEPERFORCE! ( Tepuk tangan wajah berseri )**

**Yaaahhh mungkinupdate kali ini bener bener keterlaluan sih, butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk Recovery dari segala macam maslah yang menimpa sebelum akhirnya niat nulis lagi.**

**Nah chapter depan bakal berisi lebih banyak konten Militer nih, dan kira kira kalian bisa menebak gak siapa orang yang terus mengawasi Naruto dari awal sampai ke Ukraina hingga ke ruangan Kakashi? sedikit clue, orang itu adalah Tentara AD Amerika, sama seperti Naruto. terus tujuannya mengintip Naruto? masih rahasia... ? tunggu di Chapter depan, oke...?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang anggota pasukan elit Ranger AD Amerika Serikat yang sangat mecintai Negara nya, suatu hari ia ditugaskan ke Ukraina sebagai pasukan perdamaian, disanalah ia bertemu seorang Wanita yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

Warning : Military Topic, Konten kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

"_Battalion 2, kalian maju ke Selatan, jaga pintu masuk ke Desa!"_

"_Ini Easy 6... seluruh personil sudah dikerahkan, mohon instruksi lebih lanjut,, ganti..._

"_Hei, hati-hati dengan semua kotak kayu itu, Sersan!"_

"_Semua warga sudah dikumpulkan di dalam Aula di balai Desa, ganti..."_

Ramai, bising, dan porak poranda. itulah 3 hal yang bisa Naruto jabarkan ketika datang ke kampung atau lebih tepatnya di sebut Desa Pichev, sebuah desa yang menjadi kawasan Bebas Militer di antara kubu Milisi pro Russia dengan Militer Ukraina. Desa yang sudah tercabik cabik perang yang sudah berlangsung selama 19 tahun lebih, dihitung dari merdekanya Ukraina dari bekas negara induknya, Uni Soviet. di desa itulah tempat Naruto dan anggota kompi Charlie lain akan melaksanakan misi atau tugas pertama mereka di Ukraina.

"Jadi, dari kontingen AD Amerika Serikat, hanya kompi kita yang diterjunkan ke desa ini, Kapten?"

"Kau benar Kiba, hanya kompi Delta yang diterjunkan Angkatan Darat di desa ini" ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan anak buahnya itu, dirinya terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar desa itu dari jendela MRAP (_Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected__ ) _yang ia dan sebagian anggota kompinya tumpangi saat ini, sedangkan sisanya naik truk di belakang MRAP.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku benci ditugaskan dengan para Marinir bangsat itu, kau tahu? mereka selalu berbuat seenaknya dan menganggap korps mereka adalah yang terbaik di antara Angkatan yang lain." keluh Heffron sambil membersihkan lubang kunci senapan M 27 miliknya itu dengan teliti.

"Hei,kulihat kau selalu berpikiran buruk dengan Marinir Heffron..., sebenarnya kenapa sih kau begitu membenci mereka? mereka kan tidak salah apa apa..." tanya Kiba dengan nada penasaran, Heffron yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dari kursi penumpang yang ia duduki tadi dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Kiba? KARENA MEREKA MEMBUNUH KAKAK KU DI IRAK, MEREKA HANYA KOBOI LIAR TAK BERADAB YANG KEBETULAN SEKARANG MENJADI BAGIAN DARI MILITER AMERIKA SERIKAT, DAN JANGAN SOK MEMBELA MEREKA, KAU BRENGSEK!" ucap Heffron dengan nada meluap luap pada Kiba, bahkan ia menarik kerah seragam Kiba dengan kasar, membuat Kiba merasa tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Heffron.

"HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAK KU? KAU MAU BERKELAHI!?" tantang Kiba sambil membentak Heffron. ia ikut menarik kerah seragam Heffron, ia tampak murka sekarang.

"AYO BERKELAHI, BAJINGAN TENGIK!" bentak Heffron balik pada Kiba, ia lalu mengayunkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap menjotos wajah Kiba, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah teriakan berhasil menginterupsi acara berkelahi mereka.

***DUAAKK**

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" bentak Naruto setelah memukul kepala Heffron dan Kiba dengan keras. kilat kemarahan tampak di matanya yang beriris Sapphire. membuat Kiba dan Heffron pun langsung terdiam. mereka masih sayang nyawa rupanya, karena jika Naruto sudah membentak dan memukul mereka.. maka artinya nyawa mereka sudah diujung tanduk.

"SIAP, MAAFKAN KAMI KAPTEN!"

"Dasar bodoh kalian berdua. yang harusnya kalian musuhi dan hadapi itu musuh, bukannya sesama kawan sendiri. bikin malu saja kalian berdua..., sekarang kalian harus bersalaman sebagai tanda perdamaian, CEPAT LAKUKAN!" perintah Naruto pada Heffron dan Kiba.

Kiba dan Heffron pun bersalaman... tentu saja dengan hati jengkel dan perasaan tak ikhlas. namun daripada Naruto mengamuk mending mereka melakukan gencatan senjata terlebih dahulu. baru jika situasi sudah aman mereka bisa melanjutkan perkelahian tadi.

"Kapten, kita sudah sampai. kau bisa menurunkan anak buahmu sekarang" ucapan Kapten Mc Strucker sang komandan kendaraan MRAP tersebut pada Naruto, membuat Naruto segera sadar akan tujuannya dan pasukannya dikirimkan ke Desa ini. setelah turun dari kendaraan MRAP yang ia dan perwira lain tumpangi, ia pun segera memerintahkan para perwira di kompinya untuk mengatur regu dan peleton mereka masing masing sesuai tugas yang sudah diinstruksikan oleh Naruto di hari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Peleton 1.. kalian akan bertugas untuk mengamankan area sekolah umum bersamaku, paham?" teriak Naruto pada anggota peleton 1 yang dipimpin oleh Kiba.

"SIAP PAK..!" ucap Anggota pelton 1 serentak seraya mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju area Sekolah yang dimaksut.

Naruto dan para anggota peleton 1 pun bergegas menyusuri jalan menuju ke bangunan berwarna putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas. bangunan itu awalnya merupakan Pos pengamatan Militer Ukraina sebelum akhirnya dialihfungsikan sebagai Sekolah setelah mundurnya pasukan Ukraina dari desa Pichev dan hadirnya pasukan PBB di desa itu. Sekolah itu nampak sangat memprihatinkan, terlihat dari kondisi bangunan sekolah yang sudah berlubang dan rapuh karena terkena ledakan atau rentetan tembakan.

"Hoi, Kapten Michael!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan pada Naruto. orang itu mengenakan seragam Marinir lengkap dengan senjata M4 Carbine di tangannya.

"Oooo, Kapten Ivan... kau ditugaskan disini juga?"

"Yah, markas ingin aku memeriksa keadaan desa terkutuk ini, namun setelah mereka menurunkan dan membongkar seluruh bantuan dan alat alat kesehatan bagi para warga di desa inI, aku dan para Marinir akan meninggalkan desa ini. jadi hanya kau dan kompimu, juga para relawan sipil dari Gereja, PBB dan Mahasiswa Kiev saja yang akan mengurus para warga di desa." terang Kapten Ivan sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung celananya, mengacungkannya pada Naruto, berniat menawari rokok itu. namun Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan halus.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. jaga dirimu dan kompimu baik baik, Michael.. jangan sampai kau harus menulis surat kematian untuk ibu mereka di Kampung halaman.. tapi dilihat dari tampang para pasukanmu, aku pikir kau harus segera memikirkan soal surat kematian mereka, Muahahahahaha..." tawa Ivan dengan nada mengejek. ia pun segera meninggalkan Naruto dan kompinya yang kini tengah merasa jengkel karena dihina secara tidak langsung oleh perkataan Kapten Ivan tadi.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataannya... ingat,kita adalah Ranger, kita jauh lebih professional dari mereka semua. PAHAM?" teriak Naruto berusaha menaikkan moril para anak buahnya itu.

"SIAP, KITA JAUH LEBIH HEBAT DAN LEBIH BERADAB DARI MEREKA PAK!" balas para anggota kompinya itu dengan semangat membara dan suara lantang. tak peduli dengan para anggota Marinir yang berada di sekeliling mereka menatap dengan tatapan remeh dan tatapan tajam. jika saja Naruto tidak ada disini, pasti para Marinir itu sudah mengeroyok para anggota kompi Delta karena hinaan mereka pada korps Marinir, namun mengingat keganasan Naruto membuat nyali mereka ciut dan memilih mengintimidasi para anak buah Naruto saja.

Tak terasa Naruto dan para anggota kompinya dari peleton 1 sudah tiba di Sekolah umum desa Pichev. Naruto pun segera menginstruksikan para anak buahnya untuk mengangkut barang barang keperluan Sekolah seperti buku dan alat alat tulis ke dalam ruang Aula tempat para anak anak dan orang tua mereka dikumpulkan untuk acara edukasi sekaligus penyuluhan. sebelum memasuki ruang Aula, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan seragam medis berwarna Hijau disertai sebuah kain dengan logo palang merah yang diikat lengannya. perempuan itu nampak lega dan senang karena telah berhasil bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Permisi tuan... apa anda adalah Kapten Naruto, dari Kompi Delta angkatan darat Amerika Serikat?"

"Ya, itu aku, ngomong ngomong... anda siapa?"

"Ah, akhirnya anda datang juga, Kapten Naruto..., perkenalkan, namaku Shizune dari Relawan korps Palang merah PBB dari Republik Rakyat China. aku mohon kerjasamanya dalam acara penyuluhan dan edukasi masyarakat ini..." ucap Shizune sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Naruto.

"Oh, jadi anda adalah relawan disini ya, nona... Susune?"

"Shizune, namaku Shizune, tolong jangan diplesetkan ya... tuan Naruto" sanggah Shizune sambil tersenyum keki. kesal karena namanya diplesetkan menjadi kalimat yang berkonotasi negatif.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksut begitu. itu karena namamu sedikit sulit diingat, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, hehehe..." balas Naruto pada Shizune sambil menundukkan kepalanya. sial.. kenapa dia malah salah menyebut nama Shizune menjadi Susune. pasti Shizune bakal mengaggapnya sebagai laki laki mesum dan mata keranjang yang tidak menghargai seorang wanita.

"Tidak apa apa, saya tahu anda tidak sengaja, mari saya antar ke ruang kelas. disana sudah banyak anak anak dan para orang tua yang sudah menunggu" ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum tipis, ia lalu mengarahkan Naruto beserta beberapa anak buahnya ke dalam ruang kelas yang Shizune katakan tadi. Naruto memerintahkan anggota pasukannya untuk menyebar ke sekeliling bangunan itu untuk melakukan pengamanan, jadi hanya ia dan Kiba serta 2 orang prajurit bersenjata lengkap saja yang akan ikut mendampingi para murid serta orang tua dalam kegiatan penyuluhan dan edukasi bagi masyarakat.

"Baiklah ini ruangannya. tolong ketika masuk ke dalam, tuan tuan bisa menunjukkan pada mereka senyum yang lebar. senyuman dan hal hal yang menggembirakan semacam itu bisa membangkitkan mental dan suasana hati mereka yang sedang berduka dan bersedih akhir akhir ini" ucap Shizune pada Naruto dan yang lainnya setelah mereka sampai di depan ruang kelas tempat para anak anak dan orang tua mereka berkumpul. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. tak mengambil waktu lama Shizune mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. diikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lain.

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK ANAAAAKKKK" segera setelah masuk ke dalam kelas teriakan Shizune menggema di ruangan kelas itu. namun tak ada yang membalas salamnya, hanya para orang tua yang menyunggingkan senyum sebagai balasan salam padanya. sedangkan para anak anak masih sibuk bermain dengan seseorang yang tengah memakai kostum kelinci di depan. penampilan orang yang tengah mengenakan kostum kelinci itu membuat para anak anak terhibur dan lebih memperhatikan orang itu daripada Shizune

"Kok, gak jawab sih... SELAMAT PAGI ANAK ANAK KU YANG MANIS DAN IMUUUTTT" teriak Shizune lagi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anak anak itu. namun mereka tidak menggubris panggilan Shizune dan masih saja ingin terus bermain dengan orang yang menegenakan kostum kelinci raksasa itu.

"Nah ibu guru sudah datang tuh anak anak baik, kalian sekarang dengarkan guru Shizune dulu ya... Tuan kelinci harus pergi dulu ke suatu tempat, nanti aku akan bermain lagi bersama kalian. kalian mengerti kan?" kata orang yang memakai kostum kelinci itu pada anak anak kecil di depannya itu. kasihan juga Shizune bila anak anak tidak mau mendengarnya dan malah asyik bermain dengannya.

"Yaaaaah... kok pergi sih..."

"Jangan pergi dong tuan kelinciiiii..."

"Kami masih ingin maiiinn..."

Anak anak itu tampak kecewa ketika orang yang mengenakan kostum kelinci itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menghela napas panjang. nampaknya anak anak itu sangat membutuhkan pendampingan dan penghiburan saat ini. hal ini terbukti ketika ia melihat betapa kecewanya anak anak kecil itu saat orang yang mereka sebut tuan kelinci itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lhoooo aku kan disini... tenang saja aku sama lucunya kok sama tuan Kelinci..." ucap Shizune berusaha menghibur anak anak kecil itu.

"Huuuuhhh gara gara bu Shizune nih tuan kelinci pergi..."

"Iya nih, bu Shizune gak asik.."

"Harusnya tuan Kelinci saja yang jadi guru kita, benar gak teman teman?

"Betul, betul betul..."

Mendengar keluhan para murid tentangnya membuat Shizune _sweatdropped. _memang sebegitu gak menariknya kah dia di mata para anak anak itu? kurang apalagi dia? sudah cantik, lulusan S2, menjadi relawan PBB, humoris lagi. namun sebelum para anak anak itu semakin ribut karena tidak terima 'Tuan Kelinci' kesayangan mereka harus ia suruh pergi sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Naruto dan para anak buahnya pada anak anak dan orang tua mereka di ruangan itu.

"Mohon perhatiannya bapak ibu dan anak anak ku yang aku sayangi!" teriak Shizune pada anak anak beserta orang tua mereka agar mendengarkan perkataanya. "Ibu telah membawa seorang tamu yang sangat spesial. mereka bukan tamu sembarangan lhooo... mereka adalah tamu yang sudah kalian tunggu tunggu. merekalah para Aktor dari negeri paman Sam yang terkenal, yaituuuuuu... Uzumaki Michael Naruto beserta kawan kawannya! MARI KITA BERI TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH UNTUK MEREKA SEMUA...!" sambung Shizune lagi seraya menyuruh para anak anak dan para orang tua mereka untuk bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto dan anak buahnya.

'**PROK, PROK, PROK, PROK...' **suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di dalam ruang kelas itu. nampak para anak anak beserta orang tua mereka nampak senang dan bergembira ketika Shizune mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan anak buahnya merupakan aktor dari Amerika.

"Hah...? Aktor...? maksut dia apa Kapten?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto. kenapa mereka malah diperkenalkan oleh Shizune sebagai aktor dari Amerika? tugas mereka kan disini sebagai tentara PBB adalah untuk mendampingi kegiatan penyuluhan di Desa Pichev. kenapa malah disuruh jadi Aktor?

"Baiklah, sekarang tuan Michael dan kawan kawannya akan menyuguhkan suatu pertunjukkan drama singkat bagi kita semua. tapi kalian harus tunggu sebentar ya! ehm... tolong tuan Mchael berserta yang lain bisa mohon bersiap siap di belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk drama ini" ucap Shizune, setelah itu ia langsung berlari dan menggenggam erat lengan Naruto dan Kiba lalu menyeretnya ke belakang panggung yang sudah disiapkan. tentu saja itu membuat Naruto dan Kiba merasa risih karena Shizune tiba tiba menarik mereka ke belakang panggung tanpa permisi.

"Hei nona! kenapa kau dengan seenak jidatmu sendiri bilang pada anak anak itu bahwa kami adalah aktor? kami adalah tentara PBB bukan Aktor dari Amerika!" ucap Kiba kesal pada Shizune saat ia sampai di belakang panggung.

"A-ah.. itu... aku mohon maaf. aku hanya ingin agar anak anak itu bisa merasa senang dan nyaman disini. jadi aku akan menyuguhkan seluruh hiburan yang bisa aku tampilkan bagi mereka semua agar mereka bisa terhibur dan melupakan rasa Trauma mereka akibat perang yang sudah terjadi selama ini di wilayah mereka" jelas Shizune panjang lebar pada Naruto dan Kiba. Shizune sebenarnya sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghibur anak anak itu, namun saat mendengar bahwa Naruto dan Kiba sudah datang maka ia punya rencana untuk mengadakan sebuah drama saja untuk menghibur anak anak itu.

"Kiba benar nona Shizune. kau tidak bisa seenaknya..., kami punya tugas disini. kami harus menjaga keamanan desa Pichev selama acara penyuluhan ini. dan kau harus ingat bahwa kita hanya sendirian disini. para Marinir sudah kembali ke markas mereka. kami hanya berjumlah 34 orang, tentu sangat beresiko untuk mendapatkan serangan dari para pemberontak atau pihak pihak tak bertanggung jawab lain." balas Naruto pada Shizune. ia dan Kiba berniat pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas itu untuk mengkoordinasikan strategi pengamanan bersama pasukannya yang ada di luar, meninggalkan Shizune sendirian di belakang panggung itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"TUNGGU DULU, JANGAN PERGI NARUTO-kun! KUMOHON..., JANGAN KECEWAKAN ANAK ANAK INI" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, Kib serta Shizune. nampak seorang wanita berambut berambut biru tua dan beriris lavender mendekati mereka bertiga. penampilannya benar benar berantakan, ia bahkan masih memakai kostum kelinci yang tadi ia gunakan, hanya saja bagian kepalanya sudah dia lepas.

"Hi-Hinata? keanapa kau ada disini? dan kenapa kau memakai kostum kelinci itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik kostum 'Tuan Kelinci' yang disukai anak anak itu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti Naruto-kun, tapi sekarang kita harus menghibur anak anak itu. kasihan mereka bila harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. mereka begitu mengharapkan kedatangan kalian disini.." ucap Hinata sambil memohon pada Naruto. ia takut anak anak mulai tidak sabar karena menunggu drama yang akan mereka tampilkan sebentar lagi.

"Tidak bisa Hinata, tugasku disini bukan sebagai tenaga pengajar. aku hanya bertugas mengamankan desa dan kegiatan ini saja. ngomong ngomong kami harus pergi sekarang, bila ada yang mencurigakan tolong segera lapor padaku" balas Naruto datar pada Hinata, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi darti ruangan kelas itu sebelum sepasang tangan mungil mengapit lengannya erat. mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kumohon jangan pergiii... aku mohon..., apa kalian tidak kasihan pada anak anak kecil yang manis dan baik itu? mereka sudah cukup merasakan penderitaan karena perang yang sudah melanda negara mereka selama bertahun tahun. kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan mereka? Huuuuu...hiks, hiks... kalian bukan pasukan Perdamaian, kalian sama saja seperti para Milisi dan Tentara yang kejam itu, hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangis Hinata pecah di lengan Naruto. ia begitu sedih ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terkesan apatis dan cuek ketika dimintai tolong untuk menghibur anak anak dalam sebuah pertunjukkan drama. bukankah mereka pasukan penjaga perdamaian? menghibur anak anak adalah salah satu tugas mereka bukan? pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat Hinata memeluk lengannya. ingatannya kembali ke kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, dimana ia juga dipeluk dalam posisi yang sama seperti saat ini, dulu ibunya lah yang memeluknya karena mencegahnya untuk pergi saat Naruto ketahuan mencuri uang orang tua nya untuk membelikan Sakura hadiah ulang tahun. begitu jelas di ingatannya dimana sang ibu juga menangis saat mencegahnya pergi dari rumah. dan Naruto dengan bodohnya malah mendorong sang ibu hingga sang ibu pingsan karena kepalanya menghantam dinding rumahnya.

"_Kumohon... jangan pergi Naruto, ibu mohon jangan pergiii"_

"Kumohon.. jangan pergi Naruto-kun, aku mohon jangan pergi!"

"Aaaaarrgghhhh, baik baiklah. aku dan Kiba akan ikut drama bodoh kalian ini. tapi ingat! jangan beri aku peran yang aneh aneh. mengerti tidak!?" ucap Naruto galak pada Hinata.

"Benarkah? kau mau ikut Drama ini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah berseri seri. air mata dan raut wajah sedih yang tadi ia tadi ia tampakkan di wajahnya sekarang sudah hilang tanpa jejak. membuat Naruto sedikit heran, jangan jangan Hinata ini orang yang berkepribadian ganda.

"Iya, daripada kau terus merengek dan menangis disini, bikin repot aku saja. sudah cepat siapkan peralatan dan kostumnya. jangan lama lama, tugasku masih banyak!" balas Naruto ketus.

"YEEEE! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK NARUTO-kun, KIBA-san, kami berhutang budi pada kalian, kalian memang orang orang baik!" pekik Hinata gembira, ia lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto sebagai ungkapan rasa senang dan terima kasih. namun karena pada dasarnya Hinata itu bertubuh pendek dan Naruto bertubuh tinggi, maka saat Hinata memeluk Naruto otomatis dada Hinata menempel di perut atletis Naruto. membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tak karuan. bayangkan saja 2 buah bongkahan gunung serta sebuah wajah imut dan cantik memeluk erat tubuhmu layaknya lem super.

"To-tolong... lepas, Hinata... segera siapkan saja keperluan untuk drama kita nanti" ucap Naruto gugup. sial, jangan sampai Hinata tau bahwa bagian privasi tubuhnya mulai menegang karena sentuhan tubuh Hinata di tubuhnya.

"BAIK, Ayo Nona Shizune, kita siapkan keperluan untuk drama kita! kita harus tampil maksimal di depan anak anak dan orang tua mereka. KITA BUAT PANGGUNG BERGETAR DAN BERGUNCANG KARENA DRAMA SPEKTAKULER KITAAAA. AYO SEMUA KITA SEMANGAAAAATTTTT!" jerit Hinata penuh semangat, tak sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kiba dan Shizune, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidat. kelihatannya drama ini bakal merepotkan jika Hinata yang mengatur segalanya termasuk soal peran dan kostumnya.

"Sial, wanita yang merepotkan, untung saja wajahnya manis. eh... kenapa aku terus kepikiran wajah Hinata sih, cih bodoh.." umpat Naruto dalam hati. wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengingat wajah Hinata yang sempat memeluknya tadi. kenapa perasaanya aneh ya ketika melihat wajah Hinata. seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. apakah ini yang namanya... Jatuh cinta?

"Hahahahaha, tidak, tidak mungkin, sudah cukup Sakura saja yang menyakitiku, aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi" ucap Naruto pelan, namun Hinata yang berada di dekatnya mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Naruto. namun saat ia hendak bertanya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang entah kemana.

"_**Apa yang Naruto-kun tadi bicarakan ya? dan siapa itu Sakura?"**_tanya Hinata dalam hati. ia lalu segera menghampiri Shizune untuk membantu menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk Drama, mengesampingkan ucapan Naruto yang tidak sengaja ia dengar tadi.

.

.

.

.

"UAAAHHHHHH, capeknya...!" kata Kiba sambil merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang kaku sehabis bermain drama tadi. kostum naga yang bersarnya melebihi ukuran tubuhnya yang ia kenakan tadi sudah ia lepas. rasanya benar benar melelahkan melakukan adegan drama yang berdurasi 20 menit tadi. untung saja para anak anak itu senang dengan tampilan drama sederhana mereka. tawa dan pekik riang mereka sudah jadi bayaran yang setimpal bagi Kiba, Naruto, Shizune dan Hinata.

"Untung saja penampilan kita cukup bagus tadi. aku sudah lama tidak bermain pertujukan drama. aku sudah khawatir akan demam panggung tadi, hahahahahaha..." kata Shizune sambil tertawa.

"Uhm! aku juga tadi sempat akan terjatuh di atas panggung, untung saja Naruto-kun menahan tubuhku tadi. terima kasih ya, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sembari membenarkan ikat rambutnya pada Naruto.

"Hm, sama sama.." balas Naruto singkat sambil terus memperhatikan denah area desa Pichev yang ia terima dari markas pusat. Desa Pichev adalah desa yang berada di dataran rendah dan dikelilingi oleh perbukitan di sekelilingnya. Naruto sedikit khawatir soal letak geografis desa Pichev yang menurutnya sangat rawan baik rawan longsor maupun rawan diserang oleh pihak musuh. memang Naruto sudah menyebar beberapa pasukannya untuk membentuk pos pertahanan di beberapa lokasi strategis. namun tetap saja ia khawatir, pasukannya adalah pasukan yang baru pertama kali dikirim ke area konflik militer, mereka masih naif dan tidak jarang melakukan kesalahan yang tidak perlu, itulah yang membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Ada apa Kapten? apa ada masalah?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat serius mengamati kertas berisi denah area desa Pichev.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit khawatir soal pertahanan di desa ini. desa berada di tengah tengah perbukitan. artinya posisi kita ini secara teknis terisolasi dari dunia luar. musuh bisa dengan mudah menutup akses jalan satu satunya ke desa ini dan membuat kita terperangkap" terang Naruto pada Kiba.

"Apa kalian tidak punya solusinya? kalian kan pasukan PBB, bukankah pengaruh kalian lebih besar dari Milisi milisi pemberontak itu?" tanya Shizune ikut menimbrung percakapan Naruto dan Kiba. wajah ayunya tampak penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba itu.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menebar pasukan di beberapa posisi atau tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk mengamankan desa ini. ada sih solusi terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan, yaitu memindahkan seluruh warga sipil dari desa ini ke kota atau tempat tempat lain dan membangun pangkalan Militer disini. tapi pastinya hal itu akan ditolak oleh komisioner PBB karena itu melanggar ketentuan Perjanjian Garis Batas Daerah Militer ( PGBDM)" jelas Naruto pada Shizune.

"Haahhhh... Politik memang terlalu keji. bahkan PBB tega menempatkan warga sipil di garis depan peperangan, karena itu aku tidak suka dengan Sekjen PBB kita yang baru. dia terlalu lembek dalam menghadapi persoalan dan tidak memberi keputusan yang sesuai dengan realitas yang kita hadapi sehari hari di lapangan" ucap Shizune sambil menyadarkan kepalanya ke tembok. berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh penuh keringatnya.

"Dia orang Norwegia nona Shizune, pantas saja bila keputusan yang ia buat selalu menemui kegagalan" balas Kiba pada Shizune.

"AAARRRGHHHH, pembicaraan kalian membuatku pusing... Pertahanan, Pangkalan Militer, Evakuasi, Komisioner PBB. kita bicara yang ringan ringan saja bisa tidak?" ucap Hinata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pening karena mendengar pembicaraan Naruto, Kiba dan Shizune yang menurutnya cukup berat untuk diterima olehnya. Hinata bukan orang yang suka dengan pembicaraan Politik maupun Militer. ia lebih suka berbicara tentang anak anak dan hal hal soal perempuan.

"Hahahahahaha, kami memang suka topik yang berhubungan dengan Politik seperti ini. jadi maaf saja kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, Putri Hinata...hahahahahaha" ledek Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah Hinata.

"Kiba-san jahaaaat..., ne~ Naruto-kun, Kiba-san meledek ku... kumohon tolong pukul dia agar dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal.." rengek Hinata sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan Naruto. sedangkan yang dimaksut hanya diam. ia tampak fokus pada sesuatu yang terasa familiar di telinganya.

"Cie.. beraninya ngadu doank, si Hinata beraninya Cuma mengadu saja. Hinata pengadu.., Hinata pengadu.., Hinata pengadu.., nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu lho~~, muahahahahahaha" ucap Kiba sambil terus menggoda Hinata. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. wajahnya memerah padam menahan malu dan jengkel karena ledekan Kiba. ia bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di sampingnya kemudian menggulungnya untuk digunakan sebagai pemukul untuk memukul Kiba yang masih tertawa terbahak bahak karena berhasil meledek Hinata.

"AKU BUKAN PENGADU!" teriak Hinata, tak terima dia diledek oleh Kiba sebagai pengadu. tangannya sudah memegang erat gulungan majalah yang ia ambil tadi. bersiap untuk memukul Kiba.

"Sekali pengadu tetap pengadu. Hinata pengadu..., Hinata pengadu..., Hinata pengadu.., Huuuuuu Hinata cemen Cuma bisa ngadu" ledek Kiba sambil melakukan pose menangis untuk memanas manasi Hinata.

"KIBA-san JAHAAATTT, AKU BENCI, AKU BENCI, AKU BENCIIIII.., RASAKAN INIIII..!" pekik Hinata sambil memukul kepala Kiba secara brutal menggunakan gulungan majalah yang ia pegang. sementara Kiba masih terus tertawa sambil melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan brutal Hinata.

"Ssssttt, kalian berdua diam!" ucap Naruto pada Kiba dan Hinata, menyuruh mereka untuk diam. ia baru saja mendengar suatu suara dari luar gedung Sekolah darurat itu. namun ucapan Naruto tidak didengar oleh Hinata.

"KIBA-san HARUS MINTA MAAF PADAKUUUU, AYO MINTA MAAF! CEPAT MINTA MAAAFFF...!" Hinata masih terus menjerit seperti orang sinting sambil terus memukuli Kiba. sementara Kiba yang mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pun segera meminta Hinata untuk diam. namun Hinata tidak peduli dan terus memukul kepala Kiba menggunakan gulungan majalah yang tadi ia pegang.

"KALIAN INI BISA DIAM TI-

'**DUAAAARRRR' **suara ledakan pertama terdengar, namun suaranya tidak terlalu keras karena masih jauh dari posisi mereka. Naruto dan yang lain langsung terdiam. Hinata sudah berhenti menjerit. mereka semua terdiam seakan fokus pada suara ledakan yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Apa yang-

'**DUAAAAARRR' **kali ini suara ledakan kedua terdengar dari dekat gedung Sekolah. insting militer Naruto mulai bereaksi. ia secara reflek langsung menerjang tubuh Hinata yang berada paling dekat dengannya untuk melindungi tubuh Hinata dari reruntuhan bangunan Sekolah yang tampaknya juga ikut terkena efek ledakan.

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit Hinata saat tiba tiba Naruto menerjang tubuhnya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi Hinata.

"KIBA! CEPAT PERGI KE POS MU UNTUK MENGATUR PASUKANMU SEKARANG! NONA SHIZUNE DAN HINATA, CEPAT KALIAN BAWA ANAK ANAK DAN PARA ORANG TUA KE AULA SEKOLAH SEKARANG. SURUH STAF YANG LAIN UNTUK MEMBAWA ANAK ANAK DARI KELAS MEREKA MASING MASING UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH. DISANA ADALAH TEMPAT YANG PALING AMAN. KALIAN MENGERTI!?" teriak Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri setelah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi Hinata. ia dengan segera menyambar senjata M27 miliknya dan segera bergegas keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju pos pertahanan terdekat yang baru saja anak buahnya bangun.

"HEI RYAN! DARIMANA SUARA LEDAKAN ITU BERASAL!?" teriak Naruto pada anak buahnya sesampainya di pos pertahanan terdekat yang ia datangi.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU KAPTEN! TAPI KEMUNGKINAN BESAR INI ADALAH SERANGAN MORTIR 81mm, PELETON 2 MASIH TERUS MENCARI SUMBER SERANGAN PAK!" balas anak buahnya yang bernama Ryan itu pada Naruto. "APA AKU BOLEH MEMBALAS TEMBAKAN PAK!?" sambung Ryan lagi sambil membidikkan senapan M249 miliknya ke arah perbukitan tempat diduga serangan Mortir itu berasal.

"NEGATIF! KITA BELUM BISA MEMASTIKAN ITU MUSUH ATAU BUKAN. JANGAN MENEMBAK SEBELUM AKU MEMBERI ABA ABA UNTUK MEMBALAS TEMBAKAN, KAU MENGERTI!?"

"SIAP PAK!"

Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan pos yang dijaga Ryan untuk berpindah ke Pos pertahanan di dekat Tandon air, disana sudah ada Kiba dan juga anggota peleton 2 beserta prajurit Radio. Kiba masih sibuk dengan teropongnya, berusaha mencari arah tembakan mortir itu berasal sedangkan prajurit yang lain masih sibuk dengan tugasnya masing masing.

"KIBA! LAPORKAN KEADAANNYA, APAKAH KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUI DARIMANA ASAL TEMABAKAN MORTIR ITU!?"

"ASAL SERANGAN MORTIR BERASAL DARI AREA PERBUKITAN DI SISI KIRI ARAH 82 BARAT DAYA PAK! KEMUNGKINAN BESAR TERDAPAT 2 UNIT MORTIR MUSUH YANG MENEMBAKI KITA DARI SANA, MOHON INSTRUKSI SELANJUTNYA!" balas Kiba sambil mengacungkan tangannya pada arah perbukitan yang di penuhi dengan deretan bebatuan besar di sebelah kiri desa. namun tidak terlihat apa apa disana, hanya bebatuan besar dan beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi disana.

Naruto memperhatikan tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kiba. tempat diduga musuh melancarkan serangan mortir ke desa Pichev. tempat yang ditunjuk Kiba berada di wilayah Pemberontak. ia tidak bisa seenaknya membalas tembakan ke daerah itu karena sama saja seperti mendeklarasikan perang pada pihak pemberontak, apalagi dengan Kapasitasnya sebagai seorang Tentara Perdamaian ia tidak diperkenankan untuk membalas tembakan kecuali berada dalam keadaan darurat atau diperintahkan secara langsung oleh Markas Pusat. ia berpikir sejenak setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar tempat itu sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan...

"KIBA, SURUH PELETON MORTIR AGAR MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI UNTUK MENEMBAKI DAERAH YANG KAU TUNJUK TADI. TAPI JANGAN ADA YANG MENEMBAKKAN MORTIR MEREKA SEBELUM KUPERINTAHKAN. DAN JUGA PERINTAHAKAN PADA SETIAP KOMANDAN REGU AGAR TIDAK MEMERINTAHKAN PASUKANNYA UNTUK MENEMBAK SEBELUM ADA INSTRUKSI LEBIH LANJUT!" perintah Naruto pada Kiba.

"Siap laksanakan Kapten, Moris kau ikut aku!" balas Kiba. ia lalu segera berlari bersama seorang anak buahnya untuk melaksanakan perintah yang Naruto ucapkan padanya tadi.

"Sambungkan aku pada Markas Pusat, Sersan!" kata Naruto pada Petugas Radio peleton 2. Petugas Radio itu langsung menghubungi Markas Pusat dan menyerahkan alat komunikasi di Radionya itu pada Naruto agar ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan Markas Pusat.

"Halo.. ini Delta 1 pada Markas Pusat. aku ingin melaporkan bahwa terjadi serangan Mortir di Area tempat aku bertugas, ganti..."

"_Delta 1, ini Markas Pusat. bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, ganti...?"_

"Masih bisa aku tangani, belum ada korban terluka. aku ingin segera adanya konfirmasi soal pihak yang menyerangku sekarang, aku tidak ingin terjadi kejadian **Blue on Blue**. ganti..."

"_Diterima, Berapa titik koordinatmu Delta 1, kami akan mengirim sebuah UCAV ke posisimu untuk mengawasi situasi disana, ganti..."_

"Posisiku berada di koordinat 4°52'73"S 102°98'7"E, mohon diterima, ganti..."

"_Posisi diterima Delta 1, UCAV akan datang dalm waktu 10 menit Delta 1, Tuhan memberkati kalian... Markas keluar..."_

"Baik, Delta 1 keluar..."

Naruto menutup sambungan komunikasinya dengan Markas Pusat. ia masih terus mengawasi area yang dicurigai sebagai tempat serangan mortir itu berasal. serangan mortir sudah tidak seramai tadi, mungkin benar kata Kiba hanya ada 2 unit Mortir musuh yang menyerang Desa. salah satu dari unit Mortir itu harus didinginkan, sedangkan yang satunya masih terus menembak walaupun dengan ritme yang lebih lambat dari yang tadi. pasti Amunisi mortir milik musuh sudah menipis sehingga mereka melambatkan ritme tembakan mortirnya.

"_Ini Peleton Mortir pada Peleton 2, masuk Peleton 2..."_

"Masuk Peleton Mortir, laporkan statusmu, ganti..." ucap Naruto membalas panggilan Peleton Mortir.

"_Kami sudah siap mencetak __**Homerun**__ pada lawan, mohon instruksi lebih lanjut, ganti..." _

Ragu, itu yang Naruto rasakan setelah menerima laporan dari Peleton Mortir bahwa mereka siap menembakkan mortir mereka ke arah musuh. Naruto belum menerima konfirmasi dari Markas Pusat tentang siapa yang menyerang desa Pichev. yang kedua, pasukannya tidak melihat musuh secara visual. laporan tentang musuh pun masih terhambat karena sulitnya akses ke daerah desa Pichev. dan yang paling penting, jika ia menembak ke arah musuh, maka ia sama saja melanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata yang sudah disetujui oleh pihak Ukraina dan pihak Pemberontak. Naruto menjadi bimbang, apakah ia akan membalas tembakan musuh atau hanya berdiam diri menunggu konfirmasi dari anak buahnya atau Markas Pusat? tapi jika ia tidak segera membalas tembakan maka nyawa para anak anak, warga desa dan juga staff PBB berlindung di Gedng Sekolah akan menjadi taruhannya. tembakan mortir makin mengarah ke Gedung Sekolah itu. Naruto kembali berpikir. mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia ambil...

"Pak! panggilan dari Peleton Mortir untuk anda!" ucap Petugas Radio sembari menyerahkan alat komunikasi miliknya pada Naruto. Naruto kemudian menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. seolah olah ia akan menerima telepon dari Malaikat maut.

"Ini Peleton 2, masuk Peleton Mortir..."

"_Peleton Mortir pada Peleton 2, mohon instruksi selanjutnya, ganti..."_

'**DUAAARRR **tembakan Mortir mulai mengenai bagian samping Gedung Sekolah membuat bekas lubang menganga yang cukup besar disana. para pasukan Ranger pimpinan Naruto mulai memasuki lubang pertahanan yang mereka buat dan membidikkan senapan mereka ke arah perbukitan tempat serangan Mortir itu berasal.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik. Keputusan sudah ada di tangannya. keputusan yang mungkin akan memicu sederetan kecaman dan juga kejadian serius yang dapat mengancam perdamaian di Ukraina. namun Naruto sudah mengambil keputusan yang beresiko itu. ia lalu mengambil alat komunikasi miliknya dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari Peleton Mortir tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Peleton 2 pada Peleton Mortir. sudah kuputuskan, ganti..."

"_Apa keputusan anda, ganti...?"_

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. mencoba mengatur ritme emosinya yang mulai bergejolak. setelah itu ia berkata dengan suara datar dan tegas pada Peleton Mortir itu.

.

"**Habisi mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, ganti..."**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^POJOK AUTHOR**

**YOOO, KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA AUTHOR LEOPARD2RI BERSAMA FANFIC GAJE NYA, PEACEKEEPERFORCE YEEEEE ( TEPUK TANGAN KEK ORANG GILA )**

**MAAF NIH KALAU UDAH LAMA GAK UPDATE, KEGIATAN DAN PEKERJAAN MEMAKSA KU UNTUK MENINGGALKAN FANFIC INI SEJENAK. HARSNYA UPDATE MINGGU LALU TAPI SAYA MERASA ADA BAGIAN CERITA YANG KURANG, JADI NIATNYA SAYA PERBAIKI DULU. EH MALAH MOLOR SAMPAI 1 MINGGU. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**( Ditembak Mortir sama pemberontak Ukraina )**

**OK mungkin itu aja pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan. oh ya mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang mungkin kalian belum tahu jadi Author jelasin dulu ya!**

**MRAP : Sejenis kendaraan tempur yang di desain untuk bisa bertahan menghadapi Ranjau dan juga anti peluru**

**Blue on Blue : Friendly Fire, atau menembak kawan sendiri**

**Homerun : bahasa slank untuk tembakan mortir di beberapa kesatuan militer di beberapa negara.**

**Baiklah, terima kasih udah baca Fanfictionku ini jangan lupa nantikan update Chapter terbaru dari Fanfiction PeacekeeperForce kawan kawan!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Habisi mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, ganti..."**

Naruto mengenggam erat Alat Komunikasi yang ia pegang. perintah sudah ia luncurkan, prajuritnya sudah siaga, mortir akan ditembakkan, tapi kepada siapa? tentu saja kepada musuh. tapi apakah benar itu musuh? lagipula siapa pihak yang ia anggap musuh? Pemberontak kah, atau Pasukan Pemerintah Ukraina kah? tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi musuh disini. namun ada satu hal lebih penting dari itu semua, yaitu nyawa warga Desa Pichev yang telah diamanatkan pada Kompinya. nyawa anak buahnya juga masuk hitungan. Naruto tidak mau ia dan kompinya pulang ke AS dengan jumlah anggota yang kurang. ia mau semua anak buahnya selamat dan bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya masing masing.

"_Diterima, Peleton Mortir siap menembak. kami minta posisi koordinat musuh berada, ganti..."_

"Sersan Rick! tolong pandu Peleton Mortir saat menembakkan mortir ke arah musuh, kau mengerti!?" Perintah Naruto pada anak buahnya dari Peleton 2 itu.

"Siap Pak!"

"Ini Peleton 2 pada Peleton Mortir, mohon tembak ke arah 0-5-2-8-2-1-5, Barat Daya. tembak 2 kali nanti kami revisi, ganti..."

"_Diterima, Koordinat 0-5-2-8-2-1-5, Barat Daya. bersiap menembak dalam 5 detik. lindungi kepalamu Peleton 2, karena peluru mortir akan melintas tepat di atas kepala kalian, Peleton Mortir keluar..."_

Para Prajurit semakin siaga. mata mereka memandang awas pada keadaan sekitar bersiap jika musuh melakukan serangan lagi. tak berselang lama sebuah lengkingan suara peluru mortir yang terbang di atas mereka terdengar. semua prajurit serentak mendongakkan kepala mereka ke udara, ingin melihat peluru peluru mortir yang ditembakkan oleh kawan mereka di garis belakang.

'**Duuuaaarr' **Tembakan Mortir pertama mengenai sebuah dinding bebatuan, menghancurkan sebagian ujung atas batu itu, namun tidak menghancurkan bebatuan itu secara keseluruhan.

'**Duuaaaaarr' **tembakan kedua menghantam telak bebatuan yang tadi sudah terkena tembakan dari peluru mortir pertama menyebabkan bebatuan besar itu menjadi hancur tak bersisa. namun tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan musuh disana. perkiraan Naruto salah. musuh tidak bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang sudah mereka hancurkan itu.

"Sial, dimana mereka?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya. iris Sapphire miliknya terus bergerak mencari keberadaan mortir milik musuh yang tadi menembaki desa. namun nihil, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari musuh. seolah olah mereka adalah hantu yang bisa bersembunyi dari penglihatan manusia.

"Mungkinkah itu ulah Artileri Howitzer pak?" tanya Sersan satu James, seorang _Grenadier_ di Kompi Delta pada Naruto.

"Kalau itu ulah Artileri Howitzer, seharusnya pangkatmu sudah naik menjadi Anumerta sejak tadi, Sersan James..." balas Naruto dongkol. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana dahsyatnya efek tembakan Meriam Artileri Howitzer itu bila ditembakkan ke posisinya saat ini. jika betul musuh menggunakan Howitzer untuk menyerang mereka maka seharusnya mereka sudah jadi tumpukan mayat sekarang.

Naruto merebut alat Komunikasi yang tadi digunakan untuk memandu Peleton Mortir dari Rick, anak buahnya. ia kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar. matanya ia fokuskan untuk mencari pergerakan sekecil apapun dari musuh. saat sedang mengamati perhatian Naruto terfokus pada salah satu gubuk yang terletak terpisahan dari rumah rumah lain di desa. letak gubuk itu memang mencurigakan karena gubuk itu menjadi satu satunya bangunan yang ada di seberang bukit, sementara rumah rumah lain terpusat di Desa Pichev. gubuk itu berukuran kecil dengan lubang menganga lebar di atapnya dan berdinding asbes. cukup untuk menampung setidaknya 5 orang di dalamnya.

"Kiba, kau disana?" Naruto memanggil Kiba dari Walkie Takie nya. posisi Kiba yang berada di arah selatan dari posisinya saat ini tentu membuat Kiba memiliki pandangan yang lebih jelas pada Gubuk yang ia curigai itu.

"_Kiba disini, ada apa Kapten, apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disana?"_

"Kiba, apa kau bisa melihat sebuah Gubuk di arah jam 3 dari posisimu, ganti...?"

"_Terlihat jelas Kapten, sebuah gubuk jelek dengan atap berlubang dan berdinding Asbes. aku yakin pemilik gubuk itu tidak pernah diajari orang tuanya tentang sebuah hal yang disebut renovasi rumah, ganti.."_

"Bagus, bisa kau sebutkan koordinat lokasi dari Gubuk itu padaku? Gubuk itu sangat mencurigakan bagiku, ganti..."

"_Tu-tunggu.. kau akan menembaki gubuk itu dengan Mortir, Kapten...?"_

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, musuh kemungkinan berada di dalam gubuk itu. mereka menembakkan mortir dari dalam gubuk itu dengan memanfaatkan atap gubuk yang berlubang agar bisa menembakkan mortir dari sana, ganti..."

"_Tapi bagaimana bila ada penduduk yang tinggal disitu? ganti..."_

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba yang baru saja ia dengar. benar juga, bagaimana bila ada penduduk yang masih bertahan disitu? namun Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. ia sudah mendapat laporan dari Batallion Marinir yang tadi mengabsen kehadiran warga desa, dan mereka bilang bahwa semua warga desa hadir dan sudah dikumpulkan di balai desa dan di sekolah. jadi di gubuk itu sudah dipastikan tidak terdapat warga sipil.

"Negatif, mereka semua sudah dipindahkan ke Balai Desa dan Sekolah. Marinir sudah memastikan itu semua, sekarang cepat berikan koordinatnya padaku Kiba.."

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Kiba memberi koordinat letak Gubuk itu pada Komandan kompinya itu. _"Baik, Target berada di Koordinat 0-5-7-8-8-1-9, aku ulangi, target berada di koordinat 0-5-7-8-8-1-9, ganti..."_

"Diterima, tetap awasi gubuk itu Kiba, laporkan bila ada yang mencurigakan dari gubuk itu, Peleton 2 keluar..." Naruto memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Kiba kemudian ia beralih ke alat Komunikasi Radio yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil peleton Mortir.

"Peleton Mortir, konfirmasi tentang target baru. sebuah gubuk kecil di koordinat 0-5-7-8-8-1-9 Barat Laut, ratakan gubuk itu hingga tak tersisa, ganti..."

"_Diterima Peleton 2,_ _gubuk kecil di koordinat 0-5-7-8-8-1-9, aku ulangi, gubuk kecil di koordinat 0-5-7-8-8-1-9... target terlihat. bersiap menembak dalam 5 detik, mohon revisi jika ada kesalahan posisi, Peleton Mortir keluar.."_

Suara lengkingan keras peluru Mortir kembali terdengar, kali ini peluru Mortir yang ditembakkan oleh Pleton Mortir berjumlah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. lengkingannya benar benar keras dan mengerikan baik bagi musuh maupun bagi Naruto dan pasukannya. lengkingan keras itu terus terdengar selama beberapa detik di udara sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara dentuman keras tanda bahwa 'paket' peluru mortir sudah sampai di tujuan alias sudah menghantam posisi musuh.

'**Duaarrr'** tembakan pertama mengenai sisi samping gubuk, menciptakan kawah kecil di tanah karena terkena efek ledakan mortir berjenis High Explosive itu.

'**Duaaarr' **tembakan kedua justru semakin menjauh ke arah kanan dari Gubuk itu. tembakan mortir itu juga menciptakan kawah kecil di tanah tempat mortir itu meledak.

'**DUUUUUAAARRRR, DUAAAAARRRR'** kali ini tembakan ketiga menghantam tepat menembus atap gubuk reyot itu dan meledak di dalamnya. namun ledakan di dalam gubuk itu begitu besar dan mengerikan. dentuman ledakan terjadi selama 3 kali. ratusan puing puing dan proyektil amunisi milik musuh yang ditimbun disana ikut meledak hingga terlontar keluar. percikan percikan api dan juga asap hitam tebal menyelimuti gubuk yang sudah rata dengan tanah itu. para prajurit termasuk Naruto sempat terdiam karena menyaksikan kehancuran yang diakibatkan peluru mortir mereka pada gubuk itu.

"KENA! TEMBAKAN MORTIR MENGENAI SASARAN!"

"WOHOOOOO... MAMPUS KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK!"

"YEEEEEEEE, HIDUP KOMPI DELTAAAA!"

Pekik kemenangan terdengar di antara para prajurit kompi Delta. mereka sontak berteriak teriak untuk meluapkan rasa lega mereka karena sedari tadi terus waspada dan tertekan karena tembakan mortir musuh yang bisa saja sewaktu waktu mencabut nyawa mereka. untung saja mortir musuh berhasil dihancurkan oleh mortir mereka. mortir melawan mortir. cukup unik memang.

"_Homerun, pak!"_ sorak sorai juga terdengar dari sambungan Radio milik Peleton Mortir. mereka berhasil mencetak Homerun dengan menghabisi unit mortir musuh.

"Tepat sasaran, kerja bagus Peleton Mortir!" ucap Naruto melalui alat komunikasi miliknya pada Peleton Mortir. dirinya turut bernapas lega. ancaman musuh sudah berhasil ia netralisir. situasi sudah terkendali. semuanya aman pikirnya. Kiba yang daritadi sibuk mengatur pertahanan peleton 1 pun datang menghampiri Naruto. sekedar mengucapkan selamat bagi komandan kompinya itu atas keberhasilannya menghancurkan posisi musuh.

"_Kill_ pertama dalam sejarah hidupmu heh..? selamat, kau sudah membunuh anak orang hari ini, Kapten.." ucap Kiba sarkastik sambil menepuk bahu komandannya itu.

"Ucapkan omong kosong mu itu pada Peleton Mortir, bodoh!" balas Naruto sambil menempeleng kepala anak buahnya itu menggunakan botol minum miliknya. dirinya hendak duduk selonjor, mengistirahatkan diri dari adrenalin yang memacu pikiran dan tubuhnya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

"Kapten, ada sebuah mobil datang dari arah jam 1. SUV warna hitam, tidak memiliki plat nomer, mohon izin untuk menindak!" teriak sersan James pada Naruto sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada sebuah kendaraan SUV berwarna hitam yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah perimeter pertahanan yang dibuat oleh kompi Delta. membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus merelakan posisi tidurnya yang nyaman dan harus bangkit berdiri lagi untuk melihat target yang dilaporkan oleh anak buahnya itu.

"SEMUA SIAGA! JANGAN ADA YANG MENEMBAK. KALIAN BARU BOLEH MENEMBAK KETIKA ADA PERINTAH MENEMBAK, PAHAM!?" instruksi Naruto pada pasukannya untuk kembali bersiaga.

"SIAP, PAHAM!"

SUV warna hitam itu berhenti tepat pada jarak 200 meter di depan Perimeter Pertahanan Naruto. sontak saja Para prajurit kompi Delta membidikkan senjatanya ke arah mobil itu. pintu SUV terbuka dan munculah 2 orang pria berseragam militer namun tidak bersenjata. seorang diantara mereka mengenakan penutup wajah berwarna hijau yang menutupi seluruh area wajah kecuali bagian mata dengan membawa sebuah Handycam di tangannya sedangkan yang satu lagi memakai baret berwarna merah dan membawa sebuah bendera putih. mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah perimeter pertahanan kompi Delta sambil mengibarkan bendera putih dan merekam melalui Handycam.

"PERINGATAN!, INI ADALAH POS PERTAHANAN MILIK PASUKAN PBB. SETIAP INDIVIDU ATAU PIHAK DI LUAR KOMISIONER PBB DILARANG MEMASUKI WILAYAH INI MOHON BERHENTI DAN LEPAS SEMUA ATRIBUT MILITER YANG KALIAN KENAKAN UNTUK PEMERIKSAAN LEBIH LANJUT!" peringatan yang diucapkan oleh Kiba melalui pengeras suara yang ia bawa tidak diindahkan oleh kedua orang itu. mereka terus berjalan mendekat ke arah perimeter pertahanan Kompi Delta dengan santai, seolah olah hendak memasuki loket pasar minggu.

"HEI, MUNDUR KALIAN, TOLONG MENJAUH DARI AREA INI ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITEMBAK DI TEMPAT. AKU ULANGI, TOLONG MENJAUH DARI AREA INI ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITEMBAK DI TEMPAT... TOLONG PATUHI PERINTAH!" Kiba kembali berteriak melalui pengeras suara yang ia pegang namun orang orang itu masih saja mendekat hingga posisi mereka tinggal 100 meter saja dari perimeter pertahanan. Naruto memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam. ia segera mengokang senapan M27 miliknya, mengacungkan laras senapannya ke atas dan kemudian meletuskan tembakan peringatan ke udara. mendengar tembakan peringatan yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto membuat kedua orang itu akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya, kini jarak mereka hanya 5 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

"привітання!" salah seorang di antara mereka mengucapkan salam menggunakan bahasa Ukraina yang Prajurit Kompi Delta serta Naruto tidak ketahui artinya. Naruto kemudian menghampiri kedua pria itu yang masih dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri para anggota kompi Delta yang bertugas.

"Permisi, apa kau bisa menjauh dari area ini Tuan? aku Michael, dari Kompi Delta, Pasukan Perdamaian PBB. kusarankan agar kau segera pergi dari area ini atau kami akan menindak tegas anda dan teman anda yang sudah melanggar ketentuan batas wilayah Militer!" terang Naruto deangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada pria dengan baret merah yang tadi menyapa mereka dengan bahasa Ukraina. pria itu kemudian tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya. sontak perbuatannya itu membuat para prajurit Kompi Delta serentak membidikkan senapan mereka pada sosok pria berbaret merah itu. berjaga jaga bila ia mengeluarkan senjata yang dapat mengancam nyawa mereka maupun komandannya.

"ти хочеш сигарету?" ucap pria berbaret merah itu sambil mengacungkan sebungkus rokok pada Naruto. sesudah ia mengambil sebatang lintingan tembakau itu terlebih dahulu dari bungkusnya kemudian membakarnya dengan korek lalu menyesapnya perlahan , membiarkan rasa manis dari tembakau dan nikotin itu memasuki paru parunya.

"No, thanks.." balas Naruto pendek sambil menjauhkan bungkus rokok itu dari hadapannya. ia benar benar bingung sekarang. ia baru ingat bahwa kompinya tidak memiliki seorang penerjemah dan bagaimana cara ia menginterogasi dan memeriksa orang orang ini bila ia tidak mengerti bahasa yang mereka ucapkan?

"Ви не розумієте, про що я говорю?" pria itu kembali mengucapkan suatu kalimat dengan bahasa Ukraina sambil tersenyum misterius. sedangkan pria yang lain masih setia merekam segala kejadian di depannya termasuk merekam Naruto dengan handycam miliknya. Naruto tidak membalas perkataan orang itu, ia masih berpikir keras tentang cara ia dapat berkomunikasi lintas bahasa dengan orang itu, sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. ia lalu memanggil Kiba untuk menjalankan suatu perintah.

"Kiba, kemari!"

"Siap Kapten, ada apa?"

"Panggilkan Hinata kemari, cepat!"

"Hinata? untuk apa Kapten memanggilnya..?"

"Aku ingin dia jadi penerjemah darurat kita. sudah cepat laksanakan!"

"Siap, laksanakan" Kiba kemudian berlari menuju ke arah gedung sekolah untuk memanggil Hinata. sementara Naruto masih berkutat dengan pria di depannya ini. sedangkan pria itu masih terus merokok tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto maupun dari para prajurit anggota Kompi Delta. sedangkan pria yang satu lagi sudah berhenti merekam menggunakan handycam dan kini tampaknya tengah memeriksa hasil rekamannya di Handycam itu.

"Maaf, bisa kulihat rekaman video mu?" tanya Naruto sembari berusaha mengambil handycam dari tangan pria yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu. namun pria itu dengan sigap langsung menarik tangannya ke belakang agar Naruto tak bisa mengambil handycam nya itu.

"No, no, no, you can't take this stuff okay?" ucap pria berpenutup wajah itu sambil berangsur angsur mundur menjauhi Naruto dengan tangan menggenggam erat handycam miliknya.

"Alright, i will not take your handycam. but you must promise to me, you will not filming our activity or our face again, got it?" balas Naruto tegas pada pria itu.

"Sure, i'll try it but don't blame me if this record will spread into Social Media and now People in around the world can see how cruel PeacekeeperForce is it" pria itu tak kalah ngotot. ia bahkan mengancam akan menyebarkan video yang tadi ia rekam ke sosial media sebagai bukti bahwa tentara PBB adalah tentara yang kejam dan tak manusiawi.

"Wait... what are you talking about our Cruelty?" tanya Naruto heran. namun sebelum sempat ia bertanya Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu memanggilnya. terlihat juga Hinata tengah berlari kecil di belakang Kiba. wajah ayunya tampak lelah. surai ungu tuanya masih nampak terawat dan indah walau sedikit kotor karena terkena debu bekas puing bangunan yang runtuh akibat serangan mortir tadi. Hinata kemudian pergi menghampiri Naruto, meninggalkan Kiba yang kini mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon kecil di dekat perimeter pertahanan karena kelelahan.

"Aa-aahh... apa Naruto-kun memanggilku?"

"Yah benar Hinata. aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin kau menerjemahkan ucapan kalimat yang dikatakan pria ini padaku. ia tampaknya merupakan komandan pasukan yang tadi menembaki desa ini dengan mortir. maaf jika merepotkan lho Hinata, aku benar benar tidak mengerti hal apa yang ia ucapkan.."

"ah tidak kok, tidak merepotkan. kebetulan bahasa Ukraina sudah cukup fasih aku ucapkan dan ku kuasai jadi bukan masalah besar untukku, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. ia kemudian ikut menatap pria berbaret merah yang disebut sebagai komandan musuh oleh Naruto tadi. dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, berusaha menghilangkan grogi. pria berbaret merah itu ikut balik menatap Hinata.

"привіт міс ( Halo Nona! )" pria berbaret merah itu menyapa Hinata. pria berbaret merah itu menghentikan aktivitas merokoknya dan membuang puntung rokok miliknya ke tanah.

"привіт теж сер, як справи? ( Halo juga tuan, bagaimana kabarmu )" balas Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pria itu, hendak mengajak bersalaman. pria itu kemudian menjabat tangan Hinata erat. dengan tatapan sendu pria itu mencium tangan Hinata. membuat seluruh prajurit kompi Delta ( kecuali Kiba karena ia sedang tidur ) dan Naruto terkejut. mereka langsung menatap pria berbaret merah itu dengan tatapan membunuh. enak saja mencium tangan gadis secantik Hinata secara sembarangan, mereka kan juga pengen...-eh?

"штрафу ( baik )" jawab pria itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Hinata. Hinata balas menatap pria itu dengan senyum juga. hati Naruto mendadak panas, kenapa Hinata sudi tersenyum pada pria kurang ajar itu. padahal pria itu tadi hendak membahayakan nyawa para penduduk desa Pichev beserta staff PBB dan pasukan perdamaian dengan serangan mortir sialan milik mereka. tapi sebelum Naruto hendak melakukan protes Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu pada pria berbaret merah itu.

"ти можеш залишити тут? ваше існування лише загрожує життю односельчан, яким ви колись нашкодили (bisakah kau pergi dari sini? keberadaanmu hanya akan mengancam nyawa para penduduk desa yang dulu pernah kausakiti )" ucap Hinata dengan nada tegas. sorot matanya datar. dia menatap pria berbaret merah itu seolah olah mereka sudah pernah bertemu bahkan berhubungan sebelumnnya. pria berbaret merah itu kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. ia melepas baret merah yang ia kenakan. menampilkan surai putih perak kebanggaan miliknya. pria itu lalu hendak membalas perkataan Hinata sambil melepas baret miliknya itu.

" Я просто хотів сказати американському командувачу, щоб не возитися з нами, Українською визвольною армією. тож він знає, хто в цій галузі відає, ви розумієте ...?" ( Aku hanya ingin bilang ke komandan Amerika itu agar jangan macam macam dengan kami, Milisi Pembebas Ukraina. biar dia tahu siapa yang berkuasa di daerah ini, kau paham...? )

"Я розумію, тепер іди! Я перешлю вам ваше повідомлення. але будь ласка, ніколи більше не травмуйте жителів села ..." (aku paham, sekarang pergilah! aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu padanya. tapi tolong, jangan pernah sakiti penduduk desa lagi... ) balas Hinata sambil menatap tajam pria berbaret merah itu. tangan Hinata mengepal erat dan bergetar, menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap luap. lagi-lagi pria itu kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari posisinya meninggalkan Hinata. pria berbaret merah itu sempat memandang wajah Naruto sejenak, hendak mengingat rupa sang Komandan Kompi Delta tersebut sebelum akhirnya bersama temannya yang memakai penutup wajah pergi meninggalkan pos pertahanan pasukan Kompi Delta itu menggunakan SUV warna Hitam menuju ke arah Utara desa.

"Wow, nona Hinata memang hebat, dia mampu mengusir para bajingan itu dalam waktu 10 menit" ucap Sersan satu Ryan sambil mengawasi laju SUV hitam itu menggunakan teropong miliknya.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanya. ia hendak menagih soal perbincangan Hinata dengan pria berbaret merah itu. namun Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. tangannya masih mengepal erat, nafas nya masih terengah engah. emosinya masih belum stabil nampaknya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Apa yang pria berbaret merah itu katakan padamu? apa dia mengancammu? dan sebenarnya siapakah dia? kulihat kalian sudah pernah berkenalan atau bertemu sebelumnya. kalian tampak akrab sekali tadi" sambung Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. berusaha menenangkan sang gadis relawan PBB itu.

"Namanya adalah Konstatin Moskhovic... Naruto-kun, namun dia lebih sering dipanggil _'V__edmid__'_ oleh masyarakat Ukraina dan Pasukannya maupun oleh Pasukan Pemerintah. dia merupakan Komandan Divisi Militer 17 yang merupakan sayap Militer dari Front Pembebasan Nasional Ukraina Utara. ia dan pasukannya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas Insiden 12 Januari, Insiden itu terjadi karena ia dan Pasukannya melancarkan serangan membabi buta ke desa Pichev tepat setahun yang lalu. serangan itu membunuh 198 warga desa dan 12 tentara yang bertugas menjaga desa ini. sisa warga desa yang selamat lalu mengungsi ke desa sebelah selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya mereka dapat kembali ke desa ini setelah adanya gencatan senjata..." terang Hinata dengan wajah sendu, memorinya kembali ke peristiwa setahun yang lalu. peristiwa yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. peristiwa kejam yang membuat ia mulai membenci yang namanya perang dan politik.

Naruto hanya diam, tak ada niatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada Hinata. ia tahu kalau cerita Hinata tentang si Konstatin ini belum selesai. Hinata tak mungkin seemosional ini jika ia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan pria yang ia panggil Konstatin itu sebelumnya. jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu lanjutan cerita dari Hinata sembari mengusap usap pundak gadis itu perlahan, agar dia tenang dan dapat melanjutkan ceritanya yang terpotong tadi.

"Saat kejadian itu terjadi..." Hinata kembali bersuara setelah jeda hening selama beberapa menit. " aku bertugas sebagai pengajar di sekolah umum, sama seperti hari ini. aku mengajar 90 anak didk bersama 12 orang dari staf Kementrian Pendidikan Ukraina dan lembaga Sekolah Dasar. awalnya kami mendengar suara tembakan, namun saat itu kami menganggap bahwa tembakan itu berasal dari latihan menembak dari markas Peleton Pasukan Ukraina yang memang ditempatkan di Desa Pichev. namun kemudian bunyi tembakan mulai terdengar lebih keras dan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. orang orang desa juga berlarian keluar rumah, para Tentara Ukraina yang jumlahnya hanya 34 orang mulai menyongsong maju ke arah gerbang masuk desa hendak melawan para pemberontak yang telah menyerang desa. saat itu aku baru sadar jika desa Pichev telah diserang. namun bodohnya aku hanya diam membeku saat teman teman staf ku dan anak anak didikku mulai menyelamatkan diri dari gedung Sekolah. aku ini aneh kan.., Naruto-kun? saat yang lain berlari menyelamatkan diri aku malah diam, tak bisa bergerak padahal para pemberontak bisa saja membunuhku jika aku tak cepat cepat lari" ucap Hinata parau.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sadar dari sikap diam membeku ku saat itu Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "ketika para staf pengajar dan anak anak didikku hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah umum melalui pintu utama mereka langsung diberondong tembakan gencar oleh para pemberontak dari luar gedung sekolah, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat tubuh mungil para anak anak malang itu jatuh bergelimpangan satu persatu dihantam timah panas. yang tidak terkena tembakan pun ada yang mati karena terinjak teman teman mereka atau ada yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. para staf pendidik juga tak luput dari serangan mereka. mereka semua tewas. percikan darah dan potongan tubuh manusia berserakan di depan pintu masuk dan keluar sekolah saat itu. beberapa menit kemudian sekumpulan orang bersenjata lengkap yang memakai seragam militer bercorak hijau pun masuk ke gedung Sekolah. mereka memergokiku dan mengacungkan senjata laras panjang mereka ke arahku. aku pun hanya diam sambil mengangkat tanganku ke atas. menangis, ya hanya menangis lah yang bisa kulakukan saat itu untuk meluapkan shock dan trauma yang kurasakan setelah melihat seluruh anak didikku beserta staf pengajar mati dibunuh oleh mereka"

Naruto mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Hinata dengan cermat. berarti Hinata sudah lebih dari setahun bertugas sebagai tenaga pengajar di desa ini. dan sialnya ia saat tugas sebelumnya di desa ini ia mengalami dan menyaksikan peristiwa tragis yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang. kenapa Markas tak pernah memberitahu dirinya soal insiden 12 Januari yang diceritakan Hinata ini ya?

"Lalu salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku..." lanjut Hinata. "Ia seorang pria berambut perak, mempunyai iris hitam legam dengan rokok yang selalu menempel di mulutnya. senjata laras pendek miliknya selalu terpasang di bagian samping rompi anti pelurunya. aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati saat dia mendekatiku sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arahku, kupikir aku akan mati setelah ini. namun dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengarahkanku ke arah pintu keluar gedung sekolah. aku benar benar bingung saat itu kenapa dia malah menyuruhku untuk pergi dan bukannya membunuhku, namun aku lebih memilih untuk segera berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah seblum orang orang itu berubah pikiran. sebelum aku keluar dari gedung sekolah itulah pria berambut perak itu memberitahukan namanya padaku sambil berteriak "AKU KONSTATIN MOSKHOVIC, SEBARKAN NAMAKU PADA ORANG ORANG UKRAINA DI LUAR SANA DAN BERITAHU SOAL KEJADIAN YANG SUDAH KAU ALAMI SAAT INI PADA MEREKA SEMUA!" sejak itulah aku mengenal dia dan kekejaman yang ia lakukan. setelah itu aku pergi ke desa sebelah dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi di desa dan siapa yang menyerang desa pada Militer Ukraina. namun konyolnya aku malah dipenjara oleh mereka selama seminggu karena dicurigai sebagai mata mata musuh hingga akhirnya aku dibebaskan dengan jaminan oleh Pastur Vladimir dan Asosiasi Gereja Katholik Jepang. kalau dipikir pikir aku ini beruntung sekali ya, Naruto-kun... hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata secara tiba tiba memeluk Naruto, tangisnya pecah di dada bidang pria berambut kuning cerah itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba tiba memeluknya, wajahnya memerah dan degup jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat saat Hinata memeluknya. namun setelah beberapa detik dengan gugup ia memberanikan diri untuk balik memeluk Hinata dengan lembut, tangan besarnya mengusap usap surai Indigo Hinata untuk menenangkannya. isak tangis Hinata masih terus berlanjut. sebuah memori kelam yang harusnya Hinata sudah lupakan kembali terbuka setelah bertemu Konstatin, seorang pria yang tega membantai anak anak dan para warga desa Pichev dengan kejam.

"Hiks... aku benar benar takut ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah ia perbuat sebelumnya pada warga desa ini, Naruto-kun. hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata menangis tersedu sedu. air matanya membasahi seragam tempur Naruto. tangannya memegang erat ujung seragam Naruto. menjadi pelampiasan emosinya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata... kami ada disini, kami akan melindungimu dan segenap warga Ukraina yang membutuhkan perlindungan kami. kau tidak usah takut dan menangis lagi, ok?" ucap Naruto pelan sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Hinata tidak membalas, ia masih terisak di pelukan Naruto.

"_Ya, tenang saja... aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu , Hinata..."_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. pelukannya pada sang gadis Indigo semakin mengerat, tak peduli dengan tatapan iri dari para prajurit dan teman teman satu kompinya yang juga ingin dipeluk oleh Hinata.

"Hiks... apa kau janji, Naruto-kun...?"

"Iya... sekarang berhenti menangis, oke?"

Kini setelah ia berjanji pada Hinata untuk melindunginya dan seluruh masyarakat Ukraina yang membutuhkan bantuan maka otomatis satu pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, ditujukan untuk Naruto sendiri tentunya..

Apakah janjinya pada Hinata bisa ia laksanakan?

.

.

.

.

"_Uniform 64... status kalian aman untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, silahkan maju melanjutkan perjalanan, atur kecepatan konvoi, dan selalu waspada dengan IED dan para serigala berpakaian domba, ganti..._

"_Diterima, Mike Hotel Quebec... ETA dalam waktu 15 menit, Uniform 64 keluar..."_

"_Yankee 3 melapor pada Uniform 64, minta kondisi visual bukit arah jam 3, kami tak bisa melihat sisi kanan dengan jelas, ganti..."_

Hiruk pikuk nampak terlihat di dalam kendaraan MRAP baris pertama yang mengangkut para pasukan kompi Delta kembali ke Pangkalan Operasi Gabungan pasukan PBB. para awak kendaraan MRAP nampak sibuk berkoordinasi dengan kendaraan MRAP lain yang tergabung dalam satu konvoi. sedangkan para prajurit yang numpang di bagian kabin kendaraan anti ranjau itu nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing, ada yang bermain kartu, ada yang tidur karena kelelahan ada juga yang melamun entah memikirkan apa. yang jelas beban mereka sudah berkurang karena misi mereka di desa Pichev untuk hari ini sudah selesai. walau diwarnai insiden penyerangan mortir oleh pasukan tak dikenal namun mereka bersyukur karena tak ada korban luka maupun jiwa dalam insiden itu.

Diatara para pasukan dan perwira muda itu ada sang komandan Kompi Delta, Naruto yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, serangan yang terjadi pada ia dan kompinya tadi menyadarkan suatu hal bagi dirinya, bahwa misi yang ia dan kompinya emban di Ukraina saat ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dan lebih rumit lagi dari hari ke hari. janjinya pada Hinata juga membuat beban yang ia pikul bertambah berat. kini ia tak hanya harus melindungi Anggota Pasukan Kompi Delta yang ia pimpin dan warga sipil saja, namun ada Hinata yang sesuai janjinya harus ia lindungi nyawanya. Naruto mengusap rambutnya kasar. setelah pulang ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan kedua orangtuanya, hendak curhat. nampak seperti anak kecil memang, namun hanya Tuhan dan orangtuanya lah yang bisa ia ajak curhat secara pribadi sekarang.

Ngomong ngomong soal Tuhan membuat Naruto melirik ke kalung Rosario yang melingkari lehernya saat ini. Rosario berwarna cokelat muda dengan Ukiran gambar Yesus Kristus di maniknya yang sudah pernah menemani sang ayah memenangkan banyak pertempuran di beberapa medan perang yang berbeda-beda itu kini diturunkan padanya. Naruto memang bukan seorang Katholik yang taat dan sefanatik sang ibu, Kushina. namun ia percaya bahwa Rosario itu memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. bukan sihir, namun kekuatan kasih untuk melindungi satu sama lain. itu yang Naruto yakini dalam hatinya.

"Lindungilah aku Tuhan..." ucap Naruto sambil mencium ujung salib di rosario itu. ia kemudian memasukkan ujung salib itu ke dalam bajunya. pandangannya kembali fokus ke luar jendela MRAP yang ia tumpangi. cuaca sedang cerah namun dibalik cuaca cerah itu telah menunggu ratusan rintangan, halangan, cobaaan dan musuh musuh besar yang akan menghalangi perjuangan Naruto dan teman temannya dalam mewujudkan kedamaian di kawasan Ukraina yang sedang bergejolak karena perang. Naruto akan membuktikan bahwa kehadiran Kompi Delta dan Kompi – kompi lain dari kesatuan pasukan Ranger Angkatan Darat AS akan berhasil menyelesaikan misi perdamaian yang PBB mandatkan pada mereka dalam satu kesatuan tempur pasukan PBB yaitu...

PEACEKEEPERFORCE!

.

.

.

.

**^Pojok Author**

**Shit man, aku gak tau lagi harus berapa kali ucapin rasa terima kasihku pada Readers yang masih setia nungguin ni Fanfic yang terancam mangkrak karena kesibukan Authornya. saya ucap beribu ribu terima kasih pada kalian semua para Followers dan Readers semua, ARIGATOOOUUUU!**

**Untuk Cerita selanjutnya bakal lebih berpusat ke hubungan Hinata dan Naruto yang semakin dekat karena Naruto sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk selalu melindunginya kapanpun, dimanapun dalm keadaan apapun. *Cieeeeeee.**

**Nah bagi kalian yang mau kasih saran jangan sungkan untuk review atau PM karena ide kalian yang bagus bisa saja kutampung dan kutambahklan di ceritaku siapa tahu Fanfic ku ini bisa lebih menarik karena sumbangan ide dari kalian kan? hehehehehe...**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Aku takut dia akan menyakiti penduduk desa lagi, Naruto-kun"_

"_Aku akan melindungimu, aku berjanji padamu Hinata..."_

"_Benarkah? kau akan melindungiku Naruto-kun?_

"_Yah, aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu dari gangguan orang orang jahat itu, Hinata..."_

"_Naruto-kun..."_

'_**DUAAAAARRRRRRRR'**_

"_OH TUHAN... HINATA, TIDAAAAAKKKKKK...!"_

.

.

.

"HINATAAAA...!" tiba tiba Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil meneriakkan nama gadis berambut indigo itu. wajahnya terlihat penuh keringat. ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan seolah olah ia baru saja melihat peristiwa menyeramkan terjadi di depan matanya. nafas nya tersenggal senggal seakan akan baru berlari sejauh 100 Km. sang pria berambut kuning itu masih berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa kejadian yang tadi ia lihat hanyalah mimpi buruk. walau otaknya masih belum bisa menerima hal itu sepenuhnya.

"Haaaahhhh... haaaaahhhh...haaaaaaaahhhhh" Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal senggal, sial.. mimpi yang ia alami barusan benar benar seperti nyata. di dalam mimpinya itu ia melihat tubuh Hnata terlempar sejauh beberapa meter akibat tembakan peluru Artileri yang mengenai samping tubuhnya. setelah tubuh Hinata mendarat di tanah itu barulah Naruto melihat tubuh mungil Hinata yang terlihat hancur total dan hanya tmenyisakan lembaran kain dari sisa pakaiannya saja.

Intinya... mimpinya sangat terkutuk dan menyeramkan. bayangkan saja ada orang yang sangat kau kenal dengan kondisi tubuh yang tercerai berai mati tepa disebelahmu

"Siaaaalll... kenapa di umurku yang ke 23 tahun ini aku masih bisa mengalami mimpi buruk ya..? dan kenapa Hinata selalu hadir di setiap mimpiku akhir akhir ini? benar benar brengsek..." Gerutu Naruto sembari mengacak ngacak surai pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah bangun tidur. ia kemudian melihat jam dinding yang dipasang di dekat meja kerjanya. aaaaahhh...baru jam 3 pagi. masih ada waktu selama 6 jam sebelum ia harus mengerjakan laporan hasil Operasi tempur, Logistik dan Observasi Daerah selama 5 hari ia dan kompinya bertugas di kawasan Donestk, Ukraina. memang Pangkatnya yang sudah Perwira Menengah membuatnya harus lebih sering berada di belakang meja kerja daripada di lapangan. untuk urusan Patroli dan tugas pengamanan lainnya ia serahkan pada Kiba dan Heffron selaku Letnan satu pemimpin Peleton 1 dan 2. sedangkan Chouji ia tugaskan sebagai Asisten Perwiranya.

Ia sempat ragu saat memilih menempatkan Kiba atau Heffron sebagai komandan Kompi selama ia tidak bisa memimpin Kompi secara langsung. ia khawatir akan adanya perselisihan diantara mereka karena ia tahu kalau Kiba dan Heffron merupakan Rival dan seringkali beradu jotos karena permasalahan sepele. hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membagi Kompi menjadi 2 yaitu Kompi Delta Peleton 1 dan Kompi Delta Peleton 2. dengan masing masing Peleton dimpimpin Kiba dan Heffron. itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Chouji ia pindahkan menjadi Asisten Perwira Komando Operasi karena Chouji mempunyai Pangkat yang sama dengan Kiba dan Heffron yaitu Letnan Satu. tidak mungkin ia menempatkan 2 orang Letnan satu dalam 1 Peleton yang dipimpin oleh seorang Letnan satu juga.

Naruto mengambil SmartPhone miliknya yang ia Charge di meja ruang kerjanya. jari jari tangannya mengusap layar Pintar Smartphone miliknya itu untuk mencari beberapa kontak teman teman atau keluarganya yang masih Online. tapi sudah bolak balik ia mememeriksa kontak aplikasi Chatting di Smartphone nya itu, tidak ada yang sedang Online. bahkan sang Ibu yang biasanya melakukan pelayanan Gereja setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu ( ini hari Minggu ) dan aktif bermedsos ria mulai jam 9 pagi pun terlihat di kontaknya terakhir Online pada jam 11 malam kemarin.

"Haahhh kontak ibu pun belum Online. mungkin Ibu sedang Pelayanan Gereja sekarang... teman teman dan Saudaraku pun belum ada yang Online kontaknya. matikan saja ah.." desah Naruto. ia hendak keluar dari Aplikasi Chat itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah pesan muncul di kontaknya. ia melihat siapa pengirim pesan ke kontaknya itu. tidak ada namanya. itu berarti dia belum mensave kontak orang itu di Smartphone nya. Naruto mengernyit heran. lha terus ini orang dapet nomer Telepon nya darimana ya pikirnya. ia lalu mengecek isi pesan dari kontak misterius ke kontaknya.

'_**Hai Narutoooo.., Wah... kau juga bangun lebih awal ya? kok sama sih denganku? hehehehehe "**_**^ w ^"**_**' **_itulah isi pesan dari Kontak Misterius itu pada Naruto. Naruto makin heran. ini berarti si pengirim kontak Misterius itu telah mengenal Naruto atau mensave kontaknya. Naruto hanya menyimpan kontak orang orang yang dikenalnya dekat saja. jadi siapa kira kira orang ini? apa mungkin ini ulah Kiba yang sering menjahilinya? tapi untuk apa juga Kiba bangun pagi pagi buta hanya untuk menjahilinya. si Pemalas itu pasti masih tertidur di Kasurnya yang disebut sebut oleh para Prajurit Kompi Delta sebagai kasur yang paling empuk di Barak.

"_**Siapa Kau? jangan main main denganku, atau dengan tegas akan kubawa kau ke jalur hukum Militer karena telah menyadap Komunikasi Anggota Militer dengan tujuan Intelijensi..!" **_Gertak Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul saat membalas Chat pengirim kontak Misterius itu. Naruto tahu bahwa nomer Telepon pengirim Kontak Misterius itu berasal dari salah satu jaringan seluler terkemuka Amerika jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah ulah jahil teman teman dekatnya seperti Rock Lee atau James atau bisa jadi Neji yang tidak ikut dikirim ke Ukraina. dan soal Jalur Hukum Militer merupakan dusta saja. mana mungkin ia memenjarakan temannya sendiri karena masalah sepele seperti ini. walaupun kadang mereka bercandanya keterlaluan sih. tapi tetap saja mereka adalah teman dekatnya atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya.

"_**Iiiiihhhh Takut... jangan Hukum aku doooonnggg, nanti kalau aku dipenjara bagaimana!? :V" **_

Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal saat melihat balasan dari pengirim kontak Misterius itu. menggelikan pakai emoticon lagi... Naruto benar benar yakin kalau ini adalah ulah jahil teman temannya yang saking gabutnya di Seattle sampai rela membeli Pulsa Elektonik yang cukup mahal untuk melakukan Chatting Lintas Benua. ia lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas Chat dari pengirim kontak Misterius itu.

"_**Biar saja. nanti kalau kau di Penjara Anusmu bakal robek dan menganga lebar karena dis*domi oleh Narapidana satu sel. kan enak tuh, kalau kau e*k jadi gampang keluar T*i nya. awokwowkwowkwok..."**_

Asli, Chat antara Naruto dan si pengirim kontak Misterius ini udah melenceng dari topik awal. kenapa Naruto dan si pengirim kontak Misterius ini malah jadi akrab begini sih!? pakai bahas soal sodomi dan Anus pula... benar benar chat yang penuh kehinaan. tak berselang lama, Notifikasi balasan dari pengirim Kontak misterius itu masuk ke kontak chat Naruto.

"_**Ih joroknya bahasamu... tapi aku suka lho cowok yang omongannya lugas kayak kamu. apalagi ngomong jorok waktu kencan.. aduuuuhhh pasti hot banget...!"**_

Shit, inimah udah menggelikan banget, dari bahasa yang digunakan si pengirim kontak Misterius itu Naruto udah bisa menebak ini ulah siapa... pasti ini ulah Neji. itu monyet kalau udah jahil emang gak setengah setengah. dulu saja ia pernah memasukkan 2 pak kondom ke Dashboard mobil Shikamaru saat ia tengah kencan dengan pacarnya, Temari. saat Temari tahu ada 2 pak kondom di Dashboard mobil Shikamaru ditaboklah sang kekeasih, si rambut nanas hingga babak belur. hubungan mereka hampir terancam bubar, namun untung saja Neji dan seluruh perwira menengah Batalion Ranger bersama Shikamaru datang ke rumah Temari untuk menjelaskan bahwa 2 pak kondom di Dashboard mobil Shikamaru merupakan ulah jahil Neji. semenjak saat itu hubungan Shikamaru dan Neji menjadi rival dalam urusan menjahili satu sama lain. jahil level brutal sampai berdarah darah juga pernah. itulah kalau punya otak jenius tapi digunakan untuk tujuan yang salah.

"Ku Video Call saja lah, si Bangsat satu ini memang harus dikasih pelajaran. biar kubalas dengan jurus rahasiaku. hehehehehe" ucap Naruto tersenyum licik sambil menekan tombol untuk Video Call. jurus rahasia yang ia maksut adalah mengejek Neji dengan sebutan banci atau Gay, Neji sangat membenci sebutan Banci atau Gay yang seringkali disematkan padanya. jika dikatai Banci atau Gay, maka ia akan segera meninggalkan atau memaki teman teman atau orang yang mengatainya Banci atau gay tadi. habis wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki laki. selain itu tubuhnya yang sedikit gempal dengan pipi Chubby dapat membuat para pria yang Straight sekalipun bakal jadi Gay sesaat saat melihat wajah Neji.

'**Tut' **Panggilan Video Call diterima oleh si pengirim Misterius itu. Naruto mengarahkan kamera depan Smartphonenya persis menghadap wajahnya. lalu saat layar Smartphonenya mulai menampilkan wajah dari pengirim kontak misterius itu sontak Naruto berteriak kencang...

"BACOT KAU BANCIIIIIIIII, NEJI GAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" teriak Naruto tepat menghadap Smartphone miliknya itu. ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum melihat reaksi Neji. pasti dia akan mengamuk dan membalas makian Naruto. **"heheheh pasti bakal seru ini"** ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"_Neji? aku bukan Neji, Narutoooo, masa kau lupa dengan gadis secantik aku sih..."_

He? bukan Neji? Naruto lalu melihat layar Smartphone miliknya. terlihat di layar wajah seorang gadis berambut Soft pink dengan jidat selebar landasan pacu bandara, beriris emerald dan tengah tidur tengkurap dengan santainya sambil melambai lambaikan telapak tangannya ke arah layar Smartphonenya alias melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata Sakura... kupikir Neji, ah sialan.." gerutu Naruto saat menyadari bahwa yang men Chat nya dartadi adalah Sakura bukan Neji sahabatnya.

1.

...

2.

...

3.

...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA...!?" Naruto menjerit saat baru ngeh sepenuhnya tentang siapa yang meng video callnya saat ini. sedangkan Sakura sedang tertawa terbahak bahak ketika melihat ekspresi mantan kekasihnya itu saat sedang terkejut.

"_Hahahahahaha, mukamu lucu sekali saat kaget darling, muahahahahahaha"_

"Berisik kau jalang! mau apa kau menghubungiku pagi pagi buta begini!" bentak Naruto pada Sakura yang masih tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Hahaha- he? ini sudah siang lho darling~ jangan bilang kalau kau bangun kesiangan..."_

"Di Ukraina baru jam 3 pagi TOLOL! mangkanya otakmu dipakai, kau ini jidat dilebarin otak dikecilin!" maki Naruto pada Sakura. Naruto memang suka sekali memaki atau menghina Sakura menggunakan bahasa kasar. Sakura sendiri awalnya merasa tidak nyaman dan tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto yang kelewat 'sopan' itu. namun seiring berjalannya waktu Sakura mulai terbiasa dan bahkan menganggap ucapan kasar Naruto adalah tanda keakraban diantara mereka berdua. memang tidak masuk akal namun itulah pandangan Sakura terhadap sifat jelek Naruto tersebut.

"_Iya-iya, aku minta maaf... habis, saat aku melihat status Chatting Online kulihat kontakmu sedang aktif. ya sudah kuhubungi saja. aku lagi gabut soalnya hehehehehe..."_

"Tunggu dulu... kau melihat kontakku aktif? kau dapat kontak ku darimana? aku kan tidak pernah memberitahumu nomor kotak ku yang baru..." tanya Naruto keheranan. dia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor kontak Sakura jadi, Sakura bisa tahu nomornya dari siapa?"

"_Dari mama Kushina... mama Kushina yang memberiku kontak mu. hei Naruto, kau benar benar beruntung punya ibu seperti mama Kushina. mama Kushina sangat baik padaku. dia wanita yang sangat penyayang. aku yang bukan anaknya saja dimanja setiap kali aku mampir ke rumah keluargamu"_

"Dari ibuku!? ya Tuhan... dan apa apaan panggilan mama Kushina itu. berhenti memanggil nama Ibuku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. kau itu bukan anaknya paham! ibuku hanya kasihan melihat pelacur sepertimu masih hidup di dunia ini. bukan karena menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri. jadi berhentilah berharap kalau ibuku menyayangi Pelacur anak haram seperti dirimu, SAKURA!" kata kata setajam pisau itu kembali Naruto ucapkan keras keras pada Sakura. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. mengatur ritme nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. sedetik kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan suara tangis kecil dari Smartphone miliknya. Sakura tengah menangis terisak. kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah. helaian surai softpink miliknya menutupi wajah ayunya yang sedang terisak menyembunyikan tangisnya dari sang pria bersurai pirang. Naruto terdiam sejenak. mungkin ucapannya benar benar keterlaluan kali ini. tapi bukankah apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya dulu lebih kejam dari sekedar ucapannya kali ini. Selingkuh... itu salah satu dosa Sakura yang akan terus Naruto ingat di memori otaknya. sebuah dosa yang tidak akan pernah ia maafkan dari Sakura sampai kapanpun.

"_Kau benar Naruto... aku hanya anak haram pelacur yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain"_ ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya menggunakan selembar tissue. sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Orang Tuaku baru saja bercerai... _ucapnya dengan nada datar_. " mereka berdua ternyata sudah sama sama berselingkuh selama 16 tahun pernikahan mereka. bahkan hasil perselingkuhan mereka berdua sudah menghasilkan beberapa anak dari masing masing pasangan mereka baik dari ibuku maupun ayahku. dan Ironisnya saat persidangan cerai mereka pada 3 hari yang lalu kedua orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku untuk ikut bersama salah satu dari keluarga baru mereka. mereka membuangku. mereka bilang aku adalah anak dari hasil perselingkuhan ibuku dengan salah satu kekasih gelapnya. bayangkan betapa hancurnya hatiku saat mengetahui kalau ternyata selama ini aku adalah anak haram dari perselingkuhan ibuku dengan pria lain yang bukan ayahku!?."_

"_Tak hanya itu seluruh fasilitas, baik itu mobil maupun Apartemenku diambil oleh kedua orang tuaku. bahkan hak warisku dibekukan oleh Pengacara ayahku. teman temanku pun sama, mereka menjauhiku bahkan Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan sahabat kecilku malah mengusirku dari Apartemen miliknya saat aku meminta pertolongan padanya. aku benar benar depresi waktu itu. aku hidp terlunta lunta di jalan semalaman. yang aku punya hanya Handphone dan dompet berisi uang 120 dollar. mau menginap di Hotel saja uangku tidak cukup"_ Sakura menatap Naruto melalui layar Smartphone miliknya itu dengan tatapan sedih. namun bibirnya tersenyum simpul. mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caraku untuk bertahan hidup kedepan dengan uang hanya 120 dollar dan sebuah Smartphone. dan coba tebak apa yang bisa gadis muda perawan cantik sepertiku lakukan untuk mendapat uang secara instant saat tengah malam di kawasan kota kecil seperti Seattle?"_ tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Melacur?" tebak Naruto.

"_Yaaakkk tepat sekali Naruto. aku memutuskan untuk melacur. berbekal Film dewasa yang pernah aku tonton, akupun berdiri di samping jalan raya dengan hanya menggunakan rok mini dan baju ketat menunggu mobil berisi om om kaya yang bersedia membayarku mahal untu melayani nafsu bejatnya, hihihihi, kalau mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin memukul diriku sendiri yang bodoh ini"_ ucap Sakura sambil tertawa sarkastik. Naruto ikut tertawa walau pelan. ia membayangkan kebodohan Sakura saat memutuskan untuk melacurkan diri di tepi Jalan raya.

"_Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu.. tapi rata rata mobil yang lewat adalah mobil orang yang tengah berkendara bersama keluarga mereka. aku sempat diteriaki pelacur hina oleh seorang Nenek dari dalam mobilnya. aku sempat menangis namun aku sadar kalau makian Nenek itu tidak akan merubah nasibku, jadi aku bangkit dan terus menunggu orang orang yang memang ingin 'menyewaku'" ucap Sakura " Lalu sebuah mobil menepi mendekat ke tempat aku berdiri. sebuah mobil KIA 900 berwarna putih silver. aku sempat terkejut dan merasa senang sekaligus takut saat melihat mobil itu berhenti. senang karena ada orang dengan mobil mewah yang hendak menyewaku, takut karena ini pengalaman pertama sebagai pelacur aku mendapat pelanggan. dan yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah seorang bapak bapak berambut kuning jabrik sama sepertimu dan mengenakan atribut Militer. berpangkat kolonel kelihatannya... aku tidak paham masalah pangkat dalam Militer"_ sambung Sakura lagi sembari memainkan gulungan rambut miliknya.

Tunggu... perawakan Pelanggan Sakura nampak familiar baginya, berambut pirang jabrik, mengenakan atribut Militer dan mengendarai sedan KIA 900 berwarna putih silver. apa jangan-jangan...

"_Dia Ayahmu Naruto... Paman Johnatan Minato Namikaze. dialah pelanggan pertama sekaligus terakhirku dalam dunia prostitusi." _balas Sakura padat dan jelas.

"WHAT THE F*CK, JADI AYAHKU PERNAH MENYEWAMU...!? DASAR BRENGSEK, KAU INI BENAR BENAR JALANG SIALAN TAK PUNYA HATI! PIKIRKAN PERASAAN IBUKU SAAT TAHU KALAU AYAHKU PERNAH MENYEWA JALANG SEPERTIMU TOLOL, AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sembari menjambak surai pirangnya. ia benar benar terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau ayahnya pernah menyewa Sakura saat ia tengah menjadi pelacur. sial kenapa ayahnya tega melakukan hal itu pada ibunya? apa sang ibu sudah terlalu tua untuk memuaskan nafsu seks ayahnya yang kadar kemesumannya menurun dari sang kakek. si penulis novel porno legendaris Amerika., Daniel Mighty Jiraiya. pasti perasaan ibunya hancur berkeping keping saat mengetahui sang suami tercinta malah menyewa sorang pelacur yang ironisnya merupakan mantan kekasih anaknya sendiri.

"_Hei, dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai. ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan Narutooo..."_

"Kau mau menjelaskan apalagi!? apa kau mau menceritakan service apa saja yang kau berikan pada ayahku, HAH!? sudah jelas kau telah disewa oleh ayahku untuk melakukan hal hal seperti itu dan secara tidak langsung kau juga telah menghancurkan hubungan rumah tangga kedua orang tuaku dan juga keluargaku dasar brengsek!" makian terdengar kembali dari mulut Naruto. ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Sakura yang terlihat panik saat Naruto mulai hendak mengamuk itu.

"_Ayahmu tidak melakukan apa apa padaku, paham? dia hanya- _

"PEMBOHONG! DASAR PELACUR BRENGSEK. AKU MENYESAL TELAH IKUT TERHARU SAAT MENDENGAR CERITA MENYEDIHKANMU TADI. ORANGTUAMU MEMANG PANTAS MEMBUANGMU DASAR JA-

"_DENGARKAN CERITAKU DULU SAMPAI HABIS DASAR BODOOOOHHHHH!" _kini balik Sakura yang berteriak membenntak Naruto. wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi yang dari tadi ia pendam. biarkanlah ia menjelaskan semuanya tapi kenapa Naruto malah terus memotong pembicaraanya dan menuduh Sakura macam macam. Naruto yang dibentak pun langsung terdiam. namun wajah garangnya masih menatap wajah Sakura tajam.

"_Baiklah, kulanjutkan ceritanya... setelah keluar dari mobil, Ayahmu lalu menarik tanganku lalu membawaku masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. awalnya aku merasa takut karena dia tidak berbicara apa apa. dia hanya diam. dia bahkan tidak menatapku saat berada di mobil. akupun ikut diam. hening selama perjalanan. tak berselang lama Ayahmu lalu mengarahkan mobilnya menuju perumahan Militer tempat keluargamu tinggal. aku sontak ketakutan dong... aku pikir Ayahmu akan memasukkanku ke Panti Dinas Sosial atau penjara karena telah tertangkap basah tengah melacurkan diri di tepi jalan. akupun memberontak. aku menendang nedang kaca mobil ayahmu dan menampar wajah ayahmu sebanyak 2 kali agar dia menurunkanku. Ayahmu hanya diam saja menerima semua pukulan dan tamparan dariku. akupun pantang menyerah. aku membuka kaca mobil saat ayahmu lengah dan berteriak minta tolong keras keras. tapi Ayahmu hanya diam dan menutup kembali kaca mobilnya. benar benar gilaaa..."_ ucap Sakura.

"_Lalu Ayahmu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah keluargamu. dia lalu menyuruhku untuk keluar. aku tidak mau lah.. aku malu bertemu ibumu. Ayahmu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku di dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. saat ayahmu keluar dari mobil itulah aku berusaha kabur. namun sialnya karena menggunakan High heels kakiku tergelincir dan keseleo. ibu dan ayahmu lalu keluar dari rumah saat mendengarku berteriak kesakitan untuk menolongku."_

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto. ia penasaran kelanjutan cerita dari Sakura. lebih tepatnya apa yang akan dilakukan sang ibu pada Sakura yang sedang kesakitan dan tengah terpuruk itu.

"_Ibumu mengobati kakiku yang keseleo itu dan menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumahmu. aku menolak dengan alasan aku tidak pantas dikasihani karena aku adalah seorang Pelacur, Pelacur amatir sih lebih tepatnya karena aku bahkan belum melayani satu pelanggan pun. dan juga ibumu adalah sosialita ternama di kota Seattle dan termasuk salah satu pengurus Gereja dan menjadi Ketua Asosisasi HAM. bukankah reputasi dan namanya akan tercoreng jika menerima Pelacur sepertiku di rumahnya? namun dia mengusap kepalaku lembut sambil dan berkata __**"Bahkan Yesus yang seorang Putra Allah saja menerima jamuan seorang pemungut cukai dan mengampuni dosa seorang pelacur yang meminyaki kakinya. padahal Yesus itu bukan sosok sembarangan lho. dia adalah sosok yang sangat dihormati di Galilea waktu itu karena ajaran kasihnya. apakah Yesus merasa khawatir jika Ia mengampuni dosa seorang Pelacur dan Pemungut cukai maka akan mencoreng nama besarnya, tidak kan? jadi kenapa kita sebagai manusia tak bisa menerima dan mengampuni kesalahan orang lain dan menolongnya saat dia membutuhkan pertolongan tanpa mempedulikan gengsi atau nama besar kita?" **__aku benar benar terharu dan memeluknya erat. hangat rasanya. kehangatan yang bahkan tak bisa kudapatkan dari ibu kandungku sendiri. tapi kenapa Bibi Kushina bisa memberikan kehangatan seperti it padaku_?" mata Sakura kembali berkaca kaca saat menceritakan kisahnya itu pada sang mantan kekasih. dirinya benar benar bersyukur bisa ditolong oleh keluarga besar Namikaze. bila tidak, kemungkinan ia sudah benar benar melacur dan menjadi wanita yang rusak karena kejamnya dunia malam di Amerika Serikat.

Naruto benar benar diam membeku. cerita Sakura barusan membuat ia sadar betapa beratnya kehidupan gadis itu belakangan ini. mulai dari perceraian kedua orang tuanya. dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri bahkan sempat hampir menjadi pelacur jika tidak ditolong sang Ayah dan dan dirawat sang Ibu.

"_Lihat lihat, kakiku keren kan? Gips dari ibumu cukup tebal sehingga aku tidak merasa nyeri lagi"_ Sakura menunjukkan kakinya yang masih dibungkus Gips berwarna putih. Gips itu membungkus telapak kaki hingga setengah bagian betis Sakura.

"Hn, lalu sekarang kau masih tinggal di rumah keluargaku?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat keadaan kaki Sakura.

"_Masih, aku berada di Kamar tamu sekarang. rumahmu benar benar bersih. aku juga ingin membantu. tapi Mama gak ngijinin aku. masih belum sembuh katanya..." _balas Sakura. ia memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan Mama sekarang. Naruto sebenarnya masih sedikit tidak terima bila Sakura memanggil sang ibu dengan sebutan Mama. tapi apa boleh buat..."

"Begitu ya?"

"_Yah, begitulah..."_

Sempat terjadi keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. canggung rupanya. wajar saja karena inilah kali pertama kalinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu mereka berbicara dengan halus. tanpa ada kata kata kasar atau makian diantara mereka.

"Hei, Sakura..."

"_Hm? ada apa Naruto?"_

"Aku minta maaf karena telah berulangkali menghinamu dan menyakitimu. sejujurnya alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu karena aku masih kesal denganmu dan kelauanmu pada 3 tahun yang lalu saat kau mencampakkanku dan memilih bersama Sasuke, hatiku benar benar hancur saat itu sehingga aku menaruh rasa dendam dan benci padamu. jadi...maukah kau memaafkanku, Sakura..?" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. senyum tips tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"_Hei, sebenarnya akulah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu Naruto. dulu aku pernah menghancurkan hidupmu dengan berselingkuh dengan pria lain. dan sekarang aku malah merepotkan kedua orang tuamu karena ulahku sendiri. aku ini benar benar seorang penganggu bagi Keluarga kalian ya..."_

"Jangan bilang begitu.. ngomong ngomong bagaimana tinggal di rumahku? enak tidak? pstinya karena ibuku jago dalam hal membersihkan rumah" Naruto dengan sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraannya dengan Sakura agar suasana sedih dari perbincangan mereka tadi cepat mencair.

"_Wah,tentu saja nyaman, habis rumahmu bersih sekali sih... oh iya, heeeiiii Narutooo.. dulu waktu kelas 2 SMU kau pernah ngompol di celana waktu diperiksa ke dokter gigi ya. hihihihihi..."_

"HEI! darimana kau tahu aib terbesarku itu? jangan bilang itu dari ibuku?"

"_Muahahahaha, iya mama Kushina yang memberitahuku, kau ini ada ada saja. ngompol kok waktu periksa ke dokter gigi mana udah SMU lagi... gak malu tuh?"_

"Ooooo awas saja ya. kusebar foto aibmu waktu ngupil di kencan pertama kita...kusebar di medsos dan grup Meme hahahahaha"

"_Emang masih ada fotonya?"_

"Ada dong, lengkap... tinggal pilih"

"_Jangan WOI! nanti muka cantikku diliat banyak orang. nanti banyak yang naksir deh"_

"Hei mbak, kalau punya muka ngaca donk. jidat segede landasan pacu gitu minta cari jodoh kalau aku mah amit amit..."

Perbincangan Naruto dan Sakura semakin akrab dan hangat saja. tidak ada lagi makian atau kesedihan. tidak ada lagi yang namanya perang dingin. semuanya selesai saat Sakura menceritakan kisah pahitnya pada Naruto. membuat Naruto kembali berpikir soal gadis musim semi itu. ia sudah menederita jadi untuk apa Naruto menambah penderitaan Sakura dengan terus membencinya dan menaruh dendam tak berdasar padanya?

Tapi...

Mungkinkah...

Ini adalah jalan baru baginya dan Sakura...?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengemudikan Land Rover Defender miliknya itu dengan beringas. jarum speedometer di kendaraaan jenis Jip itu menunjuk angka 120 km/jam. medan jalan yang berlubang dan dipenuhi rongsokan kendaraan maupun bangkai kendaraan lapis baja seperti tank tidak menghalangi sang komandan Kompi Delta itu uuntuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan. tangan kekarnya dengan piawai memainkan stir kemudi Land Rover itu agar tak menabrak rongsokan lapis baja maupun lubang yang ada di sekeliling Jalan Raya menuju kota Donestk itu. jalur yang sama seperti yang pernah ia dan Kiba lalui saat Humvee mereka menginjak IED dan meledak. untung saja mereka ditolong oleh Hinata saat itu dengan membawa mereka berdua ke Gereja Santa Maria untuk menunggu Konvoi bantuan datang.

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto pelan. ia meraih kaleng minuman Kopi Mocca kesukannya itu dan meminum isinya yang tinggal setengah. entah kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tiba tiba bisa memikirkan Hinata. gadis itu bagaimana kabarnya ya? apa dia sedang bertugas sebagai pengajar di desa Pichev atau berada di Gereja? Naruto ingin sekali menemui gadis berambut indigo itu. hendak mengobrol beberapa hal sambil meminum Cokelat hangat dan makan biskuit buatan Hinata nampaknya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Cih, aku jadi memikirkan Hinata terus jadinya kan..."

Tiba tiba dari kejauhan sebuah Panser lapis baja nampak memblokade jalan. beberapa Tentara berseragam Militer Ukraina tampak mengelilingi Panser itu sembari melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Land Rover milik Naruto. jumlah mereka ada sekitar 16 orang dengan atribut Militer dan senjata lengkap. Meriam dari Panser itu juga mengarah ke arah Land Rover milik Naruto. seakan akan mereka tengah bersiaga menghadapi sesuatu. mereka menyuruh Naruto untuk memberhentikan kendaraannya nampaknya.

"Ada apa ya..? apa ada masalah..?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Land Rover milik Naruto berhenti tepat didepan belasan Tentara Ukraina yang kini tengah mengepung kendaraan miliknya itu. beberapa dari mereka mulai berteriak dalam bahasa Ukraina yang tidak Naruto mengerti artinya. Naruto pun keluar dari Land Rover miliknya itu dan hendak berbicara pada seorang perwira dengan topi bulu khas orang Slavia yang nampaknya merupakan komandan mereka. Naruto bergegas menghampiri pria dengan topi bulu itu untuk meminta pe jelasan kenapa kendaraanya tidak diperbolehkan lewat.

"Permisi Kapten... namaku Michael Uzumaki Naruto dari kompi Delta, US Army, United Nation PeacekeeperForce Contingent. apa ada masalah dengan kendaraan atau ijin ku sehingga aku tidak diijinkan untuk lewat pak?" tanya Naruto pada pria dengan topi bulu itu.

"Tidak ada yang masalah temanku. semua sudah diatur oleh 'dia'" ucap pria dengan topi bulu itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

Naruto mulai mencium gelagat aneh dari pasukan Ukraina yang tadi mengepugnya. mereka kini mengokang senjatanya bersama sama. Naruto dengan insting militernya langsung menempatkan tangan kanannya di sarung pistolnya. tak lupa sebuah granat ia pegang dengan tangan kiri. bersiap menggunakan 2 senjata berbahaya itu untuk membela diri jika mereka benar benar ingin mengancam nyawanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini!?"

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga. Michael..." ucap seorang pria Misterius dari dalam Panser yang meblokade jalan yang hendak dilalui Naruto itu. pintu panser itu terbuka lalu menampilkan sesosok pria. pria itu nampak tersenyum sembari membetulkan baret merah yang ia kenakan. sembari merokok dengan santainya.

"Kau..." ucap Naruto terperangah saat melihat siapa orang yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

Shit.

Ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Naruto karena bisa bertemu dengan orang itu...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Ok, balik lagi ama Leopard2RI disini dengan fict yang kalian tunggu tunggu. PeacekeeperForce!**

**Ok dari Chapter ke Chapter emang makin menurun jumlah word nya. tapi bakal gue pastiin kalau ceritanya bakal lebih menarik. tentunya dengan konflik dan Karakter baru yang akan terus bermuculan. baik itu jadi kawan atau lawan bagi Naruto itu sendiri.**

**Well alasan kenapa gue bikin Chapter khsusus tentang Sakura dan Naruto karena si Sakura nanatinya bakal berpengaruh banget di konflik konflik cerita selanjutnya . peran Sakura sebagai salah satu Main Character dari 4 Main Character yang ada ( Naruto, Kiba, Hinata dan juga Sakura tentunya) akan mulai gw tonjolkan dari Chapter ini. jadi Sakura gak bakal dicap sebagai mantan yang suka usil ke Naruto aja namun dia bakal mempunya pengaruh ke hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata itu sendiri.**

**Penasaran kan gimana cerita selanjutnya? mangkanya jangan lupa Review, Follow dan Fav fanfiction PeacekeeperForce ini. Ssssssstttttt...ada bocoran nih untuk chapter selanjutnya. bakal ada salah satu pengkhianat di antara pasukan PBB yang ditempatkan di Ukraina. waduh... kira kira siapa ya!? tunggu update chapter selanjutnya ya!**

**Salam...**

**Leopard2RI**


	10. Chapter 10

"KONSTATIN MOSKHOVIC!" teriak Naruto saat melihat sesosok pria yang keluar dari panser lapis baja itu.

Mendengar ia berteriak pada seorang pria yang keluar dari Panser itu sontak membuat para Tentara yang mengelilingi Naruto segera mengarahkan ujung laras senapan laras panjang mereka ke arahnya. masing masing jari mereka sudah menempel di picu senapan masing masing. siap menyalak kapan saja jika picu ditekan. sebuah hal yang sebenarnya sangat berbahaya dan tidak professional yang dilakukan oleh seorang Prajurit. namun Naruto hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja jari dari salah satu prajurit itu tidak ada yang terpeleset saat hendak menekan picu pada senapan mereka masing masing.

"Wah, wah, wah... nampaknya anak buahku sudah menakutimu ya?" pria yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya dengan mengenakan baret merah itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertegun. Konstatin Moskhovic, nama sang pria yang tadi disebut Naruto. senyum misterius perlahan merekah di wajah sangarnya, seakan akan hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak tidak pada Kapten Kompi Delta tersebut.

"Maaf ya, jika mereka kurang sopan.. maklum, mereka adalah Milisi lokal. kebanyakan dari Milisi – milisi ini berasal dari desa desa yang terisolir dari kawasan Kota. jadi mereka tidak pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan tinggi."

"Tidak seperti di Amerika kan, Kapten Michael?"

Konstatin Moskhovic mengambil sebuah korek api gas dari dalam saku mantelnya. memantiknya pada sebatang rokok yang sudah nangkring di bibirnya sejak tadi.

"Apa maumu!?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas pada Konstatin Moskhovic.

"Mauku?" ucap Konstatin Moskhovic seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin jalan jalan keliling kota. awalnya sih, lalu karena sutu hal iring iringan kendaraanku berhenti disini dan tiba tiba secara kebetulan salah seorang Prajuritku melihat mobilmu muncul dari arah utara, dan tentu saja sebagai pemimpin Milisi yang baik dan berbudaya aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu dsini."

"Menyapa? ini terlihat seperti sebuah penghadangan terhadap personil keamanan PBB bagiku" balas Naruto pada pria itu.

"Well...tergantung darimana kau melihatnya, Michael. setiap peristiwa selalu memiliki makna dan pemahaman yang berbeda, tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kita melihatnya bukan?"

"Terserah, sekarang biarkan aku lewat! aku buru buru sekarang. perintahkan para prajuritmu untuk memindahkan Barikade dan Panser ini dari jalan. ini jalanan umum, karena kau tidak berhak menutupnya secara sepihak. mengerti!?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu. kau terlihat buru buru sekali. padahal aku hendak menawarimu tumpangan, sekalian jalan jalan keliling kota sebentar bersamaku, naik panser ini. kau mau?" tawar Konstatin pada Naruto. telunjuk pria itu mengarah pada sebuah panser yang tadi ia naiki.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. kenapa Konstatin tiba tiba menawarinya tumpangan menuju kota bersamanya? padahal Naruto dan Konstatin belum saling mengenal sebelumnya. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres. jika ia menerima tawaran itu, bisa saja Konstatin hendak menculiknya lalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandera untuk memeras Pemerintah AS agar memberikan uang tebusan sesuai yang Konstatin inginkan. lalu setelah mendapat tebusan, bukannya dikembalikan ke Kesatuannya, Naruto malah disiksa sampai mati lalu mayatnya dibuang ke lembah yang curam agar dirinya tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Pasukan Penyelamat.

Bagus! imajinasi Naruto sudah kemana mana sekarang...

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu itu. tapi aku tengah terburu buru sekarang, jadi tolong singkirkan Barikade dan Pansermu. aku mau lewat!" tolak Naruto tegas pada tawaran Konstatin.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh melewati jalan ini, Kapten Michael..."

Konstatin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. momen itulah yang sudah ia tunggu daritadi. sementara Naruto, sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Apa kau bilang? aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. bisa tolong ulangi perkataanmu?"

"K-A-U T-I-D-A-K B-O-L-E-H L-E-W-A-T, Kapten Michael" ucap Konstatin mengulang kembali perkataannya tadi.

"HAH!? kenapa bisa begitu!?"

"Ya terserahku dong, aku yang mendirikan pos ini. jadi segala peraturan dibuat atas persetujuanku"

Konstatin melipat tangannya di depan. menantang beradu argumen dari Naruto.

"Oh begitukah.. tapi biar kuingatkan lagi tuan Konstatin, karena menurut yurisdiksi PBB no 78 ; Pihak pihak yang bertikai di dalam wilayah Penyangga Keamanan yang telah ditetapkan dan dikontrol oleh pasukan PBB tidak diperbolehkan membangun pos pemeriksaan maupun Barikade dalam bentuk apapun. dan bila melanggar maka pihak tersebut akan dikenai sanksi tegas berupa catatan Kriminal HAM pada data dirinya dan akan mendapat blacklist oleh Interpol maupun Pemerintah Negara di seluruh Dunia"

"dan kau! disini, masih berada di zona penyangga keamanan di PBB"

Kini Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum kemengan pada Konstatin. jangan kira Naruto tak punya senjata untuk membalas. ia sudah membaca seluruh isi Yurisdiksi PBB yang terkait dengan pengendalian keamanan. jadi Naruto punya dasar hukum yang pasti dalam kegiatan menegakkan peraturan keamanan dan ketertiban di wilayah Penyangga keamanan yang dibangun PBB.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Konstatin terdiam. untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. senyuman yang tadi terlihat di bibirnya telah hilang. ia lalu berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya- nampaknya seorang Perwira rendah yang sedari tadi setia berada di sisinya. hanya sebentar mereka berbicara. setelah selesai berbicara dengan anak buahnya tersebut Konstatin nampak mengambil sesuatu dari tangan anak buahnya tersebut.,sebuah gulungan kertas berukuran sedang.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang mau kau katakan lagi, Tuan Konstatin?" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum mengejek pada Konstatin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meluruskan perkataanmu saja, jadi..kau bilang aku tidak boleh membangun Barikade atau pos pengawasan Militer dalam bentuk apapun kan?"

"Yup"

"Dan Wilayah yang tidak diperbolehkan membangun pos pengawasan atau barikade itu harus harus berada dalam wilayah peyangga keamanan PBB. benar begitu?"

"Tepat sekali tuan Konstatin!"

"Kalau begitu maaf sekali Kapten Michael. tampaknya kau telah berhenti di Wilayah yang salah" Konstatin membuka gulungan kertas yang ternyata merupakan sebuah peta, Konstatin menunjukkan peta itu ke arah Naruto sembari megarahkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu bagian di Peta tersebut. Naruto menatap Konstatin dengan penuh tanda tanya. dengan segera ia melangkah maju dan melihat secara lebih jelas arah telunjuk jari Konstatin pada peta yang ia tunjukkan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kenapa kau memperlihatkan peta ini padaku?"

"Liat arah jari telunjukku, Kapten. karena disitulah posisimu berada saat ini"

Naruto kembali memperhatikan arah jari telunjuk Konstatin pada peta itu, tentu dengan lebih teliti dari seblumnya. tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. suatu kesalahan fatal yang telah ia buat sendiri. matanya memandang tak percaya pada Konstatin. orang ini benar benar cerdik, ia bahkan bisa mengelabuhi Naruto. padahal Naruto sudah berkali kali memeriksa peta daerah operasi tempurnya, memperhatikan rambu peringatan dan sebagainya. tapi kali ini ia kecolongan...

"I-ini tidak mungkin.."

"Huh, apa ada yang salah Kapten? kau terlihat panik sekali..."

Naruto menggelengkan Kepalanya lalu menatap Konstatin dengan tatapan Horor "Tidak, tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh itu dengan menerobos Zona Demiliterisasi PBB dan mengemudi menuju ke Wilayah kekuasaan kalian!?"

.

.

.

.

"-Jadi begitulah sejarah kota ini, Kapten Michael. dengan tekad kuat dan keberanian pendahulu kami Kota ini dapat berdiri megah. tapi para Kapitalis Brengsek di Kiev itu menghancurkan semuanya. benar benar kurang ajar...!"

Naruto memandang Konstatin dengan tatapan datar. sesekali ia menguap saat Konstatin bercerita kepadanya tentang sejarah Kota Donestk mulai dari zaman Uni Soviet sampai Negara Ukraina berdiri hingga jadi wilayah sengketa ia ceritakan dengan semangat menggebu gebu pada Naruto. walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak minat mendengarkan cerita Konstatin, namun ia memaksakan telinganya untuk tetap mendengarkannya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto pada Konstatin di sela sela ceritanya. sudah 2 jam ia diajak "nebeng" oleh sang komandan Milisi itu menuju kota Pisky dengan mengendarai Panser Lapis baja milik milisi pimpinan Konstatin.

Yah.. Naruto terpaksa ikut nebeng bersamanya karena ia terbukti telah menerobos zona demiliterisasi, maka ia harus menuruti syarat yang diajukan oleh Konstatin bila ia ingin menuju kota Pisky- kota tujuan Naruto, ia harus naik Panser milik Milisi pimpinan Konstatin yang akan mengantarnya menuju Kota Pisky sedangkan Humvee dinas milik Naruto yang ia kendarai sebelumnya mengikut Panser yang ia tumpangi dari belakang dengan dikendarai oleh salah satu anak buah Konstatin.

"_Brengsek! bisa bisanya aku seceroboh itu, menerobos zona demiliterisasi sehingga membuatku terjebak bersama orang orang ini. benar benar suatu kebetulan yang menyebalkan."_

Konstatin menghisap batang rokoknya perlahan lalu menghebuskan asapnya perlahan. "Oh ayolah, bersabarlah sediki, lagipula ceritaku belum selesai tahu. kau harusnya mendengarkan ceritaku sampai akhir, Kapten..!"

"Well.. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai ke Kota Pisky dan segera keluar dari dalam Panser bututmu ini. Demi Tuhan, aku berani bertaruh jikanHumvee milikku jauh lebih bagus dan lebih bersih daripada panser milikmu ini"

"Kau mengejekku..!?" merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, Konstatin membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah disamping tempat duduknya. "Kau tidak lihat betapa mewahnya interior dan fasilitas Panserku ini, HAH!? ada Speaker, ada TV, ada Aquarium, Kulkas, dan persediaan Wine yang tak ada habisnya! memang Humvee mu punya semua barang ini? aku bahkan yakin kalau fasilitas kantormu di Amerika tidak semewah fasilitas yang tersedia di Panserku ini"

Naruto hanya diam. memtuskan tak membalas perkataan Konstatin. ia hanya melirik jam tangannya sedari tadi. sudah jam 9 pagi dan ia harus kembali ke markas maksimal jam 3 siang. jika Konstatin terus membuang waktunya disini maka waktu cuti sehari miliknya yang berharga akan terbuang sia sia. jika itu terjadi maka yang Naruto bisa lakukan hanyalah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cuti liburan setengah hari miliknya yang indah...

"Ngomong ngomong..." Konstatin kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. kedua bola matanya memperhatikan Naruto mulai dari bagian ujung atas Kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan penasaran. membuat Naruto sedikit risih dibuatnya. " Kau ini blasteran ya? wajahmu seperti orang Asia tapi penampilan fisikmu seperti para _'Yankee' _pada umumnya. apa orang tuamu berbeda ras dan suku?" sambung Konstatin lagi- sembari masih menatap Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? memang ada masalah jika aku blasteran?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja... jarang jarang aku melihat orang Amerika dengan wajah khas orang Asia. eehhhmmm... oke, biar kutebak, Ibumu pasti orang China kan?" tebak Konstatin.

"Salah"

"Kalau begitu... orang Korea!"

"Salah..."

"Oh, aku tahu, pasti... orang Filipina!"

"Salaaaahhhh..."

"Ish, kalau begitu darimana ya? AH...! pasti kali ini aku benar, Ibumu pasti... orang Vietnam kan!? betul ti-

"SALAAAAAHHHHH, IBUKU ITU ORANG JEPANG, BRENGSEK..! PUAS KAUUU...!? SEKARANG BERHENTI BERTANYA SOAL DIRIKU, IBUKU, ATAU HAL HAL ABSURD LAINNYA DAN SEGERA ANTARKAN AKU KE KOTA PISKY, APA KAU MENGERTIIII!?"

Bentakan Naruto sukses membuat Konstatin terdiam. Kabin Panser yang awalnya sempat ramai tiba tiba senyap tanpa suara. kali ini emosi Naruto benar benar sudah sampai batasnya. ia sangat jengkel dengan Konstatin yang mempermainkannya dengan syarat syarat aneh agar ia bisa lewat menuju kota Pisky, hingga menanyakan hal hal yang sangat tidak nyambung dan tidak penting seperti keturunan, hobi, Orang tua dan hal hal tidak penting lainnya padanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Konstatin tidak lagi bertanya maupun berbicara pada Naruto. ia sekarang sibuk menghabiskan batang rokok miliknya yang sedari tadi ia hisap. keheningan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Konstatin tidak lagi bertanya atau mengobrol lagi dengannya dan sudah 2 jam perjalanan namun mereka belum sampai juga ke Kota Pisky. Bosan, itu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. hal yang Naruto bisa lakukan saat ini untuk mengusir kebosanan adalah melihat pemandangan di luar panser melalui kaca jendela anti peluru yang terletak persis di samping kanan kepalanya.

Reruntuhan bangunan, jalan yang rusak, bangkai kendaraan dan juga aspal sepanjang jalan raya yang telah berlubang dan rusak menjadi pemandangan utama yang ia lihat di sepanjang jalan raya menuju kota Pisky. ironisnya pemandangan seperti itu tidak hanya ia lihat di satu wilayah saja, namun hampir di semua wilayah yang sudah ia kunjungi selama seminggu berdinas di Ukraina. kota Donestk mungkin adalah yang terparah baginya karena disana masih sering terjadi kontak senjata maupun jual beli tembakan Artileri di sepanjang garis demarkasi kedua belah pihak baik dari pihak Militer Ukraina maupun Pemberontak.

"Haaaahhhh... sayang sekali, tidak ada hal menarik untuk yang bisa dilihat disekitar sini" Naruto hendak berhenti melihat pemandangan di luar sebelum iris Sapphire miliknya melihat suatu bangunan aneh yang sangan berbeda dari bangunan lain di sekitarnya. bangunan itu seperti sebuah gedung raksasa, uniknya gedung itu memiliki atap berbentuk setengah lingkaran layaknya stadion sepak bola hanya saja menutup dengan sempurna. di sekitar gedung 'aneh' juga terdapat beberapa menara pengawas yang berdiri mengelilingi sekitar gedung raksasa tersebut. nampak seperti sebuah kompleks atau area bangunan tertentu dengan barisan rapat dari pepohonan pinus yang menutupi bagian pinggir area bangunan hingga jalan raya sehingga pemandangan kompleks bangunan tersebut hampir tidak terlihat dari arah jalan raya dimana Naruto berada. kecuali puncak bangunannya saja. selain itu letak bangunan yang berada di daerah perbukitan dan tertutup kabut juga membuat Naruto kesulitan mengetahui bentuk dari bangunan itu secara spesifik.

"What the hell.. bangunan apa itu?" ucap Naruto pelan, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_**MISTSE PROKLYATTYA**_ ( Tempat kutukan) ..." jawab Konstatin tiba tiba padahal ucapan Naruto cukup peln dan hanya dapat didengar olehnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Tempat itu, Bangunan yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan bernama _mistse proklyattya- _yang berarti tempat terkutuk. penduduk daerah di sekitar sinilah yang memberi nama tadi pada wilayah di sekitar bangunan yang sekarang kau lihat itu." balas Konstatin singkat pada Naruto.

Secara kebetulan Panser yang mereka tumpangi bergerak melewati jalan raya yang mendekat ke arah bangunan yang dimaksut. sekarang Naruto bisa sedikit melihat lebih jelas wujud bangunan yang tampak seperti sebuah pabrik besar tersebut

"Bangunan apa itu? dan.. kenapa penduduk daerah sini menyebut bangunan itu dengan sebutan tempat terkutuk?' tanya Naruto.

Konstatin diam sejenak, menyesap rokok terakhir yang nyalakan kemudian menaruhnya di asbak yang ada di atas meja sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sampai sekarang, kami masih belum tahu fungsi dan siapa sebenarnya pemilik bangunan-bangunan itu..., tapi untuk sebutan 'tempat terkutuk' dari penduduk setempat untuk bangunan tersebut, tentu ada kisah dan penjelasannya tersendiri"

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. ia menatap Konstatin dengan serius. sementara Konstatin sempat terkekeh kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto tadi. namun ia juga memasang ekspresi serius berhubung karena ia akan menceritakan sejarah dan cerita mengenai bangunan yang sedikit misterius dan 'menakutkan' itu bagi Konstatin sendiri.

"Yaahh, ini semua berawal pada tahun 1972" ucap Konstatin "Waktu itu daerah ini belum masuk bagian dari kota Pisky, melainkan menjadi semacam daerah unit otonomi khusus Desa karena dulunya daerah ini menjadi daerah penghasil gandum terbesar di Ukraina. sehingga pemerintah memperbolehkan desa ini memiliki sistem administrasi keuangan dan hukum sendiri asal tidak menyalahi Undang Undang yang ditetapkan oleh Moskow saat itu"

"Tempat itu sendiri mulai dibangun pertama kali pada tahun 1973, lalu rampung pada tahun 1979. awalnya pihak kontraktor dan Pemerintah Soviet bilang bahwa bangunan itu merupakan pabrik pengolahan gandum yang sengaja dibangun disitu untuk memudahkan akses produksi sereal dan biskuit gandum nasional, yang mana 60% produksi gandum untuk bahan baku pembuatan biskuit dan sereal di negara bagian Republik Sosialis Soviet Ukraina berasal dari desa ini"

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius cerita soal tempat 'terkutuk itu' walau tadi ia ogah ogahan mendengarkan cerita konstatin namun kali ini berbeda. karena cerita yang konstatin ceritakan kali ini tampaknya lebih menarik karena dibalut dengan misteri dan konspirasi- entahlah itu benar atau Naruto tak peduli.

"Masyarakat tentu senang, karena jika pabrik itu memang merupakan pabrik gandum maka masyarakat tidak perlu lagi mendistribusikan hasil panenannya ke kota. dan tentu saja ini menaikkan taraf ekonomi masyarakat karena akan semakin menghemat biaya distribusi dan hasil panen dapat diperbanyak" lanjut Konstatin lagi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan intinya langsung?" Naruto menyela cerita Konstatin. membuat yang bersangkutan menampilkan ekspresi wajah kesal karena ceritanya diinterupsi.

"Ya-ya.. dasar tidak sabaran" keluh Konstatin. " aku lanjutkan, pada malam hari lebih tepatnya 23 November 1979-seminggu setelah bangunan itu dinyatakan operasional. beberapa orang Petani dari desa ini mencoba mengirimkan hasil panenannya ke pabrik itu. mereka sengaja mengrimkannya pada malam hari karena esok ada parade Budaya tahunan di Kota Pisky yang mana juga merupakan hari libur Nasional. jadilah mereka berangkat ke pabrik dengan mengendarai truk penuh berisi gandum"

"Namun mereka tidak pernah kembali" entah kenapa nada Suara Konstatin berubah menjadi berat ketika menceritakan bagian ini. "Warga desa menunggu kepulangan mereka selama 2 hari, 3 hari, 4 hari bahkan seminggu. namun mereka tidak kunjung kembali ke desa. kami lalu melaporkan ke Polisi Daerah bahwa para petani itu menghilang. esoknya 7 anggota Kepolisian Daerah lalu datang dan menanyakan kemana para petani terakhir terlihat atau terakhir pergi, warga desa lalu menjawab jika para petani itu terakhir terlihat pergi ke pabrik gandum untuk menyetorkan hasil panen mereka"

"Apa mereka berhasil menemukan petani petani malang itu" tanya Naruto pada Konstatin.

Konstatin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sayangnya tidak, ironisnya para anggota polisi dan beberapa warga yang ikut pergi ke pabrik gandum untuk mencari para petani itu justru ikut menghilang juga. kejadian itu membuat masyarakat waktu itu panik sekali. saking paniknya kamipun sampai melaporkan hal ini pada pihak Militer setempat. dan besoknya mereka merespon dengan mengirimkan 1 kompi tentara bersenjata lengkap dengan 2 unit panser untuk pergi ke pabrik gandum itu"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi. ia merasa bahwa Militer pasti bisa menangani masalah yang terjadi di pabrik gandum itu. secara mereka militer dan mereka yang pegang senjata. masalah itu pasti beres di tangan mereka.

Konstatin tersenyum getir pada Naruto " sialnya para Tentara itu juga ikut menghilang. namun sebelum mereka menghilang atau dinyatakan hilang. kami sempat mendengar rentetan tembakan dari arah pabrik gandum itu. entah siapa yang menembak namun kami yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu disana. anehnya beberapa perwira Militer datang ke desa kami pada esok harinya dan meminta kami untuk tidak pernah mendekat ke pabrik gandum itu lagi- mereka bilang bahwa telah terjadi pemberontakan di pabrik itu dan pihak Militer tengah menanganinya. mereka menyuruh kami untuk tetap di rumah dan berjaga jaga. namun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar jelas mengenai orang orang yang hilang di tempat itu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. bahkan anggota Militer juga ikut menghilang? apa apaan itu!? apakah pemberontak di komplek pabrik itu memang terlampau kuat sehingga Polisi dan 2 kompi anggota tentara Soviet mampu mereka kalahkan. dan kalau memang cerita Konstatin ini benar berarti memang tempat itu pantas dinamakan tempat terkutuk- karena setiap orang yang berusaha menerobos area pabrik itu semenjak diresmikan akan menghilang, bahkan pihak militer sekalipun.

"Kita hampir sampai.." ucap Konstatin seraya menunjuk salah satu papan penunjuk arah yang menunjukkan jalur menuju kota Pisky dan kota Spartak.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Naruto sembar mengelus dadanya. ia melihat ke arah luar panser melalui kaca jendela. dilihatnya sebuah gapura besar dengan Tulisan Ukraina besar di atasnya. kalau tidak salah arti tulisan itu adalah 'SELAMAT DATANG DI KOTA PISKY/UKRAINA' .

"Kau mau turun dimana Michael? apa kau mau turun disini?" tanya Konstatin pada Naruto. Panser yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak perlahan menyusuri kota. suasana kota cukup ramai karena ini masih jam 10 pagi, namun tidak terlalu ramai untuk ukuran sebuah kota. lalulintas kendaraan juga tidak terlalu padat sehingga panser yang mereka tumpangi masih bisa meliak liuk di jalanan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Ah.." Naruto termangu sejenak memikirkan dimana ia akan turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan Humvee. sempat terpikir akan turun di alun alun kota, namun seorang anggota Militer turun di pusat keramaian di daerah konflik agaknya bukan keputusan yang bijaksana. tapi dimana tempat yang cocok untuk ia turun ya?

"Ah, apa kau tahu Gereja Katholik Santa Maria?" tanya Naruto pada Konstatin yang tengah menyesap sebatang rokok miliknya.

Orang ini memang perokok akut, entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia habiskan dalam tempo waktu 2 jam saja. Naruto jadi kasihan sama kesehatan paru paru orang ini.

"Tahu, kau mau turun disana?"

"Ya" jawab Naruto pendek.

Panser kembali bergerak. kali ini menuju Gereja Santa Maria sesuai permintaan Naruto. karena Naruto tidak tahu jalan menuju kesana maka ia memasrahkannya pada Konstatin. ia sudah bisa mulai percaya pada orang ini walaupun sedikit. setidaknya Konstatin tidak berniat mencelakakannya walupun cara yang ia gunakan untuk mengajaknya naik panser bersama terkesan Kurang ajar.

Omong omong soal Gereja Santa Maria, Naruto sendiri tidak punya alasan khusus ketika memutuskan untuk meminta diturunkan di Gereja itu. selain karena ia pernah ke Gereja itu saat Humvee mengenai ranjau sebelumnya dan menjadi momen pertama kali ia mengenal dan bertemu Hinata. gadis cantik itulah yang menolongnya dan Kiba saat mereka membutuhkan tempat perlindungan di Gereja tersebut sebelum mereka dijemput oleh pasukan bantuan. rasanya Naruto dan Kiba punya hutang budi ke Hinata namun mereka belum bisa membalasnya.

Berbicara mengenai Hinata membuat ia semakin penasaran tentang gadis bermanik lavender itu. apa hobinya, makanan kesukaannya atau apakah ia sudah punya pacar? ah, sial kenapa Naruto jadi berpikiran seperti itu. lagipula apa haknya mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Hinata. toh ia bukan siapa siapanya Hinata. teman saja bukan. hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner kerja. Naruto adalah tentara sedangkan Hinata merupakan tenaga pengajar. tugas Naruto adalah mengawal Hinata saat kegiatan pendidikan berlangsung. itupun saat mereka berdua bertugas bersama sama di desa yang sama yaitu desa Pichev.

"_Aaahhh, Hinata..."_ ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. maaf kami tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke depan Gereja karena kami juga sedang buru buru" ucapan Konstatin membuyarkan lamunan Naruto tentang Hinata.

"Wah, sudah sampai ya?" Naruto melogokkan kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah luar. benar, puncak gereja nya juga sudah terlihat. Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar dari panser yang ia tumpangi ini. namun sebelum ia keluar Konstatin memegang tangan Naruto erat, mencegahnya untuk keluar dari panser itu.

"Hei, apa apaan sih, lepaskan tanganku!?"

"Bayar dulu dong, kau pikir naik panseritu gratis, HAH!" ucap Konstatin pada Naruto sembari memegang erat pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ogah, kan kau yang mengajakku naik panser ini. itu berarti aku tidak perlu bayar" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Pemikiran darimana itu? yang jelas kau harus bayar karena sudah kuantar ke kota Pisky naik panserku!" Konstatin masih ngotot dengan pendiriannya kalau Naruto harus bayar ongkos naik panser miliknya.

"Astaga orang ini, memang berapa jumlah ongkos yang harus kubayar padamu, ha?"

"1000$ saja deh, itu saja sudah discount lho. sekarang cepat bayar!"

"Dasar gila, kau mau merampok ku ya!? enak saja menyuruhku bayar 1000 dollar Cuma karena nebeng ke kota naik panser bututmu ini. tak sudi aku membayarmu"

"HAHAHAHA, bercanda bercanda. kau ini orangnya serius sekali sih! tidak usah bayar. justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu karena kau mau ikut bersamaku naik panser ini ke kota Pisky. sekalian berkenalan lebih dekat denganmu" Konstatin tertawa lepas menaggapi protes dari Naruto. wajahnya menampakkan senyum lebar karena tertawa lepas. senyum yang agak kontras dengan perawakan wajahnya yang seram.

"Cih, bercandaanmu tidak lucu"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Konstatin, Naruto segera turun dari panser yang ia tumpangi tadi dan bergegas menuju Humvee miliknya yang sedari awal mengekor dibelakang panser yang ia tumpangi. salah seorang anak buah Konstatin sudah bersiap disamping Humvee untuk menyerahkan kunci kendaraan perintis itu pada Naruto.

"Thank you, Private" ucap Naruto pada prajurit itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. prajurit hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam Panser yang Naruto tumpangi tadi. meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bersama Humveenya.

"Hoi, Michael!" teriak Konstatin memanggil Naruto. kepalanya ia julurkan keluar dari jendela panser agar bisa melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa!?"

"Ingat pesanku ini ; Jangan pernah percaya pada pihak manapun yang mengatasnamakan rakyat di perang ini! kau paham!?" jelas Konstatin pada Naruto dengan suara lantang

Naruto hanya menatap Konstatin dengan tatapan heran. namun ia mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda mengerti. Konstatin menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat acungan jempol Naruto padanya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menaiki panser miliknya. Panser itu sempat mebunyikan klakson nya 2 kali sebagai ucapan perpisahan pada Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa maksut perkataannya tadi ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodo ah, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke Gereja sebelum Hinata pergi." Naruto menaiki Humvee dinasnya dan segera melaju menuju Gereja Santa Maria yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempat ia turun tadi.

Sesampainya disana ia segera memarkirkan Humvee nya di halaman depan Gereja. lalu segera dengan langkah mantap melangkah menuju pintu masuk menuju Gereja. tentu saja mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu meminta ijin untuk masuk. ia bukan tipe manusia yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah atau bangunan milik orang lain tanpa izin. ibunya sudah cukup banyak memberi Naruto pendidikan sopan santun khas orang Asia, karena ibunya orang Asia tentu saja.

'**DOK, DOK, DOK..'**

"Permisii... apa ada orang?" panggil Naruto dengan nada suara agak tinggi agar bisa didengar oleh orang yang ada di dalam Gereja. namun sudah 2 menit ia menunggu. belum ada satupun orang yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa tidak ada orang ya?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. namun cukup aneh bila pagi pagi begini (Naruto orang Amerika, jadi wajar kalau dia bilang jam 10 itu masih masuk pagi pagi) tidak ada orang sama sekali. bukankah ada Hinata, Pastor Vladimir dan Suster Anna juga anak anak asuh yang tinggal disini? apa mereka semua pergi jalan jalan ke suatu tempat ya?

"Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tak ada jawaban, lebih baik aku pergi saja. besok aku datang lagi. mungkin mereka memang sedang pergi jalan jalan bersama"

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci Humvee nya. hendak pergi meninggalkan area Gereja. ia sudah pergi beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu Gereja.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!"**_

"Suara apa itu?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu Gereja. ia bersumpah mendengar teriakan dari dalam Gereja. namun ia tidak bisa memastikan suara teriakan siapa itu.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!"**_

"Tunggu, itukan suara-

"HINATA!" Dengan sigap Naruto berbalik berlari menuju pintu Gereja. dan dengan brutal menggedor pintu Gereja agar Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya.

"HINATA, HINATA.. BUKA PINTUNYAA! APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DI DALAM!?"

Nihil, tak ada jawaban dari Hinata maupun orang lain dari dalam Gereja.

"Sial" umpat Naruto. ia memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu Gereja itu. dengan segera ia menedang pintu Gereja itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga pintu yang terbuat dari kayu Oak itu rubuh.

"HINATA! KAU DIMANA!?" Naruto mengeluarkan Pistol Beretta M9 milknya dari sarung pistolnya dan segera masuk kedalam Gereja. matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. mengantisipasi serangan mendadak dari musuh dan menari Hinata. ruang Misa sudah aman. ruang Tamu sudah aman. namun ada satu ruangan dekat ruang tamu yang belum Naruto periksa. yaitu dapur.

"Hinata, kau disitu?"teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah dapur yang terlihat kosong. namun ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. dengan hati hati sembari mengacungkan Pistol milikna ke depan. ia lalu memeriksa seluruh bagian dapur itu dengan teliti. termasuk kolong meja dan sebagainya namun tidak ada siapa siapa. termasuk Hinata.

"Dimana dia? aku yakin teriakan itu adalah teriakan Hinata"

'**SREK, SREK, SREK' **suara dari Lemari di pojok dapur.

"Kenapa lemari itu nampak bergerak ?"

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada lemari berukuran besar yang terletak di pojok dapur. ia sempat melihat lemari itu bergerak gerak. seperti ada orang di dalamnya. Naruto mengokang pistolnya perlahan. dengan langkah senyap ia mendekati lemari besar itu. tangannya sudah memegang pegangan pintu lemari itu. pistol sudah ia arahkan. jika itu musuh tinggal buka dan tembak saja.

"_Ok, tenang Naruto kendalikan dirimu,ayo buka dalam hitungan 1.._

"_2..._

"_3..._

"**BRAAAAAKKKKK..."**

"_**JANGAN BERGERAK!"**_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
